Free! Cosmos World Chronicle - Book 1: The Curse of Hollywood Heights
by Artemis-LeFay
Summary: Artemis Patterson is about the complete his high school years but the Dark Curse begins to weaken as his magic grows, stirring up problems. The new heroes led by Asahi Shiina and Ikuya Kirishima begin to track down their case but other stories clash, triggering a series of unpredictable chain reactions. Who is the real villain behind the creation of Hollywood Heights?
1. Prologue: Your Wish

**『****_Free! – Series Four – Cosmos World Chronicle_** **』****_  
_**_フリー！シリーズ_ _4: コスモスワールドクロニクル_

Book 0: Road to the Curse

**_Book 1: The Curse of Hollywood Heights (You are Here)_**

Book 2: Transfiguration of the Bell

Book 3: Ever Blue Company

Book 4: Return of the Magic Six

Book 5: War of the Allegiant Twins

Movie: TBA

* * *

**Series Synopsis:**

The Final Battle ends in the hands of heroes again, but Chaos has driven itself to a new realm and discovers a possibility of destroying everything once more. Meanwhile, a new curse is enacted, separating love ones from reuniting and defeating the newest threats. The untold stories of many characters will finally be told in new legends that will spark the third generation of the Iwatobi Suiei Gods!

* * *

**Author's Welcoming Message:**

Once again, I violated myself into writing a new generation after a couple of years into retirement! Sorry! Anyway, welcome back to a brand-new series of heroes and villains and swimmers alike! Free! has really grown so much since TYM and who would've thought they would make their storylines go all the way out to the Olympics!? :D Anyway, I am glad to be back writing a new series after a hiatus of going into a certificate program as well as finding a career to start my life with!

This Generation…without giving spoilers…**_will be severely convoluted in plot!_** There will be some time travels and major knots happening. Of course, I'll try to do a better job writing some romantic scenes. (Gen 2.0 was waaaaay more action than yaoi per se *coughs*)

**_**Prerequisites before continuing with this Book!_**

**_Book 0: Road to the Curse_**

**_Book 0.5: Earthly Tales of the Past_**

These two books I do recommend reading prior to this one. Book 0 will tell you how the curse finally happens but it also introduces and reintroduce characters from _Gen 2.0: Eternal Swim Chronicle_. Book 2 of Gen 3.0 here will revisit Olympia Magna especially for a "curtain call arc". Asahi and Ikuya will also be in Book 0 as they are sworn to become the "leaders of the Gen 3.0 heroes team".

Book 0.5 will take place during Gen 1.0 in Lynwin-Mu's golden age (see _Voyage of the Magic Six – Book 3: Eternal Promise _for more details) with three of the college characters from Season 3: Dive to the Future.

* * *

**Prologue: Your Wish…**

_Once Upon a Time…all of those who thought their happy endings were finally in fruit learned the hard way of reasons beyond understanding._

_The colors of chaos finally appear in its devastating series of annihilations_

_This is how it happened…_

* * *

_I'll take my bow_  
_I won't make a sound_  
_I whisper truce as the ashes hit the ground_

* * *

**Idaina Magna: Some time after Pandora x Dodecadron's remarriage,  
before casting of the new Dark Curse **

As everything calmed down once more from the massive celebration, the skies continued to be golden and blue with a sunset that never left the horizon. It was as if time would stop but it was super slow. However, in various perceptions of inhabitants, some would go to bed while others would work, play, and grow.

In due time, a few incidents did strike, concerning the inhabitants of the deceased. Some came to believe that chaos has not been finally defeated while others assumed that the heroes were not doing their job. Doubts over doubts became their weakness…

And so, someone decided. Today was about to start a new adventure for one person after everything that has happened in between of events. The rumors of Chaos' potential return as well as the deeds it has begun to appear once more has brought concern to especially to that person…

* * *

**The Le Fay Manor, Country Hills (East of Iwamara)**

And somewhere in the beautiful, green hills about 20 miles from the silver sea…

Rasputin walked out of the family manor with a backpack over his shoulders. He was dressed more in street clothes and a haircut like a kid going to college. His face was also clean-shaven for the first time in his memory. Despite being the nature of a chiropteran, he maintained his lean-like, human-ish nature.

"Raspy are you sure about this?" Pandora asked, following him out to the front, "You know how much the children need you and…"

"I know but, this is the afterlife…everyone here is finally happy with their endings. **_Operation: For the Future _**is over, we did it. My kids are grown," Rasputin answered.

"So then why leave?" she asked with some more concern.

"You of all people know the answer…" he said, trying not to hold a heavy burden in his voice.

Pandora lowered her head in a hint of sadden-guilt before cupping her hands over his cheeks and looking to his eyes, "I know it has been my fault that I failed to support you like a true mother. It's just that…"

"I know," he replied, "But can you trust me now? I need to do this…finding my own story. I've already paid the price to witch boy too, so it is possible for me to go back to the realm of the living."

"…I do," she answered, "But ever since your father went out to find the others and Alex being so busy lately…"

"I'll be alright mom," he smiled, "I was able to take care of myself somewhat. However, after Alex showed me some of the books that were written by the Mahotsukai, I discovered…there are other stories of Haruka and the others…other stories of Alex…and even another story about me!"

"But even if that other Rasputin is a parallel version of you…why does it matter?" she asked, "Hm?"

"Because that Rasputin sold his soul to the devil and was never given a happy ending," the young man answered, "Anastasia of that realm defeated him by breaking his magical amulet. Also, there's another me who was also killed by homicide of fellow Russians. I want to prove all these versions that a happy ending can exist too."

"…I still can't believe Alex agreed to this…as well as the rest of the Magic Six and the others," she sulked a little and crossed her arms.

"Stubbornness does tend to flow in their blood," Rasputin chuckled.

Pandora hugged him, **_"How long will you be gone?"_**

**_"As long as it takes to fulfill my destiny,"_** he replied, holding the hug also.

After a moment, she released him and watched him getting on his motor bike and putting on a helmet. He took out a magical bean he received from a friend and threw it to open a dimensional gate.

"Raspy if that's the only form of magic you got, getting back here will be…" she began.

"**_An adventure_**," he smiled, "**_That's what I'm doing…I love you, mom._**"

Trying hard not to cry, she held him by the arm, **_"I love you too."_**

Rasputin took off on the bike, entering the portal and disappeared into the unknown as Pandora could only pray for a safe quest with hopes of finding his happy ending at long last. After all, if she was able to do it…

* * *

**Our World: Beta!Earth  
June 20, 2017**

"Yes, and I was interested in your laboratory…" Alex replied on the phone when he suddenly heard his mom and brother running around the house.

"I have to go to nonna's!" the mother cried out.

_E-eh, what's going on_, he thought before focusing back to his phone interview. After they left and growing more concern, he pardoned the interviewer and declined this interest. Another dead end.

Ever since his graduation from CSU, job hunting based on his double major had not been easy. His interview at John's Hopkins University at one of their genetics labs didn't end too well despite being selected for an interview in person. He hated the competition of this world…it was nowhere to be like his fanfics and his freedom to imagine…

His father always reminded him of the_ "nothing personal, just business"_ and he would always cringe. It was perhaps one of the greatest sins in this world that mankind has ever developed. All because of god forsaken money that humans must thrived on.

After all, he was all of emotions…and that's exactly what happened when he found out the incident at grandma's house. Such horrific tragedy struck there that resulted in everything taken away from that family. Speculations on who did this could float around but without proof, nothing could be put to justice.

_I just wish I was in Japan to see those movies_, he thought, _Timeless Medley, Take Your Marks…why am I still living here…trapped in the walls of my own regret? I want a dream…and it's not here in Cleveland. I don't want to live here in this city anymore! I'm sick of it!_

* * *

**October 2017: The CSU Career Fair**

As the alumnus arrived at the Wolstein Center, he could only imagine another dead end. He had been on these career fairs twice and nothing was successful. Again, nothing much was to be expected.

Alex walked in and found the two booths he wanted to go to and discovered that one side was for a couple of post-bac/licensed/training programs and the other for careers. He started at the career table for the said hospital.

"So yeah, please leave your name and email on the form sir," one of the HR ladies said.

"Thank you," he replied, signing his name on it, "Do you know if there is anyone who I can contact to know more about these jobs? It's been rather difficult lately for some of the responses."

The HR lady stared at him with a blank expression. It was clear to Alex that these people at the booth didn't want to come here to answer such questions. His blood was ready to boil but knowing that one again…**_nothing personal, just business_** struck.

_Fuck it all_, he thought, _these bitches_ _aren't even going to help me on finding a job, they are just here to pretend something happened today and shred everything like nothing took place!_

With a shrug, he moved over to the next booth where he looked at some of the hospital's post-bac programs. While he was personally done with school, he really had not much options to go to unless he dared to go to retailer like all the other students with terrible, bottomless pit of debt. His mind and personality was far to subpar of a medical student yet he desired to reach his dream to study Autism.

"The field of Cytotechology is a great opportunity. Our program primarily works on microscopy on finding various kinds of human diseases," the program director introduced herself.

"Ohhhh, I do love the microscope," Alex smiled, "And according to this, you guys work with cancers?"

"That but also other infections and diseases across the human anatomy," the program director explained, "It is a one-year curriculum in a series of topics all under the umbrella of cytotechnology."

"Hmmmm, one year," he muttered, "I might give this a shot. Is there a way for me to come visit the facility and tour?"

"Oh of course! We'd love to have you visiting us!" she answered.

A warm smile was brought to his face, somehow…this may be the answer…or at least the beginning of finding an answer. Despite his desire to save his brother and Autism, it was clear that the political climate was destroying a lot of opportunities here in the country. If research was going to be batted down to almost non-existent, at least working in a biological/clinical like setting would buy time and money.

Later that same month, after _Free! Take Your Marks_ was set in Japan…he scrolled through social media as he heard rumors of a sequel project…sure enough, it was Season 3!

* * *

**Months Later: The Interview (approx. Feb. 2018)**

Alex sat down in the huddle room as he took a deep breath and relaxed despite his heart racing. He knew that his last interview at Johns Hopkins didn't go the way he wished it could be.

He answered several questions, throwing key phrases such as flow cytometry, immunohistochemistry and his familiar knowledge about cellular biology back from his undergraduate university. Other questions included teamwork, his communication, and other 'soft skills' as it was called.

He met a couple of pathologists and a Doctor of Management during the process. One of the current cytotech students was a former pathologist from Egypt, an older man who smiled at him with encouragement about this program. The current students were so experienced and filled with knowledge (even though graduation wasn't until June 2018).

_I think for now on_, he thought, _I'm gonna rename myself as "Sandro". If I get selected to this program, I want to be reborn…_

* * *

About two months went by as Sandro continued to hate his so-called 'gap year' very much. He was so worried that he would end up like every other college graduate; being forced to work in retailer.

The phone rang around noon that fateful day, he grabbed it as he recognized a certain number. His gut feeling told him to answer it.

"Hi is this Mr. Marotta?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is him speaking," he replied.

Moments later, his heart raced and screamed in joy as he was accepted to the School of Cytotechnology. While retaining his physical screaming of joy, he willing accepted the offer as he knew this was his chance to finally get into a career and start his life…especially in Arizona.

There was going to be one major challenge however…as the third season of his favorite series was gonna be aired in July. He would have to be up to his studies and enjoy this series simultaneously.

_If Haru and the others can survive college and get to the world, so can_ _I,_ he vowed to his heart.

* * *

**Somewhere out in space-time:**

The remnants of Chaos swirled and warped across the empty field. The heroes have banished this concept into the unknown, but Chaos knew far better where it exactly was at.

_They think they can send me back to where it all begin in hopes I don't antagonize them or anything anymore…heh._

It was true. Chaos and Cosmos were the only two concepts that cannot be destroyed nor created. They were both the very essence to how a universe is constructed. Before the first universe was even constructed, the two concepts were always in yin-yang of each other…they were both their equals.

The elements that made up the planck shell as they called it kept everything all contained with no need for expansion However, Cosmos let them all out in a big bang after learning what Chaos wanted to do with them. Chaos' plan was to make use of these elements all for itself; never to share, never to expand. No. It was a sacred agreement that all was to be contained and breaking the law would spark a terrible, endless war no matter how many battles were won or lost.

Focusing on the present, Chaos found itself at a wormhole that it didn't recall lately.

_It's fresh…made because of the final battle…_

Chaos drifted itself into the wormhole, traveling beyond fast yet so slow until it struck to the other side.

_W-what is this…space? Could it be…the answer to my problems?_

The darkness found itself in another sort of space-time but it contained more stars and more life beyond this point. After a simple analyzation…

_I'm in the universe where all is possible…without paying a price!_

Using its own dark magic, a planetary system was made with a "black star" and dark-scorched series of planets. The entity solidified into its own original figure after taking over so many innocent beings it gained from. With a wave of its hand, a new fortress stood as the master of shadows walked inside.

**_"Now…to begin a new project…one that will guarantee my absolute consumption of Cosmos and all his toys…we shall become one again with the planck…that is what is foretold…we must become nothing again…"_**

* * *

**Eons Later:  
In another land…**

The dominant forces of the Ataxia League kept the world under its dark control. Anyone born into this land never experienced blue, crystal skies, with an ocean so pure of life. Instead, any humans, animals, plants, and other domains of life were filled with toxic and poisons to the point that it was normal for them.

It was a world with acid oceans, burnt grass, skies made of flammable combustion gases, and twisted forms that no normal human from an alternate Earth would recognize. Most of the citizens lived in the northern region of Vaalbara where the odds of living a luxury were impossible unless one was willing to give their life to Ataxia. Those who did were either scientists working with dark magic, guardians who patrolled the city, or agents who worked with other cities across the continent.

The southern region of Pilbara contains endless lightning storms, fauna of microscopic to mega bodies. Hardly any so called "humans" lived there for its fatal surprises.

One of the servants brought up the newest map of their world, showing the capital of Rana and its suburbs.

"Sir, we are facing a conflict in one of our supply trains containing ore," the servant said.

"Explain," Ataxia replied.

"One of your competitors is trying to take our goods," the servant continued, "How do you want your troops to eliminate them?"

"Our soldiers do not have the capability like my elites," Ataxia said, "Have they been contacted?"

"T-They?" the servant asked.

Ataxia turned swiftly and grabbed the servant by the neck before answering, "I'm interested in them…they are the ones who will carry out my task. Go to the Ever-Blue Company at the Laifi Lagoon and tell them to send out their two gun mans!"

The Dark One released the servant who scurried away to carry out on the order. Ataxia walked to a private chamber where five pillars of glass surrounded a sixth glass. The five of them were just emptied but still contained with bubbling fluid that once occupied his greatest creations. Thanks to that, they have become the most faithful forces to his cause.

_I've had enough tales of them being heroes_, Ataxia thought as he arrived at the central glass containing a prisoner inside the fluid, **_Let's see how their stories are told as villains. Do they get a happy ending too? Or will they just be another waste of my creation? More so, are they connected like the others…or will they become fully faithful servants to my cause?_**

* * *

_Get down on your knees, Get a good head on your shoulders_  
_If it's for your guys, Go to the end of the earth_  
_Do what you think, Give it with dedication_  
_I'll put out your misery_

_You made a mess_  
_For Christ sake, this rotten world_  
_Shit out of luck, Go with my vision_  
_Light up the fire, Right on the power_  
_Weapon, I have it all…_

-Red Fraction by MELL

* * *

_What is this new world? What did Ataxia mean by being told as villains? More so, why is Chaos so persistent on its goals to return to nothingness?_

_What has happened to Alex/myself in the last couple of years since graduation of college? Is a happy ending finally in sight for the future?_

_What happened to Free! and what will its fate become with the future becoming more crystal clear to the 2020 Olympics?_

_And lastly, what will this new saga be about? _

_A endless list of questions and plot holes soon finally being filled and explored as we head over to a familiar realm and begin there…starting with a dark curse plaguing a city called Hollywood Heights…_

**_Water Wednesday October 16, 2019...a new era begins!_**


	2. Episode 1: The New Starting Block!

**_Episode 1: The New Starting Block!_**

**Aeuropa Capital Academy, Aeuropa City, Planet Duniya**  
"Aeuropa-Victorian Fes: Evening Segment"  
Year: 5223 A.D (During the Curse)

* * *

_Hush, love_  
_No, I'm not what you think that I'm made of_  
_I'm a story, I'm a breakup_  
_Just a hero on a bridge that's burning down_

* * *

Artemis Patterson looked himself in the mirror at his waistcoat and calf length frock coat. His shoes were shiny black and light trousers. He held the top hat to the side while analyzing his hair before putting it on.

Life in Aeuropa City was indeed quite a busy yet a paradise. He was a third-year student at the ACA and a high-ranked member of his swim club. The last two years of doing this festival was indeed awkward as first and second year swimmers were assigned to wear women's fashion.

_Thank god this is it_, he smiled as he turned to the doorway, leaving the restroom and entering to the gymnasium where his fellow swim-mates were gathered.

"Alrighty ladies and gents! Remember your assigned roles and let us put on a show!" Kaoru Natsume said, "The rest of the school and the community will observe our culture! Show them your best!"

The first and second years grumbled mixed in with some yays while the third years gave their captain a round of applause.

"I wish I was a third year…" sighed Romio Hayahune as he looked at his cream-colored dress. The corset nearly choked around his waist with his collapsed sleeves, low neckline in v-shaped bodice.

"You'll be there soon enough," Artemis smiled.

"Yeah but you're gonna be gone!" said Shizuru Isurugi in his white dress made of silk in shape of a train with the skeletal cage crinoline holding the dress. His sleeves were wider than Romio's.

"I'll be sure to visit you guys," he answered.

"You better!" both Romio and Shizuru replied.

The five arranged themselves to their roles as Artemis danced with Romio while the other guys danced with their respective third-year partners. Aoba (dressed in his suit) was busy doing a lot of cooking with some of the other maids. Artemis, Aoba, Kaoru and Misaki were all third years (despite the strange school system that caused them to end up in the same year) while Romio and Shizuru were only second years.

Elegant music of the Victorian Era of Terra Magna and Iglis Magna were played by the musicians. In history, these two cities were formerly at war with each other until the Legend of the Six Stars ended the mess and brought the nations together.

Since then a series of different cultures spread across the world (save the Chirottori region as many feared of the supernatural events that the Magic Six were have said to have adventured through).

It had been at least 60 years or so when the world faced another apocalyptic mess but true love from other realms ensured that a happy beginning was now.

Everyone rearranged themselves for a group social dance as two lines were formed in a sequence. People spun in circles and clapped their hands before exchanging. The Swim Club managed to commission the music club for their dance as the atmosphere felt magical.

Artemis and the others danced for at least a half hour before getting their 15-minute break from the captain. They got some refreshments to cool off while sitting to the sidelines.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" asked Romio asked before Shizuru slapped him across the face.

"You guys are always in neck to neck even out of the water!" sighed Misaki, crossing his arms in his suit, "Let's not argue tonight ladies."

Romio and Shizuru took out their fans and smacked him with them.

"OI! We're gonna get in trouble if you don't behave lady-like!" Aoba arrived and reminded them before sighing, "Food will be served soon."

_I'm out_, Artems thought, getting up on his feet.

"A-Artemis-chan!?" Romio asked before beckoning the others to stop fighting and follow, "Where are you going? We can't leave the ballroom!"

"I'm just gonna check out the statue fountain…I think I figured out who it is," he said.

"EEEHHH!?" they gasped.

"That fountain hasn't been maintained…there's no way you could figure out who it is shaped into!" Shizuru said.

"I'm sure there were past photos…remember? They're gonna open up the time capsule soon," Artemis reminded them.

"But the dance…" began Aoba.

"I'll talk to the captain," Artemis smiled.

"Of course, he'd listen to you because you're a third year!" Romio answered annoyingly.

Artemis spoke with Kaoru and sure enough was given approval to visit the Time Capsule event. Kaoru didn't bother to ask why but as soon as he saw the others trying to follow, he yelled at them to return to their dancing positions.

* * *

**Flashback: 18 Months Ago…  
The Unknown Statue Fountain**

Half-way into his first year, Artemis used a shortcut to the Natatorium and to the rest of the school through a special garden pathway. At the midway between the two facilities was a fountain that contained a large statue but over the years it was weathered and damaged. However, the Time Capsule has kept pictures of its foundation and completion for safe keeping.

The statue always fascinated him but no matter how hard he tried to inspect it, there was always a dead end. His biological father, Jordan works with architecture and history while his partner Joseph was a swimmer as well. Artemis never knew about his mother but never really bothered to ask. He was very content with his life.

Artemis arrived at the statue and once again took out his magnifying glass and a pair of tweezers to clear off some of the algae on the base of the statue. Despite being a prestigious, high-class academia, this statue and the fountain was always filthy.

He could almost make out a few letters of the name when he heard one of the hallway monitors heading in his direction. Artemis quickly fled the scene. Getting caught by the monitors is a serious violation in the academy.

* * *

**Present Day: The Time Capsule Display**

At the very same area of the fountain, a set of tables surrounded the fountain with merchandise, photo copies, as well as documents sealed in glass were shown. Artemis looked around through the crowds of people to find the photo of the statue. He finally saw one and asked if there was a name on the base.

"I'm not sure if we took a picture of this man's name…" one of the council members answered.

Artemis calmly analyzed the photo but upon seeing the details of the statues, a throbbing headache struck his head…

_Awaken…the hour has come…_

He looked around to see where the voice was coming from but shrugged it off. Despite his headache, he could see that the statue was a male figure probably of around his age (or an early graduate student) with a unique hairstyle and a pair of glasses.

"Does anyone know about this statue?" Artemis questioned.

"It was built actually to pay homage to him and his group of friends who were part of some sort of a legend," the other person said.

_Could it be_, Artemis thought, _the old wives' tale…_

He thanked them for the presentation before returning to the gymnasium and watching his fellow swim mates still dancing around. Artemis was about to go back in, but he wondered if it was a good idea. He wanted answers to his past…

_I'm going to be graduating soon_, he thought, _if I don't research who I am…I'll be stuck living with the normality of this place…as much as I appreciate all of what there is to offer…_

* * *

**The Patterson Family Home, North Aeuropa**

Jordan Crystal and his partner Joseph Patterson prepared an evening coffee for each other. The former went outside to the backyard and stared out at the stars while holding up a hand-held mirror. It was a gift he received from a friend whose original owner has already moved on but was passed down. How it ended up in his hands was a secret, but he knew that it contained special powers from its past usages.

The couple were gay since anyone's memory, but they had only met each other about 7 years ago, before getting married after 3 years of dating. However, Jordan kept several secrets from Joseph including his family and where he was from. The time wasn't here yet…or was it?

_Lately crimes have been on the rise,_ he thought as the mirror showed the reflection of the stars.

"Hey darling, the coffee is ready!" Joseph called out.

"Can you bring it outside?" he asked, "The stars are really beautiful."

The mirror suddenly glowed a little as Jordan stared at it sharply. Joseph walked out and saw the mirror and nearly dropped the coffee.

"I know you don't believe in magic but…the time has come," Jordan said.

"W-what is that?!" Joseph asked.

"Magic…" Jordan answered, "From another land. This mirror is enchanted and now its foretelling a premonition…again."

"A-again?" his partner asked, "You know what…you've been acting strange lately?"

"Would you believe in me if I told you about everything I know?" Jordan replied.

Joseph set down his coffee and said, "The reason why I didn't want to believe is because I don't want to endanger our son…"

"Artemis is born from magic and he too will confront his destiny," Jordan continued, "Come with me…there's something I must show you."

"A-alright," his husband answered.

* * *

**The Village of Iwamara: Suiei Temple**

Three cloaked men arrived at the Suiei Temple where it was said that a group of previous heroes utilized it to time travel back to their homeland. They have recalled this also back home and how powerful it contains. How they grouped up and where they are from cannot be explained yet.

Their leaders entrusted them to go to this temple while they went to Aeuropa City on a simultaneous mission.

"Natsuya said that what we need is in here," the young, purple-haired one spoke.

"We can't activate it because we don't have someone of greater power to awaken this place," the second man spoke as he held his crossbow over his shoulder.

The third man turned to the altar marble table as two books rested: _Iwatobi Suiei Gods_ and _Eternal Swim Chronicle_. Each book was a magical, living, breathing tale that has kept their worlds in existence both in past, present and future.

"I don't understand…if they all got their happy endings," Kotarou Terashima muttered as he unhooded his cover.

"This story is expecting Chaos to win at long last…and we might be too late to save everyone," Tsubasa Hoshikawa answered as he brushed his hand across the dust of the marble altar.

"Is it true that Chaos cannot be destroyed? Only banished to another realm?" Isana Kiryuu added.

"From what I understand according to the Magic Six, every time Chaos is banished to a new place, its power gets only stronger…and stronger. What's worse is that it might have found the ultimate weapon…" Kotarou replied.

"And do you suspect that it might try to return to these places with this…thing?" asked Tsubasa.

"…I don't have any doubts," Isana said, "We must prepare for the end of the story…"

"For now, we have to get to the city and find the boy," the blue-haired man answered, "He will be vital to our cause. Hikaru and Shin are waiting for us likewise."

"There's a lot we have to do once we get there…the boy…Asahi and Ikuya…and more importantly…the dark curse," Kotarou reflected from what the king spoke.

* * *

**Aeuropa Capital Academy**

Artemis was about to step into the gymnasium when the fire alarm went off. Everyone began to panic a little and evacuate but something else was coming. The walls to the west side exploded as a pair of strange monsters made of darkness and poison stormed into the place. They roared loudly and wreak havoc to the party, knocking down refreshments, tearing down the stage.

_A-are they searching_, Artemis observed mentally, _they're not hurting anyone!_

An explosive blast of water followed by electricity drew attention to the monsters. Artemis turned to see the source as two young men with unique hairstyles of teal and salmon-red stood. Their outfits were very unusual in design and their weapons looked like they could destroy the entire room.

Artemis's head throbbed again as he saw brief images of a group of heroes in silhouette. His body trembled before falling to the floor, entering a semi-conscious state…

The two super heroes combated the monsters down and approached to fallen student.

"Is it him?" the first one asked.

"…Yes," the other replied, "And now that we found him…we must give him the book."

"The one from his mother?"

"…it is time he awakens and joins the likes of our kind…"

The two could hear the police arriving. One scooped Artemis up in a bridal-like style while the other took out the book and they escaped together.

* * *

The evacuated students were escorted by security as the city police arrived to set up the investigation area. Aoba, Misaki, Shizuru, Kaoru, and Romio wondered where Artemis was at.

"God, I hope those monsters didn't…" Aoba began.

"Hey you guys!" Romio gasped at something flying high, "Look!"

"Is it a bird? A plane?" asked Shizuru.

"…I-it can't be!" gasped Aoba, "T-they're real?!"

"W-what are you talking about?" one of the other swimmers asked.

"I've heard an urban legend about these guys…" another one responded, "They're special forces of the police!"

"Wait, are you SAYING THAT'S…" Misaki began.

"Shion and Kaza…or rather, Super Shion and Super Kaza," Kaoru concluded.

"EEHHHH!? Coach you knew about them!?" Shizuru and Romio asked

"I've heard of them yes…but I didn't think they'd be real…I thought it was just a social media rumor," Kaoru replied.

* * *

**Next Morning: The Patterson Family Home**

Artemis opened his eyes and found himself safely back in bed. His fathers opened the door to check up on him.

"Dad…dad…" he breathed.

"Are you alright?" Joseph asked, holding his hand, "You worried both of us!"

"You were lucky Savior Kaza and Savior Shion brought you back home," Jordan said.

"E-EH?!" Artemis asked, "I-I thought they were…?"

"Urban legend? Oh no, they're just as real as you and I. However, when they dropped you off, they kept themselves to the shadows but told us that they are super heroes indeed," Jordan explained.

"Anyway, do you want to go to swim practice?" asked Joseph, "The captain called us that if you're still in a coma or just woke up, he won't push you."

"I'll go. Everyone is waiting for me," Artemis replied, grabbing his things.

"Shouldn't you at least eat something first?" Jordan suggested.

"I need to talk to Kaoru anyway," the young man shrugged before grabbing his bag and leaving. Joseph tried to stop him to get something to eat but he was already out the door.

Jordan looked at the mirror and saw a familiar face…of a great leader with a concerned look on its face.

* * *

**Aeuropa Capital Academy**  
Men's Dorm Sector  
Room 210

Shizuru was brushing his teeth while Romio was watching the news about the Super Kaza and Super Shion being interviewed by the police as they were explaining the incident.

_"We have been investigating a lot of similar incidents with other high schools including Kazara, Northwest, East Johns, and Shioneko," Kaza explained._

_"And are those names Kaza and Shion come from Kazara and Shioneko?" one of the reporters asked._

_"They're not," Shion answered, "Our super names come from a different language entirely that this world is not familiar of."_

"I didn't think they'd go for an interview," Romio muttered.

Shizuru walked out from the bathroom and said, "We better get going soon or else Coach will double our swim assignment."

"But I wanna watch thhiiiisssss…" Romio moaned, "We never got to hear these guys except for those internet rumors!"

* * *

**The Natatorium (Coach Office)**

Kaoru reviewed the roster of how the swimmers in the ACASC (Aeuropa Capital Academy Swim Club) were going to be assigned for the upcoming tournaments. He also received a copy of other schools and even a long distant community from the far areas of the world.

"The village of Iwamara…" he muttered, "Hmmm?"

He returned to his roster and checked off some of the progresses of the swimmers while circling some of their names for review. Today he received word from the advisor Lin about two new students enrolled to the program. Despite being close to the third years' upcoming graduation, he had to balance out the schedule.

Kaoru turned to see Artemis at the door. He opened for him to walk in.

"I see you decided to show up. You okay?" Kaoru asked.

"…Yes, you needed to talk to me anyway," Artemis answered.

"I've always been a great friend to you, Misaki, Aoba, Shizuru, and Romio. However, as your team captain, I'm a bit concerned about your latest performance. Something's bothering you," Kaoru explained.

"You're right. I have nothing to hide," Artemis said, "I haven't been like myself lately. I don't feel belonging here."

"That's silly Arty," Kaoru answered, "Why do you think so?"

"It's not about the swim team…it's me…I feel like I don't belong in this world to begin with," he replied.

"E-eh? You're not making sense?" Kaoru grew confused.

"I'm sorry…I must be exaggerating. The truth is…I don't know who I really am," Artemis said, "I don't have any memories of my mother…or even having a family. I have the love of my two fathers but…"

"You don't feel complete," he muttered.

"I love our swimming community here. I'll forever cherish it but…we're gonna be graduating soon and…" Artemis continued.

"Coach Kaoru, the new students are here," Aoba walked in.

"Very well, I'll round up our students," Kaoru answered before turning back to Artemis and whispered, "You'll find your answer after high school, I believe in you."

* * *

The students of the swim club lined themselves up from the pool as Artemis stood next to Romio, Shizuru, and Misaki and. Coach Kaoru, Aoba, and Advisor Lin Yang presented the new students to the team.

"Morning everyone, my name is Asahi Shiina, a swimmer from Kazami High and soon to be third year. I am a master of butterfly and freestyle!" he introduced first.

"My name is Ikuya Kirishima, from Shionezaki High and upcoming third year student. My specialty is the breaststroke and freestyle," he added, "Asahi and I were also friends from the Iwamara village since childhood."

The students awed in interest about the last sentence. Some of them have heard of the Iwamara village and the fact that they were soon going to send their high school swimmers to upcoming tournaments.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about these two,_ Shizuru thought, narrowing his eyes a little.

Asahi smiled a wide grin while Ikuya kept his cool and silently stared at Artemis through his covered eye thanks to his hairstyle.

"Please welcome these gentlemen to the club," Lin said as the students clapped their hands for a few moments before returning to their training.

Artemis stepped onto the diving block and aimed himself for the water as Asahi stepped next to him, "Gonna race the butterfly?"

"I'm doing freestyle," Artemis said, readying his goggles.

"Heh, alright. You kinda remind me of someone who only does freestyle," Asahi chuckled as they both readied their positions.

"Is Artemis gonna face Asahi!?" Romio gasped.

"He's always headfirst," muttered Shizuru with a facepalm.

The other members gasped and stopped what they were doing to see this as Kaoru readied on the whistle.

On three, they both dove in, racing each other. While Artemis' freestyle was straightforward and fast, Asahi showed great stamina and swiftness, creeping up behind him.

Everything seemed well at first…until Artemis' mind flashed into the light…

_He saw three worlds smashing together in an apocalyptic transformation_

_Two groups of heroes with the same faces but different style of clothing_

_A little kid resembling himself in the hands of a mother and father playing happily_

_Everything seemed beautiful until a new wave of dark magic tumbled down to paradise…_

Artemis flipped over the wall with Asahi as the visions continued…

_The swimmer gasped to see someone that looked like him but trapped inside a glass case filled with some fluid. He tried to reach out to the entity when everything around him changed and he saw what looked like a massive smoke roaring down through the entire city and its suburbs._

Horrified, Artemis took a breath and stood on his feet while Asahi reached to the wall to complete the race but gasped to see his opponent all shaken by what was happening. Everyone in the audience was in deep shock to see Artemis like this.

_He's beginning to remember, isn't he_, Asahi thought, _will this be enough to…?_

Ikuya stared at his partner while rolling his eyes slightly. This was not going to turn out as planned…

The other swimmer made his way to the wall as everyone muttered among themselves. Embarrassed, Artemis ran to the locker rooms to change while Kaoru approached to him.

"H-hey! Are you okay!?" he asked.

"LEAVE ME!" Artemis shouted, "I feel like I've gone mad! Just put me off the relay, okay!? I lost this race to a younger guy!"

"A-Artemis!" Kaoru argued but the other swimmer was already changed and left the room with his bag.

Aoba, Shizuru, and Romio walked in to see Kaoru watching Artemis leaving. He lowered his head in silence as recalled from a certain individual about this potential change…

"Is he going to be alright?" Aoba asked.

"He's beginning to wake up…" Kaoru muttered.

"E-Eh? What did you say?" Shizuru replied.

**_"Ah-ha! So you are aware of who he is…"_** a voice said.

The four turned to see Ikuya standing against the wall of the locker room.

"What are you talking about Artemis?" Romio asked.

"I had hope to keep this secret with me to the grave…" Kaoru said, "Even though I am not from your realm nor your kind, I do know the truth about Artemis…thanks to a friend from afar."

"Wait a sec, what's going on? Do you know what's wrong with Arty-chan?!" asked Shizuru.

"Artemis is a swimmer yes…but he's not from here…" Kaoru muttered, "He's from another land entirely…"

"What in god's name…" Romio and Shizuru were stunned.

"So, I guess you and Asahi aren't swimmers after all?" Romio added.

"Excuse you, we ARE swimmers!" Asahi snapped a little, "It's more like…we are **_gifted_** swimmers…"

"Gifted?! HOW SO!?" Romio replied, "What do you think this is…a fairy tale!?"

"You could say that," Ikuya stepped in, "Neither of us are even from this world. We came here to bring Artemis back to our homeland."

* * *

**The Patterson House**

Jordan watched through the mirror as he saw Artemis running through the school grounds, heading to the statue.

"So soon…huh?" Jordan muttered.

"What's gonna happen to us if he finds out the truth?" Joseph asked.

"My wish is that he finds his happy ending…like all others before him…" Jordan said, "But ever since the accident…"

* * *

Artemis arrived at the mysterious statue fountain, breathing heavily to calm down. He hoped that none of the hallway patrols were observing out here.

He looked closely at the statue and saw some moss covering up something. He reached down to brush it off just as he saw something written in a foreign name…

**竜ヶ崎 怜**

"T-Those symbols…" he muttered.

"Indeed, they are foreign to this land," the voice said.

The swimmer turned to see Asahi and Ikuya standing together as if they were anticipating.

"W-who are you guys really?" Artemis asked.

"Art thou ready to wake up?" Asahi asked, readying his wand.

"W-wake up?" he replied, "W-what are you…"

**_"KAZAMI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKKKEEEE UP!"_** Asahi shouted, raising his Kazami Crystal Wand as it glowed in orange and purple dual combination as his nails glowed in lavender color. The background became white with orange with hint of melon, red, and gray.

Asahi skipped around in circles with a trail of fragmented crystals following him in the way of light. The crystal fragments fused together to form his sleeveless-hoodie vest in orange and white hues. Raising his fists up donned him his silver cuffs as well as the shoulder pads.

His Suiei Crystal appeared in the shape of a long, hexagonal-prism. He lifted one of his legs up, starting with the right and then the left as they gained his skirt-leather pants hybrid with multiple colors of black, orang, and purple. The ankle bracelets appeared afterwards followed by his harpoon cannon.

Asahi's forehead glowed a neon symbol of the Aries with two curved lines converging together at the middle. He opened his eyes and took his battle stance with a smirk on his face.

**_"SHIONEZAKI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKKKEEEE UP!"_** Ikuya chanted as he raised his Shionezaki Crystal Wand, glowing in emerald green and reddish-brown dual combination. His nails glowing in red chestnut color. The background changed into a lime-green and lemon-yellow design with accents of white swirling around.

Ikuya silently walked with his hands clasped in prayer as the crystals followed him slowly before he unleashed a series of kicks with his legs in karate style. He punched to the left as the crystals formed his left sleeve followed by the right and its respective sleeve. His frontal side down to his waist remained exposed.

Kicking with his left land right legs in sequence, he donned his knee pads followed by his sash. He spun around as his shoulder pads were formed from the crystal shards decorated with peridot and amethyst.

Whipping his hair a little, he donned a pair of golden loop earrings as well as his bandana in green, gray, and black. His Three-Pointed trident floated next to him before grabbing it.

Ikuya's forehead glowed the symbol of Pisces with two curved lines and a single straight line cutting through the middle. He finally opened his eyes with a more serious tone facial expression and taking his battle pose of determination.

Artemis gasped at the two guys as he recognized their outfits from the social media.

"Y-you guys…" he breathed.

"Yes, we are Super Shion and Super Kaza but…" Ikuya began.

**_"Protected by the Master of Radiance, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Energy and Spontaneous! I am Suiei Shiina! Don't let my genius blind your ignorance!"_**

**_"Protected by the Master of Redolence, I am the Swimming Guardian who fight for Inspiration and Vision! I am Suiei Kirishima! You better be ready to face your fears!"_**

"Suiei…Kirishima….Suiei Shiina…?" muttered Artemis.

"The statue there that you've been observing…is another Suiei Senshi…Suiei Ryugazaki…or if you want, his civilian name was Rei Ryugazaki…" Asahi revealed.

"I've read from the time capsule that a special student was here to do a project but disappeared to discover a global secret of untold creatures…and it was this Rei!?" Artemis asked.

"Rei was the one who disappeared yes…but he returned with his teammates from another world for a short time before leaving entirely, going on missions after missions," Ikuya explained.

"W-who are these other people?" Artemis questioned, "Why am I seeing all these visions?"

"You definitely ask a lot," Asahi chuckled, "Have patience…everything will make sense in time."

"…what do you need from me?" he concluded.

"You are needed for a special mission," Ikuya revealed, "But it appears that not everyone in the town is awake. A curse brought them over and trouble is brewing into other lands…at a much exponential rate."

_A-Awake? A curse?_ Artemis thought, _they keep saying that…what do they mean?_

Artemis' head began to throb painfully. In his vision, he could see the same sight of a child looming inside a glass filled with water marked by a symbol on its forehead.

Then it all turned black as he collapsed…

* * *

The young man opened his eyes and found himself back in his bed again but this time the others were there along with his two fathers. The swimmers were outside of the bedroom.

Ikuya and Asahi stood outside in the hallway with Kaoru while the others were talking in background.

"Tell me, how do you know about all of this?" Ikuya asked.

"…I have met someone who was from a powerful country made of crystals and water," Kaoru shrugged, "Well it was in a dream but I didn't think I could carry out on this mission alone and…"

"Neo King Julius…he must have told you so," Asahi muttered.

"But what is this curse?" Romio asked.

"A Dark Curse was cast…and it led to the creation of Hollywood Heights. It caused people to have fake memories of their lives and living in these lies.," Asahi said, "More so. A lot of these people are not even native to this world."

"If what you say is true, the why hasn't anyone acted up?" Aoba asked.

"Our enemy is making sure no one remembers anything or their existence," Asahi said, "But we have gathered enough information to start figuring out who casted the curse and the individuals involved."

"We've done several observations and found that a bunch of others were also cursed," Ikuya replied, "However certain individuals are also poisoned and should the curse be broken prematurely, those victims will lose lives."

"That's horrible," Shizuru replied.

* * *

"What's going on?" Artemis asked.

The two fathers looked at each other before looking back at their son. It was clear that the two of them were feeling different than they were normally.

"Artemis, we live in a time filled with tribulations and the stars of fate will test our destiny," Jordan said.

"I don't understand…what about college and…?' the young man asked.

"There are bigger problems that are yet to brew," Joseph said, "Thanks to your papa, I too remember who I really am and where we have come from."

The two kept it brief but explained to Artemis that they came from Atlantis and by the orders of their king that they were to protect him and try to give him a normal life. While Artemis had no clue on what they were saying, it was clear that weird things were beginning to happen more and more…and his quest about this "Rei Ryugazaki" and the "Magic Six" were starting to come together.

The others walked as they heard Artemis's voice. He looked at his fathers and his friends before making his response, "I need to leave. I don't feel belonged in this town."

"Arty why are you hitting yourself so much?" Shizuru asked.

"It's because Kaoru's right…I am too different for the team," he said, "I don't know what my story is..."

"Why are you speaking such nonsense?!" Aoba added, "This is reality! You are a great swimmer for our academy! The scouts will be here soon to evaluate us!"

"I hate to tell you all the truth here but yes…we are not from this world. We came here as payment to keep Artemis's life from dying. A tragic accident happened and to ensure that he healed his wounds, we immigrated here for several years," Jordan explained.

"The king told me that someone of a great evil is brewing up," Kaoru said, "Is that right?"

"He speculates that Chaos is returning slowly but we have no clue on where it can return and when it will strike again. The King has managed to reach out to…a friend of ours and we managed to live in Hollywood Heights for a bit of time before we were kicked out," Jordan continued.

"Artemis, we understand that you wanted a happy life here," Asahi said, "But your mother…she has been praying for you."

"M-mother?" Artemis asked, "I have a mother?"

"Yes," Ikuya replied, "We were sent by her to make sure you are doing well and that you will be ready to reunite with your true family."

"You don't remember because of the curse's effects to you but once its broken, you will remember everything," Asahi reassured.

"Then how do we break this curse?" Artemis questioned.

"Hehehe…well…that's not gonna be easy," Ikuya had a nervous sweat drop, "That's what we are trying to figure out too. Artemis Patterson, we be honored if you joined us on this mission."

Artemis looked at his friends and his fathers before looking at Ikuya and Asahi again, "W-Will I ever see them again?"

"Of course you will!" Asahi smiled a wide grin, "The people you spent time with will always remember you no matter how far you travel. Home isn't a place…it's the people in it and they will always be with you."

"There are plenty of worlds for you to learn…and stories to observe…" Ikuya said, "And when your story is finally told…you will have to decide."

"Decide what?" he replied.

"Ikuya…" Asahi sighed, "This is too much for him right now."

Asahi turned to Artemis and continued, "What Ikuya means is that you will one day be a great influence…a leader…a role model. But for now, we should gather some friends and find our teammates. And you will partake this with us."

"I…I don't know," Artemis answered, "I'm just an ordinary kid…about to graduate from my high school…if I just leave everything behind…"

"I understand how you feel," Asahi said, "We too made our own sacrifices, but I will promise you…no matter what you have to sacrifice…nothing will be in vain."

"So, let me ask you one more time," Karou asked, "Do you want to be off the roster and find your story?"

Artemis looked at his friends who were greatly concerned on his response. To be off the swim team would mean that they would never reach their dream together to swim in a medley team as high schoolers.

"Kaoru...Aoba…Romio…Shizuru…you've all been my friends. I have truly cherished our times together very much in our swimming careers. Now that I am beginning to evolve into an uncertainty…I need to learn myself," he answered, "Kaoru…please take me off the list."

"ARTEMIS!" Romio and Shizuru shouted as their faces began to tear up and crying on his shoulders while Aoba lowered his head to the side.

"I'm very sorry we put you under so much pressure," Jordan answered, "But take this mirror. It'll give you some answers you've been looking for."

Artemis took the hand-held mirror before looking at his reflection as the sweep of the journey was soon to begin. He looked at Asahi and Ikuya with a nod.

"Finish your school first and when you do, we will meet again and begin our investigation in Hollywood Heights," Ikuya instructed.

"Alright," Artemis nodded.

**~Episode 1 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 2 PV~**

**Romio:** We're gonna miss our senpai!

**Shizuru:** I know, but I have faith he will return to us! Let us get to nationals for sure even if we get new members!

**Asahi:** Artemis, what you are about to see is going to change your way of thinking.

**Ikuya:** No matter what someone tells you, go with your gut and you'll find who is your friend and foe.

**Artemis:** I just want to know the truth about my family…and this town that I lived in.

**Pandora:** Next Time, _Free! **A Mahotsukai's Life!**_ I promise you…we will rebuild our family!


	3. Episode 2: A Mahotsukai's Life!

**_Episode 2: A Mahotsukai's Life!_**

_Can you see my scars?_  
_Can you feel my heart?_  
_This is all of me for all of the world to see_

* * *

**Idaina Magna: Post-Epilogue of The Last World, **  
Some time after Pandora and Dodecadron's wedding,  
Before the arrival of Hikaru, Isana, Shin, and Kotarou (OVA #4 of Book 0.5) & before the departure of Rasputin (in prologue)

Since that fateful day, all manner and matter in the afterlife was well. Redemptions were earned, happy beginnings and happy endings were real, no one had to face anymore unfinished business. Despite being such a near-utopian society, some issues do pop up such as dying crops, little kids arguing, minor disputes among some businesses, haters being bitches, and sometimes bits of remaining darkness left from the final battle.

After all, such a realm like this was violating the ways of the cosmic laws set forth from Kardashev. Yet it continues to exist thanks to the love and hope from all the people who truly wish well. Even with those who had great potential to turn dark still managed to do good and avoided all means of temptation.

Just why is this such a possibility a reality and who will pay the price for it to keep its existence?

* * *

**The LeFay Manor**

Pandora was reading a book written by her "biological" father that a friend managed to retrieve back in Camelot. She recalled from her training about the laws of Kardashev and how it ties to the Mahotsukai, Concepts, process of life, space, and time.

Her beloved husband held onto their baby Artemis while Morgan held another baby.

"So beautiful…" Morgan smiled.

"They really are something special…they can alter even the darkest of forces," Dodecadron nodded.

"I found it!" Pandora said as she pointed her finger on a chart filled with ancient writing. With a wave of her power, she began to translate.

_The Kardashev Scale is known to only those who dare to utilize the energy and power that exist in each or all the realms. The lowest is embryonic where only basic elements like fire, water, and earth to survive the harsh elements of a planet. _

_As the scale goes up those who can utilize the planet's energy will rank from 0 to 1._

_Interstellar civilization begins at 2, Galactic at 3, superclusters at 4, a single universe at 5, multiple universes at 6, outside of space-time at a 7._

Pandora gasped as she read the last level…one of which she knew too well from her father but that term was forbidden to even be written down.

"Omega…" she whispered, "That was what my father and Chaos are…they're the two sides of that level."

"Until he passed it down to you," Dodecadron answered.

"The Mahotsukai are at a level 5 as we know unless if one is an author and they can access to level 7 but…" Pandora began.

"Sister, is something the matter?" asked Morgan.

"It's just that…my sons…and now Artemis…all of them…they inherit a part of this power…that I hold," she answered.

"Why are you concerned?" her husband added.

"The Final Battle may have ended but that's just one story…any new stories could wind up en route to another final battle at any moment and Chaos will make more attempts to get what it desires," Pandora explained.

"You think Chaos is still out there?" Morgan questioned.

"Chaos is everywhere just as Cosmos," she said, "As I inherit my father's knowledge…I know what Chaos has been truly after."

She turned the pages back to the beginning showing an image that looked like a single bust of pocket-energy until it split into two and creating a massive explosion that began the first universe.

_"It wants to go back to that time…that moment when they were one…that's why all must be destroyed."_

"We were its puppets and yet it failed both times…how will Chaos succeed to make that happen?" Dodecadron asked.

_"It's simple…Chaos is looking for a place where it will be guaranteed to end it all…"_

"But we'll find a way to come back from it. I mean…hasn't it already happened before we even existed?" he asked.

"If that was true, then wouldn't we have already remembered?" Pandora answered, "All these endless cycles of birth and rebirth…could it really be broken?"

"As the Dark One…Chaos told me that my vessel was possible to grant its wish…" he muttered, "Until your story saved me…"

The wife looked at her husband as she began to tear up a little, answering, "The truth is…I've been scared ever since the birth…I feel like we are repeating our own cycle! I'm scared that…"

"Pandora…" he said softly before kissing her, "We are safe in this realm and we are no longer part of that darkness or its curses. All our children…and their families and friends will support each other. Our job is to give them all their best chance."

"I know they will survive," she smiled, "I just want us to be happy as our new family."

Morgan smiled at them as she looked at the baby. It was clear that a new story will begin someday but until then…the job of raising this new family is important.

* * *

**The Great Stonehenge, Idaina Shire**

The Original Members of the Magic Six sat down together on the hilly landscape, watching the day passing by slowly. Knowing that their descendants found their happy endings, there was nothing much else to worry about. Their Suiei Gods also departed to explore other realms beyond here to avoid the boredom (well at least for Suiei Hazuki anyway).

Alex lowered down his head a little as Rei rested his arm over his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"It's my mother…Pandora…I can feel her anguish…" he said.

"But…she has her happy ending finally," Nagisa answered, "She and Dodeca-chan are so happy…"

"Yes…but with that happiness comes a new test…" Alex replied, "The child…she fears that all will repeat itself again like how it happened to me and Rasputin. But…I have strong faith that they will do well without our guidance. We promised to give them their best chance without our shadow."

"Does this mean you won't ever see them again?" Haruka asked.

"I am sure one day in dire need I will return to them," he answered, "Along with Rasputin…because that's one of the many family ties."

"Speaking of…how is he?" Rin added.

"The biological mother agreed with him to arrange on how much time they spend with their children…anything else beyond that I do not know. It is not my business," he said, "But I know that a crime like that is typically impossible to forgive…"

Alex began to tear up as Rei hugged him while the former continued, "However…this paradise…I just wanted everyone to have their best chance…no matter how deep the scars are. But is it even possible for someone like her to completely heal?"

"It's like you said…she has to decide on how she feels…it's not your decision," Rei answered, "Maybe…"

"I believe they're gonna be alright…I continue to choose hope…" Alex answered, wiping his tears, "If she feels the same way, then it's possible that they will be alright too. After all, the Shadow Mafia were given a new story to redeem themselves as well as Stefani. I choose to forgive and allow them to start over."

"Sounds like you made peace," Haruka commented.

"We're proud of you no matter what…" Rin nodded as his face grew emotional.

"You've become strong in your heart," Makoto smiled, "Just like when we first met you."

"I was different and darker; filled with vengeance. It was because of you guys that made me realize who the real enemy was…" he said with tears, "Me."

"Oh Alex-chan," Nagisa answered sadly. Rei's face also began to tear up a little.

"Don't make us cry too now," Rin added as Haruka turned his head to the side and Makoto looking down sadly.

"But it's true. I've hated myself for a very long time…for throwing away that happiness of swimming as a kid. I let that anger take toll into vengeance to our so-called enemies. While I might have had happiness around me…it took me more than an eternity to see that it was already there…standing with me this entire time."

_"Thanks to all of you…along with our descendants…friends…and family, I finally love myself."_

With that, he hugged everyone together as they all spilled tears of love and hope. The seagulls soared across the background while calling out an echo to the scenery.

"Your heart is pure," Rei added, "Never forget that."

* * *

At the Golden Beach, the Kirishima Brothers, Asahi, Nao, and Hiyori have already set up the area with a beach volleyball, picnic area, and party supplies. Kisumi and Hayato eventually arrived to join the fun along with Miho Amakata, Goro Sasabe, Sousuke Yamazaki and his cousin Kazuma Kato.

"Where's everyone else?" Kisumi asked.

"They're busy at the temple, don't know what," Ikuya shrugged.

"The invitation has extended to everyone, but I guess even in the afterlife, people get busy," Asahi explained.

"I'm sure Mako, Haru, and everyone will get here," Hayato smiled as he turned to his new friend Satsuki Ryouta.

"Is this the place?" Satsuki asked.

"Well hello Misaki," Nao smiled, "I see you've joined us."

"A bright light brought my family here," Satsuki replied, "I'm still a bit confused…"

"You're safe with everyone that loves you," Hayato smiled before blushing.

"Hehe, Hayato, that's the way to look at things," Kisumi chuckled while trying not to tear up on the truth about this world's state of the afterlife.

The group sat down together at the benches and picnic tables as Hiyori and Natsuya were grilling up the hotdogs, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers. Further out by the water, a yacht approached their way with Seijuurou, Atsuko, Saburo and Gou. Satsuki ad Hayato waved to the family.

"It's done!" Miho smiled happily as she scrolled through her laptop on a word document. She had been in the process of writing a book and she finally finished her first draft. It explained about her life as a teacher, a politician, and her days at the pool observing the teams on Lynwin-Mu.

_I just hope that most of the content will be kept intact but a draft can really undergo a lot of changes_, she thought as she saved her work and shut down her computer before opening up her umbrella to set up her resting spot on the beach.

"It's done!" Miho smiled happily as she scrolled through her laptop on a word document. She had been in the process of writing a book and she finally finished her first draft. It explained about her life as a teacher, a politician, and her days at the pool observing the teams on Lynwin-Mu.

_I just hope that most of the content will be kept intact but a draft can really undergo a lot of changes_, she thought as she saved her work and shut down her computer before opening up her umbrella to set up her resting spot on the beach.

* * *

As it turned out, the Magic Six (while they would normally go to beach parties and stuff) had other plans going on even though they were invited. Nagisa decided to perhaps go as a representative but Momo and Nitori also voted in as the former would like to play with his niece and nephew. Nitori sent a message to Aki if she was joining but declined, stating that she was going to be out of town for a while.

"What's the matter Ai-senpai?" Momo asked.

"Aki and I are no longer together but we have made our peace," he explained as Momo gasped.

"S-Sousuke had the same problem with Chigusa," Momo commented, "I mean…they didn't end in a bad way but just…"

"I only wanted her to be happy, but it turns out that I was costing some of my own happiness too…so we already did the papers and stuff," Ai replied, "But it's gonna be alright. In a way, we're all together. It's just that we agreed to evolve our relationship."

* * *

Sousuke stared out at the sunset alone as his mind was lost in thought. After coming to this land, he confessed to Chigusa and they agreed to just be as friends and they would cherish their lives on earth forever in the book. Despite this, he felt freer to explore his dreams.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that divorce," Kazuma said.

"It's alright. We spent our relationship and now she and I are just going to live out with everyone here," he smiled, "Besides…I kinda have a change of heart."

"Huh?" his cousin looked confused.

* * *

Rei and Alex made their way to the Marotta household where the parents and Sergi resided. Compared to the old one in Mayfield, it was more of an Italian-rustic blend with hints of modern aesthetics.

"I've always liked that little vine you got," Rei blushed.

"Oh thanks, my mom grew it there," Alex said, "And thank you for walking with me."

"You're welcome," the megane smiled.

"So then how long you guys be at Neo St. Petersburg?" Alex asked.

"About three days. Nagisa-kun wants to visit Andreas again and maybe eat some tea biscuits," Rei answered.

"That's totally him. Have fun and be safe. Tell Anastasia and Beatrice I said hi, okay?" he requested.

"Will do," Rei nodded, "Are you still going to the party?"

"I might, but we'll see how long I spend with the family here," Alex replied.

"Knowing your family…" Rei began but stopped to see some shadowy figures from a distance. One had a dark, black trench coat and the other with a beige-colored coat.

"Is something the matter?" Alex asked.

Rei wiped his glasses, but the two figures were gone, "It's nothing. I'll see you soon."

* * *

**2 Days Later:**

The two Marotta brothers sat down on the hills of the Idaina Shire, looking far at the atmosphere to the endless sea. Their father was busy locating his Italian musicians to promote a new radio program while the mother was working happily in her new art and photography studio.

"My Sergi…how long has it been since we've been here?" Alex asked.

"An eternity here could be just as slow as a blink of an eye in the real world," Sergi said.

Cali arrived and meowed happily before another cat showed up. Alex recognized it was Steve, the Matsuoka family cat.

"C-CALI!?" Alex gasped, wondering if she was…

The cat meowed happily as Steve flirted with her head. The two brothers slightly blushed or a moment but were very happy for their sister.

"It looks like a new family will begin also," Sergi chuckled.

"Yeah," Alex smiled as he gently brushed her fur, "Hey…Sergi?"

"What's up?" the brother asked.

"I'm sorry…for everything that happened between us when you were non-verbal…and whatever happened afterwards that I put our lives in jeopardy," Alex answered.

"Brother, this is not your fault. You've managed to heal yourself and helped all of us reach to our dream…our love…our paradise…" Sergi said, "I love you."

"T-thank you…I love you too!" he answered tearfully as they hugged.

Steve meowed as they heard a low rumble of bells ringing. It was not a good sign. The brothers released the hug and wondered what that was.

"What's with the chimes?" Alex asked, growing concerned.

"Let's go!" Sergi replied.

They both got up and ran as Alex prayed to himself that no more of darkness or Chaos dare to enter this place.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the city, a large crowd of people were in panic as a lockdown was announced throughout the area.

"Brother!" Rasputin shouted from a distance.

Sergi and Alex turned to see the half-human/half-Chiropteran approaching to them.

"What the hell is happening?" Alex asked.

"It's mother! A group of hooded figures appeared and caused some ruckus around here before kidnaping Artemis and…"

"NO!" he gasped, "What the hell do they want from that family?!"

"I'll leave you two to go deal with this. I'll check up on mom and dad," Sergi said.

Alex nodded before turning to Rasputin, "Let's go!"

The two left the city, heading their way to Stonehenge. However, they too encountered a hooded figure whose blonde-orange hair with a sinister grin greeted them for a second. Alex tried to attack with his dragon powers, but they vanished from site.

"It's like they appear and disappear," Alex muttered.

"I've gathered reports that they've caused some minor damage in several different areas," Rasputin said, "Come on, we have to hurry!"

* * *

The two brothers found Pandora crying in despair as Dodecadron tried to calm her down. Asahi and Ikuya were also present on the scene as a group of investigators were putting tape around ground zero. It was this very said spot were the last sights of…

"M-mother…" Alex said.

She turned to see the two of her boys before hugging them. Dodecadron informed the two what happened in detail as they were surrounded by these cloaked figures who cast them under some sort of an illusion of darkness before snatching away what was precious to them.

"They also said something in the lines that Chaos will return," Dodecadron concluded.

"We have to do something. We can't let Chaos win!" Rasputin gasped, "How are we going to get back to reality if…?"

"I'll go," Dodecadron said, "It should be my price. I've done terrible things as a Dark One…only this can be an opportunity for me to do the right things now."

"You're not going alone. We'll assemble a group together at once!" Alex replied.

"Let's not push into that agenda right away," the father replied.

"This is an emergency, we have to find a group of people who are willing to go back," Alex argued, "It's not our price to pay but if you are willing to go…"

"If you're going to go, I need to prepare some talismans," Pandora answered, "I can't lose you to whatever is happening out there."

"What do you think is happening?" Rasputin asked.

"…this," Pandora replied, revealing a new storybook in her hands, "This was found just after the incident in the Suiei Temple thanks to my sisters."

Alex took the book and opened it as he and Rasputin saw varying pictures and texts. The former gasped as he recalled this location from his descendant…

"Julius, h-he spoke about this land to me once…" Alex muttered, "But now a new dark curse is cast?"

"It appears so," Asahi said, "Someone managed to make it happen."

"But how is that possible?" Rasputin asked, "Who are these beings?"

"…They're witches," Pandora revealed, "I've knew their existence when I was the Dark One, but I ignored them as they could never serve my needs according to my plan."

"The others and I will stand guard at the Suiei Temple. Hopefully there was no damage there," Alex answered, closing the book, "I'll take this with me."

"Oh, and to answer your question…Alex," Ikuya added, "Asahi and I will help gather people to stop these witches and save the family."

"Very well, I've trusted you two with your previous experiences," the other man nodded, "We'll set up a base here and the temple to keep the communication going."

* * *

**Later on: The LeFay Manor**

The muscular half-Chiropteran, half-fairy adult was already busy stuffing his bag up with various clothes. He was so focused on his son that Pandora had to gently smack him on the face to stop freaking out.

"Hey, we're gonna be alright," Pandora replied.

"This isn't like you…so calm like that, an hour ago you were panicked to no shit," he said.

"And hours before that incident we were doing just happily ever after," she crossed her arms, "But yeah, maybe I am calming down a bit too much. However, I want to lead example for our family to be strong even when darkness returns."

Dodecadron started at her sky blue eyes as he could feel the same sensation of hope during their wedding here. He sighed before sitting down on the bed, "Do you think I will find the answers to I seek?"

"You have them here, but I know you want to do something good for the real world…I believe you will achieve it," she answered, sitting down next to him.

"And Rasputin?" he asked.

"He'll miss you no doubt, but we'll be sure you get home safely," Pandora said, revealing a small charm in the design of angel wings.

"This is…?" he looked at it.

"It belonged to my father…Cosmos that is. After he was killed by the Dark One, I had witch boy retrieve this for me," she explained, "Should something happen to you on the journey, this will protect you."

"T-thank you. Listen, when I do get back to the real world…I'm going to head to our old kingdom to find some stuff. I had some tools and weapons that might be of value for us," he said after taking the necklace.

"Please be careful…I don't even know if there's even a castle left in Chirottori ever since the first final battle," she sighed.

The two almost kissed but were interrupted by Morgan, Elaine, and Morgause arriving.

"What's up?" Pandora asked.

"We got new…humans arriving in this world," Morgan said, "Alex wanted me to deliver the message to you. He was with Sergi, Rei, Hiyori, and a few others at the Stonehenge."

"Thank you for reminding me, as a matter of fact there's someone who also came to this world, but I had him go to the woods for some time, training him on some of his potential skills," she answered.

"Who?" Morgan asked but Pandora vanished into the clouds of magic.

"Now what is she up to?" Dodecadron sighed, "Ugh, now I might as well wait for her return."

* * *

**Tsubasa's Cottage**

Out towards the endless woods north of the heavens, a lone man fired another of his arrows, striking his target while his dog started to bark. Moments later, Pandora appeared from the clouds and caught one of his arrows.

"I'm impressed," Pandora said.

Tsubasa lowered his bow, "I was practicing…"

"I know but…this archery thing isn't your true self," she answered, "But what I don't understand…is that when you first came here, why did you not come to us?"

"…I didn't know how I could trust everyone here. I may be dead but what I faced in my life was nothing but pain," he said.

"You don't have to go through with that alone," Pandora replied, "When I first found you…it was hours after the wedding party, and I gave you some of the leftovers to eat and with my magic I gave you this house here."

"I do thank you for it," he said, "I'm sorry I kept myself in the shadows…but to tell you the truth…I really wish I could be in town with everyone else."

"You do?" she asked.

"…there was a type of person whom I had feelings for, but he was already married and had kids," Tsubasa revealed, "Red hair…muscles that could rival my own…"

Pandora's eyes widened a bit as she knew exactly who he was talking about, "Seijuurou…?"

"Whatever his name was," Tsubasa commented.

"Listen. I think there might be a way…for your story to have a better ending," Pandora smiled as she approached him more closely, "There might be a way for you to come back to life and find your story."

"I-is that even allowed?" he asked, confused.

"If you are willing to pay the price for it…maybe…but I'll give you some time to think about it. When you are ready to decide…"

She snapped her fingers as a pair of silver slippers appeared on his feet and instructed, "Click those heels three times and you will get the help needed."

"T-toto too?" he asked.

"Yes, Toto too," she chuckled, "Anyway, I'll leave you be."

* * *

Rasputin walked alone towards the Suiei Temple where he saw Natsuya, Nao, Sousuke, Rin and Makoto doing some stuff. He would rather have come alone but if he wanted to find answers…he had to break barriers.

Natsuya was the first to see him from a distance and beckon the others to join.

"Are you looking for something?" Nao asked.

"Books…but not the one from a library, I need to see the books here in the temple," Rasputin said.

"Let him in," Rin replied, "We can assist."

The Chiropteran followed the five humans in and went towards the far side of the temple where a series of books rested on shelves. These were no ordinary books but ones filled with magic. Several of them were from Camelot's story tower before it was destroyed while others were crisp and untouched.

"Which one are you looking for?" Makoto asked.

"I want to know…if there are more versions of me and if any of them had a happy ending," Rasputin answered after a moment of hesitation.

The group went to work and researched via computers and looking at each of the books that had a "Rasputin" in it. However, upon reading the two results that were on display, neither of them had a chance to live to old age.

"Why…why is my story all but darkness?" he muttered before feeling like he wanted to cry, "What did I DO to deserve this!?"

"Alex has told us what you've done too…we are confused and fascinated your being here in this paradise," Natsuya replied.

"It's because…I love my children very much. I couldn't be by their side…watching them grow up and…just being a family for once," the Chiropteran answered, "But even after what I have done…I know that it won't be much longer until I feel like an exile."

"You are not an exile," Nao answered, "Just because you made one bad move…or 30…does not mean now's the time to give up."

"But I can't go talk to her…I-I'm afraid she wouldn't give me the time of the day," Rasputin replied.

"Let us help you," Makoto said, "Rin and I will go with you."

Rasputin gulped in anxiety before nodding, "A-alright."

* * *

The trio arrived at the Meadow's Edge where a simple cottage rested in the fields of green. It was here were the victim resided as well as the children during their rotation custody. Rasputin felt horribly sick to his stomach to meet with her again. The last encounter after the wedding was very awkward and it almost led to an argument.

"I…I can't do this!" Rasputin stuttered.

"You have to try," Makoto said, "It will be tough but we're here too."

Rasputin knocked on the door and it opened as Elise stood at the other side.

"Hello," she answered flatly.

"Hello Elise," Rasputin answered, "M-Makoto and Rin are here."

"I see that," she replied, "I suppose this is more than just a social call…come in."

The trio walked in before she went to the kitchen and grabbed out a tea set. Rasputin couldn't even stare at her in the slightest.

"Forgive us for getting ourselves into your business here," Rin said, "But I am sure you know of Alex, right?"

"Of course," Elise replied, "He's told me a lot of what has happened with all of you as well as him."

"Elise…I…." Rasputin began.

"Hm?" she asked.

Rasputin turned to the victim and finally answered, "I cannot ask for your forgiveness…for what I have done was unforgivable. I do not know why fate favored me to come to this paradise when you probably wished for me to be in the eternal fires of hell for my sin."

"…I never even had the chance to live my life," Elise replied, "I don't know what I could've been…a nurse, a housewife, a scientist, a politician."

"What if I told you that you can have that chance?" Rasputin proposed.

"And what if I refuse?" Elise asked.

"Well then you're making a mistake for sure," Rasputin said, "I went to the temple today and looked at my name…looked at every version of myself in all the realms. Not a single one of them had a happy ending."

"Oh boo-hoo," Elise replied, "You are here in paradise! Whatever you compare yourself to those other versions of you…"

"Am I?" Rasputin got a bit stern but sighed, "Long before I even met you, I was a lot like you…innocent, cheerful, and pure. Sure, it was only the first few years of my life and I had no excuse nor control of becoming a villain. No…I know the real reason why I am here; I'm going back to the mortal realms and start my new story. In my humble opinion, you should go to."

"I don't want to go if you are getting involved," Elise crossed her arms, "You are just a sick twisted bastard who thinks you can do whatever you please!"

"If I was a sick twisted bastard, I would've never have come here nor love OUR children," he looked at her sharply, "Take my advice**_; if you want to be happy…the first thing you gotta do…is forgive yourself._** Evil isn't born…it's made.

"And lastly…I'm asexual."

Elise grew speechless at this. A part of her wanted to smack the living heck out of him but somehow…another part of her forbad her to do so.

_Since when did he become filled with wisdom but can't even say a simple apology_, she thought.

"Whenever you're ready to go back…my mother will help you," Rasputin concluded as he finished his tea and got up, "Now if you excuse me, I am going to make my new destiny. And lastly, I'm sorry that I took that away from you originally...but do try to consider this option."

Rin and Makoto looked at each other with a nod and took their leave. Elise watched them head out as she could only wonder if this man was foolish enough to do such a thing. However, a part of her was a bit more curious…could she really come back to life and have a better story?

* * *

By nightfall, Dodecadron was finishing his bag with clothes and tools he had imported from the warehouse of witch boy's shop. On the nightstand was a family photo with him and his wife during their second wedding. A larger photo of them was in the main hall of the manor.

Pandora walked in to see him, "So you really are going back?"

"Do you think I just want to sit here and do nothing about it?" he replied, "And where have you been today?"

"I had to check in with a friend whose other friends just arrived here with their missing pages," she answered.

He walked over to her with a hug, "I promise…we will be a family again. I will do whatever it takes to end Chaos once and for all."

"But honey if you do that…" she gasped softly, "All of this will end!"

"I know but…how much more can conflict exist? Why do our children have to suffer all of this?" he answered back, "No matter what comes of us…misfortune tends to stick around!"

"Just focus on getting our family back together," she insisted, "Maybe by that point I can try to do something…"

Dodecadron grunted before finishing his bag and kissed her farewell. She followed him to the foyer before they exchanged farewells. From there, he walked towards the Suiei Temple where the Magic Six along with a hologram of witch boy waited.

"I know you'll do alright…father," Alex said.

"Y-you never called me that before," he gasped.

"It's who you are," Alex replied, "Even if you weren't my first blood relation."

His wings fluttered for a moment before closing them down. After being instructed by Watanuki on where he was going, the portal opened, beckoning him to return to life. The father of the Chiropterans and fairies walked through the unknown…

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Rei asked.

"He has to be strong both in his mind, body, and heart," Alex replied.

"But do you think it was appropriate to send him back earlier?" Haruka objected, "Why not send him after the curse washed over?"

"Because there is a risk that if he does find Artemis…the curse will sense that he is awake and it may do something bad," he answered.

"Then we have to trust that this mission will be successful…but if something backfires worse than we anticipated…" Makoto began.

"I am sure the people who are affected by the curse will find a way to break it," he said.

"And if that's the case, I'll be leaving too," a voice answered.

The group turned to see Rasputin standing at the exit of the temple. As Alex was about to object to this, Makoto and Rin revealed that they confided with him and they visited Elise.

"EEEHHHH?! You visited E-Elise-chan!?" Nagisa gasped.

"Were you comfortable enough to confront her like this?" Rei asked.

"Even if you do go back, what price are you willing to pay?" Alex questioned, "Your father paid a big price of coming back to life."

"Then my price will be my horrible reputation…I'm willing to give up the anxiety and trauma and start fresh," Rasputin answered.

"Such a high call for your wish," Watanuki answered, "If you truly wish to start over, you must first prepare to make your departure. Whatever happens to you outside of this realm will be out of our control."

"Witch boy…" Alex began, "Are you sure he's going to do this?"

"A person's sins of the past will only linger if one chooses to hang onto it. Even if he does redeem himself fully, the sin will diminish but it will never go away completely…unless something of equal and opposite to his violation is met," the hologram answered.

"It is a risk I am willing to take," Rasputin replied.

After a group consensus, the Magic Six authorized Rasputin to do part of his new Operation: Rebuild project. He thanked the group before returning to his home as his children were in bed sleeping. He knew that a lot was about to happen, but it didn't matter. For now, he had to prepare for this new quest. As for Elise, he decided to just move on from here unless she decided to say something to him.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Elise opened the door and stepped out to watch the sunset from her porch when she saw a small black dog that looked like a Cairn terrier walking and sniffing the flower fields nearby.

"Awwww, what a cute doggie," she got up and followed it. The dog turned to her and barked softly.

"Are you lost? Do you want something to eat?" Elise asked.

"That's my dog…" a male voice said.

The young lady turned to see a blue-haired man dressed in a blue & gray with white accented hoodie-jacket with a pair of shorts of the same colors and a white baseball cap.

"Apologies my lady," Tsubasa added, "Toto, I told you to not run off like that."

Toto barked a few times before freeing himself from the lady's arms. Elise felt something off about this man in which typically she would never approach to a male stranger since her trauma back on Duniya. However…

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"How about I give you some of the best chamomile tea you ever tasted?" Elise greeted.

"Got anything stronger?" Tsubasa requested.

She led him inside as Toto followed his master to the kitchen area and jumping on his lap. Elise took out a pair of glasses with a couple of alcohol-drinks available.

"Which one fancies you?" Elise asked.

"Uhhhhh I think the blueberry vodka lemonade will do," he answered.

She poured him a glass before giving herself a plain whisky drink. After setting the drinks up and relaxing at the table, they both drank up.

"I pardon to intrude your place here but are you the only one in this house?" Tsubasa asked.

"I am…however, I do have two kids of my own whom are living with their dad for this week," Elise replied.

"Sounds like a tough relationship," he commented.

"And how about you?" she asked.

"Been only me and my dog Toto," Tsubasa answered, "I once had a crush on someone, but it turns out they were already married and have kids."

"I am so sorry," Elise answered.

"Meh, it's whatever. But in light of recent events, I might be leaving here soon," he added.

"Leaving? You mean going back to the mortal realms?" she asked.

"Yes. I might have a new story to redeem myself," Tsubasa answered.

Elise looked down and wondered about the words from Rasputin earlier. Is such a feat possible? Could the dead really return?

"I'm Tsubasa Hoshikawa," he introduced himself.

"Elise…Elise Zhi. I was a princess back in my homeland," she revealed her identity.

"Oh wow…that sounded like an interesting story," he complimented.

"It was…but it was also too short. My homeland was plagued by a terrible villain and he destroyed our city into ruins. My family was killed and then…"

Tsubasa could feel his heartbeat rising as he could only guess what was coming through her past, "If you don't want to tell me…I understand."

"My kids…I love them but the father…was the one who laid waste to my life," she trembled before tearing up.

Tsubasa wanted to approach her but she gestured him back, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have spoken this much. I'm sure you're a nice man but I can't be near people of the opposite sex. I don't know why I was able to approach you normally but…"

"Well if it gives you some sympathy…I too…was violated," he revealed.

"E-Eh!?" she gasped softly.

"Back in my homeland…I worked as an adult entertainer and performed many shows. One of my colleagues…was a witch in disguise of a man and she gave me an infection that would ultimately kill me in due time," he continued, "To help with my anxiety, Toto came to my life."

"I see," Elise nodded.

"My goal for when I do return to the living world is to stop that witch from hurting other people's lives and help victims along the way," Tsubasa vowed.

"I didn't think a man like you would be taken advantage of," Elise said, "Back in my homeland…our city…our culture was so different. Some would say that our town was one to die for because everyone felt safe regardless of being in royalty or a worker. Even the most vulnerable people felt safe."

"I'm afraid it wasn't like that in my homeland…sure it was ruled by the Magic Six and the Suiei Gods with extensive protection laws and rights but…people of corruption did leak their way into that sacred place. Most of it was barred off but a few evil ones lurked from time to time…and then the witch showed up," he spoke.

"To backtrack about what you said earlier, I saw the father today and he spoke about starting his story over. Do you think it's possible that he's changed?" she questioned.

"Well I do not know this man, but I know this…if he is willing to forgive himself and try to find happiness…I think a second chance is a possibility," Tsubasa placed his two cents.

"Would you give that witch a second chance?" Elise questioned.

"…depends on what that witch is doing now," he said, "I'd have a hard time to believe it at first but…"

"Well that's my point with Rasputin; I can't trust him but…he does care for the children very much so. I don't know if I will ever be happy again but…maybe I should go back too and find my story," she replied, "I'm sorry if this conversation was awkward but…"

"No…I appreciate your honesty. At least we both feel a similar kind of pain," Tsubasa nodded as he got up with Toto. Elise took the glasses to the sink.

"Very well then, safe travels," he saluted as they left the house. Elise walked up to the door and watch them heading towards the forest in the moonlight. After they disappeared, she returned to her room and lied down on her bed, wondering about all of what has happened today. If it was possible to return…would this new story be happier? Could she finally have the life of her dreams?

* * *

Back at the Suiei Temple, Alex reviewed the pages that showed the Tragedy of Lha'Li. After receiving the page from Rasputin, he saw the uncensored truth that led to the birth of Matryona and Varvara. Something about the pages…

"N-No…it can't be…" he muttered, "I…I thought she…?"

Alex's hand trembled at this page of the book as he couldn't bear to realize what happened in the past. He had to get to Rasputin and Elise as soon as possible!

* * *

**Present Day:**

Artemis tried to follow all the scenes he watched from this mirror. While he didn't understand all of what it showed, he speculated that this was what Asahi and Ikuya wanted him to see. His reactions varied so much as he teared up to see his real family before curious about this Rasputin and Elise. The last scene of Alex at the temple was cut up abruptly.

However, it was already time to get to his last day of classes and prepare for the graduation ceremony.

_I better get ready_, he thought as he placed the mirror beneath the pillow.

**~Episode 2 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 3 PV~**

**Ikuya:** Welcome to Hollywood Heights Artemis…

**Artemis:** This city looks like…?

**Asahi:** Yeah, it's been cursed off to high ends.

**Veronica:** Tell me why are these ingrates entering this town? They have no business to be here!

**Blaze:** Heh, mom has no idea about all of this does she?

**Verrado:** As long as you make her look like she's in charge, she won't lay a finger on you.

**Artemis:** Next Time, **_Free!_**_ A Bitter Draught!_ Just where did all of these people come from and what are their stories?


	4. Episode 3: Hollywood Heights Part 1

**Episode 3: Hollywood Heights Part 1: A Bitter Draught!**

_So who's it gonna be?_  
_The one that you only need_  
_I gave it all and all you gave_  
_Was sweet misery..._

* * *

**Present Day: Hollywood Heights, During the Curse**

The Silver BMW 6 series Alpina B6 marked with VS1 on the licensed plate arrived at the valet parking section of the Smith's Development & Community Design. The valet guy opened the door and she stepped out with her bright red stilettos from Louis Vuitton.

Veronica Smith wore her gray colored faux-leathered collar blazer with a gray shirt and skirt. Her handbag was crimson red like her heels. Her walking pace was more of a boss march with a direct vision in front of her. People were afraid of her authority and no one dared to question anything that she dictated.

* * *

At the reception desk, Blaze Crescent watched the video surveillance as the CEO was making her way from the front entrance. He pushed a button to send out the announcement on the floor. Despite this, some of the workers were ignoring him.

"My god she's not supposed to be here till 9," sighed Clarion walking in from the elevator on the 6th floor. The clock was only 8:40 A.M.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Blaze answered back sharply as he fixed up his glasses and quickly brushing his hair, "It's not like anyone's gonna listen to me. Remember what happened 3 Friday's ago?"

"Let me do the honors," he winked, heading to a glass door where a bunch of employees were chatting.

"That's because you're the CFO," Blaze muttered as he got up and prepared the tea.

"Okay everyone, gird your loins!" Clarion called out as all the employees who heard him quickly scrambled to clear and clean the area.

One of the waitresses ran into the CEO room and prepared a glass of sparkling water while another co-worker removed the excess magazines and replaced them with fresh, new issues.

"You clean that up! You take off that ridiculous tie! Everybody look busy and remember: no eye contact!" Blaze continued to remind the workers.

The male employee looked down at his tie while three ladies were clearing off the lobby table. Two men carried their packages out from the CEO room and to their office spaces.

The younger Crescent brother made his way to the elevator as they opened to reveal Veronica alone in the elevator. She looked up to see Blaze.

"Good morning," he smiled professionally.

"Is it? So tell me, why is it so hard to confirm an appointment?" she respond, handing him her bag and heading to her office.

"I am so sorry Veronica but I…" began Blaze, following her.

"Your incompetency does not interest me. Anyway, tell Jacob that I reject the application from the apprentice. I wanted someone of loyalty, keen, and swiftness not someone of dirty, tired, and paunchy. Also, RSVP the Golden Party for this Saturday and have my ride ready by 7:30 P.M. and pick me up at 8 o'clock sharp."

"Got that," he nodded.

"Oh and one last thing, why hasn't anyone from the Aeuropa Construction Company started to get rid of those pools from the rooftop yet?" asked Veronica, "They are to be replaced with a garden terrace as planned."

"I am not sure, we are trying to get a deal arranged with them to keep our financial budget stable," answered Blaze.

Veronica stepped to her room and turned swiftly to him before closing the doors, "Stop trying. Start succeeding. _Or must I do everything __**MYSELF?**__"_

* * *

**In the Past: Tsukishima Manor  
(Before The Curse)**

Abigail returned to the manor with a coffin containing Akiteru's body. After getting some help with magic, she had to finish the job.

"A-Abi…" Takahiro gasped.

"He's gonna be alright, I have some magic that will save him," she replied, "Any word on Serena?"

"No…" he answered sadly, "And I'm gonna be going out of town soon for business up in the Northwest Pacific."

"It's alright. Once Akiteru wakes up, the kids will continue to play, study, and work together happily," the wife answered, "Go do what you need to do."

The mother brought the coffin back in just as Laura and Kei sat on the steps. Abigail reassured them that Akiteru was just sleeping and she had to smuggle him back to keep his identity safe from the witch.

"So we'll be a family again?" Laura asked.

"Of course. Remember, for my family…I'll always find a way," Abigail smiled.

They went to the living room and the two children closed the door and shut the curtains. Abigail opened the lid as Akiteru's semi-cold body rested peacefully and intact. She took out a glass bottle that she stole from the witch. She also took a book on various magical spells and curses, and a small box. The mother explained on how there is one breath of air left inside his lung to preserve him from death and decaying.

After several hours of prepwork and translation, Abigail produced a small sample of a clear liquid from the stove and took it to the body. She took a dropper to take the liquid and gently placed a drop on the boy's head. Seconds later, Akiteru gasped for breath as life refueled his body once more.

Kei and Laura were stunned to see this miracle just as Abigail watched with her widened eyes.

"M-mother…?" Akiteru asked, "What happened?"

Abigail smiled and said, "I saved you…oh my sweet Akiteru, I saved you! When it comes to my family…I'll always find a way."

Akiteru turned to see Kei and Laura and they both joined in for a hug.

Seconds later, the phone rang. Kei went to grab it and answered, "Hello?"

He then gave it to his mother as she answered, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Tsukishima, your husband is on his way to the hospital after suffering a heart attack and ending in a car crash," the first responder answered.

Abigail nearly dropped the phone in shock before looking at her children. Kei already feared the worst about the father and he ran upstairs to his room. He loved his father very much and just now…

"It's a life for a life…" a voice said.

Kei turned to see the witch that Abigail described to him a while ago. Verrado stepped into the light and added, "Your mother did a great job in reviving your brother. I can see how she truly loves him."

"She only cares for him!" Kei replied, wiping his tears, "I can't imagine what she'd do if she failed to revive him! And now father's gone because of her!"

"I sense that she's not the only one who knows in ways of magic…you, Kei, also have to cultivate yours. If you do that, you'll have no need for your mother. I can take you instead," Verrado offered.

"By becoming you?" Kei asked.

"You'd be a great contribute to our cause…and for yours," the witch added, "My family are always open to new visitors outside of our grounds."

Kei closed his eyes for a moment before hearing Abigail calling out to him.

"The offer's still on the table," Verrado said, giving him a coin-like object, "When you are ready, activate this coin and it will give an alert to my family at our headquarters."

He nodded as the witch vanished into the clouds.

* * *

**Present Day:  
Judd's Tavern, Hollywood Heights**

Shiloh was busy adjusting his employees' schedule and checking to restock a few drink ingredients. Once he was done, he returned to the bar as he saw an early customer walking in.

"Well hello Matty, you're pretty early," Shiloh said, "Did something happen?"

"Oh no, it's fine, I'm just…" he replied, "Well…I don't know how much longer I'll be in town."

"Let me guess…Smith?" Shiloh asked.

"Yeah that bitch was talking to our president in possibly building a new facility in the southern half of the city. As much as it's good…I have a feeling she's gonna want someone like me there," Matthew sighed.

"She's been trying to kick every one of us out," grunted Shiloh, "How about a drink?"

"Just one…the usual," Matthew answered, taking out his wallet to pay up, "I gotta go to work soon in 35 minutes."

Shiloh chuckled and mixed up the Blue Lagoon and added a lemon, pineapple and cherry. Matthew thanked him and took a nice sip of refreshment with the slight pinch of alcohol.

"I gotta say, you're looking so fine," Shiloh smiled, "Soon enough someone's gonna swoon on you."

"I've already been hit on by both girls and guys," Matthew blushed, prompting Shiloh to laugh as the former added, "And what about you? You've been working out yet you're just as big."

"I guess you're right about that man, but you're still blooming. As for me, I'm out of your league when it comes to age," Shiloh shrugged.

"Someone's gonna get you too," Matthew teased and they both laughed. Once he finished up his drink, the two made a fist bumped and clasped their secret handshake before the trainer left.

"You two are pretty close," one of the employees commented.

"Let's say I'm like a father to him. He's lost his family before becoming a teenager so I've given him support," Shiloh explained, looking at the cash. He didn't want to take it but Matthew knew that he owed him for so much support and didn't want to take it for granted.

"I see," the employee said.

* * *

As Matthew arrived at the Life's Fit Recreation and Spa, he saw another man hurrying out the door and to his car with his bag and stuff. The guy already dropped a few things.

"Hey there!" Matthew called out, "You've dropped some stuff."

The other man turned and gasped before thanking him as Matthew handed over his goggles and swim cap.

"T-Thank you," he replied, "This is what I get for rushing…"

"Take it easy man," Matthew answered, "Don't let anyone take the best from you."

"Thanks, I'm Brendon," he quickly introduced himself.

"Matthew, nice to meet you," the other man said and Brendon thanked him again before taking off.

Matthew walked inside to the center as he prepared to set up the afternoon class for his Cross-Fit-Max Training session. It was going to be another long one so he already prepped up a few extra supplies of water and fans to the room.

* * *

After settling things in his apartment, Brendon made a run across the city blocks to get to the Safewaze store. He was already a couple of minutes late but it appeared to be another busy day so chances of getting caught were at a minimum.

He quickly put on his badge and went to one of the cashier drawers to start his shift.

_Was he the Matthew…the trainer_, he thought for a moment as he readied for the first customer at the checkout.

* * *

**Alice's Apartment**

"YEESSS! I got 10K HITS FINALLY!" Alice cheered happily as her latest artwork scored big time on her social media. Hopefully with this, her sponsors and patrons will give her more money for her work. It was a cute fanart of two guys dressed as pirates and readying for some sort of battle.

One of her internet friends congratulated her on the milestone and she thanked them. Her life as an artist was great because of the sponsors who supported her cause. She has been asked for serious commissions as well as contributing pieces of her art to some museums as well. While she also does fanart for her fandoms, she adapts a different name in fear of being judged from her professional artist environment as well as the potential for losing her audience.

This is because she is also does professional painting in varying styles she studied since childhood. While she achieved well on her internet milestone, she had to now focus on her daytime work.

* * *

**Sisters of St. Beaumont Academy**

The clock struck noon as it was lunch break for the girls of junior and senior classes. Iberia Curacao, L'aura Beau, and Mesa Reed sat down in the courtyard with their food. The trees blossomed its Sakura petals above.

"They're so pretty today," Iberia awed.

"I'm glad we caught a good time to see this," L'aura agreed.

A small petal landed on Mesa's hand. She looked at it for a moment until another breeze gently swept it away. This academy was an all-girls school with nuns, female instructors, and even the principal was a lady. It was known for its intensive college-prep courses with credits transfer to several universities across the metro.

"Girls, did you hear that Sister Eva is coming back?" Iberia smiled.

"She's not a nun," sighed L'aura.

"Well she's far better than some of them in this academy," Iberia argued.

"She doesn't want to live her life the way they do," L'aura answered back.

"Sister or civilian, it doesn't matter," Mesa said, "What I'm interested is where we'll go after graduation."

"Don't remind me," Iberia replied.

"Well I for one, I got accepted to La Salle University," L'aura said.

"That's the college of research, right?" Iberia asked.

"Yeah and they only take the best of the best students!" she boasted, "I've heard through rumors that there are also a few celebrities that were accepted there too!"

Mesa's phone vibrated. She took it out to look and saw Alice's latest work having 10K+ hits. She added her heart to the mass responses on the social media.

"Hey, do you girls wanna go to the Downtown Art Museum this weekend?" Mesa asked.

"For what?" they asked.

"I've heard of a well-popular artist who's said to have made a professional painting that will be soon hung there," Mesa answered.

"Oh you mean Alice's?!" Iberia, "I can't believe that girl…she's got the best of both worlds yet the media hasn't shunned her yet."

"W-what are you talking about?" L'aura asked.

"I've heard that she has a pseudonym and with that identity, she does more pop art based on cartoons, anime, manga, etc. Sometimes if she's commissioned high enough, she'll draw something…?" Iberia.

"Trashy?" Mesa rolled her eyes.

"It's NOT TRASH!" Iberia argued, "She's an activist for the LGBTQIA and even that celebrity Stefani has commissioned an art piece! As much as I admire Alice's work…I'm worried she'll get caught by the conservatives!"

"Speaking of, hasn't she released that new album?" L'aura added.

"Yep! She's even having it part of an opening theme for an upcoming anime!" Iberia smiled happily.

"Well I don't mean to change the subject but those guys from wall-ball…the original four…I've heard they're gonna retire soon!" Mesa added.

"One of them did walk out of the closet as gay…I think it was the head guy too," L'aura recalled.

* * *

**Hours Later:**

After Brendon did his part time shift, he made a quick stop at Judd's Tavern to purchase some cocktails to take home. The tavern also had a mini store which was a popular place to get the best booze and stuff.

"Oh hey there Brendon, been a while?" Shiloh asked.

"Yeah, busy with the store…despite being treated as part-time," he sighed.

"Looks like you've also gained more muscle?" he added, "I see your legs are more toned."

"Yeah, I got a photoshoot in three weeks with…" Brendon began but hesitated for a second. He quickly turned left and right before whispering to Shiloh's ear.

"Man, you got yourself a big hit!" Shiloh chuckled.

"Shhhh. I don't want any prying ears," Brendon whispered.

"l got you," Shiloh smiled, "You know I also did some modeling back in the days. The trick is to be yourself and relax. Let your body do the talking."

"Ohhhh, sounds like you're gonna have to tell me next time," Brendon replied.

Matthew walked into the tavern as his body was still somewhat sweaty and a little stench.

"Matty, looks like you just got out of a warzone," Shiloh commented.

"I know I'm gross but today's class was really epic and alive," Matthew answered. Brendon blushed upon seeing the arms and the legs and by the outfit outlining his entire anatomy. There was a slight bulge protruding on his wiener which made Brendon feel slightly stiff.

_Fuck, why is he so hot, it's like I just wanna bang him_, Brendon thought, _but yet…it's like…do I know him? My body wants him yet I'm…_

"A-Are you alright?" Matthew asked.

"Y-yeah," Brendon said, turning his head to the side as he blushed, "I-I'm sorry…"

"Looks like you two could use an ice breaker," Shiloh said, handing over some mixed shots he prepared for, "On the house."

They sat down on the barstool seats with their drinks. Thankfully it was still a bit early before the typical night customers would show up. However, it was the only time that they could start to open a little.

"So, you also work out at the fitness center?" Brendon asked.

"I'm a trainer," Matthew smiled, "For about 5 years or so but I've used to go there for as long as I can remember. I only completed my high school education though…I cannot afford college."

"Who does?" Brendon remarked, "Well I did make about 2 years for an associate's but…I just felt out of place there. Thankfully I discovered my inner talent and run a few gigs here and there."

"You know what…you do look familiar…" Matthew respond, "Those eyes…even your facial features…"

"I-um…I'm a model," Brendon blushed.

"Ooooohhhhh, yes…I think I happen to have a magazine with you in it. You were in the Rapport and Les Yeux issues," he realized, "You wore those clothes like a boss."

"I-I'm glad you noticed," he said as the other man took a shot.

"I've been attracted by both men and women," Matthew chuckled.

"Haha, so are you…?" Brendon asked, taking his shot.

"Maybe yes…maybe not," Matthew winked but whispered, "I guess I'm open and single if you will."

"Oh...well I uhhh…I suppose I am flattered but no man has ever complimented me like that. The girls usually hit on me," Brendon blushed, "Yet I don't seem to feel too comfortable with them."

"I see," Matthew replied, "And you're single?"

"Yeah…and still a virgin," Brendon blushed again.

"Hehe, such a good boy," Matthew said, "As much as I've been hit on both sides, I've never slept with anyone either."

"Oh?" Brendon asked, a little surprised.

"The truth is…I've had to hustle growing up. My family all died from the fire long ago and I couldn't save anyone of them," Matthew explained, "But I was able to preserve our family ring that belonged to my father."

He took out the ring and showed it to Brendon. As he touched it, an instant flash of image appeared in his head, showing a family of two adult men and a young girl but it was too brief.

"I-is something wrong?" Matthew asked.

"No, it's nothing, I'm fine," Brendon replied.

The doors opened as Veronica Smith and A.J. Clemort walked in. Matthew turned to see and his eyes widened to see A.J.

"A-A.J…" Matthew gasped.

"I see you like to take risks out here," his boss replied, "And you know not to call me that when Veronica is joining us."

"Look I was just talking to this nice guy," Matthew answered, "No one else is here yet at the bar and…"

"You may be a respectable man at work but you coming to this bar is hurting your reputation," A.J. said, "I don't want the worst to happen for you. People will take advantage of your attraction and will use it to exploit the dark parts of you. Look at what happened to a bunch of guys on the news lately with their careless actions upon the women."

"Don't you dare talk about me and other men like that! Did you forget that I have been single!?" Matthew replied sharply.

"Right now, you're acting up thanks to whatever you're drinking. Imagine what would be if you had a few more," A.J said.

"It was just one," Matthew grumbled.

"Anyway…we've discussed about your performance at work and we've come to an agreement about the new center," Veronica explained.

"What are you saying?" Matthew asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Starting next month, when the center opens, you'll be going there…permanently," Veronica answered.

Matthew's eyes widened in shock, but his facial expression was mixed with anger and sadness. He got up and stormed his way out as Shiloh narrowed his eyes from the shadows. The bar owner was angry at how those two decided to dictate like that to their employee.

"And for you Mr. Lewis, I see you've been a loyal customer to our center," A.J switched subject.

"Let me guess, I'm kicked out from there?" asked Brendon.

"Oh no, we got a special offering for you if you're interested," A.J smiled.

"I'm afraid that whatever you're going to offer, it won't make up for what you've done to Matthew. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving," Brendon said, finishing his shot.

"Look we're just doing business…for the good of the company," A.J replied.

"Well fuck your business and your money! Your bigotry and arrogance aren't attractive!" Brendon growled as he got up from his seat and grabbing his bag. A.J's face was neutral but of course not easily offended as this wasn't the first time someone flipped out on him. Veronica crossed her arms in suspicion about his attitude. It was clear that something about him and Matthew just by the looks of their eyes…

_Like the rest of the city, such romance or attraction is forbidden, that's the ways of life here_, she thought, _no room for them_.

Brendon thanked Shiloh for the drinks and left, heading back to his place.

* * *

**Earlier in the day: The Townline of Hollywood Heights**

Asahi, Ikuya, and Artemis arrived in a familiar place and the latter's mind twitched a little. Now that Artemis was finally done with school and graduated, his new journey started with these two swimming guardians.

"T-This is…" began Artemis.

"Hollywood Heights. Look familiar?" Ikuya asked.

"S-Somewhat but…" Artemis said.

"The place has changed a lot since you left but some places that stood up to Veronica Smith are battling everyday here," Asahi explained.

"I mean, the neighborhood was filled with diversity and plenty of wonderful architect and designs…" Artemis muttered, "Why did it change so much?"

"Well it's all becoming gentrified and expensive," Ikuya explained, "The hearts of the people have shrunk while business people and the economics took root. However, in our latest observations, we are detecting some awful dark magic looming around. We think it's going to cause a major catastrophe if we don't find out what it is and stop it."

"What sort of magic is this?" Artemis asked.

"We think it's something due to the field of space-time being warped," Asahi replied, "Whether by design or by accident, our observations speculate that it is a point of entry to some other land."

"So then…what do we do?" they young man questioned.

Ikuya took out a rolled-out map with several key locations pinpointed, "There are towers here were built in such a pattern that could possibly contain the harnessed magic. They need to be destroyed in order to buy time."

"B-but if there are people living in them…" Artemis protested, "No way! We can't just destroy a building and cause casualties!"

"Actually, they're not for residency; they're signal towers for mobile devices and whatever this land uses for communication" Asahi replied, "You don't realize it yet, but you have magic like us. After all, when was the last time you felt like a trance and did something that no ordinary human can do?"

Artemis' eyes widened as he did recall both the museum and the Suiei Temple in Iwamara. He narrowed his eyes, "Who the hell are you people?"

"Before we go further, we have someone to introduce you to…let's say it's an old friend," Ikuya answered.

* * *

**The Drury Condominiums**

The elevators opened at the top floor as the trio made their way through a hallway before arriving at a massive suite. While Artemis has never been to this location, the aura that he sensed as awfully familiar.

"W-who lives here?" Artemis muttered.

A tall man of dark skin walked in with a series of long dreads and a pair of spectacles. He was dressed in more of a summer-like outfit than his usual professional attire.

"B-Ben?" Artemis questioned.

The stranger's eyes widened with a big smile, "Oh Artemis…my, my, how have you've grown!"

"Y-you look different? Your hair…wasn't it…?" he began.

"Shorter? Professional? Yeah, this is my true form," Ben smiled, "My name is also an alias as well…I'm Iago. Sadly though, I am kinda in hiding here to avoid a scandal."

"A-a scandal!?" Artemis gasped, "What happened here since my family and I were kicked out!?"

Iago sighed sadly and beckoned the trio to sit down before bringing out some tea and cookies while continuing his story, "In recent years, Veronica has expedited the gentrification process of Hollywood Heights which I am sure you've learned what this place was once called."

"The Aeuropa Casino…the battle of the Magic Six and Rasputin," Artemis muttered.

"Yes…as I assume you have learned through history, the remnants of this former casino was then built into several shacks and some local businesses, bringing into some form of life in this town despite having criminal ratings off the roof," Iago continued, "Then of course something happened overnight and the next thing anyone can remember is that this town grew but partially gentrified."

"What do you mean it just grew?" Artemis asked.

"Magic…he thinks that magic came into this town and it changed the balance of life here," Asahi replied.

"This town wasn't just made from magic…it was from a curse," Iago said, "Someone set this town up with dark magic and now it's only accumulating more and more, leading up to something horrible.

"However, a team of three will not be enough to stop this threat. I received a message from a friend that there are more heroes coming to this town."

"M-more?" Artemis looked fascinated, "Like the Magic Six?"

"I'm afraid that the Magic Six team are not destined to return to the land of living…for they have fulfilled their missions here. No, there are other people whose stories have not been told yet that will finally have its pages flip to their conclusion," Iago stated.

"It must be the Hidaka and the Shimogami team," Ikuya said, "Our members will soon increase in numbers and we hope that as a full-fledged team…we will stop this new threat and break the curse."

"There will be a lot of work to do if we are to succeed in this mission," Iago nodded, handing him a scroll, "This is a list of people who were victimized to the curse. I marked a few of them who are key players to this. Find them and observe their behaviors and send me a report of your findings."

Ikuya received the scroll and observed the list of people before seeing one name on the list that made him blink a few times.

_I-It can't be…he…he can't be alive_, Ikuya noted to self.

"Ikuya? What's the matter?" Asahi asked.

Iago watched them as Ikuya revealed the one name on the list as Asahi's stare grew confusion and disbelief.

"Why is his name on the list?" Asahi tuned to Iago.

"Did you really think that only two of him existed?" the mahotsukai asked.

"No, this must be a mistake," Ikuya looked unconvinced, "No one has told us that another version of this man existed."

"What if I told you that such a place existed? A land of where one story's happy ending was another story's dark destiny," Iago added.

"If it's just his name on here then where are the others, hm?" Asahi added.

Iago handed them a black crystal he received, "This came to the afterlife realm as an emergency call. A friend of mine is undergoing investigation of that realm which is the past. However, in the present…the last star is here but the other stars are unknown."

"You're not making any sense," Ikuya said.

"Trust in that list and you will find the answer," Iago shrugged.

Artemis looked a bit dazed in this conversation as his mind was elsewhere for several moments before his eyes twitched and his hand hovered over the names.

"W-what are you doing?" Ikuya asked but Artemis' eyes glowed.

"Are you beginning to wake up…_Cosmos_?" Iago asked.

**_"The Magic Six…of that other realm…have died…but they wait…waiting for a miracle beyond its borders. However, the price for that miracle may bring about the final destruction…"_**

Asahi and Ikuya's eyes widened, realizing that this was a prophecy coming out of the young man's mouth.

"And if this version of the Magic Six is dead…we can't save them?" Asahi asked.

**_"Not without the strongest of prices…can such a miracle be performed…"_**

Ikuya looked at Iago sharply and added, "What is going on here? What Magic Six is he talking about!?"

"I think Artemis has seen the future a bit too much. For now, let us focus on the present and I will tell you guys more about this team later," Iago replied as he placed Artemis under a short-term sleeping spell to doze off the visions.

Asahi and Ikuya remained silent as they picked up Artemis, carrying him on their sides before Iago dismissed them to their new mission. Ikuya vowed to learn more about this other "Magic Six" team after breaking the curse.

"Could there really be more of them?" Asahi muttered.

"If even that was a possibility, what would the price be to resurrect them?" Ikuya replied, "We don't know anything about them…what if it's a trap?"

"But you showed some interest earlier," Asahi grumbled while trying to keep Artemis from falling.

"I think it's because…I want to fight alongside with them. Just like how we did back on Olympia and Aqua Duniya," Ikuya answered, "Don't you remember what happened to us back in Middle School and why we could not interfere with Gen 1's story?"

Asahi remained silent at first, "I do…and to tell you the truth, I hated it. We couldn't be there for them just because of our doppelganger ties to them. But now that we are our own individuals…"

Ikuya made a sad smile, "Because I too…want to feel the same love they have for each other. I had enough sticking to the sidelines."

Asahi smiled in response, "Then let's make sure that it finally does happen. But for now, we have a job to do; our team members, Artemis…the curse…"

"I just hope that…no one suffers anymore no matter the magnitude," Ikuya replied as they stepped outside to the night.

* * *

After the last of the crowd left the bar, Shiloh listened to a boring 10-minute lecture and reminder from Veronica about her business and what they were doing with the neighborhood.

"Now that it's just us…I have A.J here because he proposed on turning this bar to a nutrition center for Life's Fit," Veronica said, "We discussed yesterday that you're ready to sell the place to us."

She handed over the papers as Shiloh read the terms and conditions. He knew he couldn't say no to the money, but something throbbed in his mind. He picked up the pen but then placed it down.

"Nah, I don't think I'm gonna give you my bar today," Shiloh replied.

"What?" Veronica asked, "We had a deal!"

"Well yeah that was yesterday," Shiloh said.

"And what happened today? Now what sort of excuse are you going to tell me?" Veronica replied.

"Those gentlemen today…inspired me," Shiloh smiled.

"By running away?" Veronica reassured.

"By **_NOT_** giving into you," he corrected her sharply in his tone while maintaining professionalism, "You know, all your attempts failed to convince me, but I think it's time I told you why I keep refusing. You're so used to pushing everyone around town and I believe you should learn what happens **_when someone pushes you back!_**"

"You can't win," Veronica mocked, staring at him sharply.

"Maybe…maybe not," Shiloh winked his left eye, "Today, **_I watched you two marched into MY bar, acting like you own the place_**. And you know what? **_I didn't like it._** And if I sign this piece of shit of course you'll own this place **_and that I _****_REALLY_****_ don't like…_**"

**_"This is MY bar. It's MY home…it's MY life. After Judd passed it down to me, I did all my hardest to make it the best place in town. Sure, it has seen better days but that won't mean it'll have them again. And just because that life doesn't give you lemons right now doesn't mean it never will…it doesn't give you the right to tear others apart and get what you want."_**

* * *

**_"If we admit to ourselves that what we want to achieve is out there…then we can fight for it._**

Matthew opened his eyes after he rested on his bed, all sweaty and emotional from the experience today. He felt his heart ache a little after meeting Brendon. Still pissed at Veronica and A.J., he got up and went to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

**_"Doing that alone is halfway to fulfilling it."_**

Brendon returned to his place, wondering if Matthew was doing alright. He took out his phone to send a text to someone.

Asahi and Ikuya returned to their hideout in the city where the placed Artemis on a sleeping cot. The former volunteered to wait for him to wake up while the latter left the area for the store.

**_"That's exactly what the people are in this town. Things may be hopeless but when one give others the inspiration, that's what gives the town it needs."_**

Alice saw a few messages online with haters bitching about her stuff with some of them trying to threaten her reputation. With a shrug, she blocked them on her social media. Something fell from the shelf. She got up and picked up an old photo that was torn in half, leaving only a picture of herself when she was younger. As for the parents, it only showed them up to their chests.

**_"The first step for a new beginning is to _****_have that imagination that it is possible."_**

Iberia Curacao, L'aura Beau, and Mesa Reed are laughing happily with their friend Eva as their night life continued to be a blast on this reunion.

Iago stared outside from his suite, staring out at the evening horizon in the city, wondering how much longer will it be before everything starts to change the wheels of fate.

* * *

**_"I'll be damned if I stand by and allow some bully like you takes that away from us,"_** Shiloh concluded as he ripped the papers in half and walking back to behind his counter before grabbing a glass, "Now if you excuse me**_._**"

"You'll regret this Shiloh," Veronica warned him as she and A.J left.

"Nah. Regret's not really my thing," Shiloh smiled as he mixed up his own drink and raised it up before taking a sip.

**~Episode 3 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 4 PV~**

**Brendon:** Hey, I think there's something about you…that attracts me.

**Matthew:** Huh? Since when did this photo appear to me…?

**Asahi:** Sounds like someone is finding out who they really were.

**Artemis:** What is going on in this town!?

**Ikuya**: Hey, I think we got a bigger problem brewing here.

**Kei:** Next Time, **Free! ****_Wake Up-Call!_** I think it's time to get these people to reap what they sew!


	5. Episode 4: Hollywood Heights Part 2

**Episode 4: Hollywood Heights Part 2: Wake Up Call!**

_So who's gonna save us now_  
_When the ashes hit the ground_  
_I gave it all_  
_But all you gave was sweet misery_

* * *

Kei made his way to the hideout where Verrado was imprisoned by his mother. He managed to retrieve the flowers that were in the CEO room as Veronica was suffering an episode of a migraine. She initially blamed him for the wrong sugar with aspartame but he reassured her that it was these "revolting flowers" with excess pollen.

With the flowers in his hands, Verrado snatched them and sniffed at the magic embedded within. From there, she went to grab a bag of dirt that Kei dug up from a nearby garden center and began her limited magic that was left (after Kei removed the cuff).

"Now then, let's begin," Verrado chanted as her hands linked to the dirt while a prickly-like plant grew slowly from its seeds. It was filled with spikes like a cactus but was nothing but roots and stems and a sphere containing more spikes and magic inside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Verrado warned Kei, "Waking that man up will certainly be problematic to us."

"Then I guess we'll see…if he is as powerful as he claims to be," the blond answered as he squeezed a few drops of liquid into the vial.

* * *

**Next Afternoon:**

Matthew scoffed as he threw his clothes into a second luggage. While he was on his way of wrapping up the business of this apartment and getting a new one further south, the start date was still to be determined. He did not like what happened back at the bar but…

**_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_**

The man looked up before walking to the door and peaking at the hole. Curious, he opened up and gasped to see Brendon standing here.

"H-how did you…?" Matthew asked.

"Shiloh told me," Brendon said, "I wanted to see you."

"Uh well…I-I am flattered that you're here but what's going on?" the other man looked confused.

"Look, don't let them bastards dictate your life. You're more valuable than that! Everyone at the fitness center needs you," Brendon replied.

"I appreciate your concern, but business is business; I cannot question their ways or else I'll lose the job," Matthew replied as he walked back to finish packing.

"W-wait, why are you doing this so suddenly?! Don't you even have a start date?" Brendon asked.

"I already applied for an apartment that's not too far from the site," Matthew said, "I just…"

The two stared at each other as their hearts were beating fast with their well-muscled bodies. It was as if their instincts were telling them something, but their minds weren't quite there to resonate with. Brendon was already looking into Matthew's eyes deeply as if he was in a trance.

"Look if you're just gonna stand there…" Matthew began.

Brendon wasted no time as he pulled into Matthew's face for a kiss. Nothing happened as they both separated it after a second or two.

"Sorry," Brendon said, "It's just that…"

"Yeah, I get it, everyone wants to do it with me," Matthew replied, "Look…you are hot and attractive, but I don't think this is gonna work out. I'm sorry…"

Brendon's face seemed a bit saddened but knowing that this act wasn't gonna keep him in town, he nodded and was about to head out when a box from the closet fell, leaking out various contents.

"I'll pick it up," he insisted as Matthew shrugged for a moment. However, Brendon noticed a photo…something very odd to him. He took a closer look and couldn't stop staring at it.

"W-what is this?" Brendon asked, showing Matthew the photo.

"I-I don't remember having this photo…." Matthew replied, taking it but upon inspection, his jaw dropped, "W-what in the name of…? S-Since when did I have four girls and these clothes that look like the high-end athletic wear?! And this house…that would be a million dollars here!"

"Not to mention…do I know you…?" Brendon added, "That man there looks like me! It's like as if we once knew each other and…"

Matthew was tempted to rip the photo, but his body wouldn't allow his fingers to make the cut. Instead, he set it down, "Well then…do you want to stay here for the night?"

"I thought you said you were leaving?" Brendon replied.

"I am but…maybe we should…just try?" Matthew shrugged.

"Try what?" Brendon asked.

"Well…the photo here doesn't make sense…and yet…I feel comfortable that you're here," he said, "To be honest, I wanted to ask you back at the bar if you wanted to visit me sometime or go get some coffee together before that wretch showed up."

"I, um," Brendon blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I do appreciate the offer…and I'm sorry about that earlier."

"The kiss?" Matthew asked, "It's fine…to be honest, I actually enjoyed it. My last kiss was some lady and she just tried to slobber all over me to trouble but thankfully some random bitch hit her, and she got into a fight while I escaped."

"Did you like it…that kiss?" Brendon asked.

"Not really," Matthew blushed, "I think she was drunk that evening and the taste of whatever she drank made me threw up inside my mouth. But yours on the other hand…well…"

Brendon started to chuckle, resting his head on Matthew's shoulder. This time, Matthew embraced it as he could smell the freshness from a men's shampoo in Brendon's hair.

_What is this feeling_, Matthew thought, _I…I never thought…I would be okay with this…it's like my heart tells me that I should know him but…_

Before Brendon spoke up, Matthew took the lead into another kiss. This time, it was much longer as they felt their tongues drenched before taking a breath.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked.

"Y-yeah…I didn't think you'd do it because of earlier but…" Brendon blushed.

"I don't know what it is but…at the bar, I felt something between us, but I cannot put a finger on it. It was like as if we should've been together in the first place, but some cruel fate had wedge us apart…that bitch," he said, "I don't want to take your time away for your photoshoot coming up or your day job too…"

"I have an idea," Brendon answered, "Let me move in to this apartment. I can help out around here and try to contribute to the costs!"

"This apartment isn't exactly cheap but…alright," Matthew replied, "I'll try to break the other deal at the other place."

"You will!?" Brendon gasped in awe.

"We do have a lot to talk about…but we have to be careful that bitch doesn't notice our relationship," Matthew said, "Commuting though is gonna suck but it's worth it."

"So then…what did you mean earlier on what you wanted to try?" Brendon asked.

Matthew blushed, "…I um. Are you…willing to take a risk?"

Now it was his turn to blush a little before answering, "I'm willing to take any risk with you Matthew."

They both kissed again in a deeper passion, feeling their bodies entwined by this uncertainty yet willingly to enter the unknown as they brought themselves to bed and trying this moment of lust. The two men stared into each other's eyes as they began to undress before carrying on.

* * *

**Sisters of St. Beaumont Academy – The Chapel of Saints**

The three students; Iberia, L'aura, and Mesa were in a session of prayers in preparation for their graduation as alumnus Eva walked in.

When the trio were done, they greeted the alumnus with joy.

"I'm glad to see you three are doing well," Eva smiled.

"Yeah, we're counting down the days left here," L'aura added.

"Hey, I do have a question if you're comfortable answering," Mesa commented.

"Oh? Go ahead," she replied.

"…I've been hearing rumors from the Brothers of St. Aeuropa…about a man whose extensive knowledge of healing was brought here for an emergency. Was it all true? Did this man perform such miracles?" Mesa asked.

Eva softly gasped before regaining her composure, "Yes, there was a man whom I have met a few times. He came here because of my fellows was gravely ill and he used the finest herbs and incantations that we don't even use."

"I see," Mesa answered, "But the rumors said that he disappeared one night?"

"He disappeared yes after he had a fallout with one of the priests apparently. They claimed that he was a demon, but the man never violated any code and always remained strict to his work," Eva explained, "I personally think he didn't do anything wrong but I'm sure his past prior to joining this organization may have caught up.

"Anyway, do you want to get some coffee later?"

"Sure!" the girls replied.

* * *

The four ladies walked towards the Heartfelt Café on the border of Aeuropa and Hollywood Heights. It was only a few minutes of a walk from their campus. Eva opened the door to let the three girls in before following them.

"Oh, I so want to try the Caramel Latte!" Mesa smiled.

"Save the tropics for me," L'aura insisted.

"Maybe the Freedom Shake?" Iberia muttered to herself.

"Hi, welcome to Heartfelt Café!" the lady at the counter greeted the group. Eva noticed a nametag written as "Alice" on her shirt.

After the three girls placed their order, she added, "I'll pay for their drinks. As for me, I'd like the Palm Beach flavor soda with one of the heart-shaped pastries."

"Alrighty then," Alice tapped on her touchscreen device to set the orders together. The other girls thanked her in this surprise gift. After they exchanged the payments, a moment paused Alice and Eva as they stared at each other for a moment as a loud heartbeat was heard between them.

"D-did you feel that?" Alice asked, curious.

"I…uh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pause like that. You reminded me of someone," Eva blushed.

The other girls looked at each other in confusion but they grabbed a table by the window. Eva waited nearby as Alice prepared the drinks individually.

"Are you by yourself today?" Eva asked.

"Since this morning yeah," Alice said, "I'll be switching though sometime this afternoon and go home."

"I see," Eva replied as she admired her skinny jeans and the blue-green stripped-patterned shirt. Alice's dark brown/red hair flowed in a nice ponytail.

"Here you go," Alice smiled as she handed the drinks in a box carton to Eva.

"Thank you…oh, if you're not busy, is it okay if I talk to you after?" she asked.

"We'll see," Alice replied.

Eva walked her way over to the other girls while trying to keep her blush to a minimal. Her heart raced rapidly as if she was supposed to have known this woman before her but her mind yelled at her to maintain herself from crossing the line.

"Hey, are you okay Eva?" Iberia asked.

"Yeah, I just…never felt happier than being with all of you," Eva smiled.

"We saw how much you blushed…do you know this lady?" asked Mesa.

"No way!" Eva gasped, "For heaven's sake this is my first time in this coffee shop!"

* * *

**Aeuro Clinic - Hollywood Heights Campus**

The last day and a half grew worse for Clarion's health as his anemic condition took on a rough turn. Veronica ensured him to the best care team at the Aeuro Clinic and he was admitted in.

"How do you feel Mr. Crescent?" one of the nurses checked in.

Clarion looked at the Blood IV for a moment before answering, "Tired…but slightly better than last night."

Veronica walked into the room despite the nurse's wishes to wait outside for a moment. Clarion smiled to see her as she brushed him across his head. The nurse stepped out for a moment.

"I'm sorry my health worries you mother," he said.

"It's not your fault," Veronica answered, "As a matter of fact, I found something that may finally allow your blood levels rise to normal again."

"Oh?" he grew interested.

"You see, the town's renovation here has enabled my workers to inspect all buildings before being demolished and remodeled. At one of the old sites, one of my inspectors found this," she handed him a crystal-like object.

"I don't get it…it's not medicine?" Clarion grew confused.

"Apparently the crystal itself has some unique minerals that requires a chemical transformation for the reaction to occur," she explained, "Apparently the liquid that it must be mixed in is not found yet, but I have someone who can help me find it."

"You're pushing yourself so much," Clarion replied, "I can wait for more blood."

"Honey, I'm worried that you won't be able to excel in life," she answered, "Don't worry about me. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Clarion nodded before closing his eyes to sleep. Veronica smiled sadly before leaving the room and taking out her phone to call her other son. As usual, he didn't pick up, but something throbbed in the back of her mind.

* * *

**Judd's Tavern**

Artemis followed Ikuya and Asahi to one of the bars as the early evening people began to fill in slowly. They made their way to towards the countertops.

"Heya gents, I can't do underage," Shiloh said before turning around and recognizing Asahi and Ikuya, Oh…did someone called for your help?"

"Quite the contrary; our new friend here needs your help," Asahi replied.

Shiloh looked at Artemis for a moment or two before asking, "May I ask your name young man?"

"Artemis…Artemis Patterson," he introduced himself.

"Patterson…wait a second…is one of your father's…Joseph?!" the muscular man replied.

"Yes…I am his child," Artemis smiled.

"Well there, it is truly a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance!" he shook hands with Artemis, "I haven't seen your pops since high school!"

"You knew of Asahi and Ikuya too?" Artemis asked.

"Well…they sort of told me who they were and stuff but had to keep a secret from the ears of publicity here, especially in this loud place," Shiloh chuckled.

"Listen, I need some help in finding out who I am…and what happened to this town. My family was kicked out of here by Veronica and I've been not feeling the same after meeting these two. They say that I am important for their cause," Artemis explained.

"Well, I guess this all has to do with overthrowing Veronica and her business," Shiloh shrugged, "That bitch came over to me the other day trying to buy this place, but I refused. This community was filled with personalities of both rich and the poor coexisting…but now she's been scattering everyone out and replacing it with only the posh."

"Can you help?" Artemis asked.

"Well…I don't know if I can just help you like this out of the blue even though I know of your father. I'll need to talk to him and stuff. But now that I think about it…wasn't there a man here named Ben?" Shiloh replied.

"Yeah but he's not giving Artemis a place yet nor if he ever does," Ikuya said.

"Look, I can't do stuff now at this hour…maybe we can talk more about this tomorrow? I'll be here around 10 AM for prep work and managing," Shiloh answered.

"Very well," Asahi replied, looking a bit slightly disappointed.

As they concluded their conversation, no one noticed a pair of eyes hidden in the crowd who saw them talking. While he didn't hear what they were saying, he knew exactly who the four of them were.

_Dammit_, the villain thought, _they might not be awake but having them reunited will thwart our plans!_

* * *

**Flashback: Dodecadron's arrival to Delta!Earth**

The muscled-winged man crashed at a nearby lake within a desert field. He grunted before getting up and brushing off the dust from his body as the dry heat was kicking in.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered.

He closed his wings while opening his bag to retrieve a cloak that will conceal his monstrosity. A few desert lizards scattered around as the Quail ran in circles nearby. Dodecadron sighed before taking a hike through the area.

After 15 minutes or so, he saw an abandoned building that looked like it was going to crumble into dust. With the wave of his hand, a gust of magic swept through and restored the building. He was surprised that some of his powers remained intact, but his mind was also curious if this realm did had any magic.

"H-how did you do that?" a voice asked.

Dodecadron turned to see a young blond man in a green cloak and a pair of gray spectacles. His outfit was a mixture of dress pants and a long orange shirt with black accented marks.

"It was magic," he replied.

"Hm…I see…" the young man answered, "I've been looking for magic in this temple for a while so I can take it for my own needs."

"You don't have magic of your own then?" Dodecadron asked.

"Well…I did but…mother forbade me to cultivate it," he shrugged.

"Then you don't need to steal magic…I can teach you," Dodecadron answered, "Come…let me help you."

"Thanks, I am sorry to pester you for this," the man said, "I ran away from home because I couldn't bear the fact that my mother has completely cut me out from her life. She always favored my brother more. Father on the other hand, looked after me."

"I'm so sorry," Dodecadron answered, "Is that why you came here? To find magic so you can be on your own?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get a fresh start but I ended up living in such trashy places for years, using mundane weapons that this world uses," the man shrugged, "I know that once I have magic I can have my own place completely."

Dodecadron brought the man over towards a pile of rocks. The cloaked figure listened to his instructions and extended his hands to the rock, making it slowly levitate for a moment or two.

"You got this kid, just keep your eyes on it," Dodecadron instructed.

After a struggle, the rock fell.

"Ugh, this is not getting anywhere," the man doubted, "I'm sorry if I am wasting your time!"

"You're not wasting my time," Dodecadron said as he scanned the area for some idea, "You just need the motivation."

"Eh?" the cloaked man asked.

Dodecadron snapped his fingers as a Hugging Cholla cactus exploded and its needle were aimed towards himself. The cloaked man gasped in horror as the needles were about to stab to this man.

"WAIT!" he shouted out as a blast of magic created a force field and upon impact, they turned to dust. The bubble then busted afterwards after it was done.

The man gasped as Dodecadron chuckled happily, "You did it! See?!"

"I…oh my god…I didn't know I could do that, nor it was possible!" the cloaked man cried in joy.

Dodecadron held his hands, "That's because you finally believe in yourself. Anyway, what was your name?"

"I'm Kei…Kei Tsukishima," the blond introduced himself as he unveiled his face from the hood.

Dodecadron's mind throbbed painfully as his heart pulse began to beat rapidly. He fell to his knees at the moment, trying to get his breathing back.

"H-Hey are you alright!?" Kei gasped.

"I'll be alright…I just need a minute," he answered.

Painful memories struck through his mind as he recalled his times as the Dark One and this man before him was one of his wrench men under the guidance of the Black Star. How was it possible that he survived or came back to life…? Unless…?

"Hey, I didn't mean to frightened you," Kei said.

"You're fine…I just felt a bit of a sharp pain coursing through me, that's all," Dodecadron replied.

"That's because I throbbed your memories to recall who this person is," a voice said.

The two turned to see a female entity whom Kei recognized a long time ago, "V-Verrado?!"

"My…an ex-Dark One teaching a young, innocent man whose mother can never love him," she replied.

"Dark One? What are you talking about?!" Kei asked.

"It appears that like your mother…you too have forgotten whom you truly were," Verrado answered, "Don't you remember what you and this man did together?"

"Don't listen to her!" Dodecadron protested, "I can explain! The Dark One…"

"Wait a sec, you were the Dark One like what was spoken in Legends?" Kei asked.

"Oh yes he was and more so…you were a pawn of his and he killed you for failing his dark deeds. How ironic that he's trying to teach you again in hopes that he will ever be redeemed," Verrado teased.

Before Kei could ask, Verrado cast her magic at his head, awakening him to resume his original identity once more from Olympia and the Underworld. Dodecadron stepped back in horror before clenching his fists.

"You see, I couldn't get Kei to remember who he was because he couldn't believe in himself to cultivate his magic…but thanks to you…now he has awaken and return to his true self," Verrado explained.

Kei chuckled darkly as he looked at the bastard before him, **_"And now you are just as weak without that darkness! I'll be sure to give you pain just as I plan to do with my mother!"_**

The blond took out the coin and turned to the witch, "I am ready to join!"

"NO!" Dodecadron protested, "If you do this, I'll do whatever it takes to stop you again! Heroes will always break curses! Even my curse…was broken!"

**_"Well then, I'll just have to find a way to make it unbreakable…and thank you for the final lesson,"_** Kei smirked before he vanished into the darkness with Verrado.

* * *

**Tsukishima Manor**

The remnants of his magic traced the Tsukishima Manor down in a city called Litchfield Park. It was nothing like he seen before with the endless fields, There, he saw a human woman in her early 40s watching a pre-teen girl cleaning the extended porch.

Laura gasped at the sight of the creature while Abigail readied her walking stick while her hand remained behind her back with a wand.

"Who are you?" Abigail asked with a stern in her voice.

Deciding to come up with a pseudonym, Dodecadron replied, "I'm Jose."

"And what brings you to this…lovely manor Jose?" she continued.

"Are you the mother of Kei?" he questioned.

"I am…despite my relations to him…he is my biological son," she replied, "You can call me Lady Tsukishima."

"Well then, Lady Tsukishima…I ran into your son earlier who was trying to find magic," he began but Abigail took out her wand to probe to his mind on his encounter to her child. She recoiled a bit on the fact that he was also the husband whom Pandora slaughtered her back on Duniya.

"Well…well…" Abigail hissed, "So I see you married the Dark One despite all of her atrocities."

"Pandora…has evolved thank you very much," he answered sternly, "She's not who you remembered."

"Perhaps not but…that doesn't mean my revenge to those heroes hasn't changed a bit," she replied.

"Your son wants to enact the dark curse," he said, "I don't know why but its clear that he is going up against you. And besides, why are you still thirsty for revenge to those heroes? They may not share the same philosophy as yours but that doesn't mean you can beat a dead horse."

"To tell you the truth, it's not so much of the men whom I want revenge with…it was my friends when your wife cursed us to forget the heroes and they were warped so much into their lusts of men that sickened me," she revealed.

"I'm surprised you even opened up to me like this," he replied.

"That's because I'm going to kill you to ensure that no one else knows about my true feelings, she answered as she readied her wand.

"I propose a trade," he answered.

"You have no authority to do so…" she snapped.

"Well I insist! I give you my wings…in return I want to take this girl here and I will keep your secret," he cut her off, "Either way, if your son succeeds in bringing the curse, you will lose more than what you've had. The magic in my wings can enable you to evade the curse!"

After a stern amount of silence and skepticism, Abigail answered, "Fine. Laura! You are free to leave this place but don't you dare ever come back!"

"What about Akiteru and his health?!" she asked.

"I guess I will have to find someone else to do that now…" Lady Tsukishima answered as she flicked her wand to rip off the wings. Dodecadron yelped in pain but with another spell cast, the neurons were numbed off as the patches of skin healed over the newly developed scars.

Laura checked on Dodecadron as he got up from his knees.

"She's all yours now," Abigail replied, looking at his detached wings, "I assume that you know of Akiteru as Kei probably has spoken…fondly of him."

With that, she took the wings to the house while Dodecadron led Laura out of the manor's land, heading to the road ahead. Where they headed was not yet to say…

* * *

**1 Year Later: North Glendale, AZ**

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

Dodecadron tapped the alarm off from his iPad as he got up and stretched his body and looking himself at the mirror with his shiny orange underwear. He smiled to himself on how well things were going so far. Dodecadron had felt so top in shape and looked more like a human everyday despite missing his wings. Reminding himself to set a good example for Laura, he put on some actual clothes.

As for her, she was already in 8th grade at the Hilcrest Middle School and was fascinated in marine biology. Upon learning that she also loved to swim, he has taken her to intensive training swim lessons from a nearby fitness center.

Upon arriving into the kitchen, he watched Laura watering the plants. He turned up the music as it played in the background while cooking:

_Everybody said that you'd better watch out_  
Man, she's gonna turn you in  
And me, you know that I thought that I looked out  
Now look at the trouble that I'm in  
You know, you'd better –

He turned on the stove to cook up some scrambled eggs as the pot screamed in boiling water. Bacon, eggs, coffee, and hot cocoa were served moments after.

"Hey dad, you forgot something," Laura chuckled.

"Oh, the cinnamon!" he blushed, "Be right there!"

_Watch out for charley's girl_  
Watch out for charley's girl  
Watch out for charley's girl  
Watch out for charley's girl

He handed her the shaker as she smiled and dusted her whipped cream with it. The past year was rather a slow beginning for them to open, but Laura told him about the incident with Akiteru and Takahiro and Kei's disappearance.

After Dodecadron realized that Kei was her step-brother, he grew unsure whether to tell her what Kei was planning to do. He didn't want to jeopardize her future but not informing her of the encounter may put their lives at risk.

"Papa, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just uh…work is keeping me busy," he said, "But I'll be home early tonight so I can watch your tournament."

* * *

**Hours Later: Middle School Swim Tournament**

Laura walked out of the lockers with her teammates as she kept some hope that her father made it in time to see her swim the freestyle. Her prodigy into becoming so keen on swimming has even caught the attention of the local news.

She dressed in her one piece swimsuit colored in navy blue with lines of sky blue and white through its contour. Her swim cap was black with a pair of goggles with red-colored lenses.

Dodecadron sat up in the bleachers with the school's team logo on it. Laura gasped and waved with a bright smile on her face.

Just as she got on the diving block and the countdown began for the first heat…

**_BOOM!_**

Glass windows shattered, some of the swimmers fell off the blocks and into the water in shock. Laura fell off and nearly sprained her ankle on the hard tile. Everyone in the audience panicked in terror as a loud series of screeching noises of the hyenas could be heard. Dodecadron jumped down from the bleachers to reach to Laura.

A group of cloaked figures appeared and hovered over the pool. One of them levitated its way down towards the two before unveiling herself.

"Well…well…so this is where you've ran off," Verrado smirked.

"You…" Dodecadron growled, "What did you do to Kei?!"

"K-Kei…" Laura muttered, "Papa, what's going on?!"

"He didn't tell you the truth darling," Verrado answered, "I've had Kei joined my little family here in preparation to cast the Dark Curse. However, not all of the ingredients have appeared yet in this world."

"What is she talking about?" Laura asked.

"…I taught Kei how to use magic in hopes that he could be free from Lady Tsukishima but it turns out that he only wants to seek revenge," he said, "I came into your life in hope that we could eventually escape the curse."

"And you won't…in fact you two will suffer a fate once the curse is cast," Verrado replied, "Starting with my daughter."

"WHOSE DAUGHTER!?" Dodecadron shouted

But the cloaked figures did not reply but instead cast a series of spells, blasting both Dodecadron and Laura down while casting a temporary sleep spell to the audience.

"Take the man to our base…I'll have Laura's memories be rewritten," she said to Kei and Kaede.

The two grabbed the unconscious man while Verrado shifted her forms to disguise herself while carrying Laura out of the crime scene. From this point, Laura "Otto" was given to her as she would become miserable during the next few years until meeting Anastasia and the other girls. However, her memories of Dodecadron and the fresh year of hope were gone…

* * *

**Present Day: Judd's Tavern Next Morning**

Asahi, Artemis and Ikuya returned to the tavern as Shiloh was wrapping up with his employers on a meeting. He opened the door for the trio and welcomed them in.

"I do apologize about last night gentlemen, it was rather hectic here," Shiloh said.

"Well it didn't help that there was another rumor about the green witch," Asahi muttered.

"The Green Witch?" Artemis asked.

"Supposedly there's a witch in this town that has said to allow this town to be growing. However, we all know that Veronica's company has been the one that brought all the people here," Shiloh explained, "Some think that this town is cursed with the five scrappers being built."

"A curse?" Artemis looked at him.

"We've been investigating that there are five towers that may have been holding dark magic," Ikuya explained.

"Then how do we stop them?" Artemis questioned.

"Simple…we break 'em," Asahi smirked, "We destroy the towers."

"Eh!?" he gasped.

"They're not residential towers, remember?" Ikuya, "They are towers for cellular reception. Veronica's business also includes a communication system for electronics, TV, data, and more. So at least we won't have to face casualties, but we will be in for a long fight ahead."

"And you think destroying these towers will prove something?" Shiloh asked.

"It will definitely slow down whatever our enemy is trying to do to this town," Asahi answered.

The two heroes led Artemis and Shiloh for a outing as they pointed at three of them that rested up at the nearest walls that surrounded the entire Aeuropa City metro. It just happened that those three were facing the side of Hollywood Heights.

"I don't understand why Veronica would create these towers if they're not in the heights," Shiloh muttered.

"I remember reading about this in school," Artemis said, "It was supposed to be completed…by…this year?!"

"Indeed," Ikuya answered, "I'm afraid time is running out if we are going to save this town."

"Okay, you're not being clear about this," Artemis answered, "What could these towers do if the towers are completed?"

Ikuya handed Artemis a photo that showed a family of six people. Confused, he handed it to Shiloh whose eyes widened a little in confusion.

"T-this photo…" he muttered.

"Yes, that photo there…is the reason why we are trying to protect everyone," Ikuya added, "It's also the same reason why we have to find a way to beak the curse safely."

Shiloh grunted, "Okay, none of this makes any sense to me. I'm gonna head back to my bar. Whatever you three decide to do, I'm not involved."

"Here, take this number…it's for Artemis' phone," Asahi handed him a small piece of paper.

* * *

Shiloh walked back to his bar and continued to prepare for the usual shift of people. However, he saw a strange shadow lurking at one of the pillars.

"Come out now kid," he called out.

The hooded figure revealed himself as Shiloh stared at him, "You again?!"

"Yep…you guessed me quite well," the man answered.

"I don't even know you, but you sure get me on my nerves," Shiloh replied.

"The reason why I am here is because there's something of yours that my mother has been keeping away from. If you let me stay here or let me help you after your shift…perhaps I can help get what you need," he answered.

"I don't take deals for underage minors," Shiloh answered.

With a shrug, he took out his I.D. card, "Now can you stop judging?!"

Shiloh looked at it as the man unveiled himself. With a good observation, he handed the card back, "Fine. We will talk this evening and tell me everything; leave nothing out. But after that, you're out of here!"

* * *

When it was finally closing, the drunk folks made their way out of the tavern as crazy as possible. The man thanked his employee for the night as they rallied up for continuous teamwork before being dismissed for the night.

As soon as Shiloh left the bar area to run the restroom and adding the phone number, the man got up and quickly used the ingredients he got earlier to prepare a drink. This had to be done in order to start the next phase of his plan of the Dark Curse.

Shiloh returned to the area as he saw two drinks made on the counter.

"You're not allowed to make drinks," Shiloh called him out.

"I know, that's why I made sure I made this for us only," the man answered.

"Fine. I guess I'll give it a try," Shiloh said, taking a sip, "So then…what is your mother up to?"

"Actually…this is something about what you did earlier," he answered.

"What are you talking about?" the muscular man replied.

"See, **_I needed you to go out on that little adventure today_**…with Artemis, Asahi, and Ikuya," the man continued, "Because now's the time you ask yourself…**_what if Artemis was someone dear to you_**…**_the necklace you wear…it came from your separated, loving wife?_** Because once you ask yourself those questions **_yoUR LIttlE BrAIN iS AlL WarMed up aNd YoU PuSh IT right OVeR the EdGE!_**_"_

**_"Did you put something in my drink?"_** Shiloh asked while narrowing his eyes.

He didn't respond as Shiloh's head began to throb softly then violently, prompting him to fall off his seat as his ears rang a loud tinnitus…

_Pentadon the Demi-Chiroptera, walked to his master bedroom as Pyitohedral, the Fairy of Fortune, held the first child in her arms. She gave birth to him a few hours ago but was treated with medicine and herbs to not fall sick._

_"The child…" Pentadon began._

_"It's a boy," Pyitohedral smiled._

_The young boy played with his crystals, figuring out how to give them a "limited state" of being. The part-fairy in his blood was curious into performing such feats but his Chiropteran side was more about flying high, exploring beyond and taking risks._

_"What you saw…were fragments of your future," Lex explained._

_"W-why are they so dark!? Our kingdom...the last judgement..." he asked, "I can't go through a hell like this! NO ONE DESERVES THAT!"_

_"You can change the path to the destination…but the destination is always the same…" the fairy said, "What you saw…is the end of your story…and everyone's story."_

_The Dark One gasped as the monster finally exploded into shards of crystal, signalizing the awakening of the Heart of Atlantis at last. The massive light from the attack disappeared as everyone recovered their vision. But something else…that second light from above was still protecting the heart from the likes of himself._

_The real Mullerian King was halfway in separating himself from Chaos. He cried out to see his beloved wife once more and tried to reach out. Pandora soared up to rescue him but was repelled back by the darkness, crashing into the ruins._

_"GrrrawahhhhhH!" Chaos growled, "WHY CAN'T I ESCAPE FROM THIS!?"_

_"I SHALL NEVER LET YOU ESCAPE!" he shouted, "THIS IS MY BODY YOU FOUL MONSTER! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IT ANY MORE! YOUR REIGN ENDS TODAY!"_

_Chaos hissed while grabbing his host and answered, "ESCAPE?! YOU TRIED TO ESCAPE FROM ME! MUHAHAAHAHA! To be honest, I thought I've digested you long ago and you disappeared forever…you are a stubborn fool. When I'm done with you, I WILL HAVE UNCHECKED POWERS…NOT EVEN ATLANTIS, LAWS OF MAGIC, OR COSMOS CAN DEFEAT ME!"_

_When the light disappeared, the final person was him unfurling his golden wings to the crowd. He wore his signature outfit of armor and a majestic, crimson cloak while ruling the Mullerians of Chirottori. His forehead had two horns made of gold with mixed designs of fairy and Chiropteran breeds while his own muscular body had some tattoo designs of the two species. His hair was dark like Haruka's with the same blue eyes of the ocean._

_"I promise…we will be a family again. I will do whatever it takes to end Chaos once and for all."_

_He grunted before finishing his bag and kissed her farewell. She followed him to the foyer before they exchanged farewells. From there, he walked towards the Suiei Temple where the Magic Six along with a hologram of witch boy waited._

_The father of the Chiropterans and fairies walked through the unknown…_

_"Hey dad, you forgot something," Laura chuckled. _

_"Oh, the cinnamon!" he blushed, "Be right there!"_

Shiloh opened his eyes and climbed his way back to the counter with his jaw dropped in shock, remembering who he finally was as his enemy sneered at him.

**_"Welcome back…Dodecadron,"_** Kei hissed softly.

The newly awakened Mullerian King stared at his prey with a low growl, "Tsukishima…"

"Awww, did you miss me?" the human teased.

Dodecadron tried to magically choke as he reached out his hand at Kei but the latter laughed, "Ooooohhhh sorry old man! Land without magic."

His hand shook and trembled at his powerless form while Kei muttered, "Welp, it's enough to wake you up alright."

The cell phone rang as Dodecadron recognized the number, almost wanting to cry, "A-Artemis…"

"I…wouldn't answer that if I were you. Artemis cannot know about this," Kei said.

"Then why the hell did you wake me up!?" Dodecadron asked.

"Your mind is still a bit foggy from your nap. Just give it a minute," Kei replied.

Dodecadron sat for a moment as his facial expression changed from anger to shock and sadness. Kei smiled at this and smirked, **_"There it is…all coming back. Now…you told me that a hero always breaks the curse. So, I made mines hero-proof. Do you remember what happened that night before I cast the curse and why you can't ever allow it to be broken?"_**

The muscular man breathed heavily in his emotions as he spilled a silent tear from his face.

"You do remember!" Kei answered, "If the curse is broken, **_something very bad happens_** to both Artemis, Laura, Rasputin and all people you love. You should be proud…you know you're a great teacher when the student FINALLY surpasses the master!"

**_"Well then…what the FUCK do you want, huh?!"_** he growled, **_"A gold star?! Or did you only wake me to gloat?!"_**

"As much fun as that is, no," Kei answered, putting his glass down, "I woke you up because I'll need your help. I'm on the verge on finally giving my mother what true suffering is! I can't let the curse be broken now. The last tower is still not yet completed but with the green witch finally about to break free soon, I'll be able to complete the plan without fail!"

"No…Laura…Artemis…Rasputin…" Dodecadron trembled as he recalled each of the individuals.

"You'll do whatever it takes…to prevent true love's kiss from happening. That shouldn't be too hard for a Chiropteran king, right? After all, you were great at tragedies as the Dark One," Kei reminded him as he got up and left.

Dodecadron griped his fists and felt sick to his stomach. He had to get to Artemis as soon as possible. But as for Rasputin and Laura…he had no idea where to start.

_If Artemis has magic, I might be able to find the others_, he thought as he turned off the lights of the tavern and heading upstairs to his apartment.

He looked at his necklace and recalled his moments with Pandora. He was surprised that Kei didn't take it. Maybe there was still hope but the trio were right about those towers. They had to be destroyed in order to alleviate parts of the dark curse before breaking it.

However, there was one other person that he remembered as his cursed persona…one who could be a potential ally.

* * *

**Drury Apartments – Ben's Suite**

The Mahotsukai's phone rang as he looked at the phone number. Answering it, he spoke, "Yes? I see. You finally woke up too? Alright. Well…it does appear that you might not be able to do much, but we can do something."

"Good," Dodecadron's voice spoke on the other line, "Because we need to break this curse and stop those witches before they write anymore stories and timelines that do not belong!"

"I agree…especially after what they did to my son…and the creation of that other timeline that should've NEVER existed. The least we can do is to resurrect that team and get them to fight our enemies," Ben stated.

"I'm sorry but the Magic Six have fulfilled their destiny," he answered.

"Perhaps that team did but…not this version of them," Ben said, "You might not know all of it yet but let your memories come back first. For now, I sense that we got some company arriving very soon."

"Alright," Dodecadron's voice answered before hanging up.

Ben walked towards the window at the night skyline, seeing the three towers and the fourth one. The fifth one was still being built but it was a matter of time before things start to get worse. The whole world was going to need some serious heroes if they were going to survive.

**~Episode 4 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 5 PV~**

**Asahi: **Well, it looks like there's a power failure that even affected the heights!

**Artemis:** This Shiloh man is kinda weird, but I'm surprised he's letting me stay at his place.

**Ikuya**: Well to be honest, he is your true father…

**Asahi**: Don't tell him that, he's still asleep!

**Ben:** It appears that we got more company finally arriving to Aeuropa…

**Artemis**: Who is coming?

**Hidashimo Senshi**: Next Time, **_Free!_**_, The Message of the Resurrection, we are the Swimming Guardians of Hidaka and Shimogami Descendants!_

* * *

**Mini-Break Announcement:**

_I will be taking a mini-break (about 2 weeks) due to upcoming family events as well as writing more chapters to get a head start._

_Episode 5 onwards will return to its weekly updates starting November 27th 2019!_

_Stay tuned for a new Suiei Senshi (Swimming Guardian) awakening!_


	6. Episode 5: The Message of Resurrection!

**Episode 5: The Message of the Resurrection!**

_This is the end_  
_My beloved friends_  
_I'm lost in dreams_  
_and all I know is where I've been_

* * *

Tsubasa, Kotarou, and Isana arrived at the crater point where they could see the massive metro of Aeuropa City before them. After entering to this world, the five split off as Shin and Hikaru stayed behind in Iwamara to establish a base for the group. The other three journeyed here in hopes to find Asahi and Ikuya as well as the "missing boy".

Their previous stop to the Suiei Temple was officially set as a future meeting point should they succeed in their quest. It was after all, the said of the source of magic that took place there long ago.

"Well, this is it," Isana stated.

"Quite a huge city," Kotarou whistled in awe.

"This isn't the time to admire, we gotta go…" Tsubasa answered.

The trio began their trek towards the city as the hills were steep and rocky. Their view of the city showed them massive walls made of both natural rock and concrete.

Toto followed them and barked loudly. Tsubasa turned to pick up the dog when a massive teardrop of water plummeted from the skies behind them.

"What was that!?" Kotarou asked.

"Stay here," Tsubasa replied, "I'll be back!"

"W-wait, don't leave us here!" Isana protested but the blue-haired man took off with the dog.

* * *

Seijuurou opened his eyes and found himself lying on a grassy field along with Kenma, Noya, Hajime and Kuroo. He got up, trying to adjust his stiffed bones and stretch.

Kenma got up with the compass in his hands as it stopped spinning but pointed at a northern direction.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo checked up on him.

"Yeah…we sure did something in that last realm," he replied.

"Well whatever this place is, at least it's quiet," Noya analyzed.

"I don't like it when its too quiet," Hajime commented, "That's when danger lurks up."

As they brushed off the dust, the five heard a low growl. Seijuurou prompted the others to get on the flying carpet in case something was crawling around. Seconds later, a small dog appeared and made a whimpering noise.

"A doggy?" Noya asked.

Seijuurou got off the flying carpet, "Hey boy, it's alright…we're not going to hurt you."

**_"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"_** a voice shouted.

The red-haired turned to see a blue-haired man dressed in an outfit that resembled a style that reminded him of…

**_"Toto barks for one reason and he has snuffed out a witch! Who is it! Who's the witch?!"_** Tsubasa readied his crossbow.

"Wait a second! Why are you accusing us?!" Kenma shouted out, "We just landed in this world!"

Tsubasa turned to aim the crossbow at him but Kuroo shielded Kenma. The red-haired took a second look at this blue-haired man and had a symbol on his jacket that reminded him of a place but couldn't lay a finger on it.

"We are not witches," Seijuurou answered, "The gentlemen whom I am with are from another world entirely. Now please lower down the bow."

Toto barked before approaching Seijuurou to sniff at him before lying down at his feet. Tsubasa sighed, lowering his weapon, and said, "Well I guess Toto was a bit too rallied up by the sudden arrival of you folks."

"My name is Seijuurou Mikoshiba of the former Gonisogeth Kingdom," the red-hair introduced himself. The flying carpet drifted down to allow the other four men to hop off and introduce themselves.

"Tetsurou Kuroo," the black-haired spoke next, "My friends and I are from Neo Karasuno of Olympia Magna."

"I'm Kenma Kozume," the two-toned man added.

"Hajime Iwaizumi."

"Yuu Nishinoya."

"Very well, I am Tsubasa Hoshikawa. But I'm afraid that my friends and I are currently undergoing a serious operation. If you want to live and rest, you'll have to go the southwest towards the village of Iwamara. Two of my colleagues are there," the blue-haired explained just as Isana and Kotarou arrived on scene.

"More people?" Isana asked.

"Who are they?" Kotarou looked at them with curiosity.

"Just some group who got lost and needed a place to rest," Tsubasa answered, "But we don't have time for this. We need to find Asahi and Ikuya as soon as possible."

_Asahi…Ikuya_, Seijuurou's mind throbbed a bit, _why do those names seem familiar?_

Kotarou handed the group a map of the world and explained on how to reach Iwamara and contact Shin and Hikaru. Once it was done both parties took off, but someone couldn't bear but to secretly follow the other team.

* * *

**The Drury Condominiums **

Ben looked at a series of photos of his former wife and son when the door knocked. He got up to see Dodecadron along with Artemis, Ikuya, and Asahi.

"You do realize that coming here as a group is a risk of me being spotted by Veronica or worse…" Ben warned them.

"We know but…" Dodecadron began, "Now that I remember why I am here…there's a lot that has to be done. Artemis here needs to be protected and for now, their hideout isn't 100% safe…not when the Elder Bairns were spotted earlier this morning."

"And why aren't they stopping them?" Ben asked, "You know that they're going to start hunting down for the one who will fulfill the Shrovetide."

"Hey! They're getting smarter about how they lurk around," Asahi barked.

"Asahi is right that they are learning our moves," Ikuya answered, "As much as I hate to admit it, we may be facing an enemy that are outnumbering us...and should the Shrovetide come..."

Artemis was fixed on the television as he saw what looked like his high school on the breaking news. It was under a lockdown as one of the dorms were broken into and several students were getting killed. Worried on it could be his friends, he turned to the hallway before running.

"HEY! ARTEMIS!" Asahi shouted.

"Where the hell is that idiot going?!" Ikuya growled.

"I think I know where he's heading," Dodecadron answered, referring to the news about Aeuropa Capital Academy.

"We'll go after him," Ikuya replied, grabbing Asahi.

Dodecadron sighed as Ben asked, "Aren't you going too? He is your son."

"Yes but…clearly he's not awake. He sees me as a stranger. I can't even bear to tell him…" Dodecadron sighed.

"Who woke you up if you didn't do it on your own?" Ben asked.

"Veronica's youngest son…Kei…or he goes by Blaze on his fake I.D," he replied.

"I see…I have heard tales of him and his association with the coven," Ben said before adding, "Did he say what he was going to do to his mother?"

"No…but I have a horrible feeling that it's only the tip of the iceberg," Dodecadron answered, "I sense dark magic in those towers and they need to be destroyed."

"You're right about that; they are the Pentacle towers. Three of them were created instantly by the Dark Curse but in order to not make it obvious to the entire inhabitants of Aeuropa, two more are being built to complete the circle," Ben explained.

"Kei said to me during my imprisonment that he needed the towers to be activated by the sacrifices of chosen individuals; he slipped and told me three of them: Laura, Rasputin and Artemis," the Chiropteran-Fairy hybrid replied, "I don't know what it will do but…"

"I fear that they're trying to reconnect with our greatest enemy…Chaos," Ben lowered his head, "I've been posing here as one of the supervisors to Smith's in order to make sure that the green witch stays hidden in the tower. If she gets out, the dangers will increase exponentially. Veronica might think that those towers are being built in hopes for her own magical gain will save her son but in actuality…

"Kei and whatever they are planning are going to take it away from her," Dodecadron speculated, "And use it for their own sinister gains."

* * *

**Aeuropa Clinic – Research Center  
Lecture Atrium Hall, Fourth Floor**

"And so for today's presentation, we will go over the concepts of how it is possible to use stem cells and its molecular compounds to create a fresh new series of lymphs that may help those of immunosuppressed patients," Dr. Dante Francesco opened the topic before continuing his lecture.

The hall was filled with at least nearly 200 doctors with most of them being newly graduated and Post-Docs throughout several of the prestigious universities and medical schools throughout the megacity.

Aeuropa Clinic was known for its pioneer research in stem cells and how it can be used with various molecular chemicals to modify them at a faster rate instead of having them to wait for its potency to change within a human anatomy or a source of organism.

Some of the doctors were a bit skeptical about this as not much research has been even approved to get into clinical trials. The presentation was a 2 hour show with a break after the first hour. During the intermission, a few doctors analyzed his publications and posters within the last 3 years and were in awe of his genius and his success.

By the time everyone returned to their seats to start the second half, the computers shut down unexpectedly. This didn't stop the doctor from continuing his talk, but the alarms went off as the announcement announced a lockdown. Dante reached to his cell phone to find out any alerts but noticed that there was not even a reception coming in.

_What the hell is happening_, he thought.

Time seemed to have stop for a long time as the audience evacuated out to at least the hallways where they can at least see the outside. Dante remained in as he could feel something in his chest burning. Moments later, a book appeared on the podium where he performed his presentation. Upon looking at it, the book showed a series of pictured stories…

"What is this a child's…" he began when something whiplashed his mind.

**_WHOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH_**

_"BROTHERRRRR!" shouted the younger voice of Alex's brother._

_"As yes, the younger brother of the weakling," smirked Taylor, "I am surprised to see you escaped from the tower."_

_"I am the same as you…" the younger Sergi replied, "You don't remember this, but I am so happy I finally got a hold of you."_

_"What are you talking about?" the older man questioned._

_Sergi opened the book, showing the doctor a series of horrific scenes of death and darkness plaguing the world. In that instant, the doctor's eyes widened as he too…_

_"I need you to do a favor and protect this book…until that day comes. Do not speak of this until Operation Resurrection is complete," the younger Sergi explained._

_"I see you decided to waste your precious time to come out here," Alex taunted at the sight of his younger brother._

_"Time doesn't always waste," Dr. Sergio replied, "And is that how you even say hello to your brother?!"_

_"Very well. Please leave…and don't ever come back," Alex said as he turned to his brother, "After all, you and I know who's the family favorite."_

_"As if I ever will," Dr. Sergio replied as he wanted to cry but he kept his composure before walking out._

_"The drugs…what happened?" Alex began._

_"They've been destroyed," Sergi said, "Yes I know about what you've done…how could you do such a thing!?"_

_The older brother looked at him, "…I guess this is it. I'm done for. No more swimming for me. The last thing I need is the media stalking after my sin and…"_

**_"There's no place like home…there's no place like home…there's no place…like home…"_**

_The world around him and Dr. Sergi turned into a blur as everything was spinning around them like a vortex. Then it all crashed down like the house after the tornado scene._

_"Ma, I told you, it's Arizona State University," Alex sighed._

_"Take it easy on her," Sergi reminded him, "Her memory is…"_

_"Of course," he answered with a hint of sass._

_"Oh Sandro," the younger brother sighed._

_"Sandro don't do it!" Sergi protested as the mother stared at this scene along with Kyle's mother. Rosie was starting to feel sleepy with the curse._

_"Brother, she killed our father...and did a lot of other unforgivable crimes! I'm not letting her take Anastasia, her half-sisters, or anyone else ever again!" he replied, "Keep the family safe together and protect our moms!"_

Dr. Dante breathed heavily as all the memories returned to him as the pages stopped flipping magically. His hand slammed on the page when his older brother enacted the Dark Curse when they were all blackmailed to save the girls' lives from their Wicca marks draining their energies.

**_"S-Sandro…"_**he whispered before silently tearing up. The pages flipped to the next section that detailed the story of Hollywood Heights in the moment from its creation till today.

"He's here…they're all here!" he gasped, "But wait a minute…"

He turned to the page when his brother and the others went to Italy to rescue him from the Shadow Mafia and saw that after their deaths…the story didn't quite end there. Several pages were still missing but one page showed that he and his brother were reborn to the Delta!Earth storyline.

"I…I can't believe it…**_this entire time he and I were born and reborn again?!_** But where's Haru and the others?! Did they make it to this world too?!" he talked to himself.

He realized that the missing pages had to do with that Haruka and the others. There was no time to find the missing pages as he had to get out of here and reschedule his presentation down the road. Now that he was also awake, a lot of things had to be done in order to break the curse. But there were other questions he needed answers: what happened to the family on Earth when the curse was enacted? Does Earth still even exist? Why did he age younger back to his 30s?

_I must find Sandro, even if he is under the curse still, I can pry out answers from him_, he thought, _but I'm afraid time is running out._

* * *

**Aeuropa Capital Academy – Main Education Campus**

At the lunch hour, Romio and Shizuru found Ayumu along with a friend named Suzu Shiba at the rooftop.

"Oh, hey you guys," Ayumu greeted them, "Found us finally here for lunch?"

"You're one to talk," Romio answered.

"It's not everyday we can eat up here anyway. Did you get the memo?" Shizuru asked.

"I did, but I thought they dismissed you all for the day," Ayumu replied.

"What happened?" asked Suzu.

"The pool is closed for the day," Romio answered, "They said it was under some maintenance."

"That's peculiar seeing that you two have competition next weekend," Suzu said.

"What about you?" Shizuru replied, "How did you even manage to come to this academy?"

"Oh well…hehe, let's say that your friend here has allowed me some connections," Suzu smirked a smile.

Before Romio could ask, a low rumble was heard from below followed by some glass shattering. Faint cries of terror could be heard before a loud growing noise was making its way off the rooptop.

"W-what the!?" Romio gulped in fear.

"That noise…" Ayumu whispered.

The door that led to the stairwell exploded as a gigantic purple-spider monster with goggling eyes and human-like teeth appeared. Its face was filed with saliva and blood, implying its hunger for flesh.

Ayumu nearly fainted in horror with Shizuru catching her while Romio stood in fear. The monster roared and readied to feast on these humans. Suzu couldn't bear to even scream.

"W-what is that monster...?" Suzu whispered in horror.

_"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!" a familiar voice could be heard._

The beast turned to see a young man who appeared on scene.

_**"How strange…why are you angry?"**_ the Elder Bairn asked.

"Angry!? How could I not be if you're killing all of my friends!" he shouted back.

"A-Artemis?!" Shizuru shouted.

"SAVE YOURSELF!" Romio cried out.

"No…I won't turn back on you guys…" Artemis muttered, feeling the warmth of his heart coming to light, "This monster already killed several students and teachers here and destroyed the statue. I won't let it do anymore damage!"

The spider readied its legs to stab Artemis, but something blocked it from attacking him. Then for a moment, the world around him shifted to the shadows followed by footsteps that echoed.

"W-who are you?!" Artemis called out.

"Little Arty, you may not know me but you used to live in my palace a long time ago. Now that your power is beginning to awaken, I do hope you can realize your true destiny as a swimming guardian."

"You mean like Asahi and Ikuya?!" Artemis gasped, "How the heck am I supposed to fight that thing!?"

**_"The mirror will grant you power…repeat after me with those words…"_**

Artemis stared into the eyes of the monster in reality before taking out his mirror as it glowed with golden energy.

"A-Artemis…" whispered Ayumu.

**_"HALIAEETUS SUIEI POWER…MAAAAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

The world around him turned white with accents of gold, silver, and sky blue as several massive eagles soared around the background. A magical circle with an unfamiliar font and several zodiac symbols scribed on it with colors of the rainbow. Artemis's silvered hair transformed into a rose-gold ombre with extensions.

He donned a choker necklace with rainbow-colored jewels embedded in its circumference with the same design appeared on his wrists. His nails were also in rainbow color with each nail a different hue from the other. Artemis spun around with his loose-skirt and a long sash that went across his shoulder down to his left side of the skirt with a buckle made of several unique symbols appeared.

A pair of spiked-shoulder armor appeared with long sleeves while his bare chest donned a lengthy-chained Suiei Necklace with the eagle on its brooch. The mirror turned to dust with sparkles, adding a glitter pattern across his body. Artemis donned a pair of blue-colored water sandals that matched with the sash.

The background turned into a thundering-like scenery as the newly awakened senshi opened his eyes and donned his Atlantean Spear and his Golden-Armed Shield. He twirled on his spear before making his official battle stance.

* * *

Tsubasa, Isana and Kotarou gasped to see the bright (yet small) light rising from beyond the walls. The area was filled with security but there was no time to try to gently ask through.

"A new guardian?" Isana muttered.

Kotarou scanned the area with his x-ray vision but couldn't find a single weak spot in the security.

"Those bastards look like they want someone with an I.D," Tsubasa muttered, "But the others…"

A low rumble was felt followed by a very small segment of the walls collapsing as the alarms went off. Realizing this was their chance, the trio made their breakthrough, using their transformation wands to become transparent and bypass the security.

* * *

Dodecadron gasped as he witnessed this transformation through Ben's device. He had no idea, nor did he expect the child to become a Swimming Guardian due to his potent magic being far stronger and inherited from the Cosmos.

"Will he finally remember?" he asked.

"The new awakening will weaken the curse, but his mind is still unsure of his origin," Ben replied.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Ataxia growled in his cavern while witnessing the new awakening through his dark crystal.

"A new awakening has begun," one of the servants muttered.

"We must pursue the completion of Hollywood Heights and its towers so our shadows can bring forth the destruction of Duniya!" the Dark One commanded, "See to that this new power never reaches this realm and awakens our prisoner!"

* * *

The Elder Bairn spider stared at him as the others huddled closely in fear for their lives. It could be anytime that the monster could slain them, but the eyes were fixed on the newly transformed hero.

**_"I am the Swimming Guardian awakened to protect the will of the seas! I am Suiei Oceania! The rough waves of light will douse your dark soul!"_** Artemis chanted.

With a roar, the monster charged across the rooftop, but Artemis readied his spear as water and lightning struck the beast dead on, electrifying it before turning to charcoal with some blood exploding around the rooftop. Romio, Shizuru, Ayumu and Suzu gasped in relief but were still traumatized by what was happening.

Asahi and Ikuya arrived in their senshi forms and gasped to see Artemis finally awakened in his senshi attire and magic.

"A-artemis you…" Shizuru began.

"You're with them?!" Ayumu gasped.

"W-what was that!?" Romio cried out.

Artemis turned to them with a small smile, "No idea but that monster terrorized several of the classmates. A few of them are dead when I arrived here."

"W-who died!?" Suzu gasped.

"Let's get all of you out to safety first," Asahi answered, "It's not safe here and most likely the academy will be closed for some time."

"Suiei Oceania, you finally have revealed yourself," Ikuya added.

"I don't know why but coming back here to save my friends burned my heart. However, not everyone…" he began before weeping over some of the losses.

"Hey, it's not your fault! The monster was already out of its leash before you could even stop it. Whoever did this is trying to start something," Ikuya answered.

"But I…" Artemis answered before slipping to the world of dreams again through his unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Awaken…the time has come…let the miracle of the resurrection begin!_**

Matthew opened his eyes and sat up on his bed in sweat as Brendon was clinging onto him still. After their session of deep pleasure and ecstasy, they have slept to rest their bodies.

However, Matthew felt something deep down in his heart but couldn't lay a finger on what he just heard nor the dream that he saw aside from a group of silhouettes with hands trying to reach out to him.

Brendon opened his eyes, "You alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Matthew answered while brushing off the dust, "How is your…?"

"It's a bit sore but I'll be fine," Brendon answered.

"Oh my god…I hope I didn't wreck you too hard for your photoshoot!" he gasped.

"To be honest, it felt hot and awesome," Brendon replied, "I didn't think you could fit inside of me."

"It's funny in a sense that my body seems to feel comfortable with you…despite our unknown origins," Matthew stated, "But are you sure you still want to move in here?"

"Of course!" Brendon smiled.

"There is just one problem though," Matthew said.

"What's that?" Brendon asked.

"…if we do make ourselves into a relationship, I'm worried that they might try to fire me," Matthew replied, "This town here is just…so conservative! I wish…I could be free from all of this!"

"We won't let them kick you out or arrest us," Brendon vowed.

* * *

**The Kingdom of Atlantis, Planet Olympia Magna**

**_"Awaken…the time has come…let the miracle of the resurrection begin!"_**

Neo King Julius snapped his eyes open as Antonius was also shock awake from the message after talking with Artemis. Despite the night time scenery still in their zone, they looked at each other for a moment before rushing down to the crystal chamber alone.

"W-what the hell was that voice?" Antonius asked.

Julius touched the water with his Dragon Crystal Staff. Nothing.

Seconds later, a massive earthquake struck, erupting five more crystals from below followed by a sixth crystal. Each of them was etched with a dragon, penguin, dolphin, shark, butterfly, and orca.

"W-what is this?!" Julius gasped, "This power…"

The other kings arrived in the chamber in shock to see the strange happenings. Outside, the natives panicked in fear of another apocalyptic event but the shaking stopped.

"Julius-sama!" Poseidon cried out.

"What's with these more crystals?!" Suijin's jaw dropped.

"They have our symbols on them, but this power feels different," Romulus analyzed.

Julius turned to the others and answered, "Something has happened outside of our universe…I normally wouldn't feel this power, but it has called out to me…to us."

"Then whose power does it belong to?" Marius asked.

Julius could only shrug on that answer. The only one who might know about this…

* * *

The newly awakened Dr. Sergi arrived in the neighborhood of Hollywood Heights. Just as the rumors were true, it was indeed a spoiled-posh kind of place. However, now that he was awaken from his cursed persona, time was of the essence.

Taking out the book, he found a map that detailed the whereabouts of the inhabitants in this town. He looked up again to see two young ladies talking to each other. After a moment of analyzing them without getting them to look at him, he flipped the pages to the book and recognized…

"Anastasia…Elise…i-it's them!" he muttered, "I'm relieved they're alive but…"

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?" a voice asked.

The doctor turned to see a big, muscled man with a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt and a pierced earring. Despite never meeting this man before, Sergi asked, "I'm looking for…someone…he might have been someone athletic or a trainer…"

"Hmmm I know of two men named Brandon and Matthew," Dodecadron shrugged.

"Probably Mathew, is he here?" the doctor questioned.

"Well, he was but his job has planned to transfer him over to a different facility," the bar owner answered.

"Is he still in town?" Sergi asked more sternly.

"Take it easy there good sir, I'm sure he is. It's only been a couple of days since he was notified by his manager…and that bitch," the man said.

"That bitch?" Sergi looked at him with a confused look.

"Veronica Smith, CEO of the community planner and design. She's been buying out places and transforming this real community into some posh-princess," he crossed his arms.

"I need to get to Matthew, do you know where I can find him?" Sergi asked.

At first Dodecadron was hesitant to ask but somehow the familiarity of this man was like the face of an old friend.

"Tell me your name," he said.

"I am Dr. Dante Francesco," the doctor answered.

"Are you? Dodecadron looked at him more closely, "If I tell you that a man I knew once read a book and believed in all what was in it…what would he do next?"

"I am sure he would make a fine author," the doctor replied, "But I need to hurry and find Matthew, please tell me where he is!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you unless you are true to yourself," the bar owner answered.

With a sigh, Sergi took out the book and placed it on the counter, "I am Sergi Marotta…my brother is Sandro…or Alex if you are familiar with it."

"Your brother lives a few blocks from here. But I'm afraid he's not yet awake," Dodecadron answered, "Good thing I'm not the only one who is awake."

"But if you're awake…?" Sergi asked.

"Not by choice…I'm blackmailed by the bastard Tsukishima," he spoke.

Sergi gasped as he recalled that man who was among the witches back in Arizona when the girls were about to be killed.

"T-that man, he's here?!" he asked.

"Him as well as his mother and if my suspicion is correct, they're here too," Dodecadron crossed his arms.

"Verrado…" Sergi growled to himself, "I should've known that. What is the Tsukibaka up to?"

"Haha, I like your remark. But I have no idea except that he wants to inflict pain to his mother. All I know is that my two sons and my adoptive daughter are in terrible danger. If the curse breaks…t-they'll die."

After the bar owner gave Sergi the address and the latter left, Asahi, Ikuya and Artemis walked in. Dodecadron wanted to hug Artemis but feared for the poison in him.

"We managed to evacuate the students out and eliminated the monster," Ikuya said.

"About the deal…I will accept Artemis to stay here," Dodecadron answered, "I apologize for doubting you the other day."

"So, um…you'll adopt me?" Artemis looked confused.

"My bar is a safe haven, and, in the past, I raised another man here to help him succeed in life," the owner replied, "It's not much but everything is all upstairs. Asahi, Ikuya, please lead him there."

The two led the young man to the suite before instructing him that they will return with more guardians. Artemis slumped down on the couch that looked over the nearby blocks.

* * *

As Matthew got out of bed to take a shower while Brendon was watching on the TV, the doorbell rang. Brendon peaked over the glass and saw a man waiting on the other side. He walked over to the bathroom and told him that someone was requesting for him.

"Open it," Matthew said, "Probably the landlord…"

"No, this man is a doctor," Brendon stated.

"Eh?" Matthew looked confused as he rinsed the soap off of his chest, deltoids and the underside.

After several minutes, Matthew walked into the kitchen area where the guest sat down in conversation with Brendon.

"Uh, hello…you must be…?" Matthew asked.

"I'm Dr. Dante Francesco, researcher from Aeuropa Clinic," he introduced.

"I see, and what brings you to my place?" the gym trainer asked.

"Well I have heard of your respectable reputation at the Life's Fit and your expertise in workouts," the doctor replied, "I figured I'd come to see for myself."

"Huh, it seems as though my reputation is falling apart," Matthew replied.

"You know…my brother had a great reputation long ago, but it turned out that it was a big lie and I thought I was going to lose him," the doctor answered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well…he survived this horrific incident but in order to live his life in peace, he had to erase his fame and fortune to start over," Dante said, "It was a tough decision, but he did find happiness in the end."

"The reason why I am here is because I found this photo at my work and I had to find out who these people were," the doctor concluded as he dug into his bag where the book rested but he took out a photo from the book and handed it to Matthew.

Matthew looked at it before comparing it to the other photo and noticed something. He looked both at Dante and Brendon and wondered something about these two.

"I thought I knew of my family but now I don't know what I am anymore," Matthew said, "They all died in a fire before I was forced to be in foster care until Shiloh allowed me to stay for some time."

"I don't think that family of yours in the fire is the one you should be worried about," Dante replied.

Matthew looked at him sternly, "I am alone."

"You're not alone," Brendon reassured him, "Can't you believe in us?"

"I…I don't know if I am ready for this," Matthew answered, "Maybe this is just all happening too fast since now I'm being transferred."

"Transferred? Wait are they kicking you out of here?" Dante gasped.

"My life is gonna be over soon once I do pack up," he said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Brendon stated, "You promised!"

Sergi/Dante sighed as he dug into his bag to bring out the book. The two of them looked at him with odd expressions on their face.

"This isn't the time to end our story here," he answered, "Both of you need to wake up."

"Wake up? Okay, I must ask you to leave because this hocus-pocus is getting out of hand," Matthew answered.

"I refuse to go until you are ready…Sandro," Sergi answered.

"Who the hell is he?!" Matthew started to get annoyed.

"Hold the book and you'll remember!" Sergi insisted.

"Fine but I'll prove to you that this is just some fantasy, old, rigged book that should just belong to a library," Matthew answered as he rested his hands on it.

**_WHOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHH!_**

_The guys laughed but Alex wasted no time. Before anyone's eyes, the enraged victim threw a punch at the other boy knocking him down to the floor and the class was in shock to see this silent student suddenly taking an explosion. It was like a dead volcano that flared up for the first time in eons if it ever did exploded._

_"YOU STUPID LITTLE…" shouted Alex as Nick's neck was being choked and gagging._

_"So you got into quite a few fights?" Kyle asked._

_"It was long ago," he shrugged, "You know. People trying to put me down…so I gave them a kick in the ass. I know I am not a perfect, goodie-two-shoes being but…what did I do to deserve to be a target?"_

_"Well you possess your greatest talent in swimming," Kyle replied, "I'm sure people were jealous."_

_"They just have nothing better to do," Alex shrugged, "So I put fear back into their hearts. It's easier to train someone with fear sometimes when the situation calls for it. This is how I justify my end to the means."_

_"Why? So you can be a god?" Kyle asked._

_"We will go after victims…__**Welcome to the "Other Side" of the Looking Glass…"**_

_The swimmer gasped as he saw the people in the bar transforming into monsters while others grew out fangs and claws like vampires._

_"And now's the time…__**TO DIE!"**__ the Durabolix/Taylor smirked as his face turned purple with fangs and a lizard-like tongue._

_Alexa reached to the Chiropteran and stabbed the scythe through the belly, tumbling it down to the runway. Recalling what Kosuke and Nicolas said about exchanging blood, he used the scythe to cut open his own hand, dripping some blood into his Chiropteran alternate self._

_A soft glow on the monster transformed back into human as Alex's body had terrible injuries. The glow was then followed by a wave of light soaring across the city._

_He took out the box with the ring inside and proposed on his knee, "I know this is too sudden but...Kyle Meyrick, I know the future is uncertain but there is one thing I want you to be certain of...I will stay with you. So...will you…?"_

_"YES!" he cried out, knowing what this was leading to as they exchanged a deep, series of kisses. The romance healed the wound as they were finally together once more, ready to take on a new story. From there, he put on the ring and continued to kiss._

_Verrado waved her hand out, throwing the two fathers across the room before using her magic to trap them with vines, binding them. Anastasia tried to run but found herself stuck with vines as well grabbing her legs._

_"ANA!" screamed Alex and Kyle._

_"Foolish men…" Verrado growled, "You honestly think you can stop me? Soon…all of Phoenix will enter a deep sleep…during which I will open their hearts to darkness!"_

_"Alright…let's do this," he said, before staring at Verrado sharply._

_"But know one thing you bitch…__**this is **__**NOT**__** over!"**__ Alex growled, taking out his pocket knife and cutting open his hand before squeezing his fist. Verrado replied with a wicked smile. Sergi held onto his sleep-driven wife as the two mothers also began to fell to the sleeping curse effects._

_Three drops of blood fell to the grass before igniting an orange gel streaming across the entire field. It crafted a gigantic magical circle similar of the inverted pentacle. The substance reached to the other four points of the star, encasing the box, the two humans, and the hairs with energy._

_A tall, vortex of smoke filled with black, red, and orange magic effects grew from the center of the pentacle, heading up to the skies. The group watched in its majestic beauty and horror being unleashed._

Matthew fell off his seat to the ground as his name echoed his rebirth in his head. Sergi and Brendon peered over just as the newly awakened Alex climbed back up the table, "S-Sergi…?! K-Kyle!?"

"B-brother…" Sergi gasped.

"Who's Kyle?" Bendon asked confused

Alex looked at the man before him as he realized that he was still under the curse effects but was relieved to see his brother finally here. He took the photo again and showed it to Brendon, "You don't remember me, but this really is us! We did have four girls to raise but then…"

"Well I suppose that whatever this man did to you…" Brendon looked at Sergi with a hit of fear.

"Do not be afraid," Sergi smiled, "Just do what Sandro did and believe. Do you love him?"

"I…" Brendon blushed before he could feel his heartbeat going. The fact that he was curious about him since his reputation of a fitness instructor and their little fun time together…Brendon touched the book.

**_WHOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHH!_**

Brendon also fell from his seat and gasped in pain with the returning of memories as Kyle flowing into his veins. Alex got up and saw Brendon struggling to get up for a few moments before lending his hand to him.

"S-Sandro?!" Kyle gasped.

"Kyle…oh my heavens, it's you!" he tearfully smiled before they exchanged a reunion hug of joy.

Sergi watched them with a smile on his face but also silently wondered why the book didn't give Alex back his memories back from that other story. Was he not ready yet to embrace his true self? Or was there something else that was blocking the transmission? However, it was clear that they finally remember who they were, their family, and up to the casting of the curse.

"Sergi, what the hell happened to us!? Where's Anastasia and the girls?!" he asked.

"No idea. Once I woke up, I had to seek you out and thankfully Kyle is here now among us," Sergi replied, "But this land is without magic yet this book was able to wake you guys."

"But how is it possible that the magic of this book reached to us?" Kyle questioned.

Sergi shook his head, "Whoever has magic here must be powerful enough to bypass the curse."

"We have to find the girls first before they get consumed by whatever it is their identities are now. But when we do, we can't act like ourselves, we'll have to pretend we are still cursed. I have a feeling if the witch finds out, she'll try to stop us," Alex answered

"I agree. We'll have to stay together until it is safe," Sergi nodded.

"So then, what do we do first?" Kyle asked.

"…Anastasia," Alex looked at him, "She'll be the key to finding the other girls if we can find her first."

"Sound good to me," Sergi agreed, "Let's go then!"

* * *

Clarion rested on his bed at the hospital as he watched the strange news happening at the Aeuropa Capital Academy. As it turned out, the entire campus was closed for the week as a handful of students were violently killed by some strange monster before it was found dead.

For as long as he can remember, he lived with his mom and brother, but the latter was being more shady than usual. He hardly came home anymore nor did he even bother to visit him here at the hospital. Clarion began to suspect him that he was up to something but no idea what.

His mother finally walked in.

"Mom, where is Blaze?" he asked.

"…I don't know. I've been looking for him for the last two hours," she said, before brushing his hair, "But not to worry. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I think there's something wrong with him…I can sense it," he replied.

Veronica's eyes widened a little before stating, "What do you think he's doing?"

"…I don't know exactly but he's not happy, nor does he smile. It's like suddenly he wants to just disconnect us from his life," Clarion answered.

Veronica grunted as she feared that it was possible that Kei would try to team up with the witches. As it turned out, her mind recalled when before the curse was cast that Kei and Verrado were together. However, her brain told her that the curse…

"If I casted the curse…" she muttered, "But yet…

"Mother?" Clarion asked, "What curse?"

Veronica got up, "No…it's nothing. I will be back tonight, I promise."

She ran off in her heels, heading back to the company building before scrambling her way to the elevator that led to the hideout of Verrado. To her surprise, it was rather vacant except for the witch in chains. But that didn't stop her from making her arrival in loud ends of the heels echoing the floor.

"Forget something?" Verrado asked.

"Just trying to retrace footsteps since I last visited here," she answered before spotting a small trace of dirt, "This is new. Tell me…who was here!?"

"Perhaps you were running through a garden to get back here?" Verrado teased.

"I asked you a question," Veronica answered.

"And I refuse to answer," Verrado snapped.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd be the second person to try to push me back. Very well, I'll look for whoever tries to visit you and when I do…" she vowed.

* * *

Veronica returned to her office suite to look through the computers and security and sure enough saw someone making their way up, but the video cut out. As predicted, someone was visiting the witch. She got up and walked over to Blaze's desk and looked in a few drawers but saw nothing. But then…

A pair of brown dress shoes with some dirt on it was presented. Her anger rose as she grabbed them, "You clever dirty bastard…"

"A bit too late for that," a voice said.

Veronica turned to see Blaze with a group of cops and investigators arriving on scene. The enforcers readied their guns as another one managed to get her in cuffs, prompting her to drop the shoes.

"I do need to speak with her before you take her away," Blaze said to the cops.

He approached to her as she growled, **_"Stop trying, I know you're awake!"_**

_"You always did underestimate me. I knew at some point you would finally break into my curse and realize the plans I have for this town. Your memories of trying to save Akiteru of his anemia seemed to have worked…"_ Kei began.

"He's not anemic, isn't he?!" Veronica demanded.

"Perhaps not but he's…just as poisoned like Laura and a few other people whom will suffer a terrible fate if the curse breaks," Kei revealed.

"Why…why are you doing this?!" she asked.

"So, I can be free from you…_and now she's free from you too…and you're the prisoner,_" Kei whispered.

**_"You…stupid child! You have no idea…what are you bringing out to this world...that creature. But you will find out!"_** Veronica's voice and tone turned from anger to despair and fear, **_"Yes you will. You will find out!"_**

The cops led her out of the building as the investigators asked Kei where to find the green witch. He instructed them that she was on the top floor of the building as the witch continued to play the charade of being held hostage and explained that Blaze has done his best to take care of her while trying to find a way to free him.

They found her indeed in the corner of the room while removing her chains and the cuff that held her powerless to her magic. While a few investigators insisted on taking Blaze, the witch used her eyes to magically get them to obey her commands to keep the case from spreading and to let Blaze bring her back to the outside world.

_And now the final phase of our plans_, Verrado thought, _the towers of the pentacle will soon accelerate all the magic we need to eliminate those heroes and kill the victims of our poisons!_

The police car that held Veronica drove away as Kei looked out to the night, shadowy skies as soon their time will be finally here. The gentrification project was only a ruse of the curse but soon the real plan will soon begin. Kei turned to see Verrado with a few of the investigators before nodding and leaving the crime scene together, heading towards a dark alley.

* * *

Tsubasa, Isana and Kotarou traversed throughout the jungle city, crosswalks, and various communities throughout Aeuropa City. They could feel their powers linking closer to its destination.

"How close are we?!" Isana asked.

"I got a feeling it's here," Kotarou shrugged.

The blue haired narrowed his eyes, "Get ready if we have to fight."

"But the people…they're all over this endless jungle!" Kotarou argued.

"I don't care what this city thinks," he answered, "We need to save Artemis, Ikuya and Asahi and unlock our new powers that Nao, Natsuya, and Hiyori are counting on us! The Hidashimo Senshi team must rise if we are to defeat the witches and break the curse!"

They found themselves at the town line but for some reason…

"Where's the city?" Isana questioned.

"It may be concealed by magic," Tsubasa muttered as he tried to carefully wave his hand over the line. Sure enough a blasts of energy threw him back, crashing into Seijuurou as he appeared from hiding to catch him as they landed on the grass. Tsubasa landed on top of the red-head as they both blushed heavily.

"Y-you…" Tsubasa, "What are you doing here?!"

"You could've gotten hurt if I didn't get you," Sei replied.

"Tsubasa what's going…what is he doing here?" Kotarou asked before seeing the other man.

"I followed you through to this town with my magic carpet," Seijuurou explained, "You ever know what kind of mess will happen."

"I asked you to follow the others to the town of Iwamara. It's safer there," Tsubasa recalled.

"I don't mind a little bit of danger and adventure," Seijuurou replied, "That's what I did back in my homeland. I used to be the guardian for my prince who was in hiding. Plus, there's a question I wanted to ask of you."

"And what is it do you want to know?" asked Isana.

"Who are Asahi and Ikuya? I feel something I should know about them…it's like I heard an echo," the red-haired answered.

Tsubasa grunted in annoyance but there was no other choice but to let him tag along. The four looked at the empty town line ahead as they needed to find out how to get to the other side of the barrier.

"We're trying to get to them but there's something that is blocking our entrance to this city despite looking like an empty wasteland," the purple-haired answered.

"Should we wait or find a place to eat?" Kotarou asked.

"We'll wait and see if we are lucky enough," Tsubasa answered, "As for food we'll just have to use our resources."

No one noticed a single shadow looming nearby that crossed over to the town of Hollywood Heights as the cloaked man sensed a new awakening, hoping to reach to his destination as soon as possible. He had no idea who those four strangers were but that was something to deal with another time…

**~Episode 5 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 6 PV~**

**Artemis:** Asahi! Ikuya! What's going on TV with that company?!

**Asahi: ***grunts* That witch…she's out! Someone's getting arrested!

**Ikuya:** The city…what magic is this?!

**Tsubasa:** We can't get into the heights! It's barred off!

**Alex:** We must stop the witch and find our daughters!

**Kyle:** Wait, who's that man in the shadows!?

**Rasputin:** Next time **_Free!_** _Friar of the Shadows_._ No more of this mess I sentence thee!_


	7. Episode 6: Friar of the Shadows!

**Episode 6: Friar of the Shadows**

_Run love_  
_I'm the truth that you're afraid of_  
_I'm a fever that you made up_  
_Just martyr on a bridge that's burning down_

* * *

**10 Years Ago, during the Dark Curse  
Aeuropa Skye University – Courtyard near the Men's Dorm**

Grigori breathed heavily as a knife was pointed at his neck while four other guys held him to the ground. Not long ago, this man left the afterlife realm and faced a series of adventures but all of that was erased from memory when he happened to be in the same place when the Dark Curse was cast

Now here he was about to be tortured by some college men who called him out on potentially queer or not being as interested in the ladies. Grigori attended to this school in hopes to study the miracles of nursing as well as helping the need.

"It's time you taste your own blood you freak!" the leader of the gang chuckled as he readied his knife to stab him.

Grigori unleashed a cry as the soundwaves struck the guys around him, releasing his grip. However…

"H-his eyes!? He's a demon! Just like what the legends and rumors were said about the Chiropterans!" one of the men gasped. The newly awakened Rasputin turned to the one with his green eyes before raging in a roar. The blood rapidly soared his veins and unleashed his demonic self once more, slewing them down one by one until a puddle of blood and a pile of dead bodies remained.

When it was done, the blood died down but the awaken man gasped in horror as his Grigori persona feared for the worst to happen. However, as Rasputin he felt relieved to at least be free from the horror that would've been trauma to him.

"I must flee and never return here!" he muttered before dashing off to the night.

* * *

**4 Years Later: Brothers of St. Aeuropa**

Grigori Lawrence sat within his fellow monks and friars as they were all about to be introduced as Great Schemas. He had never felt anywhere safer in his life than this while managing to hold back that horrific night, claiming it was a nightmare from the devil.

After the ceremony, there was a retreat as the chefs made soup, salad and holy-based items such as bread and water. Grigori and his two closest monks whom he calls 'brothers' laughed happily and reflected on their dreams to come.

"I wish to become a bishop," Luke stated.

"I just want to work as a healer at the Aeuropa Clinic someday," Fitz recited his dream.

"Both of you will have the divine and grace to do so well," Grigori smiled.

"Well about your dream, what do you want to do?" Luke asked.

"I'm not so sure yet…I do like being a healer, but I want to work on patients that need some serious prayers," Grigori replied.

"Like they say in the emergency?" Luke scratched his head in confusion.

"Perhaps," Grigori shrugged before brushing off the dust on his brown cloak, "I shall return to my dorm so we can prepare for some morning payers."

* * *

Grigori walked back to his dorm when he saw father superior waiting for him. To his surprise, Grigori approached to him, "Father, what has happened?"

"Our Sisters from St. Beaumont are under a plague and one of them is possessed with a horrible illness. I've watched your growth Grigori in the last few years since your initiation. Your keen in healing and chanting the holiest lines may be able to stop the demon," the superior explained.

"Then whom is it I must attend to?" Grigori asked.

* * *

Father Superior led Grigori to the Sisters of St. Beaumont facility which as only a couple of blocks away but a special passage through what was known as "the Secret Garden" connected both places. However, the garden was well of a labyrinth and only both the superiors knew the exact directions to get to each facility.

Grigori was then brought in by two sisters who led him and the father to a windowless room where a young lady rested in her bed, but two other sisters were trying to keep her steady. The victim had constant chills and moans of aches.

"Is this her?" Grigori asked.

"Yes, this is Sister Eva, a newly initiated member who was cursed with a demon trying to lure her away from the grace of our sisterhood. She started out with a cold but then the poison went through her legs as you can see," one of them replied as she pointed to some green-lines wrapping around like snakes.

Eva's face was also developing some growth of spores to her left cheek with some skin sloughing off to the right cheek.

Grigori sighed as he took out his amulet, "Give this to her. It will communicate with my miracles."

Upon putting it on, the man took out his book of the healing written in ancient language as he started to chant:

_"_ _Eodeo Domineoveniteosacramentum peccatum meum, soror tua mirabilia et non erraverunt a. Et intra se excitare ex daemonium ... Carpe perdidit quod erat in corde eius!"_

_("Heavenly father, forgive my sister for being astray from your miracles. Wake her up from the demon inside and seize what was lost...back into her heart!")_

The amulet glowed in response as the demon inside began to leak out slowly from her nose, ears and mouth followed by a loud cry of the monster exploding out like a rush of waterfall before appearing its true form to the group before them. As the other sisters readied themselves with the holy water and other sacred objects to combat with, Grigori wasted no time but to throw his vapor of holy water to banish the monster to darkness.

Eva's body was restored to normal as she woke up abruptly before looking at her fellow sisters crying with joy.

"You have done well Grigori," Father superior complimented him.

"W-who are they?" Eva asked, looking at the men.

"The brothers from St. Aeuropa were able to exorcise the demon out of you. You're safe now," Mother Superior explained.

Grigori recognized those eyes as his blood started to boil in fear. However, he maintained his composure before turning away.

"Is something wrong?" the father asked.

"No, it's nothing. I should be back in my dorms," Grigori answered, "Forgive me fellow sisters."

Before anyone could ask, the man fled from the facility, exiting through the main entrance as the weather began to rain and thunder. Grigori could feel his true persona as Rasputin lurking through him.

"Just please…let me be who I am," he muttered as he stumbled to one of the stone walls before his breaths started to get heavy, "Why does my past sin must haunt me!?"

* * *

**Present Day:**

Dodecadron was busy cleaning up for the next shift when someone was at the door. With a sigh, he walked over to open but stopped to see…

"R-Rasputin!?" he gasped.

"F-father…" the son breathed in relief.

"I…I don't understand, how are you here in this world?" he asked, "Come in, we have to talk!"

The two sat down at the bar area as Rasputin explained his journey to other lands before arriving in this land under the influence of the curse. Dodecadron listened to him about his time as a friar before leaving this city to find some clues about his past.

"Chirottori…it's different now?" Dodecadron looked at him.

"It's being ruled by a new generation of some species based from our kind," Rasputin answered, "Of course after staying there for a number of years allowed me to reclaim some magic that belonged to us. I kept them safe in a hideout."

"You think this magic can help us?" he asked.

"I know…that I have been poisoned thanks to our enemies but I'm sure I'm not the only one here with such a problem," Rasputin stated, "But yes, this magic might be able to become an antidote assuming I can get the rest of the ingredients."

"And where can these ingredients be found?" Dodecadron asked.

"…unfortunately, it's at the Brothers of St. Aeuropa. I have to break in to get what I need but because I vanished from there, they probably assume that the devil is in me or worse," Rasputin replied.

"Are we getting customers already?!" a voice called out.

Rasputin's eyes widened as he saw Artemis arriving on scene.

"A-Artemis!?" he gasped.

The other man stared at him in confusion, "D-do we know each other?"

"Of course not, but your reputation proceeds you," Rasputin brushed it off on the awkwardness.

* * *

Asahi and Ikuya were at their hideout in one of the alleys as they were relieved to have Artemis somewhere safe for the time being. Asahi messaged Joseph and Jordan on Artemis' status and they replied to attempt to return to this city.

"Do you think he remembers?" Asahi asked, "He became a swimming guardian rather so quickly."

"I didn't anticipate it this soon too," Ikuya agreed, "But I'm afraid he has not yet wake up."

Ikuya's phone vibrated; a message from Ben. The teal-haired gasp upon the news:

"W-what is it?" Asahi asked.

"We got some company…and more people woke up!" he said, "Let's go!"

* * *

The two Marotta brothers and Kyle booked a week's worth of lodging at one of the fancier hotels called Kimpton Palomar situated in the downtown section of Hollywood Heights. They decided to use this room as a place to rest up as well as a safehouse to find the girls and anyone who might be in a need of their help.

Alex looked through the book and read the pages of his life living in lies of becoming an Olympic swimmer only to be a fraud of using drugs. From there, it showed him and the arrival of an alternate version of himself who rescued him from this fate as well as everything that happened after. Their wedding, the arrival of Anastasia, the witches, the three half-sisters and the day when Alex was blackmailed to cast the curse.

"I'm so sorry," he sighed.

Kyle looked at the pictures of the witches and Kei Tsukishima.

"I feel like I've seen him before," Kyle pointed to the blond megane.

"He's the son of that CEO of the development company," Sergi replied, "From what I read about them, the older brother Akiteru died in an accident but was resurrected at the cost of their father's life. Kei vowed revenge to his mother and Akiteru because of the father's death but couldn't find the magic in himself until he met…"

"S-Shiloh!?" Alex gasped as he recognized the man, but the picture showed him with wings.

"His real name is Dodecadron," Sergi continued, "The former Dark One who tried to destroy all the realms but returned to the land of the living to find his children that were kidnapped from the family."

"That man…" Kyle trembled, "He was…this evil before?"

"So much for doing drug dealing," Alex crossed his arms, "But why did Kei and Verrado for forced me to cast the curse?"

"Maybe…they knew that you had some magic left despite not being able to actually use it?" Kyle suggested.

"They said that my blood was the final ingredient…one whose heart was darkened but cleansed by the powers of God. I think it was that magic from Alexa or however he used to save me," he replied.

_Speaking of, how is he doing_, he thought, _I'd love to see him again…_

"Brother?" Sergi asked.

"I think that's enough catching up. We have to find the girls before something happens to them…I can't imagine what pain they are going through," Alex clasped his fist over his chest.

"Alright, let's maybe go to Shiloh's first and see if he knows anything," Sergi suggested, "If he's awake, we might get some answers."

* * *

**Flashback: 5 Years Ago  
Brothers and Sisters Fest Night**

Grigori sat down to eat with Fitz and Luke as tonight as a special night. Once a year, both the two institutions collaborate to the public on religious rites and activities and other festivities. Hence, both the men and women can work together to coexist.

"Hey, we didn't get a chance to ask you," Fitz began.

"Of what?" Grigori asked while eating his salad.

"Did you manage to exorcise the demon out?" Luke asked.

"…I did, but it was not easy work," Grigori answered, "The monstrosity was…"

"Hi you guys!" one of the sisters arrived as they along with Eva sat down at the table.

"Oh, Sister Franca!" Fitz bowed, "It is great to see you again!"

"It is nice to have this one year of celebration indeed," she agreed, "I have Eva, Jordyn, and Sarah with me here. The other tables were filled so we please beg your pardon to take this spot without asking."

"It's fine," Luke answered, "We appreciate the company, right Grigori?"

"I…yes," he replied, turning his head away with a sweat drop.

Sister Eva got up and approached to Grigori, handing him back the amulet, "Here…you forgot this after you did your ritual."

With a shrug, he looked at her and quickly but gently grabbed it, "I'm sorry to intrude you that night but I am glad you are well."

"Are you okay?" Eva asked, "You seemed a bit flustered."

"I…uh…I need to go," he replied as he got up and grabbed his plate.

"What's up with him?" asked Sarah.

"No idea," Fitz shrugged as he ate his bread.

"Did I do something wrong?" Eva looked saddened.

"I'm sure it's not it," Luke answered, "Grigori has worked his hardest here, trying to become a Class A1 Healer."

Oh my! So, he's really into the legends?" gasped Franca.

"Well it is said that he has memorized all the scriptures and is swift when it comes to cleansing the demons out," Fitz stated, "But not once has he ever shown weakness or any sign of pain."

"Where does he go to pray? I must talk with him," Eva said.

The two brothers looked at each other for a moment.

* * *

Grigori kneeled done alone in the Chapel, praying to keep himself from losing his mind. He couldn't bear to stay with them for much longer as his heart raced faster and faster. Footsteps could be heard. Without taking a chance, Grigori unleashed his abilities as a Chiropteran to hide and blended into his surroundings as Eva walked in with a lantern.

"Strange…I thought he would be in here," she muttered before departing.

Grigori sighed in relief and landed on the floor but sensed that he wasn't the only one here.

"How very bold that you are avoiding her," a voice said.

"Who's there?!" Grigori growled.

"I suppose that calling you Grigori isn't who you really are…Rasputin," the voice continued.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Grigori shouted.

"Grigori?!" a different voice called him. The Friar turned to see Eva walking in.

"I heard you shouting, is everything okay?" Eva asked.

"I…I am alright. But this isn't safe for you to be here," Grigori answered, "I think I sensed another demon around."

"You seem to not be very talkative," Eva said, "Why is that?"

Grigori sighed before stating, "Someday…when you realize it, everything will make sense. When you wake up one day, you'll know. Alas, I must make my leave and never return. Farewell."

"W-wait!" Eva cried out but Grigori fled through the shadows.

* * *

The friar sat by the pillars on the stairs to the cathedral all alone as the night skies thundered with rain. Grigori couldn't bear himself any more with Eva's appearance. While he was doing only his best for the sake of the community and the religion, his heart couldn't bear to confess his ultimate sin. All he ever did was save her from the demon, but the irony was too harsh behind this.

He continued reflecting on his past life as a monster on this world, recalling the early beginnings of his relationship with Alex before turning against him. His father, Dodecadron…where could he be right now if he was here? What happened to Chirottori? Are there still monsters lurking in this world?

Would Eva possibly be awake during the curse? If not, will she ever wake up and remember? He did not know. It didn't matter as he came to terms that he cannot stay here anymore. He certainly didn't want to be around when word would get out if she does remember him…

As soon as the last of the lights of the manor were turned off, Grigori brought himself to the shrine with his feet soaked and clothes dripping from the cold precipitation. He dipped the long wick into the oil ignited it before lighting up a series of three candles.

_Grigori kneeled with a sign of the cross to himself, praying for forgiveness as the time has come to reclaim his original identity as "Rasputin"._

After completing his prayer, he fled the area, sneaking his way into the manor and heading to his room where he kept a set of keepsakes as the skies exploded more thunder and lightning.

Rasputin finally found what he was looking for; a locket that he wore after leaving Idaina Magna. It symbolized the Chiropterans as the charm was a pair of bat-like wings over a stabbed-heart with a knife.

Turning to the mirror, Rapsutin was fed up with his longer hair and beard. He grabbed himself a knife and closed his eyes to make the cuts. The hair fell to the floor like fallen ashes, symbolizing the rebirth of a legendary hybrid. He tied up the remaining hair to make a man bun as there was no time to cut completely short.

He finally made his way across the hallways and dropped off his "license" in the father superior's desk quietly before breaking free from this place. With his clothes, Rasputin found his original outfit back as an undergrad but also the exact gear he wore when he left Idaina Magna. He changed into those, dropping the monk outfits on the ground with the hair pile.

Rasputin searched for the keys to his motor bike and found them in his keepsake. Without a shrug, he took the entire box and placed it in his backpack. Without regret, he broke free and went to the back yard where all the cars and vehicles stood.

He climbed onto his motor bike and turned on the engine. At first, it wouldn't turn on. Rasputin's heart beat went fast, fearing that he couldn't escape from this dwelling. With a silent prayer, he touched his locket as he felt power waving through its course.

Turning on the engine again, the motor bike vroomed with energy as Rasputin kicked off, departing through the darkness and beginning his journey to the outside world…

_Friar Grigori Lawerence is no more…Rasputin Le Fay is reborn!_

* * *

Father Superior Brian woke up with a gasp as the dream he foresaw was sure beginning to turn the wheels of fate. Grigori's license was indeed left on his desk. He got up and checked the room which sure enough was a mess with a pile of hair and the monk outfits left behind.

"All these years of suppressing your inner demon," he muttered, "Why now above other time must you flee?"

He turned to see Mother Superior Claire arriving to his room.

"The festival is over but…I have foreseen your child fleeing," Claire answered,

"Grigori…from the beginning I knew he was different, but I had him stay here for as long as he can. But it appears now that the seal in his heart has lifted," Brian said.

"Why then did you keep such a demon?!" Claire snapped.

"It's because I believe he can have a change of heart…be closer to a human or a saint if possible," Brian stated, "However…"

* * *

Rasputin soared on his motor bike for what it felt like several days into the wilderness of grasslands, forests, deserts, and until finally a strange forest with mountains that he didn't even recognize. He remembered this place being shadows, volcanic, and creatures whose faith were broken.

"C-Chirottori?" he muttered, "It's back to what it used to be?"

The former shadowed and volcanic land was restored with marvelous waterfalls and rivers, flowers of many species and trees blooming with fruits. He sensed some great magic flowing through here. A few fairies spotted him but fled to watch from behind the trees.

He got off from his bike to wash his face in one of the rivers. In the distance stood two statues of whom he recognized as his parents. He ran over to read the message:

"_All was well for the two after many trials that tested their true love."_

A loud grunting noise followed. Rasputin turned to see three winged-creatures in a semi-humanoid appearance. Each of them had weapons pointed at him.

"I come in peace," Rasputin reassured, "Who lives here now?"

* * *

The trio brought him in chains to the main castle of Chirottori which was still somewhat gloomy as he can remember. However, he did not expect to find a perfect family together in one room. To his surprise though, they had wings similar to his father. One of the guards who brought him in reported his sighting and where he was by the statue.

Queen Janella stepped down from her throne, "It appears that the gifts of this land has attracted you here. Tell me, human, how did you manage to make it so far."

"I…I am not a human or…at least not purely one," Rasputin replied, "This place was my home but a very long time ago…when it was under the Pandotess Lab."

The queen gasped softly before turning to her husband King Goliath. The king shrugged at this but was indeed fascinated by this person.

"The rumors of the legend were true if what you claim is the truth," Janella stated, "But I'm afraid we can't let you roam free for a while. You will stay here under our watch."

Rasputin didn't make a slight remark as he knew that this was where he needed to be. This was his home, but he had to find out the truth on what happened to this place and how did everything began in this world. After all, there were a lot of secrets that not even Pandora told him about. Now it was almost finally upon him to reclaim all that knowledge.

"Mom, please let him be treated as a guest and not a prisoner," a voice said. They all turned to see a young princess dressed in silky-like clothes with bat-like wings with auburn, shoulder-length hair and green eyes.

"Stellaluna, this is a person who came from the outside world. We have a lot to learn about this, but we must take serious precautions," Janella answered, "If he proves to be of some serious value, then perhaps we can spare him a room."

* * *

**Present Day:**

Rasputin and Artemis went upstairs to Dodecadron/Shiloh's apartment where it was a lot of a home gym mixed in the loft-style industrial type of aesthetics. At one of the comforters, the two sat down to talk.

"You've grown up so fast the last time I was told about you," Rasputin complimented, "I didn't think you'd have such fine, silky, and silvery hair too. A rare thing indeed."

"T-Thanks," Artemis blushed, "I've had this for as long as I can remember. I used to live in this town with my two fathers until we lost the space due to that development company trying to fancy all of this."

"I used to work as a Friar at the Brothers of St. Aeuropa but I left this city to travel around the world," Rasputin answered.

"I see. But then why did you return here?" Artemis asked.

"To save what is precious to me," Rasputin smiled, "My family is here in this town and need your help to find them."

"H-how can I do that?" the other man looked at him.

"I think you know the answer to that question…become that hero in your heart," Rasputin replied, "There's a lot of weird things happening in this town lately but without a hero pure of heart, the darkness will destroy this world."

Artemis got up for a moment before answering, "For a long time…I've been on my own. I don't remember who my mother was. If only…I could see her again. People at my school would sometimes make fun of me for being so different…even a couple members of my swim team. Most of them were cool and kind but a few would try to ruin me…"

"Artemis…" Rasputin answered, "You can find those answers…but you must awaken. Show me the hero who will save this town and you will find what you seek."

Artemis turned to him, "You do not…know me."

"On the contrary…I do…more than you realize," Rasputin answered, "Please help this town…those monsters will soon ransack this place."

"Wh-what do you know about the Elder Bairns?" Artemis turned to him.

"They are byproducts of the curse…they haven't attacked only Hollywood Heights but other cities too through the metro, including your alumnus," Rasputin replied.

Asahi and Ikuya arrived at the room as the former called out, "The other senshi have arrived but they can't get into the heights. Please help us Artemis! Call your power once more!"

Artemis turned to Rasputin who nodded in support. The young man could feel his heart burning again with magic as this time…he couldn't hold back. In his hand appeared a transformation pen with an eagle-shaped hilt on the end surrounded by a five-pointed star.

**_"HALIAEETUS SUIEI POWER…MAAAAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

Artemis threw the pen upwards as the world around him turned white with accents of gold, silver, and sky blue as several massive eagles soared around the background. A magical circle with an unfamiliar font and several zodiac symbols scribed on it with colors of the rainbow. Artemis's silvered hair transformed into a rose-gold ombre with extensions.

He donned a choker necklace with rainbow-colored jewels embedded in its circumference with the same design appeared on his wrists. His nails were also in rainbow color with each nail a different hue from the other. Artemis spun around with his loose-skirt and a long sash that went across his shoulder down to his left side of the skirt with a buckle made of several unique symbols appeared.

A pair of spiked-shoulder armor appeared with long sleeves while his bare chest donned a lengthy-chained Suiei Necklace with the eagle on its brooch. The mirror turned to dust with sparkles, adding a glitter pattern across his body. Artemis donned a pair of blue-colored water sandals that matched with the sash.

The background turned into a thundering-like scenery as the newly awakened senshi opened his eyes and donned his Atlantean Spear from the transformation pen and his Golden-Armed Shield. He twirled on his spear before making his official battle stance.

**_"KAZAMI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKKKEEEE UP!"_** Asahi shouted, raising his Kazami Crystal Wand as it glowed in orange and purple dual combination as his nails glowed in lavender color. The background became white with orange with hint of melon, red, and gray.

Asahi skipped around in circles with a trail of fragmented crystals following him in the way of light. The crystal fragments fused together to form his sleeveless-hoodie vest in orange and white hues. Raising his fists up donned him his silver cuffs as well as the shoulder pads.

His Suiei Crystal appeared in the shape of a long, hexagonal-prism. He lifted one of his legs up, starting with the right and then the left as they gained his skirt-leather pants hybrid with multiple colors of black, orang, and purple. The ankle bracelets appeared afterwards followed by his harpoon cannon.

Asahi's forehead glowed a neon symbol of the Aries with two curved lines converging together at the middle. He opened his eyes and took his battle stance with a smirk on his face.

**_"SHIONEZAKI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKKKEEEE UP!"_** Ikuya chanted as he raised his Shionezaki Crystal Wand, glowing in emerald green and reddish-brown dual combination. His nails glowing in red chestnut color. The background changed into a lime-green and lemon-yellow design with accents of white swirling around.

Ikuya silently walked with his hands clasped in prayer as the crystals followed him slowly before he unleashed a series of kicks with his legs in karate style. He punched to the left as the crystals formed his left sleeve followed by the right and its respective sleeve. His frontal side down to his waist remained exposed.

Kicking with his left land right legs in sequence, he donned his knee pads followed by his sash. He spun around as his shoulder pads were formed from the crystal shards decorated with peridot and amethyst.

Whipping his hair a little, he donned a pair of golden loop earrings as well as his bandana in green, gray, and black. His Three-Pointed trident floated next to him before grabbing it.

Ikuya's forehead glowed the symbol of Pisces with two curved lines and a single straight line cutting through the middle. He finally opened his eyes with a more serious tone facial expression and taking his battle pose of determination.

Rasputin smiled upon seeing the three Senshi assembled. While he had no means of that kind of magic, he could only provide support from behind the scenes.

"You guys go on ahead…I'll be talking to Shiloh here," Rasputin replied.

* * *

Veronica looked at her wrists, reflecting the scars from long ago when she ventured to the garden and became a prisoner to Verrado in her magical tower. She could only predict that the witch may have taken some of her blood in the process, but it didn't matter to her. Even if she was to be locked up again, she had her plans of breaking out…assuming once everything is said and done.

Outside the solitary room was Kei and a policeman who led he former to Veronica inside. A loud buzzer rang as Veronica looked up to see who would dare to visit her.

"Hmmm…orange looks better like the women on that Netflix show," Kei stated as he fiddles his fingers.

"My wardrobe has something common in you, as my son. In other words, I am stuck what was thrust upon me," she replied, "Why are you here Kei?"

"No, you're right…that's enough small talk," Kei answered as he sat down across from her, "You…have kept my brother hidden away from me. Where's Akiteru…hmmm?"

"You want his body, right?" Abigail replied.

"And I can complete on what you started…by getting him back to his health completely from anemia," Kei answered.

"No…you want to take the last magical breath of him and once you do have it, we both know what you plan on there," she narrowed her eyes.

"Hmmm, from what you've taught me back in the manor before I ran away…controlling others with fear…learning to seize control. I have all your assets now. You have no money, no lawyer, no Chanel. Telling me which hospital that Akiteru is in will be your only way of getting out of here," Kei stated.

"I don't need you to get me out of here," she replied.

"Fine. I'll find him myself. I have Verrado working with me now," he answered.

"I bet you do. **_You always did gravitate to any motherly figure you could_**," Abigail snarled.

**_"And you always gravitated to the love of your one son!"_** Kei snapped.

**_"Ohhhhh, did someone not get enough hugs?"_** Abigail asked in a sassy tone.

For a moment, he almost wanted to cry but Kei remarked, getting up and heading to the door and stated, **_"Have fun in prison."_**

"This isn't the first time someone tried to lock me up. Apparently, you forgot the lesson they learned," Abigail stated, **_"When it comes to my family…I will always find a way."_**

* * *

Alex, Kyle, and Sergi arrived at Judd's Tavern as the sign finally switched to "OPEN". They walked in as a few of the bartenders welcomed them.

"Is Shiloh here?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I think he went out for a moment, but I'll go check," one of the staff members replied, "You're Matthew, right?"

"I am," he smiled, "I need to talk to him when he has a minute."

Sergi settled a set of three barstools for them to wait. After about 10 minutes, Dodecdron arrived on scene.

"Hi Matthew," the owner greeted.

"Hello," he answered, "We have to talk about some stuff…this town…the people…and more so…why the fuck we are here?"

"I can see that…Alex…Sergi…and Kyle," the Chiropteran-Fairy hybrid answered, "Let's take this upstairs then shall we?"

The trio were led to the apartment as Rasputin was busy staring out at the window. Dodecadron introduced them to his son and they exchanged greetings.

"Well the bar won't be closed till after midnight, but please make yourself at home for the time being. We'll figure out what to do next," the owner stated.

The trio sat down on the couch as Rasputin analyzed them. His keen senses were enable to detect them where they are from and how much magic they got involved. To his surprise, he didn't except them to be as far back as…

"Is there something on my face?" Kyle asked.

"No, it's just that your reputation proceeds you," Rasputin answered, "Forgive me for my rude stare."

"It's fine," Alex stated, "Sergi?"

The younger brother nodded and took out the book to Rasputin as they sat down to analyze the pages. Rasputin saw a few pages that showed a dragon and a phoenix but when he asked if they saw it, none of the trio did.

"It's blank," Alex stated.

"I see, maybe I'm just imagining things," Rasputin shrugged.

_What the hell, does this mean if they cannot remember that far back_, he thought, _they don't see it?_

"Have…have you heard of the Suiei Gods?" Rasputin added.

"Can't say that we have," Kyle answered, "But…I do remember calling myself a Suiei."

"Like a Suiei Senshi?" the other guy asked.

Sergi stared at him carefully, curious to know on how much knowledge this stranger had. It was clear that this person may be of an ally…or an enemy that he cannot point out.

* * *

Eva returned to the café where she met with Alice the first time. Upon greeting her, they decided to go to the library after her shift was done.

They walked down through the main street, heading towards the Books & Treats where it was a dual-combo of a library and a book store. Alice was amazed at Eva's desire of books and how she just wanted to solve mysteries, laugh, cry, and fantasize in another world.

"Ever since I graduated from the program, I didn't want to go further into religious studies," Eva stated, "I realized it would've been boring to stay in one place and do things over and over again."

"I see," Alice replied, taking out her phone, "I want to show you something."

"Oh?" Eva asked.

Alice pulled up a drawing of hers still in WIP but to Eva's eyes, it looked like it was already beautiful enough.

"This watery kingdom made of crystal, tropics, and indigenous people…" Alice stated, "I don't know what world it could belong to, but I had this place in my head. It's what I want to submit to the museum."

"Oh my god, this is a masterpiece! And you call this a WIP?" Eva's face looked stunned.

"Yes, it's not quite done yet, I don't have a name of this place nor…" Alice began when the phone vibrated for a second before she dropped it on the floor.

Upon picking it up, it showed a blank screen followed by an orange, fiery-looking pentacle. Eva thought it was her screen saver for a moment.

"W-what is this?" Alice muttered.

"I don't like that symbol…it looks like an occult," Eva answered as she took out some of her sacred talismans before smacking it to the phone.

Seconds later, it disappeared as the phone resumed to normal. Alice thanked her for the miracle.

"I still carry some protection spirits with me," Eva stated, "I won't let you get hurt."

Alice smiled just before a loud explosion was heard followed by screams on the other side of the book shop. The two ran to see what it was as a massive looking centipede monster trying to eat some people and its blood.

Eva almost fainted at the sight but Alice grabbed her by the hand to escape the danger. However, her heart was racing as badly as Eva's.

"I…I didn't think they were real b-b-but the news at the Aeuropa Capital A-Academy…" Eva stuttered.

"It seems that the city is in great danger," Alice concluded, "Come on, we need to get out of here. I'll take you to my place."

* * *

Asahi, Ikuya and Artemis arrived at the town line but they can see the chaos of people fleeing the nearby area as the massive centipede Elder Bairn appeared.

"Right here!?" Asahi growled, readying his weapon.

"We have to blast it down!" Ikuya answered, "Artemis?"

"Yep!" he nodded as he readied his Atlantean Spear and Golden-Armed Shield.

The Centipede cried a loud hiss before morphing into a group of a dozen ninja-like elder-bairn-human hybrids dressed in black samurai outfits.

"This is gonna be a mess," Asahi muttered.

"We can't let them hurt anymore people!" Artemis agreed.

"Let's fight them to the death!" Ikuya agreed as they crossed their weapons together, fueling with their Suiei magic within.

The sun began to set down as the trio could feel the hunger of the Elder Bairns appearing into the town. Whether it was by nature or by someone trying to summon them didn't matter. It was clear for one thing…

_Hollywood Heights may be facing the gruesome Shrovetide…_

* * *

Ben stared out at the window from his condo place as he sensed a change in the air. Now that Verrado has escaped her confinement, the Elder Bairns were beginning to resurface.

_So not only did she used that blood into ink but used that blood mixed with his to control these beasts_, he thought.

He looked down at a couple of sheets of paper that contained stories from long ago…belonging to a book that should've never existed, but it did…_the sacrifice…the betrayal…the parallel universe…the what ifs…all finally in full circle…_

_I must make my move soon or else this is gonna be a bloody apocalypse,_ he thought, _is this the right thing to do…Magic Six?_

**~Episode 6 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 7 PV~**

**Narrator:** The curse and its poisons…

**Alex**: What exactly are we going to do to save our family and friends? If we just break the cure, they'll just die.

**Kyle:** But if we don't break the curse, everyone will die!

**Ben:** That's not entirely true…the curse is...

**Sergi:** Just who the hell are you really?

**Artemis:** A-all this blood…

**Asahi:** Next time, **_Free!, Forbidden Sacrifice_**…someone has to pay the price…

**Ikuya: **Artemis, you must wake up…


	8. Episode 7: Forbidden Sacrifice

**Episode 7: Forbidden Sacrifice**

_Can you see my scars?_  
_Can you feel my heart?_  
_This is all of me for all of the world to see_

* * *

**Flashback: Camelot Magna  
1 year before Pandora became the Dark One, Coastal City of Veiland **

In a cottage not far from the great city of Camelot, where the town stood by the great sea filled with oceanic, beach-themed artifacts, palm trees, and endless smiles marked the beginning of a new birth.

Emilia cried out during her labor while her husband Iago held her tight. The nurse encouraged her completion and requested to push once more. With the final cry, the baby was finally free and took its first breath of whines.

"Congratulations," the nurse smiled as Emilia cried with joy, eager to see the child. Once the nurse cleansed the baby from its filth, it was wrapped in blankets and handed over to her.

"Othello…" Emilia, "You are finally here."

The nurse took some data and submitted it to a tablet. Since their evolving into human forms, the Mahotsukai were required to ensure that their bodies could stand these forms properly. Upon their first evolution, several of them died from the shock of such evolution while others crumbled into dust or worse…

But since then, after an undefined amount of time, another evolution took place and the Mahotsukai were able to resume a humanoid-form with their magic suppressed at birth until around the equivalent of 5 human years old.

"Your wife needs some rest now," the nurse told Iago.

"Alright," he answered and gave Emilia a kiss before leaving the cottage.

The nearby neighbors could hear the baby's cry as they gasped to see Iago walking out of the house to give the good news.

"Did you name the child!?" Desdemona asked.

"We named the child Othello," Iago said.

"Wait…why would you name a child if it is based on thy enemy?" Brabantio questioned.

"Does it really matter?" Iago replied, feeling offended before taking some pride, "This Othello shall rise among the eagles…becoming an excel Mahotsukai. Names should not have to define the fate of someone."

The others looked at each other while Iago walked down towards the beach. Once he sat down, he saw someone familiar from the distance…

"Iwatobi? Is that you?" Iago called out.

The Mahotsukai turned to him, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work constantly?" Iago asked.

"I begged for some time off after three unsuccessful tries…only three days," he replied.

"I see. Are you liking your work?" Iago added.

"I do…watching our creations fulfilling their pre-determined dreams well…is nice but…" Iwatobi began but stopped for a moment before continuing, "I feel like we are just pushing these characters under our shadow."

"I see," Iago said, "Kinda like as if all these stories were only written for the sake of our existence…to ensure that Cosmos and Chaos doesn't do away with them. Are you doing well with your team?"

"We are…but one of my colleagues lost her dearest sister, the last of her family," Iwatobi stated.

"I'm so sorry," Iago replied, "And she still is working?"

"Yes but…I fear that she may tumble down a dark path," he answered, "I hope she doesn't ever give into Chaos."

"Anyway, did your spouse…?"

"Yes, she's given birth to our beloved Othello," Iago replied.

"Tell her congratulations for me," Iwatobi smiled.

* * *

**Present Day: Drury Condos**

Ben/Iago sighed to himself as he cleansed up his face. With the news of Veronica being imprisoned and the missing "green witch" finally free, he feared the manner of time before the Shrovetide.

"Hello there again," a familiar voice was heard.

Iago turned to see Verrado alone as the former replied, "Must you be here while I'm cleaning up?"

"My magic is limited," Verrado stated, "Until the Shrovetide hour arrives when those pesky Elder Bairns finally feast on those humans and countless sacrifices rejuvenate our family."

"Don't you forget on why I only served you," Iago threatened her.

"Oh, I know," Verrado reminded him, "And for that reason alone is why you are still alive. You honestly believe that power in your ch-"

"Don't you EVER speak of that name!" Iago turned sharply towards her.

"Hehe well that struck a nerve," Verrado chuckled.

"You had no right to ever touch my family like that," Iago reminded her.

"And yet you still came to us," Verrado said.

"I had no other choice!" he snapped, "Now get out!"

Verrado vanished to the shadows while he started to tear up about all what has happened in the past. He didn't want to resurface it by any means but…

* * *

**Alice's Apartment: 3****rd**** Floor**

The two young ladies made it safely to Alice's apartment as the artist tried to clean up some of the messes of paint and tablets she had prior to leaving. Eva was awe-struck by the artistic talent she was.

"So, you've done both digital and traditional paints?" Eva asked.

"I did more traditional when I was younger," Alice explained, "I couldn't afford the tablets until I got patron sponsors to support my works."

Alice brought Eva to a different room where she had the painting of the watery-crystal kingdom. Sure enough, Eva's eyes were in awe at such majestic, rare beauty.

"I'm surprised you don't call this done yet," she answered, "What do you think is missing?"

"I don't know yet but I'm hoping the answer will come to me soon," Alice said.

This apartment tower in general seems a bit pricey, how much is it here a month?" Eva added.

"About 5K or so," Alice shrugged.

"EHHHHHH?! Your patron sponsors support you that wealthy?!" Eva gasped, "Goodness…"

"5K is pretty good yeah but…being here alone isn't," Alice said, "My double life working at the café doesn't even fill me."

"In my studies as sisterhood, we always learn to give our hearts to others and not into materialistic wants and desires," Eva replied.

"I see, maybe…" Alice began.

"Hm?" Eva looked at her.

"I want to use my skills to help all the people in need!" Alice stated, "People who were banished into poverty and abuse and other problems that require attention and support!

Eva smiled, "You would've been an awesome sister for our parish."

"It's only because I am starting to learn from you," Alice answered, holding her hands, "Thank you for showing me what lies beyond the fantasies of this town."

"Alice I…" Eva began but stopped as she saw a horrific shadow looming above, "GET DOWN!"

The two ducked below in time as a gruesome arachnoid Elder Bairn appeared. At the last second, Eva took out a grenade of holy water to stun the monster.

"This way!" Alice smashed open one of the window and they escaped via the metal staircase down to the street level.

* * *

**Back at the apartment:**

Fed up by this, Sergi grabbed Rasputin by the cheeks, "Tell me, how much do you know about the Suiei Gods!?"

"Sergi! What the hell are you doing?! LET HIM GO!" Alex cried out as Kyle's face looked shocked.

"No!" he snapped, "I'm getting fed up by how much he knows of things!"

Rasputin struggled to breathe, prompting Sergi to release him, "Again, tell me…what do you know about the Suiei Gods hm?"

"…I was their enemy at some point," Rasputin revealed, "Don't you know it all in the book?"

"This book doesn't know anything of you," he replied, "That's why I am asking."

"Because that book isn't the right one," Rasputin added, "This book is the same one that showed us about a different story."

Sergi stared at him more darkly, "Then tell me why you became an enemy to the gods?"

Rasputin chuckled sadly, "Oooooh now that's a tragic tale; basically Alexa…or as he renamed himself Alex is my brother."

"I don't know or remember you…" Alex said.

_**"That's because you are NOT THAT Alex,"**_ Rasputin looked at him sternly.

Alex looked down for a moment, recalling if he was talking about the other one…the same one from long ago who came to him back during his swimming days.

"Heaven and earth, has all of space-time finally began to mix up realities?" Rasputin muttered.

"Look, we have to find our children," Kyle said, "We know the one has magic and she might be able to break the curse."

"Listen you gentlemen, if the curse is broken, people are going to die…including your child," Rasputin reminded them.

"Then how are we supposed to save Anastasia and the girls if they can't remember who they are!?" Alex snapped.

"I woke you up with the book here," Sergi said, "But I have a feeling those girls won't wake up by touching this."

"Then how did we exactly wake up?" Alex looked at him.

"Because a part of you...while cursed...the photo drew you into it," he answered, "I don't know what sort of magical object of value that will wake up the girls...unless they believe in true love."

As he spoke, Sergi flipped the pages but stopped to see something new appearing. With a glance, he saw what looked like two ancient warriors fighting some gigantic beast followed by two massive creatures breaking free from the human bodies.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"I…I don't know…it supposedly is set around during Greek?" Sergi shrugged.

Kyle's eyes widened a little, but he shrugged it off after a moment. Before they could continue, a loud series of hyena screeching noises followed by a thundering sound boomed downstairs.

The four ran to see the commotion to see Dodecadron confronted by Verrado, Kei, and a third member with sky-orange hair and yellow-lime eyes. Thanks to Sergi, both Kyle and Alex remembered who these witches were as the former was exceptionally pissed from before.

"Well, well," Verrado sneered, "You are back…or almost."

"You…coward," Alex growled, wanting to beat the shit out of her but Kyle held him back again.

"I am impressed that you found a loophole so easily," the witch said, hinting an angry glance at Sergi, "_But just because you guys are all awake doesn't mean that the rest of this town is…__**the curse is still very much active…the project is not yet complete."**_

"What he hell did you do to Anastasia and the girls?!" Alex shouted.

"Oh they're here…but they don't remember a single thing. Even if you do find them, they'll dismiss you as creepy old men like they say so in social media."

Sergi and Kyle grunted in disgust as Alex scowled, "Even if you are mother to them?!"

"Ohhhhh so you finally acknowledge me as mother to the kids then?" she teased.

"I do accept that you gave birth to Anastasia and the girls, but I still have one question," he snarled, **_"What did we ever do to deserve this?"_**

**_"It's simple…you are all heroes,"_** Kei remarked, "Isn't that what you said…old man?"

Dodecadron narrowed his eyes, "You know what, I might not have my magic back, but a baseball bat will certainly do the job to you and that bitch."

"Swing away as much as you won't but we all can agree that this curse cannot be broken unless you're willing to sacrifice your loved ones," Kei replied.

"Just why are you willing to let other people get killed?!" Alex asked.

"It's easier for us to have the main cast to survive…we have no care for this town or all the extras that live in this mega city," Kaede replied.

"What the hell? Main cast?" Kyle looked confused as Verrado gave the young man a deadly stare to leak that information out.

Alex's eyes flickered for a split second as he could feel anger coursing his veins. This prompt Kei and Verrado to step back a little.

_Is this too early for him_, Verrado thought.

_He doesn't have all his memories back_…_nor does Kyle_, Kaede noted mentally back to the witch.

_We don't have to wake him up fully, just enough for his persona as a hunter back then_, the witch nodded, _shall we?_

"Speak up you cowards!" Alex growled, "What do you want from us!?"

**_"Suffering will soon begin to this town…and it will spread to this world…and then it will reach out to other realms. Our deity of Darkness awaits its rebirth to destroy every existence possible,_**" Verrado paced in a circle, **_"Chaos will be the new order and Cosmos will be forced to serve it."_**

Dodecadron looked down for a moment, recalling his times as the Dark One and what Chaos wanted to accomplish. However, he couldn't smell the entity here within these witches. Were they some form of worshippers?

* * *

**Flashback Continues: 3 Months after Pandora became the Dark One and was banished**

Over a year and a few months have gone by as the infant tried to run around without falling over. Iago watched him while reading the newspaper as the baby's footsteps could be heard from a mile away.

Emilia was reading for some recipe ideas when she saw the baby trying to open the cupboard. With a last-second save, she pulled him out before a pile of flour fell to the floor.

"Oh you…" the mother chuckled before using her magic to have it clean up on its own. The baby watched in fascination and awe.

"Sounds like Othello wants to cook?" Iago asked.

"A spill of flour is more like it," she replied.

Othello giggled and cooed happily in the mother's arms. Iago put down the newspaper as the family were just happy and at peace with their child.

"I hope he doesn't become an author," Emilia said, "Especially after all what has happened."

"We shouldn't have to question the dream for this child on what the future holds," Iago said, "Yeah, Camelot isn't exactly safe right now but we're far enough to not have to worry."

Before Emilia could answer, she turned her head to see the window as the skies were turning darker by the minute. Iago walked outside to hear strange noises that sounded like a prolonged squeaky door with calls of hyenas mixed in. Followed by thunder, a strange cloak figured appeared.

Iago took his battle stance as the figure spoke, "You expected me to be her, right?"

"Who are you!?" he shouted.

Verrado unveiled herself as Iago gasped, "Y-you…you're alive!? But how!?"

"Did you think that the family would easily banish me away?" she asked, "I used the resources of my new home and have taken babies and children…turning them to my family."

"You will not be taking mines!" he shouted angrily.

"Oh who says that the child will be used for slavery?" Verrado added.

Iago turned to hear Emilia crying out as two more cloaked figures used magic to lock her and the baby in chains.

"Pandora's revenge to the authors will not be left unchecked," Verrado continued, "Suffering is the only beginning…"

Before Iago could reply, they disappeared to the darkness. He grunted angrily as he had to figure out where they went and the only possibility…

* * *

The Mahotsukai arrived at Camelot, looking for Iwatobi. However, it didn't take much for Camelot Jr. to appear as the master of botany sensed his arrival.

"You…" Iago said.

"Indeed," Camelot Jr. spoke, "The trees have spoken me of your tribulation. I fear that their threat is only the beginning."

"What do you know about them?" Iago asked.

"They're witches…our former friends who were inspired by the Dark One's rising," he replied, "They are rebelling the laws of magic and cosmos."

"Take me to them! Clearly they must be somewhere in this world," Iago demanded.

"That's not going to be easy," a voice said.

They turned to see Iwatobi and Sametsuka arriving on scene.

"Y-you guys…" Iago trembled.

"I'm afraid you're not the only one who lost something of value. The witches also took one of our books that are still ongoing," Iwatobi revealed.

"Team up then," Iago replied, "We can't let these witches or the Dark One accomplish their objectives!"

* * *

**Present Day: Asahi, Ikuya and Artemis fight the Elder Bairns**

The crowd of Ninja Elder Bairns clashed against Artemis, Asahi, and Ikuya; each of them getting scratches from their enemies.

"RIPPPP SUNSHIIIIINNNNEEEE TIDEEEEEEE!" Asahi fired his harpoon cannon, unleashing rapid blasts of energy and water towards the blood thirst beasts, blasting them to bits of blood.

Ikuya jumped up and used the weight of his body to squash them down while using his x-ray vision to see through the barrier as he could see the others lurking around hopelessly. He stabbed another one down with his Three-Pointed trident before trying to aim a blast of water at the town line. To his surprise, it went through and accidently splashing Isana and Tsubasa.

The two went up to the barrier to try to break through.

Artemis as pinned down by one of the ninjas but he unleashed a cry from his magic, blasting the enemy back. A random civilian was watching from the corner but before he could cry out, one of the ninjas stabbed the person to death.

"N-NOOOO!" he shouted before breaking free and stabbing his Atlantean Spear at the ninja to death. Some blood splashed to his face.

Asahi turned to see Tsubasa and Isana trying to get through the town line with their magical attacks.

"Ikuya, they can't get in!" he said.

"I know that!" he snapped, "But we can't let them escape and hurt anymore lives!"

Artemis jumped and ducked several slashes of the ninja's sword attacks, heading towards the town line. The ninja lashed out at him but it struck at the barrier before it crumbled to dust.

"T-this barrier…" Artemis muttered, "YOU GUYS! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

The trio stood together in a circle as more ninjas appeared to surround them. Asahi was feeling nervous about this idea but Ikuya couldn't afford to wait anymore time. The ninjas attacked but the trio flew up high as the Elder Bairns dissolved through the barrier to dust.

"Well that did stop them, but we have to do something about that barrier," Ikuya noted, "Artemis…do you remember a point in your life that you've been searching for answers?"

"I…" he began but was in awe of the entire city around them from the air.

"Such a view huh?" Asahi added, "Maybe someday all of this will be a better place once we find an antidote and break the curse."

"I…I wish to find the answer to who I am and what is my destiny," Artemis said.

The two smiled briefly before linking their hands to Artemis again. This time, a soft glow appeared between them as the sunset was near its horizon. Artemis' eyes also went neon in synchronize with the others.

**_"Suiei Oceania…please lend us your strength so we can help our team grow…our mission is to build our new team…the Hidashimo Senshi!"_** Asahi and Ikuya prayed.

"Then a team you shall have!" Artemis' deeper voice echoed as a rain of magic descended to Hollywood Heights, dissolving the barrier, "And more so…your powers…"

The two gasped as the Shionezaki and Kazami Crystal wands appeared in front of them. Artemis touched the wands together, unleashing a mega blast of light warming the city with hope.

**_"Asahi…Suiei Shiina…Ikuya…Suiei Kirishima…you shall now become stronger with the birth of your Spirit Animals!"_**

Artemis released the wands as they spun in front of them, slowly at first before going faster and turning into a blur.

Ikuya's eyes widened as his Shionezaki Crystal Wand shifted and transformed…becoming the Beluga Shimogami Transformation Dagger Wand with colors of silver, lavender, teal, and hints of lime-green, red and gold.

Asahi watched his Kazami Crystal Wand adjusting into his new Phocidae Transformation Dagger Wand with colors of orange, blue, white, and hints of salmon-pink and gold flecks.

**_"NOW…TRANSFORM!"_** Suiei Oceania chanted.

The two grabbed their new wands:

**_"BELUGA PRIMAL POOOWWWWEEEEERRRRR…MAAAAAKKKEEEEEE UP!"_**

Ikuya threw his Beluga transformation pen upwards as the background turned lime and emerald green with reddish-brown multiple combination. His nails glowing in red chestnut color. The background morphed into lavender, white, and sky blue with a horde of the beluga whales swimming and making a cry call.

He silently walked with his hands clasped in prayer as the beluga whales followed him slowly before he unleashed a series of kicks with his legs in karate style. He punched to the left as two of the whales formed his left sleeve followed by the right and its respective sleeve. His frontal side down to his waist remained exposed.

Kicking with his left land right legs in sequence, he donned his silver knee pads followed by his lavender sash. He spun around as his shoulder pads were formed from the crystal shards decorated with peridot and purple amethyst. His Suiei Necklace appeared on him now in its true form of the whale that he is a part of, glowing in a dark-teal color.

Whipping his hair a little, he donned a pair of golden loop earrings as well as his bandana in mauve, silver, iliac, and black accents. His Crystal Five-Pointed trident floated next to him before grabbing it.

Ikuya's forehead glowed the symbol of the Beluga while he finally opened his eyes in a more serious tone facial expression and taking his battle pose of determination as his animal spirits floated side by side.

**_"PHOCIDAE PRIMAL POOOWWWWEEEEERRRRR…MAAAAAKKKEEEEEE UP!"_**

Asahi flung his Phocidae Transformation pen as it glowed in orange, melon, and purple multi combination as his nails glowed in lavender color.

The background unleashed a storm of ribbon seals swimming rapidly in a white, orange and hints of melon, red, and gray before it transformed into a bluer hue with different shades of the sea.

Asahi skipped around in circles with a trail of fragmented crystals following him in the way of light. Two of the seals fused together to form his sleeveless-hoodie vest in orange and white hues along with blue and red streaks. Raising his fists up donned him his golden cuffs and shoulder pads made of the strongest metals.

His Suiei Necklace glowed in a melon-orange color on its ribbon seal pendant. He lifted one of his legs up, starting with the right and then the left as they gained his skirt-leather pants hybrid with multiple colors of black, orange, and purple. The ankle bracelets appeared afterwards followed by his Enhanced Crystal Hammer Harpoon tip.

Asahi's forehead glowed a neon symbol of the seal as he opened his eyes, taking his new battle stance with a smirk on his face with a background of his spirit animals.

* * *

Tsubasa, Isana, Seijuurou, Kotarou and Toto watched the city finally appear as they saw a bright light hovering high above.

"T-the same power we felt before…." Isana muttered.

"It's them…isn't it?" Kotarou asked.

"I sense a greater power finally coming to life," Tsubasa added.

While Seijuurou couldn't tell what was going on…he could feel the familiar presence in that light. He was about to say something when the other three readied their pen-like objects.

**_"AQUARIUS POWERRRRRRRR…MAAAKKKEEEE UP!"_**

A mega-blast of wind swept through the magical man as Tsubasa's hair rapidly spun while he danced in circles. His feet glowed to don the silver slippers as the rest of his body was covered in streams of magic. The blue hair was pushed back by his right hand as the ribbon flickered into a white headband but still had the fluff on his one side.

His Suiei Heart necklace was made of blue-sapphire engraved with the symbol of Shimogami on it. The ribbons then swirled across his trunk as it transformed into a black vest-like outfit with hues of blue and light purple with accents of white on the buttons. However, it was designed to be nice and open to see his necklace and some of his chest.

Both of his deltoids had shoulder pads made of leather but had silvery crystal-pads. The vest extended to cover the groin area and his upper legs to complete its design.

A pair of vision googles made of crystal lenses were colored in aquamarine like his swimmer goggles and black-colored wrist bands with hand guards also appeared.

While walking in the backgrounds of sky-blue and violet with high winds and several miniature-sized typhoons spinning around him, the ribbons flowed down to form his shin guards in designs like his vest and shoulder pads along with a simple pair of river sandals.

His nails were then painted in light forest green to match his eyes as he donned his Agua Fria Bow with arrows made of pure energy. Tsubasa struck his pose with his aim and fire position with a soft smirk on his face.

**_"THUNDARIS POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

Isana closed his eyes skated his way through a background of violet, purple, and other similar shades of magic as the clouds rumbled with sound all around. The camera briefly zooms to his nails turning violet to match his eyes before the clouds wrapped around Isana's body and donning his battle clothes…

A big white full cloak with a tucked purple inner loose garment appeared with accents of orange and blue triangular-rectangle patterns around his waistline. The v-neck area was loosely open to see his chiseled chest along with his Suiei Heart necklace in lavender with the Hidaka symbol engraved. His hat was simply of a white turban with matching accents of his waistband.

The wrists were covered in golden bands as a pair of soft-slippers covered his feet. His Thunder Sword was tucked to the side as its design was in blue and white with hints of orange and a blade of black-steel.

A small pair of loop earrings appeared on both of his ears as they were made of silver. Finally, Isana opened his eyes and readied his sword in his own battle position with a soft smile yet subtle enough to keep his guard balance.

**_"TOXOTES POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKEEEE UP!"_**

Kotarou's nails glowed in light indigo as massive waves in the background roared behind him in this magical transformation. As he walked in forward fashion, the foam from the waves swirled around his groin, biceps/triceps, abdomen, and his legs and feet.

The foam dissolved into bubbles before revealing his upper arm guards as well as a pair of armored gloves with jewels of diamond, amethyst, and orange-colored crystals. The shoulder pads also appeared to protect his deltoids, but his muscled chest was left expose with its own ethnic tattoo-markings based on the design of the archerfish with lines expanding around his back and parts of his lower arms.

His long-length skirt formed in the colors of lavender, white, sky blue, and gray accents. Kotarou lifted his head up as his Suiei Necklce formed with a golden-chain design and locket as the Shimogami symbol was etched on the shell. A headband also appeared but it was more like a white bandana with similiar markings from his chest.

On his left hand was a shield-like weapon with spinning blades made of protosteel that can be controlled by his will. Finally, Kotarou opened his eyes and readied himself for his own battle with a serious facial expression.

* * *

**Iwamara Village**

Kenma and the others finally arrive at a coastal village with people pleasantly happy with their lives. However, according to Tsubasa, they were informed that two of their teammates were out here waiting for their return.

"So then, does this look good on me?" Hikaru asked as he twirled around his heavy fur coat.

Shin looked at him while blushing, "Uhhhhhh...I think at this season only cats would wear fur?"

"Hehe, I know I shouldn't have asked this but I guess this what happens when Isana isn't around," he crossed his arms.

"Right. he'd probably smack you there..." Shin smirked.

Hikaru started to laugh while Shin sensed a change in the air. They both turned to see a group of gentlemen approaching to them.

"Um, is there something on my face?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Lighten up why don't ya," Noya whispered in his ear.

"Oh no, we just...uhhhhhh..." Hikaru coughed up.

"I do apologize for the gayness of my friend here," Shin stated.

"Nah, we don't mind that ol' stick in the mud! Back home, we call that Tuesday! Bwahaha!" Noya chuckled.

"Uh... sure?" Iwaizumi looked at him.

"Don't mind him. He's an idiot," Kenma crossed his arms with a sigh.

"Excuse me?! C'mon! You gotta agree there are some of the other guys on the teams that flaunt about the same way!" Noya jumped out.

"I don't care..." Kenma turned away.

"Well then, ahem. Welcome to Iwamara! We're not exactly tour guides for you but..." Hikaru began.

"I assume you're coming to us because you met some colleagues of ours?" Shin asked.

"Some guy in blue hair, crossbow, loud puppy?" Noya asked after he stopped jumping around.

"He does have a grudge against witches, doesn't he?" Iwaizumi added.

"Yep...that sounds like Tsubasa alright," Shin sighed.

"Shin, let's not go on that topic for now..." Hikaru answered as Kenma raised his eyebrow.

"I do apologize if our leader was acting a bit rash. He's been through some trauma when he was younger. But I shouldn't be saying more," Shin continued.

"Rash isn't the word I'd put it," Noya shrugged.

"Okay, your turn to shut it up, idiot Noya," Iwaizumi announced.

"But I - "the other man began.

"Do what he says and shut up. For everyone's sake," Kenma added.

"Ughhhhh, you guys are so mean!" Noya started to make a fake cry.

"So it's just the three of you?" Hikaru asked.

"Three? What do you mean? There should be five...?" Iwaizuzmi's senses heightened as he turned to see Noya and Kenma just standing.

"Welp, Kuroo is gone," Kenma shrugged out.

"EHHHHHH!? W-WHER-RE?" Noya freaked out, "Kenma why are you so calm about this!?"

"I'm sure Kuroo will find his way. He's not that stupid," Kenma answered.

"The red-hair also disappeared too with the flying carpet," Iwaizumi noted, "No wonder things were too quiet lately."

"Well this isn't good," Shin replied.

Before anyone could add, they all heard a soft bell being rung. Then, it appeared that time stopped as the trio looked at each other in confusion at this.

**_"It's been some time…fellow travelers,"_** the voice of Neo King Julius echoed in Kenma, Noya, and Iwaizumi's heads.

"T-the king!?" they gasped.

**_"My apologize to disturb your travels but...my fellow dream seer and myself have witnessed Kuroo departing from you guys,"_**the king continued.

"He is going to be okay? Where did he go?" Iwaizumi asked.

**_"If he stays away from the city he will be safe but I'm afraid he's already detecting...something,"_** Julius answered.

"Of course…Kuroo was the shrine priest of Karasuno, lest you forget," Kenma recalled.

"So, he went to investigate whatever's going on, huh? Stupid, should've told us," Iwaizumi muttered.

**_"My fellow seer and I have connected to someone who's already in Aeuropa CIty and things are moving quickly there...and it's not for the good,"_** Julius added.

"What in the world is going on back there?" Iwaizumi asked.

_**"Monsters that feed on humans have resurfaced...but that's not the only problem there..."**_ Julius replied.

"What else could go wrong?" Noya called out.

**_"When my fellow senshi Sousuke swung the glaive in the underworld...combined with the powers of the final battle...several souls were resurrected in full...some have moved to this same world that you are on..."_** Julius narrated.

"That explains it...someone that we know of…or that he knew of…must be in the city," Iwaizumi realized, "I can only imagine whatever else happened to those souls down there."

**_"Oikawa isn't the one who you should worry about…"_**Julius answered before pausing a moment.

**_"Kei and Akiteru are in this world…they are in the Hollywood Heights of Aeuropa City."_**

The trio gasped in shock, recalling the Tsukishima brothers and their tragic legacy that struck their volleyball sport into exile before realizing that it was Kei all along that orchestrated the evil.

"What a predicament," Kenma grunted.

"A-Akiteru…" Noya muttered before wanting to shout, "AND KEI?!"

**_"I have a feeling Kuroo is trying to stop their conflict that began from their previous lives...but Hollywood Heights is becoming a dangerous area now that the monsters are resurfacing. And it's likely that Kei or someone with him may be controlling them,"_** the king echoed.

"Sounds like old habits are hard to kill even after being reincarnated," Noya shrugged.

After a moment of silence and a sigh, Kenma finally asked, "What should we do?"

**_"Two of my colleagues are also in Hollywood Heights...they have some magic with them from Atlantis. I will contact them so you'll be safe when you arrive there,"_** the king replied.

Kenma nodded as he then received a personal message from the king that the others didn't hear…

_I know I am the last person you want to deal with, but I am asking you as a human...do not let go of your wish...whatever you do from here. Put your faith in Kuroo...for the sake of your dream._

Kenma's mind replied: _Very well. But just so you know_…_things might never be the same between us, Your Majesty, but I do thank you for granting me this ability to journey forward. Maybe someday I'll thank you personally._

And in response from the king:_ And I should thank you for reminding me of the darkness in my heart._

**_"Very well, go find Kuroo and do not let the Tsukishima brothers fall apart again!"_** the king echoed as time moved forward around them again and the vision ended.

"Hell yes! Let's get going!" Noya smirked, fist pumping upwards.

"Wouldn't it be rude not to thank our 'tour guides'?" Kenma looked at Noya. Hikaru and Shin looked at each other in confusion when they saw the trio turning around to leave the coastal city.

"Where are you guys going?!" Hikaru called out.

"Gotta find our friends! Super important task!" Noya shouted.

"We'll have to take you up on your offer of a tour another time. For now, we must locate our missing comrades," Iwaizumi nodded before waving.

When they were out of sight, Kenma got down on his knees in the jungle and closed his eyes to focus on his inner spirit animal that he once called upon a long time ago…

_King, please grant me that strength_, he prayed to himself, _allow me to carry my friends with the strength that I have._

"Wh-what's going on with him?" Iwaizumi looked at Kenma.

"If I think what he's going to do…we'll get to ride faster to our destination," Noya chuckled.

With a loud growl, Kenma resumed his leopard form before turning to them. He adjusted his size large enough to become a Persian-type.

"Well then…let's go, shall we?" Noya looked at Iwaizumi.

"Yeah, let's make sure we don't miss Kuroo along the way," he said as they both got on.

The Kenma-Leopard roared before taking off through the forests, heading towards a long trail that would bring them back towards the city.

"I just wish we had a map though…the one we were given isn't quite…" Noya muttered.

Another one appeared in Iwaizumi's hands with the signature from the king's handwriting. It showed a bit of magic on where Kuroo was at as well as the two Atlanteans in town. The leopard smirked a smile in knowing that the king still had some tricks up his sleeve despite how things were before.

* * *

**Flashback Continues:  
The Birth of a Parallel Universe…**

The four Mahotsukai found their way to the Black Mountain where the witches had an empire of their own. They were expecting to get their way up there to find them but it turns out it wasn't necessary. Clouds rumbled down the mountain before revealing the witches along with Emilia and Othello in hostage.

Iago tried to reach to them but Verrado's gesture warned him otherwise. Another cloaked figure revealed the Suiei!Book that was already written up through the point when the Shadow Mafia began their global strike.

"Give us back our…" Iwatobi began.

"Uhhh no," Verrado used her magic to shut him up.

"Hey!" Sametsuka cried out but he too was feeling his voice being silent.

"Your books are protected by the power of Cosmos…meaning that as long as there is ink from him, we cannot write what we want," Verrado said, "However…I found a loophole not too long ago and I wanted to see this for myself."

"Just what the hell do you think you can do?" Iago asked.

"It's simple…we make our own ink," she answered.

"That's impossible," Camelot Jr. stated, "That requires blood magic."

"By a single person alone it is impossible but with this family we can achieve anything," Verrado replied, "Now I suggest you sit back and watch…"

She flung them down to the ground as they brought Othello to the center of their created pentacle with candles and black flower petals. Emilia screamed but was also muted upon the horror being unleashed.

"Let the ritual begin!" Verrado stated as the cloaked witches raised up their hands to drain the magic out of Othello.

Iago called upon his inner strength to break free from the bonds and ran his way over to grab the child, but the witches blocked his path. He turned to see Emilia and ran to grab her before they tried to get back to their child.

"Not everyone can have a happy ending," Verrado hissed, "Those heroes will suffer under our reign!"

"Just what are you trying to do to them!?" Iwatobi shouted.

"Giving what our kind deserves…" Verrado replied.

"Honey! Please save yourself!" Emilia begged.

"I CAN'T LEAVE YOU NOR OTHELLO!" he shouted.

"They told me everything when we were in hostage…about how the magic works in these books. If they succeed in taking Othello's life…that storyline will be a gateway for Pandora to utilize…I can't let it happen!"

"W-what are you doing to do?!" he asked, feared for the worse.

"I'm going to change the future!" she said, running towards Othello in the ritual circle.

Iago screamed as Emilia stabbed herself to pour out magic upon her and Othello as the book that hovered above them began to twist and turn, splitting into two separate books. When the light dimmed down, all what was left in the circle were two books and a pile of blood and ink mixed.

Before anyone could react, Iago snatched the original copy and rescued the others in time as Verrado silently stared at them before they vanished to the shadows. Iago cried in Iwatobi and Sametsuka's arms on the loss of his family.

_The original story has been saved, however_, Iwatobi thought as he could only fear what the other copy would become in their hands…

* * *

**Present Day: Hollywood Heights**

Artemis, Ikuya and Asahi landed back on the ground as the other senshi finally arrive on scene. Toto barked happily while Seijuurou watched the group hugging happily in reunion. At this moment, the red-hair felt a throb in his head…as if something important was telling him to remember…

The senshi turned to see the red-haired struggling on his knees.

"H-Hey is he alright?!" Asahi asked.

"Who is he?" Artemis asked.

"Forgive me for bringing him along," Tsubasa replied, "We have told him to not follow us but…"

"It's fine," Ikuya answered, "He has the face of an old friend. Maybe he can help."

"I-I can?" Seijuurou looked a tad confused.

"Ikuya, you don't suppose he…er his name…that list from Ben earlier?" Asahi whispered.

"We'll settle the score on that magician later," he said.

"Well then, now that we are assembled, what do we need to do?" Kotarou asked.

"We have to evacuate everyone from the town so that if any more Elder Bairns appear, no blood will be shed," Asahi answered, "Already there have been some casualties and it's only getting started."

"We can take him to Shiloh's for safety," Artemis suggested, "The red-hair…?"

"I'm Seijuurou…Mikoshiba," he introduced himself.

"Right. Let's get you to him. He has barriers that will protect you from the monsters at least," Artemis nodded.

* * *

Upon seeing the news that his mother was arrested, Clarion could only tear up silently before closing his eyes. However, his headache grew worse and worse by the moment until the EKG machine began to panic on his heart health.

The nurses arrived in to maintain his health.

* * *

**Back at Judd's Tavern**

"Why does it have to be this world!?" Alex shouted angrily, "Just what gives you the pleasure to give others pain?!"

"I guess you don't get it…do you?" Kei replied.

Verrado approached to Alex slowly before adding softly, "Tell me, is this town enough for you?"

"You stand back!" he snapped.

"You heard him!" Dodecadron agreed.

Verrado and Kei used the magic to pin the others to the wall while putting Alex down on his knees.

"Tell me that you brought it," Verrado said.

"Yes," Kei answered, revealing a glass vial of blood in his hands.

"W-What is that!?" Kyle shouted out.

Sergi could only remain speechless about this…as he knew deep down from the book.

_Brother, please remember us when you remember yourself,_ he prayed.

"Now then, all you have to do is drink this. Trust me," Verrado said as Kei opened the cork before pinching his cheeks.

**"It's the blood of what you once feast upon…****_the Elder Bairns_****…"**

The blood drained from the vial to Alex's mouth as he tried to spit it out for its awful taste but Kei ensured his head was upright to digest it. At first it was all quiet for a moment but then Alex's body began to vibrate from his arms and hands. The others tried to break free from the magic but they were just as stuck.

Alex looked up as his eyes turned red, echoing a long distant memory that was now resurfacing his head for the first time in eons…

**~Episode 7 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 8 PV~**

**Verrado:** Do you remember…now, human? Or are you still one of them?

**Kyle:** W-what did you do to him?!

**Kei:** It's called remembering his identity.

**Kyle:** Alex is my husband! We already know that! The curse brought us here to forget our lives thanks to you bitches!

**Kei:** But there's always more to his past besides the drugs he used for his swimming career. Maybe you should read the fine print about his entre, multiple lives.

**Kyle:** What does that supposed to mean?!

**Sergi**: I…I…

**Alex:** Next time, **_Free! The Dragon and the Phoenix_**…I remember now…


	9. Episode 8: The Dragon & The Phoenix

**Episode 8: The Dragon and The Phoenix**

_So, who's it gonna beeeeee?  
The one that you only neeeeeeddddd  
I gave it all, and all you gave was sweet misery_

* * *

**Flashback: Ancient Greece Era, Parallel Universe to Suiei!Timeline of Gen 1.0 Earth  
**If you remember in Gen 1's earliest stories including _"Memories of the Sea"_ and _"The Last Legend"_, there were scenes based on historic figures. This is a parallel universe to those ancient stories with some "What if's".

_REVISIT THE PAST…_

_…IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE! _

THE CREATION AND EXPANSION OF DARK MIRROR MYTHOLOGY AND ITS HISTORIC PAST ARE UNVEILED AT LAST!

* * *

Long ago…in a city filled of civilization, arts, and warriors mighty and proud, stood the great city of Macedonia. Today was a very special day as a newborn was revealed to the citizens for a christening at the region of Pella.

Olympias was dressed in robes of white, blue, and gray while her husband wore in gold, red and white. The crowds roar in applause for their new king.

"His name…shall be Alexander…for the defender of mankind will become king," Olympias announced.

And somewhere in the crowd, the five Suiei Gods, disguised in human forms watched the celebration happening around them. Their existence as "water" in nature allowed them to see the entire world under their own wishes. But now, after eons of remaining in the shadows, they decided to don human forms and see what the species were about.

"So, let me get this straight, this little human is called a baby?" asked Matsuoka, "I…don't understand why everyone is so in awe."

"Well maybe it's a big deal or something…remember back in the eastern countries? When a baby was born, people would celebrate its birth," said Ryugazaki, "More so, it's that child that we just discussed about."

"So it appears," answered Hazuki, "Well then, let's go join then and meet new people!"

"I'm on it!" laughed Tachibana, "Let's go!"

"Well wait a minute," said Nanase, "We don't know much about these people. We can't just barge in. More so…we can't reveal our existence."

"Stay if you wish Nanase," replied Hazuki, "But maybe we might learn something or two."

With a shrug, he joined the others as they went through the crowds, reaching to the palace where they were stopped by the guards. King Philip II saw this and told them to let them in.

"Let them in," said Philip, "They can stay at our garden area."

The guards nodded and escorted the men to the palace entrance. The nurse walked up to Philip and said, "You got travelers here I see."

"Yes," he answered, "See to that my wife is okay though."

"The baby prince fell asleep actually, so we must be careful on how much racket we make," she replied.

"Very well," said Philip, "Let's take a walk through the family garden then. See to our visitors have room and food."

The five Suiei Gods walked with Philip as they each contributed a story about their travels from the world, fascinating the human as he declared his dreams about his son becoming a king. The gods looked at each other in certain worry as they recalled a phenomenon called wars where people take over lands and other horrible things to cause a change of the balance of nature.

"So, what benefit does it have for your son to take the world?" asked Nanase.

"For centuries, our people have suffered a plague with nature…of the other side," Philip said.

"From the other side?" Hazuki looked fascinated.

"…this plague results in people being feasted upon by the monsters…the Elder Bairns," he revealed.

"Elder Bairns?" Matsuoka asked.

"They feast on humans?" Tachibana started to get nervous.

"Only when the Shrovetide happens; a season when humans are preyed upon. Our ancestors have made this covenant of the Shrovetide to allow the monsters feast on a percentage of our kind in return they will let the survivors grow and populate for hundreds of years," Philip explained.

"That doesn't sound beautiful," Ryugazaki looked at him.

"It is horrific indeed," Philip answered, "But we humans are weak in comparison and a prophecy has stated that someone out of the shadows will finally put an end to the covenant."

"Put an end…?" Nanase looked at him.

"We believe our son will finally end the curse between the humans and the Elder Bairns, that is why he must take the world to his own hands," Philip answered, "By destroying the curse, the Elder Bairns will lose their source of food and become extinct."

"I would like to see the baby," Nanase stated, "If he's awake."

"He's currently asleep right now – I cannot take you to him. However, I should bring you all to your rooms," Philip replied.

* * *

**Hours Later:**

Matsuoka walked over through the marble halls to find Nanase and Tachibana but only found the latter talking with Hauzki and Ryugazaki.

"Where did he go?" Matsuoka asked as he tied up his long hair.

"He needed a minute," Hazuki shrugged.

The other god sighed before leaning over on one of the pillars, "Do you think Philip is right? Are these monsters even real?"

"Well certainly we have never seen them before in all of our time on this world," Ryugazaki shrugged.

"Unless it's made by someone or something that could be…evil?" Hazuki suggested.

"I honestly don't trust the human race," Matsuoka commented, "I feel like they try to be many steps ahead of nature."

"You know…speaking of…I had a dream the other night in the ocean," Tachibana replied.

"A dream?" Hazuki looked at him.

"…I met someone who almost looks like me but with shorter hair and is in the form of those humans. It was as if he needed comfort…from something," the other god said.

"That's impossible…we are just gods of the nature in this world," Ryugazaki looked a bit stunned.

**_"I have a feeling…our stories are just the beginning,"_** Tachibana answered.

"Hahahaha! You think we will become like them?!" Hazuki laughed, "That's totally absurd!"

* * *

Nanase made his way to the master grand bedroom where the baby was sleeping. He couldn't bear but to go to him alone when everyone else was asleep (not that his fellow brothers weren't). When he rested up earlier in the day, he saw a dream that was horrifying and couldn't bear to see it come true for the baby.

He found the baby sleeping in a nest of blankets and cloth of the softest fibers inside a basket. The Suiei God smiled and used his magic to bless the child for safety through the seas of life.

**_WHOOOOSHHHHHH_**

Nanase gasped as the world around him changed, showing him what looked like a series of battles followed by a battle between two men with the one looking mostly like the baby being slain to death.

"N-No! I won't allow you to die!" he gasped as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the baby for more protection.

Tachibana, Hazuki, Ryugazaki, and Matsuoka arrived at the scene and combined their powers to Nanase. Despite protesting about going to the baby without consent, it was clear that this Suiei God sensed something…beyond what the world has yet to see.

"We must present him with our gifts…our wishes…" Nanase replied.

"Now is this an appropriate time?!" Matsuoka gasped.

"You know we mustn't stay here!" he argued back.

The five Suiei Gods surrounded the basket as they each extended their arm towards the circle:

**_"Sweet child, I gift you…with protection,"_** Nanase chanted, "Even if you die…your spirit lives on until you find a new home!"

**_"Baby Alexander…I bestow you…with beauty,"_** Ryugazaki added, "So that even on your worst days…people will still admire you both outside and inside."

**_"Dear human, you shall receive my gift of love,"_** Tachibana stated, "That you find the goodness in everyone and can change the world and its future."

**_"Dearest baby,"_** Hazuki greeted, "May the gift of peace help you establish hope in everywhere you go!"

**_"My gift for you…little human,"_** Matsuoka chanted, "Is the sharing of my strength to yours…that obstacles will never be an issue for you."

The five Suiei Gods dissolved into the mists, sending their gifts to the baby as it woke up with a crying-like cooing sound, prompting Olympias to wake up and check on him.

In the days that followed, the Suiei Gods continued to enjoy their stay until someone from the shadows watched them and prepared to make their move. To prevent themselves from going extinct, they asked a friend to create five new bodies from humanity to utilize…in the hopes of one day reuniting with this human…

* * *

**Years Later: Temple of the Nymphs**

"And that will be said and done for now," said Aristotle, "We will pick up on our lessons by tomorrow with legendary creatures."

Ptolemy, Hephaistion, and Cassander quickly placed their styluses and wax-covered boards away and walked out while Aristotle asked Alexander to stay behind.

"I hope he's alright," said Ptolemy.

"He's brilliant," agreed Hephaistion, "Maybe it's just some recommendation of some sorts."

Cassander stared out to the sunset, wondering what it would be like to be out in the world ahead.

"Should we just wait for him?" asked Cassander.

"Nah, let him be," said Ptolemy, as they scurried off, "I'm sure he's gonna lecture till it's bedtime."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Alexander as he looked at the wise man.

Aristotle looked out to the evening scenery and replied, "There has been a time…that your father and I were not on the same page of things…"

"The same page?" asked the boy.

"Anybody can become angry – that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time, and for the right purpose, and in the right way – that is not within everybody's power…is not easy," quoted the teacher, "Your father has visited the town of Stagira 5 years ago…and destroyed it like a demon."

The boy gasped as he never realized about some stories about his father. He knew that he was a conqueror and what not but…

"You said something previously…that Stagira was your hometown," said Alexander.

"It is…or was," replied Aristotle, "He did give his offering to rebuild the city at the very least…but in return, I was forced to become your teacher."

The boy was keeping silence about this; although he did remember that his father had left the village for a long while but it was never told why or what he did.

"I…I don't know what to say about this…" began the boy, "It's like my father took away your freedom."

But Aristotle smiled and chuckled, replying, "Through discipline comes freedom…my boy, you have yet to see what lies in the future in stored for you. However, I am sure that despite what you see around you, there is a place that will change things for this world."

"But still," replied the boy, "What my father did couldn't be more unforgivable than to take away your happiness!"

"I think it's time that you should know the truth," replied the philosopher as he handed him a copy of a story of the Iliad, "This story will help you understand why mankind is…the way they are."

"I have adored Homer and his works but are you sure…?" began the boy.

"I am sure," he smiled, "You will never do anything in this world without courage. It is the greatest quality of the mind next to honor. Let this story be your guide. Now off to your military lessons."

Alexander took the story and left the area, wondering what his future would become of him and his family

* * *

Olympias stood in the central chamber of a dark cavern with little lights and candles. She knew what was going up on the surface but that didn't matter to her since she was on the same side as the ancient creatures that were feasting on them.

_After all_, she thought, _I am them…Philip is human…the boy is…_

Finally, a cloaked figure arrived in the scene and removed its hood, revealing a mask that covered its true face.

"Shadow Mafia…" she muttered, "You are Furtiue, right?"

"I am," he replied, "I see you have grown into loving and caring for your child."

"Oh please, you know that's all just part of the plan," she answered, "When the boy turned 14 he kept complaining to me about visions of blood and death but I kept up the charade and told him to keep getting stronger."

"He is the first…and the last, am I correct?" asked Furtiue.

"Arrhidaeus did not inherit anything from me," she answered, "He was born from a human woman by the same man who I am with. Despite this, he lived with us for a while and the two were getting along quite nicely. However, I managed to get him enrolled at a different city for him to study."

"I see you didn't decide to slaughter and eat him. Anyway, your son isn't the only problem here," said Furtiue, "The Suiei Gods…have you heard of them?"

"I had…they came to our place just after Alexander's birth…" she answered, "Though I didn't suspect them at the time. I am worried that the magic given to him will be formidable against us."

"When the boy turns 16, will he…?" Furtiue asked.

"I don't know," she answered, "But his power is certainly growing and there will be plenty of food and blood to feast on...the Shrovetide."

* * *

Alexander traded blows on his sword against his mentor Parmenion as the older fellow was his instructor for combat, military, and conqueror. Philip commissioned him to train his son to become like him when he is set to become the new king of the ancient world. The young man defended the sword's blows but Parmenion pushed him back with force.

"You must not get distracted by your enemy's appearance!" Parmenion lectured, "These monsters do not show mercy and will kill you at the slightest weak point!"

The young kid looked at the instructor and nodded before they concluded the lesson however…

"There is one tip I should tell you…in case you are at a disadvantage," Parmenion added, "When your enemy pins you down and gloats…look into their eyes and their soul to chill them and with your secret blade, strike them."

The prince grunted before getting back on his feet. He was ready for another match, but the mentor waved him off for dismissal.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Alexander woke up in his bed, recalling the same strange dream for the 100th time. It was always the same, but nothing made sense to him…a dream of water…and light…and various sea animals.

Today, he decided to set forth to find what this dream means. Rumors were said of a soothsayer was in town in for a few days. Keeping himself safe, he snuck out with his sword and dressing up before taking out. Upon finding the location somewhere in the more commoners resided, he walked in.

"Child of royalty, why do you enter such a dangerous time?" a voice asked.

"…I…I have heard tales of your arrival, oh prophet," he replied, "Why do my dreams repeat the same?"

The soothsayer stepped in as she wore an outfit that was far different than that of the Greeks. She wore in kimono-like outfits with a hood covering her face.

"The fabric of space-time has been torn in two…your history should've been the same but someone of great evil beyond has altered your past…your present…and your future. One destination is still the same regardless of the path you take from here," she explained.

"Whose history am I a copy of?" he asked.

"When the time comes, you will know," she replied, "The dream you see is a part of that answer. You are something beyond mankind…be proud of it."

The prince looked up as his vision changed into the same scene from his dream…the five floating god-like beings smiled before him, reaching out to him. Curious, he too resonated with their reaching, hoping to find the answer in his heart…

"You are human, but you are also beyond human," the dark-haired spoke.

"But one day…you will find us…as descendants in the future," the blue-haired added.

"Just who are you!?" the man asked, "Did you come to me when I was a baby?!"

"We were…but betrayed by humans forced us to be reborn into the future," the red-hair spoke, "But we are here in your dreams and by your side…until you meet us again as humans."

"But if the humans betrayed you, why be humans?" he looked at them.

"Not all humans are evil…only those who are driven by fear and hatred," the blond replied, "But when you do find us…you will become something…special."

The dream faded away as Alex woke back up in the soothsayer's place but the figure was gone. However, he could hear loud cries of the villagers as he smell smoke.

* * *

**Present Day: Judd's Tavern**

Alex breathed heavily as his eyes continued to glow eerie red. Verrado sensed the return of a familiar presence merging in his body.

"So…is it working?" Kei asked.

"Indeed, the blood of those Elder Bairns are awakening him…" Verrado explained.

A blast of magic knocked through the front of the building as glasses shattered everywhere. Out of the mist came Ben staring at the mess.

"Well…so you have decided?" Verrado asked.

"Alex's memories as the king may be remembering…but I will not permit you to unleash the Elder Bairns to this city!" he scolded.

"So then…I see you are willing to throw away your family in return to keeping the city safe?" she asked.

"I know your dirty tricks," Ben replied, "You won't get away with what you are about to do to this world!"

"I'm afraid it's already too late," Verrado sneered, "The Shrovetide will soon begin and all those weaklings of mankind will soon be a distant memory."

Ben snapped his fingers to release Kyle, Dodecadron, Rasputin, and Sergi. With a hiss, Verrado and Kei vanished to the shadows.

"What's happened to Alex?!" Kyle tried to get Alex's focus back.

Ben was about to answer but Sergi stepped in, "Kyle…there's more to your husband than what you know of. The two of us…no…our stories before you came into our lives are in this book."

"Then let me see," Kyle replied.

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal more than what you've seen," Sergi answered, "As author, I have sacred rules that I must oblige to. But what I can tell you is that Alex is half-human and half-Elder Bairn."

His eyes widened in horror before looking back to his husband's red eyes. They faded away as he collapsed down to the floor but was caught by Kyle.

"Sandro…please, tell me you're okay!" Kyle answered.

"I…I remember…" he moaned before closing his eyes…

* * *

**Flashback Continues: The 1****st**** Shrovetide…**

Alexander left the soothsayer's hut and gasped in horror to see the people trying to flee the city as monstrous beasts of figures storm through town, trying to feast upon the humans and their inner organs. He readied his sword as a few of them turned to see him and tried to attack.

With a few slashes, the prince made his way back through the city, heading to his family home. His body began to radiate with energy flowing through his veins.

* * *

Philip found himself surrounded by several suitors who demanded for Olympias. However, something appeared off about them. One took out a sword and began to attack Philip. He fought back and readied his sword against the crowd of people before them.

Blood splattered and shed all over the hall. Some of them fled to the halls to find Olympias. Without hesitation, he slashed them down.

"No one touches my family!" he shouted as more of them appeared.

Seconds later, a flying-knife bonded by chain stabbed him on his left arm, followed by his right arm and down to both sides of his ankles. With a cry of pain, the suitors pulled him up on the pillars that held the palace.

Olympias herself finally appeared on scene with not a look of fear or terror. Philip's eyes could bear what he was seeing.

Alexander arrived from the front entrance and gasped to see the blood, the bodies, and the scene before him.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Olympias roared as the prince screamed in sync at the horror. The Elder Bairn stabbed the sword through Philip as he cried out in sheer agony. The skies turned dark and rainy with thunder upon this new darkness reborn.

Alexander's eyes turned red crimson as time slowed down between him and the Suitor-looking Elder Bairns. He raced through the gardens, slashing one by one down as the mother watched to see the power rising in here creation. As soon as they were slaughtered, the price pointed his sword at his mother.

"I've waited a long time…son," she greeted, "For you to gain your strength…to be ready."

He slashed out at her, but she vanished into the dark clouds. After using his strength to tear down the pillars, Philip collapsed onto his arms.

"S-son…you must go…i-it's not safe here," he breathed.

"Father! I'm so sorry that I left early this morning!" the young man replied.

But Philip smiled and said, "The whole world awaits a new hero…one who can finally take down the Elder Bairns. Slay them all…save our legacy…end the covenant of our ties to these beasts."

With that, Philip closed his eyes before succumbing to his wounds. Alexander cried out in sheer agony and tears. However, it was not safe to stay in this town as the roaming beasts set ablaze. The prince ran to the stable where the horse Bucephalus neighed loudly in fear of the monsters. He calmed his steed down before leaping onto it and fleeing off, gathering the survivors to the nearby lands…into the unknown…

* * *

**600 Years Later: Ithaca**

A seemingly endless reign takes the world by storm as the king Alexander took several cities in exchange for protection from the Elder Bairns. The Tragedy of Pella and Macedonia became legend as it was said that the mother of the city betrayed the people and out of the shadows, the son rose to power.

The world evolved since then as religious figures and more creatures emerged, setting new challenges to several villages and towns across the realms. The Greeks gave rise to the Romans, starting a new era

A much older and stronger Alexander stabbed his sword on the dirt and slumped on a rock while watching the island of Ithaca at the horizon of the sea. Rumors have said that a mysterious man who ruled there was also a hunter for dangerous things.

Decided to investigate alone, Alexander used his strength of the Elder Bairns to propel himself from where he stood and onto the island, impacting the sands like an explosion.

He readied his sword while venturing to the ruins and roadways that led to a temple of various gods and goddesses, some of which he recognized through the years of his life. From Egypt to the Eastern lands, many cities have evolved through the few hundreds of years since his conquest but the Elder Bairns were always waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Halt!" a voice said.

Alexander twirled and readied his Kopis Sword at his new enemy as a man stood before him donned in golden-armor with the Xiphos Sword on hand.

"None shall enter this domain…including you…bastard Alexander!" the man answered.

"So, you've heard of me," he replied.

"Well your reputation proceeds you…immortal witch!" the other man growled.

"If you know of me so well then why do you dare to challenge me?" Alexander asked.

"You won't be taking this home!" he snapped.

Alexander laughed before answering, "Now why would I want this land if I know that it has no meaning to it. I only came here to investigate."

"You lie!" the other man replied, "You've taken up so many cities filled with broken promises to protect the humans from those flesh-eating beasts!"

Now it was his turn to frown as Alexander soared up to him and ripped the sword off of his hands while pointing his blade to the stranger.

"Tell me something…if I was an Elder Bairn, would you have slain me?" he asked.

"Of course I would! I fear death!" the man replied.

"Well lucky for you, my half-lineage doesn't make me eat humans like they would," he said.

The other man stared to his golden-yellow eyes before fainting. Alexander gasped and tried to push some life through compressions but stopped to see another young man staring at the scene upon him. With a final push, Alexander woke up the fallen man again.

"Y-you're hurt," he said, noticing the wounds on his back.

The man looked at the king before saying, "Y-you really saved me just now?"

"I smell that boy…is he yours?" Alexander asked.

"Yes…I was wed to my wife Penelope. We were a family for some time, but she one day took off to settle our kingdom's plight and she was…eaten by them," he revealed.

"W-wait…it can't be…you're…." Alexander gasped.

"Yes…I am Odysseus or known as Ulysses by the Roman population…" he revealed his identity as the blonde hair shown itself after his helmet fell off.

"I give you my condolences," the warrior replied while trying to not blush at this beauty before him.

"Papa, are we going to leave soon?" Telemachus asked.

"I promise you," Odysseus replied, "When you turn 18, we will leave."

"You don't intend to stay here?" Alexander asked.

"This island home became nothing more but a burden to the past," Odysseus answered, "But we have no idea where we will go."

"…Come with me," the other man invited, "I may have taken a lot of cities under my reign, but I can help you settle a new and better place. No harm shall come to you from me or my warriors."

Odysseus stared at this man before him, curious to see what would be offered at the table…

* * *

**Present Day: Judd's Tavern – Shiloh's Apartment (Upper Level)**

Kyle rested Alex on top of the lounge sofa while Rasputin utilized his exorcism. However, it didn't work as each attempt forced him to step back.

"Whatever manifests him…it must be a part of his existence," he muttered.

Sergi looked through the pages that were starting to reappear now after Verrado and Kei forcibly shoved the blood in Alex's throat. It was true…he was the former Alexander the Great born from a human and an Elder Bairrn.

Dodecadron sighed while he flipped the channels to the news with reports of increased murders and mysterious killers on the horizon. It was clear that the Elder Bairns were getting more sophisticated with the city environment. Years ago…when the bar was owned by Judd himself, he ran the place with open arms. However, the same kind of death took place occurred when one of them preyed on him.

He sensed more customers arriving to the bar downstairs. Upon arriving, he saw the trio senshi along with four others with them.

"Our team is finally in full circle…almost," Asahi proudly smiled.

"Two of them are in Iwamara waiting for us," Ikuya said, "But once we break this town's curse, we'll head to the village."

"And what about Artemis?" Dodecadron asked.

"…I want to travel and find out who I really am," the graduated student smiled.

Dodecadron softly gasp and wanted to tell him the truth but it was clear that he was not yet awake but his powers were still increasing every moment. Seconds later, he collapsed down to the floor as Artemis gasped and ran up to him.

"I put him a temporary sleep spell," a voice said, "He'll be alright."

The group turned to see the Mahotsukai Ben arriving from the shadows, "I apologize for the scare but Artemis you too need to take a nap."

Before he could cry out, his eyes grew heavy before he slept down on the floor likewise.

"Was that really necessary?" Ikuya asked.

"You two…wanted to know the truth about that name you saw on the list…let me present you…your beloved Alex from that other world," he answered, leading the senshi and Seijuurou upstairs as Rasputin, Sergi, and Kyle were also in the sleeping spell.

Ikuya and Asahi gasped at the sight of Alex but realized that he was much older looking than what they were told.

"You put quite a lot of people to sleep," Kotarou muttered.

"Technically you guys would be asleep too but as Senshi, you must bear the responsibility of being heroes," Ben replied, "Especially now…when the Shrovetide is trying to destroy this entire megacity."

"So, this Alex…is he…" Asahi switched the subject.

"Yes, he is the one who was betrayed on that other timeline…all because of spilt blood from my people who wanted to destroy the original legend of the Suiei Gods."

"You mean…the ones from….?" Ikuya gasped.

"Yes…the Magic Six of the ones in paradise now," Ben revealed, "The witches murdered my child to try and destroy the original legend but then my wife sacrificed her life so their lives may be spared but doing so still caused the two stories to split from each other…creating that other timeline…and all the people in it."

"I thought the story tower no longer exists," Ikuya replied.

"It is destroyed in present time, but it still exists in the past," Ben explained, "The potential for making multiple timelines is still a possibility but as time in many worlds extend forward, the magic is weakening."

"But if this Alex is alive…where is that version of Haruka and the others?" Asahi asked.

"…that I do not know. But it is vital that they must be found and resurrected as a team once more," Ben continued, "Their story is not yet complete and because they are created beings by their original counterparts…they cannot truly die."

"Is this possible…that such a feat can be performed?" Tsubasa asked.

"Reviving the Magic Six…" Isana whispered.

"You believe that resurrecting them will solve whatever the powers may be is out there damaging all things?" Kotarou asked.

Seijuurou lowered down as his head slightly throbbed a bit, making him curious more by the minute. Ben noticed something off about the red-hair but a simple look into his eyes made him realize the truth.

"So…you survived the dark ages as many believed you were dead," Ben noted.

"Huh? Survived the dark ages?" Sei asked, confused.

"You clearly don't remember but I suppose the only way to wake you up…" the Mahotsukai snapped his fingers, bringing a young red-haired girl into scene.

"E-Eh…?!" Suzu looked confused, "W-where the heck…?"

Sei looked at the strange girl before him but when their eyes met…

**_WHHHOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!_**

The two of them were thrown to the opposite ends of the wall as memories of terror, blood, and darkness returned in their heads. It all sounded like a loud tinnitus in their heads for several moments followed by a rush of adrenaline coursing through them. Both could hear voices echoing around them as if they were reliving in the horrible times…

"T-this place…" Isuzu muttered.

"Born form the shadows…" Seijuurou quietly spoke.

They both looked up and saw each other. Without hesitation, they embraced a reunion hug of joy.

"O-Onii-chan!" she cried out, "It's really you!?"

"Yes…I am back…I remember now…the past!" he answered, "The darkness…the mines…G-Gou…wait."

Tsubasa's eyes looked heavy as he recalled Seijuurou and Gou being a couple back in Idaina Magna. However…

"What's the matter?" Isuzu asked.

"…It's Gou…she…used some magic to send me to another world where I lived as a protector to a prince," he replied, "She spared my life…but…"

"I remember too…she was a bit off about herself during those dark times, but I am sure some miracle happened there," Isuzu answered.

Tsubasa turned way and walked to the bathroom. Seijuurou seemed a bit confused for a moment.

Ben took the book from the sleeping Sergi and handed it over to the siblings as their pages of the book revealed the reign of the Shadow Mafia and the arrival of an alternate team of the Magic Six saving their homeland after 5 years of suffering. From there, the story showed the survivors and even a cured-heart but traumatized Rei living happily on Lynwin-Mu for the rest of their days.

"This book…" Tsubasa began.

"It chronicles all of what has happened since the day that my enemies created it," Ben revealed, "Your universe came about because of what this witch created…a universe of suffering…no more happy endings."

"And what about Momo, is he alive?" Seijuurou asked.

"There is a lot of questions that cannot be answered right now," Ben replied, "But…Momo is fine. You will both see him again soon. We must evacuate the people of Hollywood Heights for safety."

"But we also need to destroy the towers too, right?" Asahi asked.

"Yes, the towers are keys to building a portal that may bring about total disaster to not just Hollywood Heights but to also the rest of Aeuropa City and potentially the entire planet," the Mahotsukai answered.

"But how exactly are we going to do this?" Ikuya asked, "If we break the curse, all those who were inflicted by the witches will die. And if we don't…everyone will die."

"I don't know…but for sure we're not gonna let anymore people die," Ben looked at him.

"Then…what do we do first?" Seijuurou asked.

After a long hour of discussion and planning, they set up a new "Operation" called 'Dissolution' in order to break the Shrovetide. Tsubasa's team was set to go destroy the towers while Ben will wake up the others and find means to get the entire city to evacuate while trying to control Alex's blood condition from the dosage. Asahi and Ikuya were to stay with Artemis, Dodecadron and Rasputin to ensure that no more Elder Bairns appeared. Seijuurou and Isuzu were also set to stay behind in order to not fall into danger.

Tsubasa, Kotarou, and Isana took off in their senshi forms while Ben reawaken the sleepy heads from the spell. However, Alex's behavior was much different thanks to his memories of Alexander the Great.

"I…I have to keep fighting," he uttered.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Ben said, "You and Kyle must stay here."

"But what about our daughters? They're gonna be in danger if we don't find them!"

"I will track them down," he promised, "But you and Alex must stay here."

Alex looked up at him and answered, "A king cannot stay in one place…I must fight off the Elder Bairns like I formerly did. I have to slain them all!"

"The blood is making you think that," Ben replied, "But your persona is still you…a father…a husband…a swimmer too."

"I have to go," he insisted, "My sword!"

Ben was about to argue him but seeing the redness of his eyes return meant that there was no other choice. With a sigh, he called forth on the Dragon Kopis Sword that was lost from the past but it didn't matter to him. Back in his hands, Alex got up and concentrated on where the monsters were going to appear next.

With a familiar place in his mind, he gasped before taking off from the window and jumping out. Kyle rushed over to see him leaping from building to building.

"I can't leave him alone like this," Kyle said, "What if he does something reckless?!"

* * *

**Back at Joseph and Jordan's place:**

Jordan woke up with a gasp before sweating the hell out of his hair. Joseph walked in to the room after cleaning himself up, "Honey, what's the matter?"

"…the past," Jordan replied.

"Huh?" he asked.

Jordan took out his Atlantean crystal as it was pulsing in a strange pattern, "This…when the crystal did this pattern…I remember…it was when our home was confronted by invaders during the tragedy. We were also evacuated into stasis for eons but I remember being in a dream when this happened."

"What are you getting at?" Joseph looked confused.

"Don't you remember? When our child…not Artemis…but..." Jordan trembled.

Joseph remained silent as Jordan continued, "Our blood child who disappeared during the events was never found! I feared for the worst but now…this crystal is pulsing like a heartbeat."

"I-it can't be…" Joseph was disbelief by this, "I-Is…is he alive?"

_"He is…"_ the voice of Neo King Julius appeared in their heads.

"K-King?!" they both shouted.

_"Yes, the child has come to this land but has not remembered the past. I feared that the journey would lead to this. However, he has grown up and doesn't live by the rules if you call it that. Chances are that he will not accept you as parents but if the memories are brought back…"_

"Do you think he will truly return to us?" Jordan almost wanted to cry, "We were only a family for not even 6 years and…"

_"I know…that's why I hope what I am about to give you…can provide some aid,"_ the king answered.

A small vial filled with fluid appeared to them. Jordan picked it up as war flashbacks appeared in his head…before grunting sadly.

_"Give this to the boy when the time comes…but don't force it. Anyway, things are getting hectic in Hollywood Heights. Demons are appearing and will start to feast on civilians. Your armor and weapons will appear to you. Go fight them!" the_ king added.

"Right!" they replied.

"Also…a group of travelers will be looking for you too so be sure to find them likewise," the king dismissed them.

* * *

**Sisters of St. Beaumont – Graduation –**

Iberia Curacao, L'aura Beau, and Mesa Reed sat down in the aisle as they listened to several speeches from the nuns, the board of directors, and their valedictorian and salutatorian.

"I wish Eva could be giving a speech too," L'aura muttered.

"She hasn't been answering our calls nor texts," Iberia added silently.

"I hope she's alright," Mesa.

The last few days were hectic for the school as the incident from Aeuropa Capital Academy resulted them to keep the graduation ceremony at their school with increased security measures. Several students were afraid of the Elder Bairns while others assumed they were just urban legends.

The mother superior walked up to start the process of the diplomas when she felt a jolt stabbing through her. She collapsed as a massive, multi-armed ninja-Elder Bairn appeared, prompting everyone to scream and evacuate. The security guards tried to shoot them down while a few nuns unleashed holy water and exorcism but to no avail.

* * *

**Life's Fit – Hollywood Heights Campus**

A.J sat at his office, waiting for an email from Alex upon the arrangement to move to the southern campus but to no avail.

_Heh, sounds like you made your decision…to terminate_, he thought, _guess I'll have to go to HR and get him off our boot._

He got up and headed his way over to HR when he heard a strange splashing sound followed by people screaming and fleeing their offices.

"W-what in the name of…" he began before he saw blood splashes.

"Get out of here!" one of his coworkers shouted, "It's a monster!"

A.J was about to act all tough and confident but saw the newly transformed Elder Bairn in the form of some gargoyle-like creature. One of his other colleagues grabbed him and fled.

"T-This…" he muttered silently.

The fire alarms went off to get the people to evacuate the building as three more gargoyle-like Elder Bairns appeared, trying to block them from their exits. The workers and customers huddled in fear while a few of the jocks tried to throw something at the beasts to fight back but were too feeble to be a match against them. Heads were torn off as several organs were pulled out for feasting.

Before anyone could cry out, one of the glass windows on the ceiling collapsed as Alex appeared on scene with his Dragon Kopis Sword at the ready. A.J gasped to see this man before him and was about to say something about his job but a swift of his sword backed him otherwise.

"Just so you know, my days with your fake personality are over…" Alex said, "But today…I won't let anymore people die!"

The gargoyles roared before charging to the hunter. Alex's eyes glowed red as he slashed his way through them, blood spewing everywhere from the front desk to the workout equipment.

* * *

"This way!" Alice led Eva through the streets. Several cops were roaring through as well upon civilians calling for help and emergency.

Eva took out her phone as she saw several text messages from the other girls as well as some horrific pictures that took place.

"N-No…" she trembled.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"My friends…the ones from school, their graduation ceremony was under attack by those monsters too!' she answered.

"Are they okay!?" Alice grew worried.

"Yeah they appear to be safe thanks to FaceOut's status but I don't think we're safe here any longer," Eva answered, "This entire town is like being burnt in hell."

They continued to flee the area as they made a few turns through the alley before running into Judd's Tavern. They were about to go past it and keep going but the Elder Bairn appeared again and attacked. The two ran to the doorway to open and barely got inside safely as the monster roared before crumbling to dust.

"W-we're safe…!" Alice sighed in relief.

"For now yes," a familiar voice was heard.

The two turned to see a group of men and another girl just standing there. Eva's eyes widened upon seeing Gregory Lawrence among the crowd.

"Y-You…G-Gregory?!" Eva gasped.

The man did not reply to this as Eva was in shock. Alice looked at her confused by this.

"Y-you know this man?" she asked.

"He used to work at the Brother's place…of St. Aeuropa," Eva explained, "B-but…"

Rasputin was donned a long-black hoodie cloak with a pair of black jeans and turtle neck sweater. His heart was beating fast again as he did not want to see her. However…

"It appears that you still don't know what is going on," he replied.

"Aside from getting nearly killed by those monsters!?" she answered.

"You should be away from me as far as possible," he stated.

"Why do you keep pushing me back?!" Eva cried out, "I can't get to know you!?"

"You'd regret it once you learn the truth," Rasputin answered, heading upstairs. Dodecadron wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut.

"Just leave him be," Alice tug on Eva's arm, "Maybe he's just afraid."

"I don't understand…" Eva answered, "He saved me though an exorcism long ago…and yet…"

Kyle kept staring at Alice as he slowly tried to figure out if she was…

"A-Anastasia?" he trembled.

"Huh?" Alice looked at him.

"Oh, please excuse me…I once had a daughter that looked almost like you…" he blushed and turned his head to the side.

"What happened to her?" Alice asked.

"…she died," he answered with a lie, "A terrible accident took her."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Alice replied.

"Hey um…listen, we thank you for having this store to keep us safe from the monsters, but our friends are in danger," Eva added, recalling the text message.

"It's not safe to be out there," Dodecadron said, "No harm will come from me or anyone of us here."

"We appreciate your hospitality but…" Eva started.

Asahi and Ikuya walked in as the girls gasped and recalled them as the senshi that were previously on the news some time ago.

"Y-you…" Eva gasped.

"Super Shion and Super Kaza?!" Alice's eyes widened.

"Yes…but that's just our pseudonyms," Asahi answered.

_Must we be doing this now_, Ikuya thought.

**_"Protected by the Master of Radiance, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Energy and Spontaneous! I am Suiei Shiina! Don't let my genius blind your ignorance!"_**

**_"Protected by the Master of Redolence, I am the Swimming Guardian who fight for Inspiration and Vision! I am Suiei Kirishima! You better be ready to face your fears!"_**

"We have more Swimming Guardians who are out trying to stop the monsters by breaking the towers that guard the entire city," Ikuya added.

"However, if the danger continues to rise…Hollywood Heights may soon fall to ruin. We need to evacuate everyone out of here," Asahi added.

"Please help us find our friends," Eva answered, "Three of them are at Sisters of St. Beaumont and apparently a monster appeared to attack them!"

"We'll do what we can to get them to safety," Asahi answered.

"Bakashi! We're supposed to protect…" Ikuya began.

"This bar has been safe thus so far. Besides…" Asahi looked at Artemis, "I have faith that his magic is the one that's keeping everyone safe here."

"We do appreciate if you stay safe here," Kyle agreed, "Let them help find your friends and protect the city."

"I suppose we don't have much of a place left to go to," Alice sighed, "Very well."

Dodecadron rearranged the one area of the bar to a more comforting lounge with blankets and some soft sodas and hot chocolate. The two ladies slumped down to relax as the bar owner could see the skies begin to darken from the southeast. Isuzu walked in to see the girls and joined them for some company while Seijuurou sat alone at the bar, wondering about that odd expression of Tsubasa from earlier.

Asahi and Ikuya took off, heading to the religious academy. Time was getting shorter and shorter.

**~Episode 8 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 9 PV~**

**Ben:** The Shrovetide is coming…

**Verrado:** All these weaklings will never live to see tomorrow!

**Alex:** You won't be killing anymore humans!

**Asahi:** What the hell is happening to this town!?

**Ikuya**: Not just Hollywood Heights…?!

**Sergi:** Next time, Free! **_If Remembering Me_**…


	10. Episode 9: If Remebering Me

**Episode 9: If Remembering Me…**

_So who's gonna save us nooowwwwww_  
_When the ashes hit the grouuuunnnddd_  
_I gave it all_  
_But all you gave was sweet misery_

* * *

Asahi and Ikuya landed at the gates of the Sisters of St. Beaumont as several students and staff were fleeing from the site. Already a few fires were erupting as the Elder Bairn Multi-armed ninja split off into at least a dozen of them wrecking the facility down.

"They're starting to multiply…" Ikuya muttered.

"Well let's take 'em down!" Asahi cried out.

Ikuya jumped up before twirling in mid air with his Crystal Five-Pointed trident and chanted, **_"MELLOOONNNNN ECHHHHOOOOOO FREEEEZZEEEEEEE!"_**

Waves of echoes followed by an ice storm raged through the chaos, freezing the Elder Bairns before shattering them into crystals of ice.

Asahi jumped forward before bouncing from a wall and added his attack via Enhanced Crystal Hammer Harpoon, **_"OKHOOOOSSSTTTTSSSKKKK SEEAAAAAA REVENGEEEEE!"_**

Swirls of energized water with a stampede of ribbon seals swam through the area and attacked the Elder Bairns by striking through their bodies, disintegrating them. One of them tried to attack him but at the last second, Asahi struck it down by stabbing it through with his weapon before calling another ribbon seal to finish the job.

"I'm sure there's more inside," Ikuya said, "Let's go!"

They raced through the halls as they saw several victims killed and slain in blood around. Asahi could barely turn his head away in grief of these terrible deaths.

"These monsters appeared back in our world…" Ikuya muttered, "I don't fully understand how they can reappear here even though this is the future of our old world."

"I still find it hard to believe that Duniya and Earth are the same…" Asahi agreed, "Well maybe not all the other Earths but the one of our homeland…such science and magic do not agree here."

"The Mahotsukai knew that our species wasn't going to keep up with their standards…" Ikuya added, "That's why no one on this planet remembers Earth or any of its faults."

"Do you think it's better this way?" Asahi asked.

"…I can't speak for the people here, but I know for our sake, it probably is," he shrugged.

They both found the dorms as several girls huddled in fear. The two reassured them for safety and used their powers to create a slide made of ice for them to evacuate to the streets.

In another room, three girls were also terrified and shook from the horror unleashed. They sighed in relief when they saw the two swimming guardians appearing.

"It's alright now, we've cleared the area of the monsters for now. We will fight them should they reappear," Asahi stated.

"T-thank you," Mesa answered.

"We have to get out of here," L'aura nodded.

"Head to Judd's Tavern. I know it's a bar but the owner has allowed survivors to stay at his place," Ikuya instructed, giving them a map to go there.

"A-alright," Iberia replied.

The three went down the icy slide, heading to the streets as several cops and investigators were making way to the academy. Asahi and Ikuya checked for more survivors and brought about a couple dozen of them out. It was surprisingly quiet here after this brief of battle. Were there more waiting to strike…or was it?

* * *

On the news the mayor declared the city under a state of emergency and has ordered a mass evacuation of the residents to the other cities across the metro. Behind the scenes, Ben used his magic carefully to ensure that this was all done properly to prevent more losses. However, where was Verrado and her clan? Why haven't they interfered with him or the others? What were they really planning?

* * *

**Port Royale Forest**

Verrado laughed as she watched from Kei's tablet on the news of evacuation. It was all going to plan as she knew that Hollywood Heights was the portal to destruction.

"Foolish humans…thinking that their city is the only target for the Shrovetide?" she muttered.

"What exactly are you saying?" Kei asked.

"After opening the portal of Chaos and unleash the products from Hyperion…the entire city needs to be axed," the witch revealed.

One of the other hooded figures, Alucard revealed himself and said, "But doing so will waste a lot of our resources, won't it? Those humans can be proven valuable…"

"They are nothing else but food to our pets and to our master," Verrado cut him off, "Or did you forget about Alex? Our goal is to keep him occupied on the Elder Bairns so that he will finish the job by destroying the Main Cast."

"But they're not here…" Dracula replied, "Why keep them on that other realm?"

"Ataxia has proven to us that they will become a threat to our existence," Verrado continued, "The only way to keep them docile is by drugs and hypnosis and doing those dirty jobs to keep them in their place."

The coven looked at each other as the leader concluded, "That is why Alex must become full-blown to his former self. When the time is right, he will unleash blood like the Elder Bairns and darkness will finally reign."

* * *

**Life's Fit: Alex vs. Gargoyles **

Alex slashed several of the monsters down while the customers were finally evacuated (except for A.J who hid behind the desk).

One of them grabbed him by the legs and slammed him to the floor before stepping ontop of his ribs. Angered, Alex threw out a siren scream to blast it back to the walls while he stabbed the sword on the floor to get himself up.

Two more of them tried to attack from the sides but he slashed them down simply on the spot.

**_"You have been hungry for quite some time, yet you are alive,"_** one of them spoke.

"I didn't realize that you can speak," he grunted.

**_"And you are such a fool…thinking that your appearance as a human makes you one of them_**,**_"_** it replied back, **_"The covenant has not been honored and we were promised endless food in this town and this world!"_**

"Those witches…" he muttered before answering, "They're using you! They may think you're getting food, but this has to be all of a ruse!"

"A ruse? Bah-HAHAA-HAHA-HAHAH! Is that what you think?!" the gargoyle spoke back, "Tell me…what did the witch promised you?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! What did those witches tell you!?" Alex growled.

"Our kind used to live on a different world…but thanks to the actions of someone…higher than us, they informed that the world was not enough," the monster replied.

_Verrado…she must have known my previous life from Ancient Greece_, he thought, _but yet…this world…why is it so different yet so familiar…but…?_

The gargoyles attacked again as Alex slashed them down for one last time, striking the leader through its heart before a massive rain of blood flooded several areas.

**_"Ask yourself…who you really are…"_** the Elder Bairn spoke before it died out.

Alex approached to the wound on the chest that he stabbed the sword with before licking it and drinking some of the blood. His eyes glowed violently red as A.J nearly vomited at the sight.

_I have to find the answer,_ he thought as blood went through his esophagus with memories filling through his head once more.

* * *

**Flashback: Ancient Greece, 1 year after Alexander met Odysseus**

As the ancient world continued to advance with this extensive long era of Alexander, the king along with his newest ally and son were residing on the large island Crete. Deciding to not extend his empire, he left the eastern far reaches alone to their own states. Telemachus started to begin his own voyage across the seas and explore the empire that Alexander created.

"Just how many places did you really conquer?" Odysseus asked one morning.

"Far enough to take the entire world but…I slowly began to realize that this world alone isn't enough to find happiness," he replied.

"It's not?" Odysseus looked at him.

"A life of being cursed to the plagues of the enemy has not allowed me to grow old and leave this world," Alexander replied, "I always fought endlessly…"

"I see...then what do you want this world to become to when you do pass away?" Odysseus asked.

"A world free from monsters whether it is heteromorphs or us…" the king answered.

Odysseus rested his hand to the king, "When I lost my wife…I thought it was the end of my life. She too was happy…and brought us joy to our lives."

The king looked at him, "What do you want from this world…?"

"I wish…that this world can stop repeating the mistakes from the past and be brave to succeed happiness," Odysseus replied.

"What is your definition of happiness?" Alexander asked.

"…to start over," Odysseus smiled.

Before they realized it, the two leaned to each other and exchanging a kiss. Upon looking at each other, Odysseus chuckled sadly, "I know I am about to commit a horrible sin…but…I can't hold back."

"Odysseus…" Alexander replied, "I don't want you to desecrate your marriage despite her going to the afterlife…"

"The gods have such a polyamorous and to some extent…polygamous philosophy," Odysseus replied, "What could two mere mortal men do?"

"Y-you…see me as a man?" Alexander asked.

Odysseus smiled, "Your human flesh and heart is everything to me…."

The two kissed again before stripping of their armor and robes and taking on the lust of passion as Odysseus pinned the king to the ground before flirting all over his massive hunk of muscled body. Alexander was awed by Odysseus' own muscles as he could only anticipate with his erection and desire going through his veins.

* * *

**Present Day:**

"O-odysseus…a-are you…?" Alex muttered as his eyes were still glowing red.

A sudden noise prompted him to turn to see A.J. still at the front desk in deep shock from all what has happened.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"Y-you…really are a MONSTER!" A.J. cried out.

"I suppose I am different than humans yet nothing like them," he shrugged.

A.J. could only tremble before falling to the ground and fainted. Alex was about to consider calling the emergency when he heard a loud crash coming from one of the windows followed by a screech and a neigh.

_T-that noise, it can't be_, he thought as he turned to see a brown-white gradient horse fading in and out before charging a loud cry.

"B-Bucephalus?!" Alex gasped.

The horse neighed on its hind legs before running over to him. Alex narrowly dodged him before it turned around and going on its hind legs and neighing loudly.

"BUCEPHALUS!" he shouted, "CALM YOURSELF! IT'S ME!"

But the horse continued to freak out and pinned him down. Alex coughed up some blood as the horse tried to crush his semi-broken ribs. Alex's eyes glowed red and unleashed his elder bairn strength to push him back. The human could feel some pain in his chest as the horse struggled to get back on its feet. He dropped his sword and removed his top before walking calmly.

Bucephalus's body was all shaken in fear but the touch of Alex's hand…

"Look up…" he whispered, "The sun…the light shines with faith, hope and love even during the most dangers of times."

The horse looked up to see the light before looking at Alex's now shown yellow-irises on his eyes. Bucephalus slowly got back up and sneezed. Alex brushed his hand gently through the side and its face. Seconds later, the horse freaked out again and stepped back before lying down on the floor in pain.

"H-Hang on Bucephalus!" Alex shouted, trying to approach him again, "I won't let you die again!"

The horse neighed loudly before something sprouted on its back followed by an explosion of feathers that transformed into crystals and shards. When he could see again, Alex gasped at the transformation upon his beloved horse standing tall and proud with wings in full force. Its fur also changed color to a white and sky blue ombre with strange markings on its body.

"Bucephalus…is this your true form?!" he asked.

The newly formed Pegasus neighed softly before approaching to Alex, prompting him to get on. Alex was about to when his clothes faded and transformed into something new…

A white, lengthy hoodie-cloak with a dark pair of jeans and a navy-blue sweater contoured to his muscles. A buckle was also on his waist where his sword rested in its sheath.

"Alright…let's stop the Elder Bairns and save our friends!" he vowed, taking the unconscious man up before getting on his steed before soaring up through the broken ceiling outwards. Trails of water flowed from the wings in the background.

_First, we'll drop him off to the hospital_, Alex thought, _ugh…I hope he forgets all of this._

* * *

**Judd's Tavern**

"That's insane…a world where you were forced to work in the darkness!?" Alice looked at Isuzu with disbelief.

"It was a horrific era for us indeed," Isuzu took a sip of her tea, "The Shadow Mafia killed the heroes except for Rin and a few other friends of the Magic Six."

"Magic Six?" Eva looked confused.

"It was our beloved team whom were descendants of powerful beings…the Suiei Gods," Isuzu continued, "My brother Seijuurou helped them on some of their missions."

"But what about you ladies? What are your lives here?"

"Well…I've been a painter for as long as I can remember…I once had a family, but they died a long time ago," Alice answered.

"And I'm a graduate from the Sisters of St. Beaumont; I used to be a nun but now I'm going into nursing," Eva replied.

The door flung open as three other girls arrived in with a sigh of relief and exhaustion. Eva got up and gasped to see her friends.

"E-Eva?!" the trio cried out.

"Mesa! Iberia! L'aura!" Eva ran over to hug them in relief, "I'm so grateful you're alright!"

"Well we were saved by Suiei Shiina and Suiei Kirishima," Mesa answered, "They got rid of the Elder Bairns but is everyone evacuating the city?"

Alice got up to see the group and reintroduced to herself. The trio thanked her for watching over Eva when they couldn't.

Rasputin watched this union behind the scenes, knowing that they were a few steps closer to breaking the curse. However, the poison had to be removed from all the victims. Dodecadron recognized L'aura immediately and wanted to hug her but he knew it would be too awkward for this.

"This really sucks…" he said, "It's like you want to tell how much they are important to you but they see right through you as some old creepy person."

"Ben and Sergi are looking through everything to find an antidote," Rasputin answered.

"And the rest of the population?" Dodecadron asked.

"They're evacuating from the heights. So far it seems to be working," he said, "They're also adding more barriers around here to keep the witches out of this place."

Dodecadron put down his utensils as an idea erupted in his head, "Raspy…did you said earlier that you revisited Chirottori?"

"I…did, why?" Rasputin tilted his head.

"…this is gonna sound ridiculous, but do you think they can trust you?" he added.

"I'm already friends to them, why?" Rasputin asked.

"…I think this battle on our hands is going to get pretty intense. Do you think they can be some aid?" Dodecadron suggested.

"Stellaluna has longed to see the realm of humans but her parents forbade her from leaving the kingdom," he said, "But…"

"It was our home too you know…I think that if we can arrange a deal with them…" the former Mullerian King suggested.

"Dad, I don't think they will accept deals from you," Rasputin shared a nervous sweat-drop.

"Not me…but to you," he looked at him.

* * *

**Kenma's Dream:**

Kenma woke up in a strange looking forest filled with flowers that he has never seen before his very eyes. While some smelled beautiful and others were horrid, he couldn't bear to guess where he was at.

"Well…this is an interesting change in scenery. Better than some places I've woken up in," he muttered, "This might be the part in the game where a fairy flies in and tricks me into getting wishes or feeds me to their flower god. Or, a rhythm mini-game..."

A sudden cry of a baby could be heard as Kenma looked up to find the source of the sadness, "W-what was…"

The noise quiet down after a few seconds, "Maybe one of those flowers contained a hallucinogenic?"

He continued to walk through the area when he heard another noise of footsteps nearby. Kenma turned to see a 2-year old baby boy through the scene with a big grin on his face. Its hair was mostly white which prompts Kenma a fear in his stomach on possibly where he might be.

_I-it can't be…why in all places would I be_, he thought.

"Hello!" the little boy smiled.

"H-hello," he answered unemotionally.

The little kid took out a small wooden horse-toy and said, "This is my horsey!"

"Uh yeah," Kenma sweatdrop at this as the kid galloped around him in circles.

_God this is so awkward_, he thought.

The boy stopped and asked, "U-up?"

"Oh no. No, no, no. Not that. Sorry. I'm not that good with... kids..." he blushed before questioning the fact if this kid ever learned how not to dealt with strangers.

"Up! Up! Up! Up!" the kid persisted, prompting Kenma to finally lift him up despite his best wishes.

"Where are your parents, hm?" Kenma asked as the little boy touched his lengthy hair.

_Oh dear_, he thought, _please let someone else show up._

The little boy cooed and chuckled softly. Kenma stares blankly at the child as he continues to fiddle around with his hair. As uncomfortable as it was, he had to resist pulling the curious boy away.

"Who are you?" he asked, "Your hairstyle is almost something like I would've had when I was younger…"

Just before the boy could say something, his eyes widen in a mix of shock and mild terror as the scene around him changed. The boy disappeared from him as he could hear it coming - bells ringing and people panicking. What the people were screaming was illegible to his ears, but the feelings were all the same.

"W-what is…" he looked at the chaos happening.

"Amnek! This way!" one of the parents shouted to the child as the family of three were running to some magical-portal exit.

Amnek dropped his wooden toy and tried to reach it but the other parent told him to let it be and hurry to the exit. At one point during the run, the little boy tripped over and lost his grip on his parents. The portal closed up on him followed by a bright light explosion from the crystalized figure unleashing great and terrifying powers…

* * *

Kenma woke up and found himself back in his human form as Noya and Iwaizumi shook him awake. He found himself in a pile of leaves with a nearby makeshift campfire.

"W-what the hell was that?" he muttered.

"Did you have a dream?" Noya asked.

"You fell asleep from all that running," iwaizumi answered, "I know we're terribly worried for Kuroo but you were pushing yourself a lot lately. When you crashed out, we gathered some wood to make a little place of fire for us."

"A-are we close to the city?" Kenma asked.

"Well if you're talking about those giant walls…yeah," Noya answered, "I can't believe they're so huge! It's like all the residents there are contained and don't feel free!"

The ombre yellow-black haired man got up on his feet and walked a few steps and sure enough could see Aeuropa City down the valley.

"If Kuroo managed to get through the security guards, it's no doubt he's on his way to the Tsukishima brothers," Iwaizumi speculated, "But if the king is true about those monsters…we may have a battle in our hands."

* * *

**Golialla Castle, Chirottori**

Princess Stellaluna looked out through her bedroom window as it overlooked all the Mullerians, Fairies, Orcs, and other legendary creatures living peacefully. She reflected on the time when Rasputin resided here. Initially he was a prisoner until interrogated by one of the most trusted servants, David.

After plenty of tests and experiments were performed, it was indeed true that Rasputin was a long-ancient ancestor to them. With this, the residents allowed him to roam freely around both the castle and the community but had a few restrictions such as the old laboratory. Stellaluna would sneak in there sometimes to get information to him about all the things Pandora did during her reign.

_"I can't believe my mother did all of these horrible things…"_ he said in a flashback, reading some of the books in the courtyard, _"But I am grateful that she finally did something right."_

_"Your mother was the dark one, right? Clearly she knew almost all of that existed?"_ she asked.

_"My mother originally had ambitions to preserve our kind here but upon learning that Alex would be the one to end her, she went full madness to ensure that neither him or his team would stop her," _he replied, _"She went to full lengths using all of her resources…"_

_"Do you forgive her?"_ she looked at him.

_"…originally, I didn't want to but…my older brother was able to save her,"_ he said, _"I feel guilty for still not doing anything…but then again, I have my own baggage of problems. So I decided to come back to this place so I can find answers to the past and how I can change my future."_

"Change the future?" she muttered in present day as she looked at her handheld device that Rasputin gifted her and the family during his stay.

Seconds later, the device vibrated, prompting her to answer, "H-Hello?"

* * *

**Kunikida Springs Villa Resort**

While Aeuropa Capital Academy was nowhere near Hollywood Heights, the incident led to an undefined school closing with students transferring to other places for the time being.

In the midst of the crisis, Ayumu's family invited several of the students, staff and swimmers for shelter at one of their villas by the far northern reaches of Aeuropa City. The area was filled like a resort but with the recent events, security was measured up.

"I didn't realize the Kunikida Springs was owned by your relatives!" Romio was in awe.

"I thought it was obvious," Shizuru said.

"We had this resort for at least three generations," Ayumu explained.

"Hey, did you hear back from Suzu?" Romio asked.

"She did text me that she's safe at a different place," she replied, "But apparently…"

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"Never mind," Ayumu answered, "Let's get you guys and the others to safety."

Aoba was lugging his things while trying hard to not get too stressed out. When the elder bairn spider attacked the school, one of his closest buddies was killed until someone randomly used a fire extinguisher to temporary blinded it.

Kaoru was injured during the incident and was already rushed to the emergency. Misaki suffered a few scratches and was able to escape barely with a few other survivors. At least a dozen students and 5 staff were killed by the monster.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah…just tired," Aoba answered while looking at his capybara plush.

"Is that yours?" the other student looked at the plush.

"Uh yeah…had it since I was little," he blushed to the side.

The two joined up with the other three as they were led by Ayumu's aunt and uncle to their rooms for shelter. Romio's eyes sparkled in amazement of how sleek, and style of the rustic blend of different cultures from around the world.

"Yeah, that's totally him" Shizuru sighed with a sweat drop.

Ayumu could only chuckle softly while Aoba and Misaki went to another room to put their belongings down. Misaki's phone vibrated, prompting him to see a text from Kaoru:

_Got bandaged for my wounds. Had the spider stabbed me anywhere else besides my arm, I'd probably wouldn't have made it. I'll be admitted here for some time._

"Oh Kaoru…" Misaki teared up a little.

"How is he?" Aoba asked.

"Well…he's alive and the only injury he got is his arm from self defense against the monster," he replied.

Aoba smiled a little, "Well, at lest our captain will be back in action in the near future."

_I wonder how Artemis is doing_, he thought, _can he fight like the others?_

While Misaki continued to unpack, Aoba approached to Ayumu and asked about what she saw that day. Taking him to the side, she confided that Artemis has indeed become a swimming guardian like Asahi and Ikuya and heard rumors of more guardians coming in town to stop the mess.

"Those monsters are trying to outnumber them though," Aoba grew concerned.

"The monsters aren't the only things that are a problem here," Ayumu said.

"Eh?" he looked confused.

"…Suzu told me that her real name is Isuzu Mikoshiba, one of the legendary three Mikoshiba siblings that was rumored to be fantastic swimmers," she explained, "What's more bizarre is that she's not from this world."

"How is that possible? Are you saying she's related to that old legend?" he recalled the Suiei Gods.

"Perhaps not directly but she could be as foreign as them from that other world…but apparently nothing makes sense. We were told that the Magic Six had a happy life…but her story revealed otherwise; they faced a betrayal and Earth went into a short era of darkness," Ayumu said.

"No one even knows about Earth except for us students…but then again, what concern do we have with this other world?" he shrugged.

"I personally think there were two Earths…one of which had a happy ending and the other well…suffered," Ayumu speculated, "Yeah…it sounds absurd but until I get more information about this from her…"

"I can't even begin to think about all of this," he shook his head before walking back, "But thanks anyway."

Ayumu nodded as her phone vibrated. It was another message from Isuzu with a longer text message. It took her a few minutes to read it as her eyes widened with concern.

_Hey Ayu,_

_We are safe here at Judd's Tavern thanks to Shiloh but apparently the entire city may be in greater danger than we realize. One of the men informed us about some strange cult group that may be the ones unleashing the monsters on the humans. More swimming guardians showed up in hopes to solve the case and stop the witches and the monsters alike. I just hope that this will come to pass so we can be happy again. On the bright side, our third brother is alive, but he is yet to be found. We'll probably be here for the time being until all of this is over._

-_Isuzu_

* * *

After dropping A.J. off at the hospital, Alex rode on his steed across town, hunting for more of the Elder Bairns. He noticed that the local city's population was on the decline with the evacuation still going.

However, a single man of spiked-blacked hair wearing some sort of a warrior outfit. Alex was about to approach him when that stranger disappeared through the alley. He yanked on the reins to get Pegasus to follow pursuit, but the horse neighed and reared up on its hind legs, throwing him off.

When he crashed to the ground, Alex got up and found himself somewhere not in Hollywood Heights. Was it another dream?

"W-where is…" he began.

_"Finally, I reached you…"_ another voice answered.

Turing around with his sword at the ready, he saw a man with white-hair and tanned-skin with markings of blue across its muscled anatomy. He didn't recognize it right away, but the eyes were as yellow like his…

"Y-you…A-Alexa, are you…alive!?" he gasped

The king smiled, _"I was Alexa once upon a time…who came to your world for a short while. But now I've risen as the new king of Atlantis – Julius – of my homeland."_

"I-I almost didn't recognize you, your majesty, please pardon me," he answered, "But Atlantis…it's a real place!? I thought it was a mere legend…"

_"Atlantis is very real…but it doesn't exist in your world," _Julius explained, _"The problem with Greeks and their legends is that it doesn't have magic to bond to another realm in which those tales are true."_

"I…I don't understand," the other man looked confused.

_"Well that doesn't matter…what's important right now is that you must know what is happening to Aeuropa City and Planet Duniya,"_ the king answered, _"I cannot go there physically to help you, but my crystal has gathered data that will be useful to you. Also, Bucephalus was able to come back to you and evolve thanks to the power of the crystal."_

"Everything you do has been of great value," Alex acknowledge, getting back on his steed, "Thank you…"

The king gently tapped on his staff as magical streams of water, electric and wind streamed into Alex's head; informing him about what the witches are trying to accomplish as well as the feud between the Tsukishima brothers that snowballed into getting involved in other peoples' drama and the fact that a group of his old former comrades were on the search. A few strange things also occurred in his mind as he saw the ancient Atlantis undergoing to tragedy with one of the civilians alive revealed to be…

"T-This is…" he muttered, trying to organize all the knowledge going through his head as the horse began to gallop out to the light, reaching to the destination beyond…

* * *

**Judd's Tavern**

The couple arrived at the bar as instructed by the king as Artemis was by the bar area with Dodecadron and Rasputin white the girls were sleeping in the lounge area.

"F-father!? D-dad!?" Artemis gasped before running to hug them.

"We're relieved you are alive," Joseph smiled.

"However, there's something we haven't told you before you left with Asahi and Ikuya," Jordan answered.

"Told me what?" Artemis looked confused.

"There's a chapter in your life that you've forgotten…and it's time you finally remember," he replied, prompting him to return the mirror.

With a shrug, Artemis returned it to him as Jordan chanted a spell from his mind via Neo King Julius, prompting it to glow as Artemis's eye glowed in resonating.

_"I wish mother was here…" the child spoke sadly._

_Julius dug through his cloak before handing Artemis a heart-shaped necklace containing a small piece of the crystal inside._

_"This was given to me from your mother. She wants you to wear it, so you'll feel safe," he replied, "One day you'll find your way back to her."_

_"All I want is to go back home…but…I have a feeling I've been sent to this world for a purpose," Artemis replied._

_"Indeed…it's because your story has never been told before until now…you are searching for your destiny, a purpose, and most of all…your true self," Kuroko answered._

_"I…I love this world already!" Artemis blushed._

_"It appears you do," he chuckled, "But I think you're loving Atlantis a lot too."_

_"Y-Yes," the child turned his head to the side as everyone smiled and laughed a little._

_"We already have a place for him," Julius answered, "He'll stay with us for now."_

_"Your decision will certainly bring consequences," Kuroko nodded, "I hope it's all for the best."_

_"I didn't realize you were a swimmer, let alone be at this school," Artemis said._

_"Hehe, I guess it's a small world," he chuckled, "I've always liked swimming but I would hate to compete myself against the world. Now that I think about it, aren't we in the same Social Studies class?"_

_"I believe so," Artemis shrugged._

_"Yeah. I think I remember you in there, you were so fascinated by our world history," Romio added._

_"E-ehhh…I guess I just like stories and stuff," Artemis answered, rubbing the back of his own head._

_"W-who are you?" Artemis asked._

_"I am Suiei Cosmos…the Senshi of All,"_ _the answer replied, "Born from the hearts of heroes…and crafted by true love who were once victims of my enemy…Chaos."_

_"W-wait…are you saying…!?" Artemis gasped._

_"You are very clever…Artemis Le Fay…you remember the parents who bore you…the parents who will one day you will reunite. However, the future remains cloudy. Yet, one day…a miraculous resurrection will take place…you will journey and continue the mission of those heroes…Haruka Nanase, Rin Matsuoka, Nagisa Hazuki, Makoto Tachibana, Rei Ryugazaki, Sousuke Yamazaki, Momotarou Mikoshiba, Aiichirou Nitori, and their allies. The book you touched is only a fragment of the whole picture,"_ _Suiei Cosmos explained._

_"You almost look like me? Are we…" he began._

_"One day…if you keep yourself in the light, you will find yourself whole once more and when you do, our existence will become one,"_ _the senshi explained._

Artemis stepped back before falling backwards. His mind echoed on his false last name of Patterson…switching over to his real last name.

"Welcome back…**_Artemis Le Fay_**," Jordan answered.

Artemis looked confused to see the two men that were supposedly his parents but when he turned his head to see Dodecadron, his heart raced before running to him.

"A-are you…?" he looked at him.

"Yes…I am your real father…Dodecadron," he said.

Artemis looked at the other two men who raised him as he didn't know how to react to all of this. Everything that he dreamed of…everything that he lived through. Joseph and Jordan walked over to them before bowing down.

"Sir Artemis…I am Zulion, one of Julius' trusted lieutenants of the Atlantean Navy in line with the Water Knights," he introduced himself.

"And I am Tekela, the first trans-male and master of the arts and a member of the Water Knights of Atlantis," the other revealed his identity.

"Together we have been assigned by Julius to raise you in this world to recover your injuries you encountered back in Atlantis," they spoke.

"J-Julius…I…" Artemis remembered the king before he started to tear up and cover his face while Dodecadron hugged him.

"You were almost killed by some poisonous jellyfish that shouldn't have appeared in our kingdom but the king was able to save your life in exchange that you had to be taken to another world for a long time under a different name," Zulion explained.

"But now that you've awaken as Suiei Oceania, your injuries have been healed so if you ever go back to Atlantis, your life will remain stable," Tekela added.

"My son, I do apologize for failing to protect you when you still lived with us. The people who kidnapped you are a group of witches who have taken havoc into this town and have brought people from another land to cover their secret mission in layers after layers of drama," Dodecadron explained.

"How do you know about this?" Artemis asked.

"One of their members told me what they were going to do…but then again, I don't know how true it really is," he shrugged, "But regardless, this town…is a curse created by Dark Magic. Breaking the curse will stop the darkness but it is said that a select number of people are poisoned that if it breaks, the magic will kill them."

"Please…let me speak to my mother…is she here?" Artemis asked.

"The mirror can reach out to her if you wish it…" Tekela revealed, giving the mirror back.

Artemis closed his eyes and prayed, "Mother…please hear me…I wish I can see you…"

The mirror began to glow softly before it showed a hologram of a blonde woman of moderate-long hair with an elegant-lacy white dress floating in front of the small crowd.

"My sweet Artemis…is that you?" an echoing voice was heard.

Artemis gasped before running to her, "Mother!?"

Pandora wanted to hug him, but her current state of intangibility prevented her from doing so. Nonetheless, she was ecstatic to see her child once more.

"You've grown so much! Oh, how I wish I could hold you, but I am only here thanks to the power of the crystal of Neo King Julius…I am physically deceased but my spirt and soul resides in a beautiful paradise in a safer place," she replied, "But please; be thankful for all the people who supported you too so far. They've done their best when I couldn't."

"I need to know something," Artemis said, "Who am I…and what are these witches that took me away?"

"It goes back to a long time ago when I was a child, but that story will be explained another day. For now, you must assist our allies here and ensure that the city stays safe in this dark time," she answered.

"Do I need to come back?" Dodecadron asked.

"At some point you will for your life on this world is temporary but…I think if you go journey with him…he will have someone of blood to look up to," she smiled.

Artemis looked at Zulion and Tekela for a moment, noticing something sad about them. It was as if they did all of this for nothing.

"Artemis, no matter what people tell you, we do love you too," Tekela smiled sadly.

"I thank you for allowing me to live and grow but now I want to help everyone and give them hope," Artemis answered, "I am a Swimming Guardian too now. I can fight!"

"You do have a lot to learn, but you'll be one fine of a guardian," Pandora smiled as she started to flicker, "Remember to be proud and confident…of yourself…"

"Mother!" he shouted as the hologram flickered out into spheres of light drifting up to the ceiling and the outside skies.

"She's proud of you," Dodecadron reassured him, "And she'll watch over you from the other side."

"Go now…save everyone," Zulion added.

Artemis's eyes flickered as he knew he had to go fight. He turned to his two parents and his blood father before taking out his transformation pen.

**_"HALIAEETUS SUIEI POWER…MAAAAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

Artemis threw the pen upwards as the world around him turned white with accents of gold, silver, and sky blue as several massive eagles soared around the background. A magical circle with an unfamiliar font and several zodiac symbols scribed on it with colors of the rainbow. Artemis's silvered hair transformed into a rose-gold ombre with extensions.

He donned a choker necklace with rainbow-colored jewels embedded in its circumference with the same design appeared on his wrists. His nails were also in rainbow color with each nail a different hue from the other. Artemis spun around with his loose-skirt and a long sash that went across his shoulder down to his left side of the skirt with a buckle made of several unique symbols appeared.

A pair of spiked-shoulder armor appeared with long sleeves while his bare chest donned a lengthy-chained Suiei Necklace with the eagle on its brooch. The mirror turned to dust with sparkles, adding a glitter pattern across his body. Artemis donned a pair of blue-colored water sandals that matched with the sash.

The background turned into a thundering-like scenery as the newly awakened senshi opened his eyes and donned his Atlantean Spear from the transformation pen and his Golden-Armed Shield. He twirled on his spear before making his official battle stance.

**_"I am the Swimming Guardian awakened to protect the will of the seas! I am Suiei Oceania! The rough waves of light will douse your dark soul!"_**

Suiei Oceania took off from the bar, heading up high above the city to focus on where his enemies were scattered. He detected the witches somewhere just outside the city while a group of men were racing to Hollywood Heights to find a friend. Suiei Shiina and Suiei Kirishima were just leaving the school and were on their way to join him.

"Suiei Oceania, the people have been evacuated out of Hollywood Heights except for those who remain at the bar," Asahi reported.

"I detected a few new arrivals coming here," he replied.

"They shouldn't be coming to this town; Hollywood Heights is going to be exploding with Elder Bairns. We must set up the Kekkai to ensure they don't break out to the rest of the city," Ikuya stated.

"I don't think that's what the witches are up to," a voice said.

The trio turned to see Alex on his Pegasus.

"You have magic?" asked Artemis.

"I am a warrior…the reincarnated Alexander the Great…at your service," he bowed, "I have some news given to me from Neo King Julius."

After a few minutes to recap what he was told; the three senshi looked at each other with a bit of a concern.

"If it's true for what you said; then the Elder Bairns and the Shrovetide was used as a panic scare?" Ikuya felt skeptic about this.

"I hunt down the Elder Bairns back in my time…I know when they want to feast or not," he informed them, "However…if the witches do make it happen, then I'm afraid it's not just Hollywood Heights that they intend to target."

"The whole city…" Asahi muttered, "They want to slaughter everyone here?!"

"Julius thinks that if they destroy the entire city and its population, it will give them enough energy to power the towers up to create a portal, connecting this world to another one and bring about massive destruction," Alex replied.

"Tsubasa, Isana, Kotarou…they are dispatched to destroy the towers…but will it be enough?" Ikuya asked.

"I don't know…the king was uncertain about that, but he knows this…a group of comrades that knew of Kei and Akiteru are here and are attempting to stop him," Alex said.

A loud explosion could be heard from the distance. The four turned to see two of the towers finally crumbling down, prompting them that the trio must have managed to break them simultaneously.

"We need to go investigate this…" Asahi said, "I'll take Artemis with me and head to the north tower."

"What?!" Ikuya asked before sighing, "Fine. I'll deal with this ancient relic and head to the east tower."

* * *

**Hollywood Heights Prison Center**

Abigail was rather confused on the fact that more visitors were coming to see her. From the news on evacuation, only the public were moved out so far and only a handful of cops remained behind to ward off any potential threats.

She sat alone in the conference chamber before hearing a loud buzzer. Her eyes widened upon seeing Ben followed by some two strangers that she never seen before.

"Well…deciding to come save your boss?" Abigail asked, "And what's with the…?"

"Dreads? Well…this is how I would look outside your perimeters," Ben said, "But don't waste your professionalism on me; I already stepped down from my position ever since Verrado escaped."

"I would agree that your services at Smiths are no longer required. What do you want?" she questioned.

"I'm here to get you out of here. But first…it is time to finally wake you up," Ben said, "Sergi?"

The author got up and opened the book of the _Iwatobi Suiei Gods_ as streams of energy flowed into her mind while Rasputin used a memorial vial to remove the fake memories of the curse from her head. After several minutes, Abigail's head crashed down on the table before lifting up again.

"So I see…" she grunted, "I guess I've been one hell of a mess for some people in my life. I guess I'm just good at being so destructive."

"We've returned your memories of the past both as a mother and during your times on Lynwin and Duniya and the Underworld but the false memories that your son gave to you are removed now. I don't think Veronica Smith suits you well personally…Abigail Cara-Clarice Tsukishima," Ben said.

"Are you guys going to get me out or no?" she asked.

"We will get you out of here but only if you are willing to accept a deal; we get you out of here and tell you what happened to your sons but…you must talk to Kei and find out why he is doing all of these things to you; you must find the truth," Ben replied.

"And why should I talk to him if he never spoke to me properly since he was 4?" she looked at him.

"Because…I know what those witches are planning to do with both of your children and Kei will soon be betrayed by them…," he answered.

"Well it's about time he faces his karma," she crossed her arms.

"…**_by killing both_** of them," he finished.

Abigail looked at him sharply with a stern look on her face, "Tell me where they are at right now?"

* * *

"He's not responding!" one of the nurses called out as she tried to find a pulse.

"Make sure the IVs are flowing normally!" another replied.

A group of 3 nurses were among Akiteru, trying to get him to recover for his health. While they were aware that Abigail was locked in prison, they were still under her best wishes to recover Akiteru at all costs.

"Someone go get the AED!" another nurse shouted.

Verrado walked in during the hectic and waved her hand to put them all to sleep before using her magic to float Akiteru out of the bed, disconnecting him from all the tubing and wirings.

"The preparations are almost complete," she muttered.

* * *

**Judd's Tavern – Upper Apartment**

Dodecadron returned to his apartment after closing up but noticed a few people were absent. A note was written by Ben indicating that he took Rasputin and Sergi to retrieve Abigail from prison and with the promise that his wings will return to him.

"I know Alex fled out after drinking that bloody stuff but where the hell is Kyle?" he muttered.

"Kyle?" Seijuurou looked at him, "You mean he's not here?"

"He's the husband of Alex but I should've kept a better eye on him," he sighed.

"Husband?" Seijuurou muttered to himself.

_Where the hell is Haruka and the others_, he thought, _if Alex is alive this whole time…then there has to be some sign of life from the others! Are they even in this world to begin with!? But if Alex is married…oh no…this could be a bad premonition! If they find out…_

"I'm going to find him," he said.

"You can't!" Dodecadron protested, "It's too dangerous!"

"Not when I have this!" the red-haired whistled as his magical carpet flew through the door.

"B-brother?" Isuzu looked at him with concern.

"Let's go," he said, "We have to find Alex and Kyle!"

* * *

Fed up with waiting for Alex to return, Kyle raced through the abandoned streets of Hollywood Heights. However, a foul smell grew more intense as he continued his search.

Reaching to a nearby wall, he felt like he was ready to throw up from all the sudden nausea. Falling to his knees, he splashed in some sort of fluid-looking like water.

His head raced through all the sudden blood rush as his consciousness forced him to open his mouth and to taste the puddle. A name long-forgotten echoed in his head as he continued to drink the blood.

Lifting up his head, the nausea and headache disappeared as his eyes glowed imperial-red, enabling him to sniff out for more blood after several hundreds years of hibernation and waiting…

**~Episode 9 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 10 PV~**

**Narrator**: The countdown begins…

**Alex**: The witches are about to unleash some sort of inferno to this world!

**Asahi:** We're really running out of time!

**Tsubasa:** I swear, those witches will pay for all their crimes!

**Kei:** W-what have you done to me?!

**Isuzu:** Next time, **_Free! Operation Dissolution Part 1: The Pentacle Towers_**

**Seijuurou:** I hope Haruka and the others are here. We may have a chance to fight back!


	11. Episode 10: Operation Dissolution Part 1

**Episode 10:** **Operation Dissolution**: **Part 1**  
**The Pentacle Towers**

_Can you see my scars?_  
_Can you feel my heart_?  
_This is all of me for all of the world to see_

* * *

The two Mikoshiba siblings rode on the carpet, heading up to the skies above Aeuropa City. Isuzu demanded to know what he is planning and what the hell is going on.

"…Dodecadron er um…Shiloh told me that Alex is married to Kyle," he said.

"…I see," she replied, "But what does that have to do with what's going on now?"

"Maybe not the present but the past…if Rei did love Alex…then why wasn't that love ever returned? I don't get it. Haruka and Alex were budding in romance until their betrayal…" Sei muttered.

"Reincarnation? After all…look at us," she shrugged.

"If Alex was reincarnated in another world separated from Haruka and the others…" Sei realized, "Then he must have met Kyle and started his life over!"

"Weren't you talking with um…Sergi earlier about some of this stuff?" she asked.

"Yes…he showed me a few pages of the book too but I didn't realize it then…the picture I saw of Alex back as Alexander showed him fighting with another man…I believe it was Odysseus," he continued.

"W-WHAT!? O-Odysseus…he's real!?" Isuzu looked stunned.

"Apparently so," Sei shrugged.

"But that's impossible…even if Odysseus was real…he's not from the same time period as Alexander unless…" she narrowed her eyes.

"Immortality…or at least lived to about 600 years," Seijuurou concluded.

Isuzu turned to see a fire erupting from a distance. The two nodded and the carpet soared its way over to the source of the mess ahead…

* * *

**Judd's Tavern**

"Do you think we should've told him the rest?" Zulion asked Tekela.

"About what may happen to Artemis and what is destiny may be? No. If we are wrong then it would be all for nothing…but if we are right then…the truth will only drive him to insanity," Tekela replied.

"Have some hot cocoa with Kalula…on the house," Dodecadron handed the couple over some warm spiked drinks.

"Oh, thank you," Zulion replied.

"Yes, we are grateful," Tekela smiled.

Alice, Mesa, Iberia, L'aura, and Eva were sleeping all over the lounge area in the other room. Sergi and Rasputin went out with Ben to release Abigail from prison as part of their "Operation" to stop the witches from wrecking chaos to the entire city and metro. Kyle was nowhere to be found while Isuzu and Seijuurou went on the carpet to go find the swimming guardians despite the risks.

A loud bang was knocked on the door. Dodecadron arrived to it and saw a black-haired man drenched from the rainfall as the weather was getting darker.

"Yes?" Dodecadron, "How may I help you?"

"Kei Tsukishima…is he here?" Kuroo flipped his hair to reveal more of his face.

"Who are you?" the stronger man asked, narrowing his eyes, "Are you part of the witches?"

"I am not with a clan of any kind. Kei was someone who came from our home long ago…where is he?!" he looked at him more sternly.

Dodecadron readied his bat, "Okay, listen you punk, if you even try to…"

"WAAAAIIIITTT!" another voice shouted out.

Kuroo turned to see Iwaizumi and Noya riding on the Kenma!Jaguar before arriving on scene. Kenma transformed back to his human form.

"Kuroo! Why the hell did you ditch us!?" Iwaizumi asked.

"We were so worried about you!" Noya added as they got off and Kenma's facial expression was just silent as usual.

"The black feathers that Shouyou gave to me were embodied with magic and since our arrival to this world, they wouldn't stop glowing, I traced them to this city," Kuroo explained.

Kenma was about to throw his two cents when Zulion and Tekela stepped outside to see the commotion but the latter gasped and felt sharp pain through his body.

"A-Are you alright!?" Zulion asked.

Tekela grunted as something was breaking free from his chest; revealing a strange golden-tooth like object. Moments later, Zulion felt the same pain and released his from his chest.

"W-what in the world…?!" Noya and Iwaizumi looked a bit terrified.

"T-the golden pipes…they're resonating like nothing before!" Tekela gasped.

Now it was Kenma's turn to feel nauseated before he fell to his knees and throwing up vomit and blood before something else appeared on the ground…the same golden pipe just like the other two.

"K-Kenma!?" Noya, Iwaizumi and Kuroo gasped.

But it was too late as Kenma's attention was fixed on the pipe and his eyes began to glow in an unusually blue hue…

* * *

**Flashback: Long Ago… Planet Olympia Magna  
King Atlas' Reign of Atlantis, several years before the downfall,  
Note: **This realm is from the Gen 2.0 fanfic series _Eternal Swim Chronicle_

Takela breathed heavily before pushing out a final cry of labor as the baby cried on its first breath of life. Zulion cried with joy as the nurse washed the newborn up in warm water and cleanser made from the herbs. Takela finally received the baby in warm blankets and kissed her husband.

"It's a boy," the nurse congratulated them.

"…so beautiful," Takela whispered, "My Amnek…oh my sweet baby Amnek…you are blessed to be under the wings of this fruitful kingdom."

"You two need to get some rest," the nurse added.

"Of course," Takela nodded, "Honey, can you go to the market and fetch more reeds for the aroma?"

"It will be done," he briefly nodded before heading out.

"You are lucky to have married this man," the nurse answered after Zulion took off.

"This child is destined to walk along our great prince Julius for when he becomes king…Amnek will be his right-hand lieutenant," Takela held to the baby.

"I suppose with such dreams and ambitions," the nurse shrugged, "But don't you think he would want a life of his own?"

"My family and Zulion's family were fierce warriors to the kings of the past…including Noesis and Dianoia, the original founders," Takela answered, "Our traditions were very strict on our free time and hobbies."

The nurse didn't want to argue with this despite having a different opinion on how things have changed in the course of hundreds of years and several generations. Most of the civilians had decreased the number of armies and navy in order to foster peace and good will to the other nations across the planet. However, a few families have remained in a stricter lifestyle to protect the royalty and the heart.

* * *

As Amnek grew up, he was learning how to hunt and to fish with Zulion while Takela maintained their humble home within the eastern quarter of the city. It was a small home but just enough room for a family of three and a single guest if necessary.

By around 5 years old, Amnek began to start studying at the Sarrang Youth School which was part of the Atlas Series Academy district of the main Atlantis island. He couldn't be happier with the life he was having but little did he realize that he had the power to change his own life if he chooses to…

One day, during his 7th year of life, Amnek was returning a book to the library and decided to take a shortcut through the Academy's gardens when he accidently bumped into two people. He gasped upon recognizing them.

"P-Prince Julius?! A-Antonius?!" the kid gasped.

The two 10-year old boys smiled as the prince greeted him, "Pleased to meet you…"

"Amnek!" he introduced himself before bowing, "I borrowed this book from my school's library, but it turns out it was loaned from your palace! I wanted to return it myself but…"

"I'll take care of it," Julius offered his hand, "Don't worry. It will be back home safely."

After a moment's hesitation, Amnek gave the book to the prince. In exchange, Julius handed him something wrapped in cloth.

"Your majesty, you can't give that to him!" Antonius protested.

"Why not? I think this gift will be perfect for him and his family," Julius smiled.

"B-but…" he began.

"When he time comes that he meets us again, things will be different," the prince answered.

"I…don't understand?" Amnek looked confused, "What's inside and what's different?"

"Keep this safe with you at all times," Julius instructed him, "It may one day become something precious and powerful."

The two walked back to the palace while Amnek unveiled the cloth to see a golden tooth-like pipe with a hole on the side. It was surprisingly not as heavy despite whatever it was made of, but it was about the size of an eating utensil.

* * *

**Present Day**

Tsubasa, Isana, Kotarou, and Toto were heading in a north-east direction to keep watch on the two towers looming over the city. Isana's x-ray vision sensed something dark and terrifying coming from them.

"So, they gotta come down eh?" Kotarou chewed on his gum.

"I would hope that breaking them will weaken the magic of this curse," isana said.

"Either way, if it gets those witches to not fulfill their evil plans, I'm down," Tsubasa grunted, "That bitch…"

Toto barked to keep his master from losing it. Tsubasa smiled and gently brushed his hand through his pet.

"So, what are we going to do from here?" Kotarou asked.

"We split up. I'll go alone with Toto to the North tower…the two of you can take the East Tower," Tsubasa answered.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay by yourself?" Isana asked.

"…I have to," he replied, clutching tight on his weapon.

"Captain, don't be pushing yourself," Kotarou reminded him.

The human and his pet departed from them while the other two senshi took off in their own direction. Tsubasa could only feel the war flashbacks of being the adult performer and feeling all the cash raining down on him. The memories led him to watching the red-haired couple and their kids living happily.

Angered, he kicked a trash bucket as several of its contents tumbled out. Toto whimpered sadly.

* * *

**Port Royale Forest**

Verrado, Alucard, Dracula, Kei, Salem, Yuma and Cassio brought over Akiteru's body to their marked area in the forest where five massive stones rested with a candle on top of each site of the circle.

"The towers are not yet complete," Salem said, "One left…right?"

"The thing about those towers are just a ruse to trick the heroes," Dracula revealed, "It's to give them something to distract."

"But there is something in one of those, right?" Cassio asked.

"The Conch Shell of Calypso," Yuma muttered, "But its missing the pieces necessary for its function."

"Oh, those pieces are finally appearing at long last," Verrado revealed, "The family has reunited but it won't be long till all of our ingredients are finally at hand."

Kei looked at Akiteru's body, noticing it was on its way of dying if not already dead.

"Akiteru is alive but its magic will be required for service," Verrado looked at him.

"Allow me to take it so I can fulfill the rite," he replied.

"Very well," she answered, handing him some wrist-like bracelets, "Put these on you and him and hold his hands."

The blond did so but upon touching his hands, he felt the world spinning around him as Akiteru's body was glowing in a golden-color. After several seconds, Kei was knocked down as Akiteru woke up in confusion of where he was at.

"K-Kei…where's mother?" he asked her.

"W-what the hell is wrong with me?!" Kei looked at his hands before looking at Verrado, "What did YOU DO?! WHERE'S MY MAGIC THAT YOU PROMISED ME!?"

"You've been a valuable member to my beloved family…however…you did exactly what I hope you would do," she answered, "That stupid vine didn't collect his magic to you…I transferred all your magic into him!"

Kei's eyes widened in shock, "Y-you betrayed me?!"

"Aww perhaps you should've reconciled with your mother then," Verrado smiled wickedly before using her magic to flung him over across the area, throwing him into a pit.

Akiteru was too horrified to even run as Verrado turned to him, "My apologies for frightening you dear older brother Akiteru…but your younger brother has been quite a bad, bad, bad boy."

"W-what the hell do you want?!" he asked.

"Now that you have the combined magic of yours and Kei's together…you can do something for us thanks to your pure heart," Verrado replied.

"…Give me back Kei and my mother," he said.

"I'm afraid that's not in the bargain," she answered, "Your mother is already locked away and your brother is powerless to even care about saving you."

"VERRADO!" one of the witches shouted as a red-shoed stiletto narrowly missed her.

The witch turned to a nearby shrubs before casting her magic to blast the plants as Abigail and Ben were caught hiding and watching.

"Well…I see that my former colleague has become a bigger problem than I anticipated," she tilted her head.

"Give me back my children..." Abigail began.

"You may talk to Kei if you wish," she replied as she used her magic to throw her also into the pit as Kei was already busy trying to find a way to climb. The blond turned to see her as he grunted softly.

"Don't even look at me!" Abigail hissed.

Back above, Verrado bonded Ben in some plant-like vines, "I knew where you've been the whole time but of course I was too powerless to stop you thanks to my prison in the tower. Did you really think that your little immune potion would protect you during this curse?"

"So you knew?" he grumbled.

"Of course…from the moment you reluctantly joined us, I had marked you and the others with a bit of…chips if you say. These chips were also used on some characters in our little story project of Dark Mirror thanks to your late wife and…"

"Don't you DARE talk about them!" he growled before a vine covered up his mouth. With a shrug, Verrado used her magic to add spikes and needles to the tendril, causing Ben to explode with blood before falling to the ground in slain.

"Your resourcefulness is over…enjoy your family reunion if you ever find them on the other side..." she whispered before turning back to Akiteru but realized that he ran off but found him in struggle against some of the other witches.

"Magic is only temporary for your anemic health," she told him, "We can grant you a cure of this condition if you are willing to participate in our ritual. The medicine in this world won't be enough to save you. In return..."

* * *

**The East Tower**

Isana and Kotarou arrived at the massive wall where the East Tower stood. The shape of it was wide at the bottom but narrower towards the top like a pyramid but taller than wide.

"This kinda reminds me of Tokyo or Eiffel Tower," Koutarou muttered as he recalled one of his early trips with his wife Misae.

"Should we make sure there's no one around first?" Isana asked, "This is gonna get dangerous here once we start breaking it."

The two scanned through the area through their x-ray vision of their senshi forms before taking the clear. With a nod the two jumped up from the ground and readied themselves.

**_"THUNNNDAAARIIIISSSSS SLAAAAASSHHHHHHHHH!"_** Isana twirled his Thunder Sword before making a series of slashes of thunder and lightning.

**_"YOODEELLLAAAYYYY-HEEEEE-HOOOOO!" _**Koutarou sang in echo before chanting with his Rotating Blades spinning, **_"TSSSUUNAAAMIIIIII SOONNNNNNGGG!"_**

The two attack spells struck the base of the tower as a loud bang could be heard.

* * *

**The North Tower**

Tsubasa and Toto also managed to reach to the far northern area of Aueropa City and broke through a few forbidden zones to reach to the tower. This one had a bit more security and Toto distracted the guards and security to get their attention diverted.

The blue-haired senshi also subdued a few guards by punching them in in K.O and used his crossbow to destroy any cameras he encountered.

When he made it through the secured areas, he finally was outside again as this structure was more of a radio tower.

Charging up his bow with his powers, he tossed his Agua Fria bow upwards to absorb energy before catching it and chanted, **_"AQUARIUSSSS…PRECISE…BULLSEYE!"_**

The bow fired several arrows at once, stabbing at the weak spots. At first it seemed to be working as a violent reaction occurred with water and electricity exploding into a fire growing upwards through the tower.

"Well at least that will do the work," he shrugged.

Toto arrived back on scene barking. The man turned and picked up his pet before jumping out of the crime scene but also fired a few more shot on the tower to increase the reactions and flames.

* * *

Back at the East Tower, the combined powers from Isana and Kotarou were struggling against the building. Isana turned his head to see the north tower finally up in flames.

"Damn…he's probably going a bit too much," he muttered.

"That idiot, if he doesn't get out of there," Kotarou breathed the same thought out loud.

The two could hear something gusty blowing towards them followed by a loud neigh. They turned to see Ikuya along with another man riding on a horse with wings.

"I-Ikuya!" Kotarou gasped.

"And…a guest?" Isana muttered.

"Don't get distracted! We'll help you!" Ikuya said.

"I'll pitch in," Alex agreed as he yanked the reins of his steed and it lifted its front legs upwards followed by a large slash attack from his Dragon Kopis Sword.

Ikuya twirled his Five-Pointed Crystal trident and chanted, **_"MELLOOONNNNN ECHHHHOOOOOO FREEEEZZEEEEEEE!"_**

**_"THUNNNDAAARIIIISSSSS SLAAAAASSHHHHHHHHH!"_** Isana twirled his Thunder Sword before making a series of slashes of thunder and lightning.

**_"YOODEELLLAAAYYYY-HEEEEE-HOOOOO!" _**Koutarou sang in echo before chanting with his Rotating Blades spinning, **_"TSSSUUNAAAMIIIIII SOONNNNNNGGG!"_**

The combined four attacks struck at the weakest point of the building as the iron and steel buckled and collapse, prompting the tower to tip over before crashing to the ground.

"We did it!" Kotarou cheered on.

Alex's Pegasus neighed loudly before flying down towards the rubble. The other three followed him when they all noticed a soft glow of light coming from the shadow of the tower.

"This light…" Ikuya muttered.

They began to dig around the area before Isana found what looked like a big-sized conch shell made of gold and other minerals mixed in that was making the soft glow.

"What is this?!" Kotarou looked confused.

"Whatever it is, I sense magic in it," Ikuya replied.

Isana took the shell and safely kept it in his sack, "If the witches are after this, we can't let them find it."

* * *

**Atlantis, Planet Olympia Magna**

Neo King Julius collapsed from his throne and onto the floor as a sharp pain was felt through his chest. Antonius and the others were discussing in council when they saw the high king in some agony.

"Julius!" Antonius shouted.

"My king, are you well?!" Brutus asked.

Marius and Poseidon got him back on his feet as he looked at his team, "I'd be lying if I say I was…"

"What the hell is going on? Are you ill?" Ulysses asked.

"It's much worse than that," Julius answered, "Something…is very wrong…the solar crystal...it's speaking to me."

"You're not making sense," Suijin replied.

With a shrug, the king readied his Dragon Crystal staff as they all reappeared at the Crystal Chamber below.

"Since that day I adopted Artemis to our family…a warning has told me to not get involved with him…and his story. It turns out that even a short time of him staying with us has affected the universe in something…horrific beyond our imagination," he explained himself.

The eight looked at each other as they recalled that strange warning…was it already too late now? Did something happen to Artemis?

The king tapped his staff to the water to call upon an old friend.

"Hear me now…Watanuki," Julius answered, "I have a wish…"

The water revealed a reflection of witch boy sitting on his sofa dressed in kimono and his foot-long pipe.

"I know exactly what you want to do…Julius…" he replied, "But even so…the consequence of doing such a thing…"

"Those crystals that appeared here…they're not from our world, I know they're not and yet we feel ourselves drawn to them," Julius argued, "During our final battle…our ancestors…in which they share our identities but different souls…is this their doing? Are they trying to warn us something?"

"It's not exactly coming from them but a version of them…think hard your majesty…you met them before…" Watanuki answered.

Julius closed his eyes as he and the crystal staff drawn themselves back in time…when he was Alexa and the others were Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rin and Rei…their journey…their road to Olympia...

The king opened his eyes as he recognized this scene all too well…the world in darkness…a massive city underground…and a rebellion that led to the downfall of evil as Alexa's awakening into a Swimming Guardian finally saved the world from the Shadow Mafia…

"T-they're dead…though…" Julius muttered, "Aren't they? Tell me the truth…ARE, THEY, DEAD?!"

"Julius what's going on!?" Marius questioned.

"What is witch boy talking about?" Suijin asked.

"Whatever the price is…" began Romulus.

"There will be a price but for now…the truth…which was paid for by someone close to you" Watanuki answered.

"Someone close to me?" Julius looked confused.

"This person paid a heavy price to give you the truth about what I am about to tell you. But…whatever you plan to do from here…is on you," he warned the group.

Watanuki unleashed a series of paper-based talismans, striking each of the nine kings as memories from the journey resurfaced all those years ago…

* * *

**Port Royal Forest, Planet Duniya**

Abigail tried to get her fingers onto the wall of dirt, looking for something to pull herself up. Kei was already leaning against the wall, knowing that he was ready to give up.

"Where's the fairy godmother when you need one?" he looked at her.

"Stop complaining and for once be some sort of some use!" she turned to him sharply.

"Why in the world would I ever help you?" Kei asked.

"Perhaps to rectify your own," she suggested, "Verrado stole your magic and while the mother in me wants to leave you here to rot…unfortunately, I don't want to be a bad example to my other son…so if you are READY to listen, I think I know how to get us out of here."

"By tearing those nails of yours?" Kei shrugged.

Abigail sighed before patting through her coat when she realized something was in her pocket, "Yes…why use manual labor if…a bit of a bibbidi bobbidi boo helps!" Abigail unveiled the wand.

"H-how did you…!?" Kei looked at her sharply.

"Not that it matters…the magic here is weaken but it's enough to get us out of here," she twirled it, creating a climbing vine.

Kei approached to the vine, but Abigail grabbed him by the wrist, "Look…I know we haven't always seen eye to eye…but we do accomplish great things when we are aligned. I want to end this petty feud and we can start anew by saving Akiteru together."

The younger son looked at her sadly before answering, "Of course…any kindness of you always has to do something with Akiteru. **_I can't think of a SINGLE TIME when you looked at me and saw someone deserving of YOUR love!_**"

Abigail gasped softly and said, "It's perhaps you've never done anything to deserve it."

Kei's heart fluttered as he couldn't bear to hide the truth in his chest but…a single tear drop fell from his face, "**_Here's something you missed…those lanterns…the wishing well…all those stories of magic you and father told us about…_****_they were my idea…to save you_****_."_**

Abigail's jaw dropped as Kei took on the vine and climbed his way out slowly to ensure the witches weren't looking before leaving the area. However, he didn't get too far as he felt himself being flung over back to the area of the circle as Akiteru was bonded up by the witches' magic.

Kei scowled at the sight of him.

"Now then…to save Akiteru's life…another one shall be put in his place…let the ritual begin!" Verrado answered as red beams of energy struck at Kei.

"KEEEEIIII!" Akiteru screamed.

Abigail made her way out of the hole to see this and gasped before running over.

"W-what in the name of…?!" she gasped.

"Save your breath!" Kei snapped, "You knew I was going to be dead! This was what you wanted!"

"No! STOP THIS!" Abigail shouted as she grabbed Verrado by the shoulders, "I won't let you take any of them!"

"What do you think you can do!? You know Akiteru's health will deteriorate unless another life is put in his place!" she replied.

But Abigail looked at Kei, "You don't deserve this my son**_…I…do…"_**

Abigail walked into the circle while shoving the wand inside of Kei's cloak and pushing him out as he landed next to his brother.

"If a life is needed to save my family then let it be mine!" she shouted.

"So be it!" Verrado answered as she waved out her hands.

Abigail cried out in pain and agony as Kei looked at her confused, "M-Mother!? What are you doing?! I thought you wanted me dead!"

**_"N-No…I-I'm so sorry I made you think that!" _**she answered tearfully as she clutched her fist over her breast, **_"I…I spent so much time hurting everyone in all the worlds I lived. I…I should've appreciated my second chance and notice my new family that held me…all this time…I…UAHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO SORRYAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

"MOTHERRRRRRR!" Akiteru and Kei screamed, reaching out to her as she collapsed down to the grass. The candles were blown out and the witches disappeared in the shadows. Akiteru felt his body strong again and warm while Kei looked at Abigail.

"I…I didn't know…I…I didn't know...I didn't..." Kei's face teared up as he cupped his hand to her face. Abigail gently hushed him with a sad smile.

**_"I forgive you...my boys. I love you…be free and break thhheeee cursseeeeee," _**she whispered sadly, touching both of their faces before finally closing her eyes.

Akiteru's reaction was filled with hyperventilation with shallow breaths as he was beyond horrified to see their mother dying before them. As Kei cried in full angst, the older brother held his hand and for the first time in living memory, the two cried in each others' arms.

* * *

**Judd's Tavern**

Zulion, Tekela, and Kenma opened their eyes as the other watched them in silence.

Tekela approached to Kenma, brushing his hand through his hair and cupping his face as the latter looked confused and stunned. With a cry of joy, Tekela hugged him, "You found us…Amnek"

Zulion joined in the hug as he spilled tears, "Do you remember?"

Kenma gasped softly, "I…I do…but…why? Why did you both…disappear?"

Before the parents could answer, Kenma shoved off a little, "Where have you been all these years?!"

Tekela cried in sadness, "We never wanted to lose you but that day when Atlantis fell…we were forced to be evacuated and we lost you during the chaos."

"Kenma…are these…your parents?" Noya looked at him.

"…I remember my name as Amnek," he said, "The seas…the food…the people…it was all so calm and peaceful…Atlantis was my true home. Despite my personal opinion of Julius…I finally realize now…why I've wanted to travel onwards."

"To find you parents?" Iwaizumi looked at him.

"To start a new family," Kenma answered, "But we are not done yet. We have to save Akiteru and Kei…whatever the danger lies."

Kenma looked at his parents, "We will discuss more of this matter with the king later."

Sergi and Rasputin returned to the area as they realized more people showed up. The book revealed that Abigail did sacrifice her life while Ben was seemingly killed among the witches. However, there was no time to shed tears as the world itself was cloaking more into the darkness.

"We're gonna be running out of room if we bring more people inside," Rasputin answered.

"Leave it to us," Kuroo answered, "We have to rescue our friends."

"Who are you people?" Rasputin asked.

"For once you don't know," Sergi remarked.

"Shut up!" Rasputin rolled his eyes.

"We're here to save our friends…Akiteru and Kei," Kenma revealed, "We know they've been up to no good but they once lived in our world. Please believe in us so that we may save them."

Sergi and Rasputin looked at each other before nodding as the former replied, "The Tsukishima brothers have had a very long history of feuds. I do wish that a miracle can put an end to this mess. If you guys are destined to do so, then go…"

"Amnek, wait," Zulion prompted him to wait as he and Tekela handed their son the two other golden pipes, "Take these with you. I think they may have some magic that can help."

With a nod, Kenma took the three pipes together and placed them safe in his pouch.

* * *

**Back inside the bar**

L'aura, Mesa, Iberia, Alice, and Eva watched from the window, confused and in awe by what just happened.

"M-Magic…?" L'aura asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing!" Mesa answered.

"I think L'aura is right about this…after all…my duties as a nun involved with exorcism," Eva recalled.

"But that's not magic is it?" Iberia looked confused.

"It's involving of something supernatural…like magic," Eva explained.

"…If only I had magic, I'd stop all this darkness and save the world," Alice wished.

"Alice…I apologize to ask you something personal but is it true that you lived on your own since childhood?" Mesa asked.

Alice smiled sadly, "I did…sort of. My parents died when I was young and thus, I was stuck in an orphanage…but thanks to the YWCA, I was able to find my talent in drawing," she explained, revealing a half-torn photo of herself with both of her parents cut off.

"Wait…is it just me or…are these both pairs of men's shorts?" Iberia looked at the photo more closely.

Alice looked at the photo again, "You're right…did…I have two fathers?"

A loud ring of tinnitus struck her ears, prompting her to fall on her knees. Eva held onto her, "I got you! Hang in there Alice!"

Moments later, the ground began to shake as everyone fell to the floor as the chairs crashed and glasses from the bar tumbled over and shattered. Alice woke up to see herself on top of Eva in an awkward position, prompting them to blush.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice squeaked.

"Don't be…you have nothing to apologize for," Eva answered.

Alice felt her heartbeat and Eva's as if…

* * *

**The North Tower**

As Tsubasa held onto Toto while soaring out of the fires, they could hear more noises coming from other buildings. They landed to the ground and readied themselves as a group of three Gryphon Elder Bairns appeared on scene. The blue-haired readied his crossbow.

"Petty human…nothing but food for us," the center one spoke.

"We humans do not owe ourselves to you!" Tsubasa growled.

"But you must…oh you must…" the left one replied, "The covenant has not been honored."

"There is NO covenant!" the human answered back, "You're being lied to!"

Annoyed, the center Gyphron shrieked and soared towards the human, ready to feast on.

**_"AQUARIUSSSSSS REVENGEEEEEE!"_** Tsubasa chanted as he fired three arrows simultaneously from his crossbow before it multiplied to around hundreds of arrows, stabbing the elder bairns.

Toto barked and growled as other Elder Bairns appeared; some in the form of ninjas, others in worm-like creatures and a group of skeletons with long, wavy hair.

"So, they're finally showing up!" he growled, "We have to put the barrier up before they go around eating people!"

The crowd of the monsters surrounded him and Toto. To the blue-haried, all he care was to break those witches down once and for all, even if it meant to break down the monsters to reach them.

**_"SUNSHINE…PHOCIADEEEEE…SWIRRRRLLLLLLLL," _**Asahi chanted as beams of light with the ribbon seals swimming from his hands struck down several of the Elder Bairns to blood and dust.

"Asahi!" Tsubasa gasped as he saw him and Artemis coming to the scene.

"I know I'm not exactly Ikuya but we are a team after all…swimming or not," the salmon-haired man winked his left eye.

"Well I'm glad you made it here but these Elder Bairns are finally showing up…and we have to set up the barrier before they realize it's the hour of the Shrovetide," Tsubasa replied, "Artemis…that is where you come in."

"…what do I need to do?" he looked at him.

"Your powers as Suiei Oceania is potentially powerful…together with our team…we must enclose Hollywood Heights and any targeted locations of the Elder Bairn's appearance based on our radar," Tsubasa answered, "Let's get back to the skies and begin…."

* * *

**Chirottori**

The crowd of the Chiropteran-Fairies and several flying-anthro based creatures shaped from various wildlife gathered around outside the fortress.

Stellaluna landed down amongst the crowd and revealed the news that she received from Rasputin. Several of them debated whether to reveal their existence to the humans or not but other stated that the entire world will soon be endangered by outside forces of dark magic. The princess managed to calm them down just as King Goliath walked out all armored up.

"Honey are you sure about this?" Queen Janella asked while following behind him.

"Once this is all said and done, we'll be sure to use the memory vials on the humans that our existence is only in legends," he replied, "If our daughter is right, then our world may soon crumble…we might not have a home left."

The queen nodded as the royal family announced their involvement into battle in Aeuropa City against the Elder Bairns and whatever their enemies lie within.

On the roar of the horns, everyone in the crowd soared up, heading in a north-western direction. Stellaluna flew by her father's side as the latter stated, "You've really grown up, didn't you?"

"I guess I couldn't remain a kid forever," she answered, "Rasputin…I feel sorrow every time I talk to him. It's like he's holding a terrible sin that makes him a prisoner. I wish I could free him from it."

* * *

High above Aeuropa City, Artemis, Tsubasa, Kotarou, Isana, Ikuya, Alex, and Asahi gathered up in a circle with Artemis in the very center and the other six surrounding him.

"We will not let these Elder Bairns break free from the other side and take away the humans of this world!" Tsubasa, Kotarou, Isana, Ikuya, and Asahi chanted together. Each symbols of the Aquarius, Toxotes, Thundaris, Beluga, and Phocidae appeared on their foreheads as their weapons glowed. They raised them up as a ring of light appeared, sealing downwards to seal off Hollywood Heights as well as other areas that were previously identified as potential gateways of the Elder Bairns.

There were a total of six of them; one in Hollywood Heights, another by the North Tower, a third one near the Aeuropa Central Academy, a fourth one by the beach area, the fifth located by the southwest gate and the last one near the southeast gate.

Pegasus neighed a bit as Alex calmed him down, reassuring that they will win this battle.

The six of the could hear echoes of laughter as the witches appeared to the group with Verrado replying, "Trying to seal us away hm? The Elder Bairns from Hyperion are finally ready for chaos! Your puny powers protected by the seas are no match for us! You can't even compare to the Magic Six who were always the ones to save the day!"

Tsubasa growled angrily as Verrado laughed wickedly. Verrado was about to add something to her conversation when she felt something stabbed her followed by a cough of blood. The witches turned to see Seijuurou and Isuzu on the flying carpet as the former used his blade to stab the witch.

Angered, Verrado turned to the red-haired and choked him. Isuzu tried to break the witch's grip but another one pushed her off of the carpet, prompting her to fall and scream as the carpet flew after to save her.

"You…filthy LITTLE HUMAN!" Verrado growled, trying to crush his windpipe but recoiled as something felt out. To their surprise, the red-hair didn't fall to his doom as a red aura glowed on his body.

"What the hell is happening!?" the witch snapped.

"So, I see now…" Seijuurou muttered before increasing the tone of his response as the power flowing through him, **_"What you've done to our homeland…the Shadow Mafia…they took over our world because of your assistance! You gave them power that we couldn't defeat! Well no more…I won't let you do the same to this world!"_**

"I-It can't be!?" Tsubasa grunted, "I…Is he…?"

Seijuurou's Gladius Wand Dagger appeared in his hands, prompting it to raise it up and shouted, **_"GLAAADIIUUUSSSS POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAKKKEEEEEE UP!"_**

The background was filled with fiery red with hints of black, deep blue, and orange accents as he could feel himself flying. He flung the wand upwards, transforming it into a group of sword fish swimming.

They swam behind Seijuurou as his eyes flickered neon golden-yellow with a hint of electrical sparks. A blue headband with orange and white stripes appeared on his forehead with a pair of red crystals embedded a logo. His hands donned a pair of gloves of black, white, and red in a pattern similar to his Samezuka design. His shirt was an open, crimson and rose red color with blue sashes that covered a part of his chest and his shoulders.

A pair of shoulder armor made of silver and crystal appeared while his lower half of the body donned a black skirt-like pants with a golden buckle. A pair of chain earrings appeared as well as a Suiei Heart necklace glowing in rose red. His left wrist donned a buckle while his right were some bracelets made of wood and metals mixed.

Seijuurou opened his eyes as he donned two Toothed-Claymore Swords both with a red and blue handle with the blade embedding a few golden-crystals. His eyes glowed in neon for a moment as he took on his battle pose.

The carpet saved Isuzu and brought her back to the scene as she gasped on her brother's transformation now looking like the others ready for battle.

**_"I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for prudence and serenity, I am Seiya Mikoshiba! For my family, friends, and my duty, I will not lose this battle!"_** the red-haired introduced himself.

_A-A Seiya_, Tsubasa thought.

_I never heard that term before_, Kotarou added his thought, _unless…_

_He has another brother who can transform and has the title of Suiei_, noted Asahi, _wait…Momotarou?!_

_It doesn't matter, as long as he can fight with us, _Ikuya nodded to himself.

* * *

**Mayo Crystal Hospital, Idaina Magna**

Abigail woke up and found herself in a fresh, clean bed in a small infirmary-like room. Realizing she was youthful again, it was clear that she must have made it to the afterlife.

"Hello there," a familiar voice was heard.

The lady looked up to see Beatrice standing at the doorway with all the other girls that were once her friends back on Earth. Abigail's face began to tear up as they all approached her.

"I…I don't deserve this," she confessed, "Not after what I've done to all of you…"

"You became a mother Abigail," Beatrice replied, wiping her tears, "You did something quite the impossible despite the complications that followed."

"I didn't mean to kill off my husband but…he died because of me," Abigail cried.

"But in the end…you saved our sons…our family," a familiar voice was heard.

The wife gasped as Takahiro walked in dressed in white clothes. Finally losing it, Abigail sobbed heavily as Beatrice, Denise, Claudia, Johann, Xing, Demitra, and Annabelle rejoiced on this reunion. It took a long time but at last…the old friends of Lynwin-Mu were reunited as whole.

"Now we must believe in your children and everyone out on Duniya will overcome the Dark Curse and save everyone," Beatrice instructed to everyone.

"Kei…Akiteru…please be safe," Abigail prayed.

Takahiro approached to her before she clung onto him. Beatrice smiled before turning her head to see a familiar shadow. She walked out.

"I can't go in there," Pandora said.

"Maybe not now. She needs time to heal," Beatrice answered, "For now, Duniya is facing a horrible strife. I do hope the heroes can overcome whatever is happening."

The two watched from the doorway as Abigail cried in joy with this reunion…for the first time…she could feel herself happy again and her heart filled with love like how he was with her baby sons. But now it was only the beginning of what lies in the unknown.

**~Episode 10 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 11 PV~**

**Asahi:** What the hell are these witches talking about?!

**Ikuya**: The Main Cast...could it be...?!

**Tsubasa: **Tell me, who are you?

**Seijuurou:** I…I told you already did I not?

**Alex:** K-Kyle…y-you…

**Isana:** The golden conch shell…it's resonating to some other magic!?

**Noya:** Next Time, **_Free! Operation Dissolution Part 2: The Golden Call…_**

**Kuroo: **Kei…please…come home!


	12. Episode 11: Operation Dissolution Part 2

**Episode 11: Operation Dissolution Part 2:  
The Golden Call**

_So who's it gonna be_  
_The one that you only need_  
_I gave it all and all you gave_  
_Was sweet misery_

_So who's gonna save us now_  
_When the ashes hit the ground_  
_I gave it all_  
_But all you gave was sweet misery_

* * *

**Kunikida Resort**

Misaki stood out at the balcony of his suite as he watched the darkness coming in from the south and covering all the skies. Lightning would occasionally strike in the background.

"Are you alright?" Ayumu arrived.

"I'm fine but…Kaoru…I don't like what the skies are showing," he replied.

"Hey Ayu, when are we going to have supper?" Shizuru asked as he and Romio appeared.

"In an hour," she replied.

"Hey, I think we should stay inside," Romio suggested, "It's not looking too safe out there."

Ayumu's phone went off. She saw another text message from Isuzu.

_Bad news: this new threat in this city are these group of strange cloaked beings...perhaps witches? My brother and I are trying to help the heroes, but things are getting deadly soon! We're seeing some fires breaking out and my phone is having a hard time getting a reception. If you see this…please keep everyone else safe!_

"Perhaps going inside may be all the option we have left," Ayumu answered.

Misaki was about to head inside with them when he heard a strange loud cry followed by a group of massive-winged creatures flying across the dark skies.

"W-what in the name of…!?" he gasped.

"What's going on!?" Shizuru asked.

"It's like…angels?" Ayumu looked confused.

"They look like darkness," muttered Romio.

Had any of them recognized what they were, the new arrivals were the Mullerians of Chirottori where mysterious folklore and creatures arose from.

In the skies, Stellualuna and Goliath led the massive army of the Chiroptfa and winged-anthro fairies. The princess received a call from Rasputin stating an emergency about to strike in Aeuropa City. Despite keeping their existence from the humans, it was clear that they couldn't afford to disappoint their legendary ancestors (one of which was Alex) from protecting this world.

When Rasputin shared the legend of the Magic Six to the royal family, he provided proof (photography, ancient relics, etc) that belonged to the heroes to show that despite their status of deceased, they were told in legends among the humans across several cities including Aeuropa, Neo Tabuk, Iwamara, Iglis Magna, Terra Magna, and Lha'li.

"We must trace Rasputin first…and then…we will fight!" Stellaluna announced.

* * *

**The Town of Iwamara**

As Shin and Hikaru were using some of their resources to renovate the former Lynhaven's building, they both sensed their transformation pens glowing.

"Did something happen to the others?" Hikaru asked.

"I have a feeling our assistance is required," Shin replied.

Hikaru looked at the abandoned interior of the former bar as he and thee others were told about this place back in the afterlife realm…it was once the home of the Rover Family including Alex who temporary lived here before rediscovering his identity as a Chiropteran and later as part of the Suiei Gods. It was then used by several of the former pirates for a period of time before it ended up being abandoned.

"I can feel how special this place was…even if we weren't involved in it," Hikaru muttered.

"Well maybe once all is said and done, it will be special to everyone here," Shin noted, "To tell you the truth, I never thought we'd be chosen to be a part of this massive legacy. It's like…not our story but yet…"

"It is a part of us," Hikaru finished, "Maybe only by a sliver?"

"…I honestly just want to find our stories," Shin replied, "Let's go!"

**_"ECHINOZOA POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKEEEEE UP!"_**

Hikaru's nails turned maroon while he glided his way through the background of red and purple hues. A blast of wind, rain and dust swept in the scene as several urchins and salmon swam their way past him, donning him his outfit.

His shoulders donned a pair of spiked-stylized pads as his Suiei Necklace appeared across his chest with the Hidaka symbol etched. The forehead was covered in a band made of precious metals that lifted his hair back a little before a few pieces of sapphire, diamond and orange crystals were added.

Downwards towards his legs, he gained a blue loose skirt with a white strap and orange buckle at the center. His arms and legs were both covered with wrist and shin guards respectively while he chest was left exposed containing a stylized tattoo of the sea urchin with other designs extending out of his trunk towards his exposed arms and legs.

Hikaru spun as his hands each held a spiked mace and chain that can be fused together. The man opened his eyes and smiled with a low grin before taking his battle stance.

**_"ELECTRIS POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKEEEEEE UP!"_**

Shin spun around in a field of electricity as several lightning sparks struck his nails to turn a dark mauve. The background rained in shades of maroon and purple as he crossed his arms to accumulate more electrical magic to his body. When they dissipated, He donned a long robe lavender outfit with chest and shoulder armor made of white-gold metal with his Suiei necklace was indigo with the Shimogami emblem engraved.

The rest of the robe extended down to his legs with a pair of white-colored pants inside. His head donned a crown with a bit of horns extended to the back side. Additionally, a black-colored turban covered his head.

A pair of wrist guards made of gold appeared while his feet were covered in strapped boots with jewels of diamond, sapphire, and amethyst at the rim.

Afterwards, the strap appeared and held the lower half of the clock to his waist that included the buckle in the design of the Shimogami. The colors were black and violet with white accents. Shin opened his eyes as he donned his Unagi Cutlass and a Shimogami Diamond Shield in both his hands. He took his battle stance with his knees bent and sword up and shield out.

* * *

**The Crystal Chamber, Atlantis Castle**

Julius's eyes widened in horror as the memories from his journey to the Delta!Earth and the side quest in the former Shadow Mafia Earth were finally piecing together as he and witch boy spoke back and forth…

_"T-this can't be…the Alex that I met and the one who was long dead in the other land…"_

_"__They are the same person__…indeed…for after their deaths, they wished to reunite but unfortunately, the price wasn't enough for them to be granted. But then the witches intervene and separated the Magic Six apart…and tethered them into a part of their plans."_

_"But what about Haruka and the others?! Were they all separated individually!?"_

_"The five of them were relocated on another world but faced their life on the streets…forced to work under the reign of Chaos and its world of Hyperion…while Alex…the one you met previously was reborn on that other Earth with his memories gone and his goals of becoming a swimmer dominated his personality."_

_"What are the witches trying to do?"_

With this, Watanuki revealed the witches' plan to them as they all were speechless, livid and horrified by what the consequences could potentially be. Determined to not let it be the future or rather the downfall of the divine providence, Julius readied his Atlantean Dragon Crystal staff.

"I won't let this be the end…" he stated, "Not now, not ever! **_The Magic Six…of that other reality…they deserve to have a second chance! They must not be toyed upon anymore!_**"

"Julius!" the other kings cried out.

"There's no way he can perform such a feat, can he?!" Ulysses asked.

"Even if we do succeed…" Antonius muttered and trembled at what the price may be.

"Everyone, lend your power to the crystals here so they can resonate with them!" he ordered.

The eight looked at each other with increasing worry but it was already begun as the six crystals resonated to the kings' powers. Julius chanted an ancient spell, hoping to reach out to the others and connecting the realms. It was going to be a very difficult process…for one it could tear time and space, or it could take his life…or worse…

"Julius, if you do this…the price you must pay is beyond even my limits!" Watanuki warned him, "The warnings about not getting involved are signs of premonition!"

"I don't care anymore! Tell me the price!" Julius shouted angrily, "If we don't do something, our histories and our futures will crumble! If we do…there may be a chance to defeat those witches before they try to do something beyond irreversible…"

"Julius, don't do this!" Poseidon protested.

"We can't afford to lose you!" Trajan shouted.

"I don't care about the warnings...our past…our future…and their stories…all of it…are in danger worse than I feared!" Julius shouted, "If we standby to do nothing…all of this will end! Everything that we've done and what they've went through will be all for naught thanks to those witches! Olympia Magna wouldn't be here…the Shadow Mafia would still have Earth…and worse…"

"If that is your wish Julius then…your price…" Watanuki began.

Julius grunted as he couldn't bear no more but to reach out his power to the other world…he closed his eyes to listen to the price in private before calling upon the Solar Crystal as a magical circle swirled beneath his feet. The other kings tried to approach him, but power pushed them back.

"Julius…" Antonius whispered with a tear drop, "I don't want to lose you ever again!"

_You won't_, his voice echoed in all their heads, _I promise you…what I am about to do will change the future…and it will give you all a chance to lead our people without my shadow…until my price is fulfilled…_

**_"Magic Six,"_** Julius whispered, feeling the power coursing through his veins "**_By fairest blood you will reunite! But to ensure that it happens…your story must recycle one last time!"_**

* * *

**Back on Planet Duniya: Confrontation in the Sky**

The newly awakened Seiya Mikoshiba stared at the group of witches led by Verrado. While the others were holding up the barrier, it was clear that only one path from this point was the answer…

"So you remember your homeland after all," Verrado answered, "I'm impressed."

"Our home was ruined thanks to you toying our world with the Shadow Mafia!" Seijuurou readied his Toothed-Claymore Swords, "I don't know what kind of magic you possess but either way we'll make sure you never lay hands on us ever again!"

Alucard and Dracula attacked the senshi with their dark magic. Seijuurou replied with his own water attack, propelling them to the side. With a wave of her magic, Isuzu was pulled into Verrado's arms as the older red-haired brother grunted.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted.

Before she could reply, Alex surprised attack Verrado with a blast of his sword, prompting her to lose grip as the carpet caught her again.

"Hehe…so the former king decides to dance?" Verrado teases as the twins attacked Alex and Pegasus. The two narrowly dodged but some of the magic slashed through a small rim of Pegasus' wings, prompting him to neigh loudly in pain.

"Your plans end here! Whatever it is you're doing, I won't let you get away with it!" he shouted.

"Oh really? Do you know what we are really up to? Thanks to my members leaking out the _'Main Cast'_…the time for them to appear is approaching," Verrado answered.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Alex asked, "What is the _'Main Cast'_?!"

"You'll meet them soon enough…" Verrado replied as she and the other witches cast magic at Alex, Seijuurou and Isuzu, sending them back down to the streets below.

"W-where…?!" Isuzu asked.

"We're off the chessboard," Alex muttered.

_Alex, is it really you_, Seijuurou thought, _you look older…different than what I remember…but are you really alive?_

The trio turned to see a young man that Alex recognized as A.J. Somehow this crazy man was out of the hospital and already trying to find ways to escape.

"A-A.J?" Alex asked in confusion, but the man was already horrified to see the Pegasus as well as a weird moving carpet. He breathed heavily and fled in panic before running into another man. Alex hopped off of his steed and tried to follow A.J.

"S-SAVE ME! SAVE ME! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF THIS TOWN! SAVE ME!" A.J cried in terror.

"Who's that?" Seijuurou looked confused as Isuzu was feeling a bit sick about what may happen next.

The man hugged A.J as all was calm. Seconds later, A.J screamed as blood gushed out of his neck, tearing out muscle as the manager's cry died out with his head detaching from its body.

_I-Impossible_, Alex thought, _there's no way a mere human can do this unless…_

**_"Looks as though he had too much of your blood earlier. You're not the only one who's back to normal,"_** Verrado stated as she and her coven of witches appeared nearby.

Alex gasped in horror as he saw Kyle stepping into his visibility before him. His eyes were red in color likewise. The Pegasus neighed loudly in horror to see this before taking off. Alucard and Dracula went after the steed.

**_"You knew what would happen when you gave it to him?"_** Alex growled.

"See, I knew you were back. How nice…you know who he really is now, yes?" Verrado asked.

**_"A Half-Elder Bairn…the Legendary Odysseus,"_** Alex answered as he watched Kyle lifting A.J by the arm and tossing him to the slide like a pile of junk.

"Yes, the reincarnated of the Legendary Hunter Odysseus, born 600 years after your rise to power. Like your mother Olympias, his mother Athena was also a full-blood Elder Bairn with his human father Homer. The two of you bonded quite well back then and even after your reincarnations and your cursed personas," Verrado narrated, "Your budding romance with him led to a betrayal of both your people…entering the planet to global chaos with the Elder Bairns. It wasn't until your deaths severed the ties of the Shrovetide, banishing the monsters away to another realm…your reunion with him on Earth before the curse slowly stirred up the Elder Bairns once more…and now they will be deployed here to finish what they started!" she revealed.

Alex's eyes widened, recalling the fated tragedy when his soldiers and Odysseus' fought each other as one of them killed Odysseus, leading him to commit suicide. Their deaths put an end to the war of the Elder Bairns but mankind began to tear each other apart for several hundred years onwards. All he wanted to do was to scream as he could feel himself shaking and trembling with vengeance.

_"And thus...even as your cursed personas as Matthew and Brendon, the true love's kiss couldn't work because of your true nature as Elder Bairns."_

"Alex! Get a grip on yourself!" Seijuurou shouted, "Whatever happened in the past…it wasn't your fault! I'm sure Haruka and the others would agree that you are not a monster!'

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Verrado shouted, unleashing dark magic at the red-haired. He narrowly dodged in time but felt like he twisted his ankle.

"H-Haruka…" Alex muttered before he felt a massive pain erupting in his chest, prompting him to fall to his knees.

"He still hasn't remembered them," Salem whispered, "Yet he knows everything else but that story…"

"If he remembers them…the plan will fail!" Verrado hissed.

"What do you want us to do with the others in the sky?" Cassio asked.

"Let them drain themselves," Verrado replied, "This moment here is vital that it proceeds to the very end…"

_This doesn't make sense_, Isuzu thought, _is he not the Alex from our home world!?_

_Or is our enemy here hiding the truth from us_, Seijuurou concluded mentally.

"I suggest you two just sit back and watch the show," Verrado added as she waved her hand out at the two siblings, blasting them to the wall and creating tendrils of dark energy to bind them.

"Leave them alone!" Alex growled.

"Alex, if you wish to break the curse…you must kill him and then confront the main cast," Verrado replied.

His eyes widened in horror as he recalled the day he casted the curse through blackmailing. Not to mention what happened to Anastasia and the girls…

"And what about the rest of my family? They're still poison!" he narrowed his eyes.

"OUR family," Verrado corrected, "And I got separate plans for them when this is over."

Alex roared angrily as he readied his sword at the witch, but she froze him in place, "I know you want to kill me…but the time for that isn't here yet…for now…and it may never be…"

She unfroze and vanished to the shadows with her remaining clan. Despite this, Isuzu and Seijuurou were still bounded to the wall.

Kyle readied his sword followed by a silent cry before making his first move of the attack.

* * *

**Judd's Tavern:**

As Kenma and the others took off, Dodecadron was back inside to check on the girls when the earthquake struck. L'aura, Mesa, and Iberia were okay but Alice and Eva couldn't stop blushing after they got back on their feet. The five sat back down in the lounge area but Alice's head was throbbing a bit…as if…

"Are you alright?" L'aura asked.

Alice breathed deeply as her head continued to ache. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning her head to see Sergi and Rasputin talking.

Sergi and Rasputin decided to stay for now despite the former wanting to help his brother. However…

"The book…" Sergi muttered, noticing that it was glowing. He turned the page and gasped in horror.

"What's the matter?" Rasputin asked.

"…n-no! I…I don't understand…according to this page…" Sergi began.

Rasputin looked at the pages to see five strange looking entities in some monstrous forms of various sea creatures.

"No…NO!" Sergi trembled, "This…this is impossible! Is…this…what's happening now?!"

He turned several pages back to the betrayal of the team in a different land before looking at the present pages forming. Before his eyes, more pages appeared as the untold story that was missing was finally revealed before his very eyes…

"Sandro…no…he can't! If he…kills them…all of this WILL END! OUR PAST! OUR FUTURE!" Sergi freaked out, "The witches…they're trying to destroy the entire timeline! That's why they needed my brother to cast the curse…the curse may have been real in some parts, but it's only so they can build a gateway to whatever their world they are from…"

"I don't understand…" Rasputin replied.

"These five creatures…they were once humans but…somehow they are tied to the Elder Bairns…THIS IS THE MAIN CAST!" he explained, "If my brother kills them…our home world…will cease to exist and so will Olympia Magna…"

"Olympia Magna?" Dodecadron heard the last part.

"Yes…the world that you were trying to prevent as the Dark One…the witches are trying to ensure that the Final Battle ended in darkness…thus it will destroy all the realms completely…all of time and space…all the worlds and its multiverses!" he answered.

"If that's even the case…then why didn't they go back in time to stop the heroes?" Dodecadron asked.

They shrugged as Alice walked in towards them, "I need some answers…from you. Every time you keep talking about all these weird things, my head continues to ache."

Sergi looked at her as he knew who she really was…it was his brother's biological daughter Anastasia but cursed into this world as Alice Anderson.

"Have you heard of Matthew Benedict?" Sergi asked.

"…I have yes, but it sounded like he's quite full of himself and the rumors about him…" she began.

"They're not true. He is a very kind person and doesn't allow people to take advantage of him that easily," Sergi replied.

"To tell you the truth, it's hard for me to believe because now a days, we girls have a harder time trusting men…even me coming to you makes me a bit worried," she answered.

"Have no fear," Sergi stated, "This book here is the answer to all your questions…but you have to believe in yourself if you want to face the truth. This book…is magic."

"Magic? Right…" she shrugged.

"Suiei Shiina and Suiei Kirishima have magic…and you've heard their heroic deeds," he answered, "So why do you not want to believe in magic now and Matthew?"

"…It's just…I don't know…I am scared," Alice said, "I'm scared that the rumors of them are true…"

"That's just your fear…fear is what controls people…but belief is magic," Sergi replied, "Matthew and his boyfriend Brendon are in a very stable relationship. You haven't met them yet but soon you will…as a family."

"Family? My family died long ago…." Alice replied.

"And here I thought being subtle was going to lead something," he sighed before coughing up a moment, "Listen up…you and the girls are cursed with fake personalities and fake names! Your family is very much alive, and they need your help more than ever before."

Alice took a step back, "N-no…that can't be! My name is Alice…I am an artist…"

"Alice, what's going on?" Eva asked.

"This man here…he's…I can't trust him!" Alice replied.

"The witches were right…they really twisted your mindset into not believing others except for yourselves," Dodecadron muttered.

"That's because we become so self-reliant that we don't need other people, especially men!" Eva answered.

"How ironic…" Rasputin crossed his arms, "Yet you are curious about me."

Eva grunted, "Well you did save my life…"

"Alice…your real name is Anastasia…" Sergi continued, "Your fathers are Matthew aka Alex who is my brother and the other is Kyle…the one who is Brendon here. They raised you and allowed you to express yourself while being safe at all times no matter how bad things get."

"And how will I believe in that?" Alice grew skeptical.

"Read the book and believe dammit!" Sergi had enough of this as he showed her the page of Anastasia and the other girls in a family photo with Alex and Kyle.

Without realizing it, Alice took out the torn photo that she kept and realized something odd about it. She lined it up with the page in the book and…

**_WHOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

_The baby was covered in warm, white blankets, sleeping peacefully. Alex gently held onto her as Kyle smiled._

_"She's beautiful…oh Anastasia…" Alex cried happily._

_"Anastasia…Alice…" Kyle added._

_"Right. We couldn't decide between those two names so well," he chuckled, giving the baby to Kyle to hold._

_"Those girls that provoked you…" Alex said, "Did they trigger something?"_

_"Alex…" sighed Kyle, "Do you seriously believe that?"_

_"Says the husband who once did a magical transformation…" he said with a hint of sass._

_"ALEX!" Kyle snapped, "That was supposed to be buried into the past!"_

_"F-father?" Anastasia was confused, "What is daddy talking about?"_

_"Please give us a moment Ana," Alex said as he and Kyle left the room, shutting the door before heading to the kitchen._

_"However, these swimmer boys are not just fictional characters…they exist," Alex revealed._

_"W-WHAT!?" she gasped, "R-REALLY?"_

_"I swim because I wanna __**belong**__ to people who I can relate to!"_

_Niki grunted lightly and added, "I swim because my strong __**faith**__ knows my family is watching me from the heavens!"_

_Maya smiled and shared her view, "I swim because I want to __**lead**__ and get __**justice**__ for all!"_

_Laura tearfully wiped her face and added between breaths, "I swim so I can finally __**love**__ myself and others again!"_

_"I swam to achieve medals and fame but my true reason to swim is because it allows me to __**focus**__ on the things dear to me," Kyle shared his thoughts._

_"And I swim because it's my __**destiny**__…" Alex concluded._

_Verrado waved out her hand towards the girls as the symbols on their wrists burned to life, forcing them to scream in agony. Alex and Kyle tried to shield them but Verrado and Kei laughed at this._

_Anastasia gasped to see her wrist bleeding from the Star of Wicca. She could feel her life slipping away slowly with so much blood leaking out. The four girls fell to the grass as they were about to enter in a state of hypovolemic shock._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?" Alex roared, holding onto Anastasia._

Alice's eyes widened as her memories finally returned to her as Anastasia…she stepped back and nearly fell as Eva caught her. Anastasia looked at her relative, "U-Uncle Sergi?!"

"Anastasia…" he trembled with joy before hugging her, "I KNEW YOU'D REMEMBER!"

"Oh my god! It's really you! I-I'm alive!? W-where's papa and father!? Are they okay?! What the hell happened and what is this world…!?" Anastasia looked around as her heartbeat raced with a thousand questions.

"A-Alice…are you okay?" Eva asked as the other girls walked in but their minds also screamed out to the past, remembering finally as a ring of magic erupted from Anastasia, striking the other girls thanks to the former's inherited magic from Verrado.

Anastasia turned to see Laura, Niki and Maya rubbing their eyes in confusion before crying out in joy.

"W-we're alive!? But the marks on our wrists?!" Laura asked.

"The curse is not yet broken but when it does…they will return and it will take your lives," Rasputin replied, "However…we may have found the antidote for it."

"EH?!" Anastasia asked.

Sergi flipped the page to reveal the golden conch shell and the three golden pipes, "This here…has a magical antidote based on sound…if it is blown by someone of light magic…it will cure you girls and anyone who was poisoned by the witches."

"Is it here? This musical instrument?" Laura asked.

"Yes…it's looking to reassemble itself but hopefully the witches don't get it first," Sergi replied, "I saw the three golden pipes earlier and its in the hands of a group of guys who will find the conch shell."

"This…kinda reminds me of a game I used to play," Anastasia tilted her head.

"Yeah it does…the one with the mystery fish solving cases right?" Niki recalled it.

"Oh my, you're right!" Maya gasped.

Eva could only stand there in confusion as her mind was not yet sure on what just happened. It was like at one moment, she could understand Alice but now…

Anastasia turned to her, "Elise…it's me!"

"Who's…Elise?" she asked.

Rasputin looked for a way to walk out of the area again as he could only fear for what may happen next. He certainly did not want to be around once she remembers…

Before Anastasia could answer, they all heard a howling noise followed by screeches of hyenas. The group of witches appeared as Verrado looked at the group. Dodecadron readied his bat while Anastasia and the three sisters readied themselves.

"I guess you lovelies couldn't stay asleep forever…but I guess I have to add one more story to your lives," Verrado answered.

Rasputin tried to leave but she froze him in place, "You too little bad man…"

"Don't you dare call my son a bad man!" Dodecadron threatened her but she also froze him in place.

"That's enough!" Anastasia snapped, "What business do you want now?!"

"This is for your fiancée…" Verrado said.

Anastasia grunted, "So you knew?"

"Of course I knew…I am your mother," Verrado replied.

"You're nothing to us" she answered, "You'll never get our respect or kindness!"

"Who is she?" Eva asked, "And who is your fiancée?"

"Eva…you don't remember me or the others but…" she began, lifting up her hand to show her the ring, "You asked me for my hand before we appeared in this land…during our graduation. You couldn't attend to our ceremony because you were at a different school but…"

"I…I proposed you?!" Eva gasped.

"…yes," Anastasia blushed.

_Elise…did you finally move on_, Rasputin thought, noting what he was seeing, _you finally found a happy ending!?_

"Verrado, do you think we should be focusing on the author? He is after all…the one you were after when you told him back when the empire was going on," Salem proposed.

Sergi grunted as he clutched on the book tighter. After recalling what the book taught him, he knew that the witches will try to interfere with it to fulfill their dark plans. It was after all how the parallel universe was created.

* * *

**Port Royale Forest**

The two brothers buried their mother in a makeshift grave and used some of the flowers grown nearby. Despite finally in full health, Akiteru's combined magic from his own and Kei's felt a bit overwhelming to hold onto.

It was hard for Kei to even speak a single word to his brother. He knew that his memories from Olympia have returned and it was no clear that his past sins would finally come to pass.

"Brother…I…I don't know how to rectify all my actions…for I probably do deserve to suffer in the endless pits of hell," he said.

"The old me would probably agree…for you have done countless horrible things to our family both then and even in the present. However, just because you made one wrong move…or 30…doesn't mean you can't make a good one now. Kei…look at me," Akiteru replied.

The younger brother looked at him as Akiteru continued, "You can come back from this…mother may not have loved you enough, but she was proud of you in her final moments. She finally realized the truth of how she escaped, right?"

"…yes," he said as he looked at the wand. While it was true that he couldn't bear magic…

"Why am I even going to do this?" Akiteru shrugged.

"Do what?" Kei looked confused.

"Kei…can I really trust you if I hand your magic back?" he asked.

Kei's eyes widened in shock and confusion at first but answering, "There is one thing I have left to do first."

"And what is that?" Akiteru looked at his eyes.

"…I have to finish what mother started…defeat those witches," he said, handing the wand over to Akiteru, "You hang onto my magic safely with yours, alright?"

"Then let's finally fight together and show those witches that the power of true brotherhood is invincible," Akiteru smile a little, flicking the wand as they each both grew a gigantic pair of wings. Neither of them noticed a group of other guys approaching the scene as they took off.

"Dammit! Was that them!?" Kuroo growled.

"They're heading back to the city?!" Kenma asked.

"So much for trying to get to them," Iwaizumi face palmed.

Kenma growled before shifting back to his jaguar form, prompting the others to climb on and hang on tight. They had to get to the Tsukishima brothers before it was too late. Kuroo called upon the two talisman feathers to trace their journey to locate their next destination.

* * *

**Kyle vs. Alex:**

Kyle dashed towards his partner as Alex narrowly dodged him before trading blows on his sword. Seijuurou and Isuzu could only watch hopelessly at this.

"Kyle! Get a grip of yourself!" Alex shouted, "You know that you don't eat humans! If you really are Odysseus, remember why we had our relationship in the first place!"

The other half-breed roared angrily before making more attempts to slash him down. Alex's heart was screaming in ache by this whole mess. What did Verrado do to Kyle? Was it fate that would repeat the Shrovetide as a result of this Dark Curse he casted?

Their swords were grid-lock but Kyle reached out to Alex by his grip before throwing him across the alley. His knees were starting to scrape and bruise. Alex barely looked up in time to dodge Kyle again as he threw himself across the ally while struggling to get up.

With no other choice, Alex glowed his eyes red.

"Dammit!" Seijuurou growled as he struggled on the magical chains, "We can't let the keep fighting like this!"

"Brother…do you think this is the end?" Isuzu asked.

"NO! I refuse to give up! I don't care how much more pain we have to get through to find peace!" he shouted.

"…I wish the others were here," she answered.

"So do I…but…" he began.

A soft bell was heard in both of their heads…before their eyes, the chains broke apart as a blurred-ghostly figured in white light appeared to them.

"W-who are you?" Seijuurou asked.

"Never mind me," the voice spoke to them, "This world is under a serious threat and soon all of realities and other worlds will be affected with dire consequences should the witches succeed in their plan."

"What plan? And how do we know we can trust you?" Isuzu looked skeptical.

The ghostly figure grabbed both of their hands as power flowed between the three of them. After several moments, the two siblings stared at each other in sheer horror.

"W-wait a minute…are you saying…?" Seijuurou looked at the stranger.

"Yes…you must save Alex…before he does something irreversible to all of the realms…" the stranger stated, "Your past…and my past…and all our futures…please…you must…"

"W-what are you going to do?" Seijuurou asked.

"…I will prepare all my powers to help the Magic Six should they find themselves in the final chain of the plan," the voice continued.

"The Magic Six, are they still alive?!" Isuzu's voice squeaked.

"…I cannot explain everything but yes…they're alive," the voice answered, "Now hurry!"

The two began their hunt for the combatants as they could only brace themselves for what would happen next.

"I…I have many questions to ask," Seijuurou muttered, "Like what happen to the others? What was that thing that Gou used? And more so…could the team finally reunite despite all what had happened previously?"

"Onii-chan, I think I hear fighting this way," Isuzu answered.

Despite being a few blocks away, Alex and Kyle continued to fight each other endlessly. The awakened Odysseus slashed his sword at Alex but missed as the latter narrowly dodged him and using his sword to discharge the sword from his hands.

"Kyle, stop this! Verrado is trying to destroy our relationship!" he cried out, "WE HAVE TO FIND ANASTASIA!"

Kyle stopped for a moment as the words of the past could be felt in his heart. Alex sighed in relief, but it was too late. His partner charged at him, grabbed by the wrist and threw him across the alley. Alex got up in time before Kyle could land another blow.

Having no other choice, Alex slashed an attack at Kyle as a little explosion of blood spewed out as the latter fell to his knees.

**_"Clearly you're not strong enough as a human to kill him…time to change,"_** Verrado's voice echoed.

Alex gasped as Kyle's body twisted and morphed into some mixture of Odysseus with Medusa-like hair and some black and red colored furry-based animal with humanoid-paws. He also grew in height of nearly 10 feet tall. Retrieving his sword, the two sides once again clashed their blades, but Alex could feel the brute strength unleashed from the transformed Elder Bairn.

* * *

**Judd's Tavern**

"You'll never be able to touch this book!" Sergi stared at the witches angrily, "It may have worked for you once but…"

"Oh, I know it has chosen you to become the author silly human," Verrado answered, "But even what you can do…you can't. You don't have the ink nor the pen to do what we want…but it won't matter soon. You know what is about to happen…"

"What the hell did you do to papa and father!?" Anastasia asked.

"Verrado, we can't let them undo our plans! Let us kill them!" Alucard shouted.

"It won't matter whether we kill them our not, the Elder Bairns will feast upon this entire city," Verrado answered.

"Aright, I had enough of this," Dodecadron charged up to hit Verrado with a bat but she splintered it into shards, leaving a larger split in its wake.

"You know that alone won't stop me," Verrado looked at him sharply.

"I got nothing to lose!" he snapped, "Now get the fuck out of my bar 'cause we do have a strict **_no whisky for witches_** policy!"

"Well then, I guess someone will have to sign off on that sheet of paper that you refused to agree to a while back," Verrado answered as she readied her fireball at him.

Before she could make an attack, a blast of light struck Dodecadron from behind, binding everyone around. He grunted in ache for a moment before realizing that his long-lost wings reattached to his body. The front of the door blasted open, revealing Kei and Akiteru.

Laura gasped in shock to see her step-brothers standing once more together.

"Y-you…" she began.

"Hello sis," Kei answered.

"We need to talk about what you've done!" Laura narrowed her eyes as she was unimpressed.

"We'd like to but now's not the time," Akiteru said.

"SEIZE THEM!" Verrado shouted.

Cassio and Salem turned to attack the Tsukishima brothers but Akiteru stepped in and flung his wand to bind them to the wall with chains locking them in. Dodecadron soared over to attack Verrado but she vanished into the darkness along with Cassio and Salem.

"In case you're wondering…it was my idea to give your wings back," Kei said.

"So Verrado took your magic?" Dodecadron asked, annoyed.

"More like she gave his magic to me," Akiteru replied.

Kei sighed before stepping towards the winged-man and replied, "I…should've never left you back in the desert all those years ago."

"Well yeah, I guess I can say that I have experienced in what's it like being a difficult student," he grunted.

"All those lessons about family and love…I thought it would weaken my magic…but, I finally understand…it's how it gets stronger," Kei said.

"Um…are you implying that you're gonna leave?" Dodecadron looked at him a bit closely.

"…yeah…I know…I made this a big…big mess and I cast the curse and…you're probably…angry with me," Kei felt a bit nervous.

"Angry…you've tried to kill my daughter and my sons along with other unspeakable damage you've created. Angry is just an understatement. But I also know that you weren't alone…Verrado and the others manipulated you."

Laura looked at the big man talking to Kei as her mind also flashed back to the past, remembering her one year stay with him.

"Y-You…" she began.

Dodecadron turned to her with a smile, "Yes…do you remember now too?"

"So you were the one who got me out of the family…but then…" she began.

"The witches took you away and tried to raise you but thankfully you've met Anastasia and the others," he explained.

"…I'm sorry Laura for betraying our family. I'll probably never atone for what I've done but…" Kei began.

"I'm not impressed for what you've done but…if Akiteru does believe in you, then I will to," Laura answered, "But speaking of…what happened to…?"

"She's dead," Akiteru revealed, "Our mother died to save us from the witches' deadly ritual. In return, my anemic condition is cured…and mother saved Kei's life."

"This is getting really complicated here," Laura answered, "Maybe when we're not at war or some battle, we can try to piece everything that happened to us."

"…we have to find father," Anastaisa answered, "They could be in danger and may need our help."

"It's not safe to go out there," Dodecadron reminded them, "The Swimming Guardians have added barriers around buildings across town to keep us safe should the monsters appear in full force."

* * *

In the upper apartment, Rasputin's phone vibrated. Opening it, he saw a message from Stellaluna, noting that they arrived and are across the main towers' rooftops in the central city. He replied with a statement that should the Elder Bairns fully appear, they would attack them to battle.

* * *

Back in the skies, the senshi struggled to keep on the barriers as they felt a dark presence looming high above the atmosphere.

_Fuck, this is distortion of space and time,_ thought Kotarou, _what's going on with the others down below?!_

Artemis grunted heavily as he could feel something about his powers struggling to keep up with the mysterious threat. The conch shell from Isana's sack fell off. He wanted to go after it but a sharp look from the others forbade him otherwise.

_God, I wish we had the others here_, though Tsubasa.

Seconds later, two beams of maroon and mauve light appeared as Shin and Hikaru joined in finally. The other senshi sighed in relief as they too called upon their powers to help with the barriers across the city and trying to block whatever was above them.

"What lies beyond the other side of that darkness?" Ikuya muttered.

_Is it just me or do I feel like…someone we know is over there_, Asahi mentally thought to himself.

* * *

Down in the deepest areas of the city, Alex's injuries were getting filled with cuts and gashes of blood and flesh across his body as the Kyle!Elder Bairn couldn't stop attacking him. Kyle kicked him at the face, propelling the human across the area before crashing at the wall. Alex tried to get back up but a massive paw from the legs pushed him down, forcing him to cough up blood as Kyle pointed his sword at him.

"Kyle…please…remember who you are," Alex breathed.

For a moment Kyle's hand trembled as his body was indeed trying to tell him to stop fighting.

"S-Sandro…" he whispered.

"KILL HIM NOW!" Verrado's voice echoed.

Kyle roared loudly, jumping into the air as the sword was ready for the kill. Terrified, Alex's eyes glowed both red and yellow, prompting him to slash off the arms of Kyle as a massive explosion of blood flooded around the vicinity. As soon as his eyes were normal, Alex turned to see his fallen husband dying from all the blood loss.

"D-did you…finally remember why we were cursed?" Kyle asked.

Alex nodded, dropping his sword before holding onto him.

"You should know…both being with you in the past…and the present…made me happy," Kyle answered, "…You were only the one who is ever like me. I think that's why...despite all that has happen...you are my husband...thank you for that. "

"Kyle…I…" Alex began to tear up, "Odysseus…please…don't go…if you die…the Elder Bairns…"

"I know you will stop them…break the covenant once more…make it permanent," Kyle whispered before closing his eyes.

Alex stared to cry but stop when the blood swirled upwards before a red glow of energy linked to the blood and up to the skies. The earth started to shake and tremor as Alex gasped.

"I-Is this a trap?! Was killing Kyle a plot for something far worse!?" he cried out.

_**"Indeed…"**_ the voice of Verrado echoed, _**"Now that you've finally destroyed your husband…the final stage will begin!"**_

* * *

Kuroo, Kenma, Noya, and Iwaizumi collapsed as they felt the earth shake as the skies above started to turn blood-red. The senshi above were starting to feel extremely overwhelmed as their combined magic was weakening. The red tower of blood and energy struck through the clouds, connecting to a newly created portal above.

"W-what in the name of?!" Kuroo gasped.

"We have to hurry and find Kei and Akiteru!" Kenma answered.

Iwaizumi looked up to the skies and saw something falling towards them. Catching it, he looked at the strange object. Kenma gasped upon seeing it as his memories from Amnek informed him what it was…

"Y-you know this?" Noya asked.

"How could I have forgotten. The Golden Conch Shell…the Golden Pipes…the royal family in Atlantis used this for celebration of the water sports and festivities of our people," Kenma explained, taking out the three golden pipes, "Now I understand why…Julius gave one of these to me…and the others to my parents."

Putting the pieces together, the completed Golden Conch Shell was assembled at long last. It glowed a golden-yellow hue as Kenma sensed great magic powering up.

"So…what does it do?" Iwaizumi questioned.

"A person…must blow into it to make a sound…" Kenma said, "But if I remember what my parents told me…someone who carries great magic can produce the right tune. A legend said that the sound can also cure inflicted individuals."

The earthquake struck again as several abandoned buildings began to collapse a little.

* * *

**Fortress of Chaos, Hyperion**

The blood gate activated at long last as Ataxia smiled sinisterly in its dark chamber. Despite not wanting to work with the witches initially, they have proposed a deal by selecting the best survival individuals from his realm into giving them the forbidden power.

Ataxia turned to look at the Main Cast that were once upon a time…human beings with no hope, no emotion, only survival and fought the dirty jobs. Upon suspecting that they were beginning to return to their 'former selves', they had to be put down and transformed into the ultimate weapon that will be linked to the final chain of existence.

"And by the time is all said and done…" Ataxia spoke, "The witches will no longer be needed. All the existences will crumble and be forced to elect the new order upon space-time…not even the newly incarnated Cosmos can defeat me. All the realms and stories will serve me!"

The main cast were slewed on the floor, but blood began to retract into their bodies as Ataxia inserted two drops of black-colored blood, transforming them…

* * *

As the skies continued to turn blood red, Anastasia and the three half-sisters were getting more nervous and worried. While Laura was able to talk to Dodecadron to fill in on each others' adventures, Eva was still confused about everything that happened.

With a sigh, Rasputin walked in and handed her a vial, instructing her to have Eva drink this. She as skeptical if it was poison but he replied that it will hold answers to her questions as well as remembering her and the other girls.

"Why do you keep yourself away from her?" Anastasia asked.

"I suppose she hasn't told you the truth about me," Rasputin said, "I certainly don't want to be around when she remembers. She will never forgive me as long as she stands. If she tells you, then well…I guess this is good-bye."

With that, he put on his cloak to hide himself and left the bar. Dodecadron shouted him to come back but a piece of paper with a note inside was the answer to his question:

_Father, as you know…the girl who suffered because of me is here. I cannot be around once she finally remembers. I'll do what I can to help the others – which by the way, Stellaluna and her clan are here. If you do plan to return home, I hope to see you all again soon. Thank you…father._

He lowered his head in silence and watched as Anastasia gave Eva a drink. Seconds later, the two embraced with joy and tears as the other girls gasped to see Elise finally back to her normal self.

"H-how did you managed to wake me up!?" Elise asked.

"…someone gave me this to give to you," she shrugged.

"I see…this person must have been a hero," Elise replied but tilting her head in confusion about Anastasia's silence, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's just…father and papa…I hope they're alright," she answered.

Seconds later, she felt something struck her heart as she gasped and clasped her fist on her breast.

"W-what's the matter?!" Elise asked.

"F-father…I-I can feel his cry! Something happened! We have to go NOW, NOW!" Anastasia barked.

"W-wait it's too dangerous to go!" Sergi protested.

"Uncle, you know that we cannot standby and hide behind these walls any further," Anastasia, "We have to find them!"

"Alright, please do not do anything that will kill you," he responded.

"Is it alright if we join you?" Akiteru asked.

"There's no time to argue then," Laura replied, "Hurry!"

* * *

Seijuurou and Isuzu arrived too late to see Alex and a slewed Kyle on the ground. The former was already shaken and teared up.

"Don't…come any closer," Alex looked at them, "It's not safe!"

"Alex, this isn't the time for what you've done. We have to fight those witches back!" Seijuurou answered.

"For what?! They've already won! Whatever happens next it will…" he began when another shake struck the city.

This time the skies began to swirl as the swimming guardians up above saw a massive portal-like black hole looming downwards. Out of the very hole were shadows and blood leaking out followed by a stream of grotesque-looking monsters of all shapes and sizes finally descending to the city. The Elder Bairns were finally appearing but the barriers from the guardians were blocking them from feasting on the humans.

Nonetheless, those that were left stranded outside were crushed, torn, and eat upon while several larger-looking humanoid-bunnies tried to claw at some of the towers but the barriers would crumble their limbs.

One massive rabbit-like monster saw the four and headed its way over. Seijuurou replied with a water attack from his swords, drowning it to dust.

"The Elder Bairns…" Isuzu looked horrified.

* * *

Anastasia and the girls used their magic to repel the monsters out of their harms way while Akiteru flicked the wand to turn the beasts into ashes. However, the numbers were growing, and the barriers were starting to break down slowly.

Kenma and the others were fleeing from group of centipedes when a group of winged-like creatures slewed the monster down with their claws.

"W-who are these?" Iwaizumi looked confused as the Chiroptfa and the fairies were fighting down the Elder Bairns too.

A bunny monster grabbed Kenma and was about to feed on him when its arm was crystalized before it shattered into dust. Zulion and Tekela attacked in their arrival to save their son while the former stabbed a nerbil-sized creature into shards while the other held Kenma safely in his arms.

"You reassembled the Golden Conch shell?" Tekela asked.

"I…yes?" Kenma looked confused.

"Good. Because now the right person has to blow into it that will tide the war to our favor," Tekela answered, "A person who carries strong light magic."

"Do you think Artemis is…?" Zulion asked.

"No…Artemis…despite his unfathomed power…is not compatible with this," Tekela answered.

Meanwhile, Stellaluna roared a charge attack as her army chopped off the heads of the bunnies and the ninja multi-armed monsters.

Several Elder Bairns were heading north towards the Kunikida resort. A group of Chiroptfa chased after them. Verrado watched the scene of unleashing chaos from one of the skyscrapers as the time for the main cast was approaching. She tapped on her dark staff, unleashing another quake followed by a discharge of lightning across the skies, striking several of the barriers.

* * *

"Alex, come with us. We have to find the others!" Seijuurou pleaded.

"I swore to never leave his side…never again!" Alex answered.

"But the Elder Bairns are attacking the city!" Isuzu shouted, "We can't mourn for one person."

Alex grunted but looked at Kyle one last time. He kissed the corpse on the forehead before glowing his eyes red again. He could only pray that there will be a time to remember him later.

The trio got out to the streets as several Elder Bairns were breaking the barriers but stopped to see the trio ready for battle.

"Isuzu, use my carpet and hang onto it," the older brother instructed while handing her a personal blade, "Use it to distract these monsters and stab then when you can."

Alex growled and readied his sword when five beams of red, blue, green, yellow and purple struck the ground in front of him. The Elder Bairns moved to the side as the new arrivals appeared before them. When the light disappeared, the new arrivals were grotesque in various forms of facial sea creatures and humanoid-like bodies.

"I-It can't be…" Seijuurou whispered.

**~Episode 11 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 12 PV~**

**Seijuurou**: Alex, you can't kill these guys! They're not Elder Bairns! They're…

**Alex**: I am the hunter, the Shrovetide…it must stop!

**Artemis**: Do you remember them…? Do you remember how you got here?

**Alex:** I cast the Dark Curse…we were all taken to this town and…

**Artemis**: No…your story…is not yet revealed to you…remember who you really are…with your teammates!

**Sergi**: Brother please…remember the reason why you wish to swim!

**Alex:** …I swim because it's...

**Julius**: Next time, **_Free! Legend of the Magic Six_** – your destiny lies the truth before you at last…


	13. Episode 12: Operation Dissolution Part 3

**Episode 12: Operation Dissolution 3:  
~Legend of the Magic Six~**

_So who's it gonna be_  
_The one that you only need_  
_I gave it all and all you gave_  
_Was sweet misery_

* * *

Kaarina raised up her staff before stabbing the void with it, making a crashing like sound. This time, she was not alone as her partner Makoto Hanamiya and their son Tatsuya Himuro were all dressed in monk-like clothing. The dream seer smiled before chanting a new prophecy to all the realms…

**_"Six Stars have set their destiny in motion again…but now confront the darkness that shattered them. This new tribulation will spark the beginning of their resurrection…or the probable ending of all things. Should they find themselves saved…their time to officially reunite…is not yet here. But when they finally do…the final war will begin…"_**

"Mother, will everyone finally survive the final negation that you speak of?" Tatsuya asked.

Kaarina looked at her son with a smile, **_"If Chaos and Cosmos finally end the war…then perhaps eternal peace in all the realms may be possible…at least for those that have connected to everyone who believes in them."_**

"What about the witches?" Makoto asked.

**_"If all goes into plan…the Magic Six…will soon face off against them…"_**

Up in the void, the hologram images of Alpha!Earth, Beta!Earth, Suiei!Earth/Duniya, Delta!Earth, Camelot Magna, DM!Earth and Olympia Magna orbited around the paradise planet Idaina Magna.

"Soon…Suiei Cosmos…the Senshi of All…" Kaarina whispered, _"A new cosmic order…a new ontological existence…will you finally come to fulfill your destiny?"_

* * *

**Eternal Summer Café**

As time passed since her initiation, Stefani's fame in music and advocacy in the LGBTQIA+ realm allowed her to own this café while keeping her musical title. However, today was a gloomy day as the news about the horrific monsters and the Suiei Senshi trying to fight them off led her to a song she heard of in a dream…a song that her other self explained that it was from a movie…

_Where the north wiiiinnnnnd meets the seeeeaaaaa  
There's a mothhhheeeerrrrr full of memooorrrrrryyyyy  
Come, my darling, homeward boooouuuuunnnnnndddddd  
When all is lost, then all is fooooouuunnnnddddddd…_

She looked up to the skies from her window, seeing lightning striking all over with darkness and red-blood swirling all over. While her memories were forgotten (yet to resurface), she knew deep down something about her life was also in darkness…also lost…but later found…that brought her here.

* * *

**The Suiei Temple, Idaina Magna**

Hiyori walked around anxiously in circles as he, Natsuya, and Nao were informed that the battle in Aeurpoa City as getting intense. Since their departure, Hiyori couldn't bear but to feel anxiety about this whole thing.

"I don't understand…what is the Legend of the Magic Six," Hiyori said, "Why are they so important?!"

Natsuya remained silent while Nao lowered his head for a moment before answering, "No one told you?"

"Of course not! It's like every time I see Ikuya and Asahi hanging out with them…I feel like an uninvited guest!" Hiyori replied, "And those two think they complain about being on the sidelines…"

"Well for one, you didn't cross their paths appropriately," Nao stated, "Even if you did live on Lynwin-Mu, their paths did not intersect with yours."

"I did try to dig out the legend but even so…everything that was accessed to others was blocked for me," he answered, "It was as if they think I was going to steal some big secret…"

"Well for sure, they did carry a big secret," Nao replied.

"I couldn't even be there to support Ikuya," Natsuya sighed, "He had to face the world on his own…"

"Well after helping Ikuya live on Lynwin and being some older bother to him…I think the truth is what I would like to know" Hiyori stared at the two, "Nanase, Tachibana, Matsuoka, Hazuki, Ryugazaki, Marotta…these gods…what are they and why should I even care to know their legend?"

"Come…then let us take you to the temple…" Nao answered.

* * *

**Back on Duniya: The Climatic Battle – Alex vs. the STYLE FIVE!**

Alex's eyes widened in shock as the masses of Elder Bairns in all various shapes and sizes and animals roamed through the streets as darkness leaked from the skies above. The barriers from the swimming guardians were struggling to protect the humans as they huddled in fear inside all the buildings.

But it wasn't the only thing that struck him…these five beings standing before him were a cross of a butterfly, shark, penguin, mixed into human-like bodies but not in the colors of flesh.

The dolphin had a stream-like body in sky-blue and sliver streaks with a triton. The Shark was muscular in gray and silver with a long-tail behind and carried a machine gun. The butterfly's body was black with a near-humanoid face with shades of violet, purple, and lavender colored wings and carried two spears. The Penguin had black, white and specs of yellow fur, but its mouth was disgustingly large with sharp teeth on its beak. The Orca was also strong like the Shark but its body was black and white with two tails and had six-limbs arrangement with massive fists on four of them.

"T-those monsters…" Seijuurou muttered, "Are they…? No! IT CAN'T BE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?! HOW ARE THEY EVEN HERE IN THIS WORLD!?"

**_"This is the main cast…Alex…"_** Verrado's voice echoed, **_"Kill them all and you will finally break the Dark Curse that you've longed to fulfill."_**

"W-wait what!?" the red-haired gasp, "What the hell did she want you to do!?"

"Stay out of this," Alex said, gripping his sword, "This is my battle."

"No! I refuse to leave you! Never again! Not what happened back then in Italy!" Sei barked back, "If you really are the Alex that I remember then these guys here…"

"They're Elder Bairns; I have to slain them!" he answered.

The magic carpet swooped down to grab the red-hair as it could sense the danger finally starting. He protested to let go while Isuzu struggled to calm him down.

"If anything goes wrong, we'll be there for him!" she answered.

Sei's hand trembled as he could feel the nightmare of betrayal back on Earth…everything that went totally wrong on their mission in Italy…and now this…what the hell happened to Haruka, Rin, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei?

"I don't understand," he breathed, "IS THIS OUR FATE?! ARE WE TO SUFFER AGAIN!? ALEX, PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM! THEY'RE YOUR ALLIES!"

It was an awkward silence for several moments as Alex's heart was fluttering about this arrival yet…

The five charged to attack him. Alex propelled himself back and called upon a large wave of energy to blast them back. His head throbbed horribly as something was trying to pry his mind to break open with this scene before him.

_The curse…can it really be broken…they're Elder Bairns, right,_ Alex thought, _I have to slay them but why is my body screaming no? Why are my reflexes not doing what they should be doing?_

The Dolphin charged up quickly and shoved him down as the Shark and Orca grabbed both of his arms while Butterfly and Penguin pinned him on the legs. Alex breathed heavily as his body was still hesitant about all of this. He wanted to break the curse desperately but…

_Water…a living thing…you dive in and it bares its fangs…_

_It is hungry…territorial…_

"T-that voice," Alex muttered.

As the Dolphin was about to stab him down, Alex roared violently, unleashing sonic waves to throw them back. The Butterfly!Elder Bairn unleashed a rain of flesh-eating butterflies but the red-haired threw up a shield of water to protect themselves.

"I told you to leave me!" Alex answered.

"NEVER!" Seijuurou replied, "I failed you once before and I won't let it happen again! Listen to me, those five beings are not Elder Bairns…they are not your enemies. Whatever the witch wants you to do, do not act it out!"

"Alex, I may not have met you, but your reputation proceeds you," Isuzu answered, "You're very important to us more than you remember."

As distracted by this, the Orca!Elder Bairn struck Alex's leg with his tail, stabbing it through. He yanked it out before making a slash attempt at it but missed as he felt something sharp in his heart.

**_"If you do not kill the Main Cast…the Elder Bairns will feast upon all the humans in this town,"_** Verrado's voice threatened in his head.

Alex roared angrily as he could feel the blood in his veins rapidly going through his body and head. Was it his fate that he had to kill them to end the curse? Was this the only way out?

The five Anthro Elder Bairns grew in size, reaching about 10 feet tall or so as their facial features grew more terrifying with sharper fangs and mouths like a horrible nightmare.

"No…I already killed Odysseus…and already I felt something off about this…as if everything is dying," Alex muttered.

The Elder Bairns growled loudly and charged their way over to him. Alex propelled himself back as he had to concentrate on his heart and what it was trying to tell him…

_"We…we are the last generation of humans that can live out and function normally in our lives," said Alex, "Autism is primarily affected in the amygdala and the cerebellum of the brain."_

_Alex pointed at the structures and explained a bit more on how each cells and neurons that make up the brain are further divided to DNA and Proteins that help make the structure._

_"The brain stem is where it all begins during development," concluded Alex._

_"Let me get this straight," said Rin, "So you're saying that… the brain stem is like damaged with this...methylation?"_

_"And that if there's too much of it...it'll spread out?" asked Haruka._

_Alex sighed and answered, "That's probably it…but if that's even true…how one can fix it? That's the question that needs to be…"_

_"Well...I do like to read, sometimes go out for walks...I tried to live a somewhat simple life... after all of the stress," replied the boy as he slumped down into the water and broke to the surface again._

_"You said that you haven't been swimming for a long time…" said Haruka, "May I ask why you stopped?"_

_Alex looked down at his own body and remembered those days when he was…_

_Oh god no, never again_ _, he thought, I cannot tell anyone how I truly felt…but it doesn't matter anymore since I'm no longer like how I used to look; but still._

_Before Alex could give an answer, he turned to see his brother snoring a little bit louder. The older brother blushed and said, "Oh Sergi…"_

_The city of Mayfield stood before them, nothing but rubble and a wasteland as mountains of rubble were piled all around with a handful of cars trying to pass through the old city. Some of the areas were cloudy and foggy while other areas smelled foul and rancid of human decaying flesh and bone._

_"T-This town…" said Rin._

_"It was once beautiful and flourished...but as you guys saw it the other day...it's nothing but death, danger, and druggies here…as well as other types of people," replied Alex._

_"That…was a ton of people I've never seen before," added Haruka, "Their behavior…"_

_"Well I remember learning about this through sociology," said Rei, "But I didn't think it would be such intense."_

_"Some of those people though, they were like looking and talking to us…" began Nitori._

_"No they weren't…they got their Bluetooth phones on and they talk on through there…" replied Alex, "It's the way most of them live…sort of."_

_"But I've never seen such diverse individuals too," said Makoto, "Has Mayfield been a diverse town also?"_

_DM-Rei sniffed out some tears but Alexa smiled a little and said, "But…he's here…in spirit, just like the others."_

_Before he could answer, everyone gasped as they all saw the deceased Alex, Makoto, Nagisa, and Haruka floating before them._

_"Y-you guys!" gapsed DM-Rei, "Y-you're all here!"_

_"Rei-chan!" smiled DM-Nagisa._

_"We may have been physically perished but we never left this world," said DM-Alex._

_DM-Makoto and DM-Haruka smiled to them as DM-Rin said with crying tears, "Y-you guys…"_

_"__**The Shadow Mafia are finally defeated**__," said DM-Alex, turning to the other Magic Six group, "__**Thanks to your help, you were able to bring back the light to this world**__."_

"T-that's me…I…" Alex gasped as the visions from his heart showed him the truth. His eyes glowed golden yellow, enabling him to see what lied beneath the Five Anthro Elder Bairns…

_Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rin, and Rei…trapped inside the monsters' flesh…_

"I-I remember…oh my god…everything that happened…" he muttered before crying out, "Y-You guys! STOP FIGHTING! IT'S ME!"

The five Elder Bairns stopped for a moment in confusion to see the golden yellow lights of his eyes. Raising his hands up, a silvery-heart shaped pendant necklace appeared as a ghostly figure of a god-like entity floated behind him.

"H-he finally remember!?" Seijuurou gasp with a tear of hope in his eyes.

At first the power seemed to be working as the mutated transformations began to reverse itself. However, a massive lightning bolt struck between them, breaking the connection. Both then necklace and the ghost disappeared as the five Elder Bairns resumed their attack at Alex.

**_"Foolish human! Even if you do remember them, you cannot save them!"_** Verrado's voice echoed in his head, **_"The only option is to kill them!"_**

"No…" Alex breathed, "You pressure me into killing them is part of the equation for your evil plans! You blackmailed me to cast the curse to save my family, but I see the truth now! All of this is leading up to this very moment! We lost ourselves in betrayal…I won't let it repeat itself, NEVER AGAIN! YOU SET THIS UP TO KILL OUR TEAM ONCE MORE!"

Alex's eyes glowed yellow and red once more as he raised up his sword, concentrating on his blood power like never before. While it was true that the Shrovetide covenant was still happening, the only other option to end this before it was too late…

* * *

Anastasia and her team raced across the alleys just as they saw a corpse lying dried on the ground. Despite being recently killed, there was no blood around.

"W-what in the name of…!?" Laura gasped.

Akiteru used his wand to identify the body before transferring the knowledge to the girls. Anastasia gasped in horror before running up to the body of Kyle. She was horrified to see no arms on him but nonetheless…

"N-No…PAPAAAAAA!" she cried as tears poured out from her cheeks before they landed on Kyle's chest. The other girls huddled together in sadness.

"W-we're too late…" Anastasia muttered, "H-how did this happen?!"

Everyone turned to see more Elder Bairns approaching. The girl combined their magic to repel the monsters out of their way.

"Ana, we have to hurry and find Alex! Maybe he's still alive!" Maya answered.

"She's right, we'll have to deal with this later," Laura agreed.

"I'll preserve his body for now. You girls and Kei go on ahead," Akiteru replied.

They left the area as Kei looked back at his brother, hoping that he'll be able to fend for himself.

* * *

**The Crystal Chamber, Atlantis, Olympia Magna**

Julius and the powers coming from the other kings connected to the six crystals as well as the heart of Atlantis, showing him the pathway to Duniya as a portal finally opened. It was a long struggle to open this map, but he knew that the action there was going to be the pivotal point of all existence.

"Must you do this alone Julius?" Antonius asked.

"…I have to," he answered, "For this is my wish and the price must be punishment for doing this wish. Keep the gateway open until I return!"

Antonius ran his way into the water to hug him, "I love you…please come home safely at least."

The high king smiled sadly before stepping into the gateway.

* * *

**The Shop of Wishes**

Watanuki looked through the basket of water as he saw three worlds being connected by very powerful magic; one of darkness and the other made of light.

"You know…the last time three worlds were connected…it was when Syaoran and the others fought that game and Sakura used her life to split up the power," Mokona Larg stated.

"Yes, but this time…the chess game is the Dark Curse," he answered, "The chances for this to work out for the better is 2-1."

"If Haruka and the others were revived…then why is it they became Elder Bairns?" Mokona asked.

"The Dark One reconstructed their bodies after their first deaths in that world. Thus, the five of them were born from dark magic and thus any memories of their previous lives were gone. As for Alex, he was reborn on the other Earth…but yet the five of them were also on that same planet. The flow of time in Hyperion is almost nonexistent yet they have day and night cycles," he explained, "And now Julius…has come to the board and wishes to change the future…by returning to the past…"

"Will he succeed in doing this?" Mokona looked concerned.

* * *

**The Suiei Temple, Idaina Magna**

Hiyori listened to Nao (mostly) and Natsuya about the Suiei Gods and the Suiei Senshi adventures on Earth, Duniya, and Olympia. At first, he was unimpressed on how the gods had to 'hide themselves' as humans in fear that the latter would try to steal the magic from them. But then it all made sense as such evil forces also want to obtain that power as water was the first magic that appeared on earth.

"What can I do to help?" Hiyori finally asked.

"There's not much we can do but…" Nao began.

"No, there has to be a way!" he answered, "If something happens to Ikuya…and the others…"

Hiyori looked at the Alpha!Timeline book as his other self was constantly with Ikuya from their days in America as middle schoolers, through 3rd year students at Shionezaki, and first years at Shimogami…

"If my other self was able to help then…I must too!" he concluded.

"You do not have magic," Natsuya answered, "It will be dangerous for you to go."

The earth shook as everyone in paradise panicked at what was happening. The trio went outside as they didn't see any darkness or evil coming here but something felt horribly wrong.

"I'm tired of just being useless," Hiyori muttered, "We were attacked by those witches earlier…and I know Ikuya is in deep trouble!"

"Do you only care for Ikuya?" Nao asked.

"…I do but…what about the others? I…I feel inferior to them. That's why…I wasn't at the wedding of Pandora! I would feel like an unwelcomed guest!" he said.

"No one should be unwelcomed," Natsuya stated, "It's your fear holding you back. If you want to help, you must embrace the power and be able to enter the unknown."

"…how am I supposed to get this power?" Hiyori asked.

"Believe…" they both answered, "Think about the reason why you swim…what do you want to achieve with it?"

"I…" Hiyori began before closing his eyes and opening to see himself in some dark void where he could see his other self dressed in swim gear and half of the jacket was in Shionezaki and the other in Shimogami. His eyes were closed.

"T-this is me…?" Hiyori muttered, "I…I was able to make it this far?"

The other Hiyori opened his eyes finally and held his hands, "You were lonely like I was…playing alone in the sand box."

He looked at his other self and replied, "I had no other choice…mom and dad were never around and when they did…I was neglected. The Legend of the Suiei Gods interested me because they were able to at least have some companion to be with…that is why I hunted them down. I thought…maybe I could have a guardian angel like them."

"The same way as I was close to Ikuya," the Alpha!Hiyori answered, "I thought he would have the answers but it turns out…it wasn't enough. The fact that he kept chasing after his old friends confused and angered me. But I finally understood why…that I swim for the sake of my heart."

"M-my heart…?" the other Hiyori looked confused.

"The heart of you is what holds the power to become…stronger," the Alpha!Hiyori answered, "Call upon it…and you'll find yourself where you need to be."

"…I'm surprised that you know this despite coming from a different timeline," Hiyori shrugged, "But of course the only reason why you know that is that we are connected but once we separate…"

"I'll forget that I've met you and that my story must continue my own way," Alpha!Hiyori stated, "But you will remember and that will help you…find where you belong."

Hiyori looked down at his fist to see a pen-like wand with a star-shaped hilt and a polar-bear symbol on it. It started to glow in a dark-forestry green color as the Alpha!Hiyori vanished back to his world.

**_"URSUS PRIMAL POWERRRRRRRR…MAAAAKKKKEEEEEEE UP!"_**

The void shattered back into the light as Hiyori underwent his transformation sequence. Natsuya and Nao nodded to each other as they also took out their wands.

**_"MORUS PRIMAL POWERRRRRRRR…MAAAAAKKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

**_"TIGRINUS PRIMAL POWERRRRRRRR…MAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

* * *

Up in the skies, the dark portal finally overwhelmed the senshi, throwing them onto various rooftops as they all grunted in muscle ache and exhaustion. The Elder Bairns were starting to break the barriers and preparing to feast on the humans. Artemis began to fall from the skies, heading down to his death but a great power of white light struck the skies, blinding the monsters down.

"W-who is that…?" Tsubasa muttered.

Power was flowing back into their bodies, refueling them in a way they never felt before. Tsubasa, Ikuya, Hikaru, Shin, Kotarou, and Asahi gasped on the new arrival before them who carried Artemis in his arms.

"T-This can't be!?" Asahi's jaw dropped.

"NEO KING JULIUS!?" Ikuya shouted.

The great king of the Atlanteans smiled and answered, "Hello again, Suiei Kirishima…and Suiei Shiina. I see your team has grown."

Artemis woke up and gasped to see the king holding onto him. He jumped out and floated with the others in shock and joy.

"But this is impossible! Your power shouldn't be in this world," Ikuya answered.

"I know and what I am doing is something of a great violation but now…this world and soon the rest of the worlds beyond here will crumble away. I came here to stop what will soon happen," the king replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kotarou asked.

"The witches have formulated a plan by reuniting the Magic Six here in this world but the five of them have been mutated into Elder Bairns. If Alex…kills them, it will destroy all the worlds including mines," the king replied, "The past and the future will crumble."

"What do you intend to do?" Tsubasa asked.

"…By doing what I do best," the king smiled, "For now, we must prepare ourselves…"

* * *

**Fortress of Chaos, Hyperion**

Ataxia grunted angrily upon seeing the great king from Atlantis coming to Duniya. This was indeed not what was anticipated. The Dark One slammed its chalice down with some drink splashing off.

"That interfering little…" the darkness hissed, "So this is the power of the Solar Crystal…not only it can transcend space but also time…"

The Dark One returned to the scene of battle and gasped to see Alex doing something the unpredictable. Surely it was something that should not be foreseen in the cards.

_"The plan was to destroy all of reality again starting with the deaths of these people…with that it will undo the Delta!Earth and Alexa would've never fulfilled his mission to rebuild Olympia Magna…thus killing that world off and I would at last obtain the Solar Crystal to rebuild a new Cosmic Order!_

_"Thus, I recreated the STYLE FIVE from that dark Earth realm and injected all my power to make them…broken…hopeless…unforgiven…merciless people. When they began to realize the truth, I stabbed them with the blood of their final member to turn them into what I call…the final solution to destroy Cosmos' grand scheme!"_

"So, are you saying that the Magic Six is resurrected?" Kaede asked as he appeared in the room.

_"I did reconstruct them…except for Alex because that space-time boy from another world meddled his fate, giving him a chance to start fresh…and become a symbol of hope. However, I was able to alter his personality into focusing on swimming until that bastard reincarnated Julius appeared to alter his fate unknowingly!"_ Ataxia continued.

"What you will do now?" Kaede asked, "Lord Chaos?"

"Depending on the outcome of this moment…the final war will soon begin and I shall extinguish the future Cosmos when the time is right," Chaos replied, "Now go back to Verrado and tell her she has her one and only warning from me…"

* * *

**Back in the battle:**

Alex concentrated on his sword and body as the STYLE FIVE Elder Bairns readied to attack the hunter once more. A red aura glowed over the hunter before he was lifted off the ground a few feet.

_I will not allow the Elder Bairns feed anymore humans…the only way to sever the ties between them and the humans is…_

The Elder Bairns across the metro felt their bodies being dissolved before absorbing into the sword as everyone watched in confusion on what was happening. The Chiroptfa and the Mullerians were also shocked on what was happening.

With a signal from Rasputin, Stellaluna and Goliath followed the former to see where the dark energy was trailing to.

Above, Neo King Julius, Artemis, and the other senshi watched what was happening as the STYLE FIVE Elder Bairns grunted before collapsing down to their knees. At first, they felt something ripping apart from their bodies but sure enough, their bodies began to melt back to their normal human forms but Alex was beginning to twist and change into a hybrid of a black-like dragon with two tails and a pair of chiropera-like wings. His eyes were green-ish in irises with the sclera still white as a human's as his ears were now pointed.

"W-what the hell has happened to Alex!?" Asahi gasped.

"The future…is he…?" Julius muttered.

"We have to stop him before he kills the others, right!?" Artemis asked.

"I think…he's made up his mind…" the king looked concerned.

"A-aren't you going to stop him?! That's why you came here right?!" Ikuya looked at him.

"I came here…for the STYLE FIVE," Julius answered, using his staff and the crystal to create a protective barrier over the five unconscious humans, "They will be safe from all harm as long as I am here. The witches are a powerful enemy that must be defeated in order to safeguard all the realms and stories from being altered."

"Is that what they are trying to do?" Kotarou asked.

"It's part of a grand scheme that I still do not know fully but…yes…they are trying to break the past and the future apart. As Swimming Guardians, I will inform you that it is important that the Magic Six team…the ones that fell apart in an alternate world must be reunited and protect you…Artemis," the king explained.

"Protect…me?" Artemis looked confused.

"Yes…as you will one day become Suiei Cosmos…you have a lot to learn and great power must be harnessed into you," Julius smiled.

"How long will you be here?" the young man asked.

"…As long as my power can hold me up. But then…I must rest for a long time," the king replied.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Artemis looked worried.

"Don't fear for my life little Arty, we have more reasons to worry about," Julius answered.

The group saw Seijuurou and Isuzu on the flying carpet, arriving to them as the former spoke, "Alex has rose to his…"

"I know," the king replied, "He has become far beyond who he used to be…but…if he does remember them, he will not kill them."

* * *

Alex looked at the fallen humans, confused on what happened to them and started to worry that they could be dead…

_I-I couldn't have killed them, I extracted the darkness of my blood from them and back to me,_ he thought.

The sound of hyenas filled the air as Verrado reappeared at the scene along with Dracula and Alucard binding Pegasus in chains. Cassio and Salem were also present.

"At last…the great power that we promised them," Verrado sneered before adding, "_Your kind is much more predictable than humans."_

Alex roared out a dragon call before approaching to the group as he could feel raw power from all the Elder Bairns ready to feast upon his prey. With a simple gesture of his arms, he blasted the other witches (except Verrado) away as Bucephalus neighed loudly and flew to hide.

He was filled with anger and vengeance for all the damage this witch as done to him, his family, his friends, and now this very moment, he was ready to take down the one who started this entire mess…

Kei, Akiteru along with Anastasia and the girls arrived to see the horror happening as the latter recognized her father in his semi-Elder Bairn Anthro form.

"I-It can't be!?" Laura gasped.

"So, this is their plan…!?" Kei narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever it is…I fear it's a trap," Akiteru commented.

More people showed up on the other side of the plaza area as Kuroo, Kenma (with the completed conch shell), Noya, and Hajime along with Tekela and Zulion arrived.

"H-honey look up…is that?!" Tekela gasped.

Zulion looked up and recognized the light from Neo King Julius, "It can't be!"

"What's going on?" Kuroo asked.

"The king…is here!" Tekela replied as Kenma's eyes widened in some shock.

_H-he's here_, Kenma grunted to himself in confusion.

"But do the witches know that?" Zulion whispered.

Before any sides could try to analyze what is going on, Verrado and the witches used their magic to bring the crowd together and lock them on the ground.

"What an audience we have here today…one of which will finally witness our great Chaos," Verrado announced, watching them struggle to break free from the dark magic lightning that kept them in place.

Alex charged his way over with each step getting louder, but Anastasia managed to break free from the magic (as her inner magic started to shine in her heart) to reach to her father.

"STOP! STOP!" she cried out as she landed in front of him, "I'm so sorry I failed you but please return to me…for all of us! For our family! We'll find a better way to defeat these witches! I know this isn't your doing…I know who you are…"

Alex breathed heavily as his eyes narrowed in anger with a hiss, **_"You do not…"_**

Anastasia nodded her head before answering, "Yes I do…**_you're my father…_****"**

He looked at her as the powerful flames on his body simmered down as his anger was extinguish. Alex gasped as Verrado was ready to unleash another sacrifice spell on them as they were in her "trap" but seeing what she was about to do, Alex spun Anastasia around, pushing her out of the circle and took his sword before impaling it himself.

The young lady gasped as her eyes began to tear up and whimper, watching her father crumble into ash as Alex smiled sadly while closing his eyes…

At last…the Shrovetide…dissolved as all the Elder Bairns that were in the sword crumbled into dust, leaving beheld the hilt that once held the blade. But despite this…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anastasia collapsed down to her knees as her tears splattered around the remains of her father. She could barely breathe at this loss…of both her fathers.

"Silly girl," Verrado answered, "The secret to being successful is by instilling fear to society and using that fear against your enemies. When the Magic Six saved this world from Pandora's Dark Curse, I spread the story on how terrifying their powers truly are and that alone put the society to try to forget the legend. When the dark curse was cast, I put you and the other girls into seeing men in their worst traits in order to amplify that fear as well as reawakening Abigail's homophobia despite finally moving on with herself."

Anastasia growled angrily as she landed a blow against the witch, leaving a small scratch on her face. In response, she pinned Anastasia's feet and snarled, "I know you think I am a monster. But all of this...is done for our great ruler...oh Chaos!"

Julius called upon the Solar Crystal to dissolve the bonds as he and the others landed at the site of confrontation.

_"_You witches have done enough damage to many innocent lives!" he shouted.

"I see you finally violated the laws of magic. You could make a valuable member to us," she answered, "Tell me, Julius…are you gonna use some magic bubbles to break the curse? You do know the consequences of it, don't you?" she teased.

As the others began to get up, the Conch Shell began to glow as Anastasia's eyes were drawn to it. Realizing it that the power was calling to her, Kenma ran and handed it over to her, "HURRY!"

"STOP NOOOOOOOOO!" Verrado screamed but it was too late.

Anastasia blew the horn as series of low-horn soundwaves were unleashed, exploding a series of waves as the former, the girls, Rasputin, and others that were poisoned by the witches felt something healing from the inside out.

The ashes both in the plaza and in the other alley from blocks away began to swirl upwards, towering up to the skies slowly as everyone watched the strange magic unleashed.

"It can't be!" Verrado growled upon seeing what was happening.

* * *

Alex woke up to see himself alone in the darkness. At first he believed that he was finally dead but then he saw strange looking symbols appearing to him in neon-outline colors of blue, red, green, and yellow.

"I-I recognize the Green Wildcat Paw for Mayfield and the Yellow Sun for Arizona State but…" he muttered.

The two other symbols showed a winged-like creature in blue and the other in crisscross like patterns in red. He touched them as a shocking image from a forgotten memory returned to him…

_"IWATOBI…SAMEZUKA…THE SCHOOLS OF WHERE HARUKA AND THE OTHERS WENT?!"_

The four school symbols flew off, prompting Alex to follow them. What felt like a minute of running was like eternal, but he found a group of six crystals standing out from what looked like a pond of water. As for the four school symbols, they remained above him.

"T-These crystals…are they…?" he looked shocked, stepping in as it was knee-depth.

The golden-yellow one with the dragon symbol approached to him. He touched it and the six crystals turned white before all the crystals shot beams of light upwards as the water depth shrunk to a puddle. Above, the darkness revealed a cascade of memories:

_From Ancient Greece, his meeting with Odysseus, his first reincarnation in Mayfield and later his journey in Iwatobi with Haru and the others, to the failed mission in Italy, the rebirth on Delta!Earth as a swimmer at Arizona State, his wedding to Kyle, the family growing, the Dark Curse…_

"All these memories," he looked at them in awe.

He turned to see another version of himself looking at him up in the hologram of memories and images showed the Magic Six team that survived the Shadow Mafia and Rei's betrayal.

"A-are you…?" Alex asked.

_"Yes…I am you…from where we did survive the mission in Italy,"_ Gen 1.0-Alex replied, _"I am so happy to finally meet you even though I am far beyond this realm!"_

"Tell me, is it wrong if I go back in time to undo what they have done to us?" Alex questioned.

"Of course it is. Despite how hurtful it was…it would destroy everything you and the others have done after your deaths," the Gen 1.0 version said, "However…you can change your future here and now…show yourself!"

The young man gasped as his outfit changed once more as bits of the crystals swirled together before merging to his clothes…turning from the white hoodie cloak to a long-length sunrise yellow with a pink ombre design with accents of sky blue, white, and a silver trim. His pants and inner shirt blended into onesie-like while his head donning a simple designed tiara made of white gold and crystal.

As this was happening, he gasped as the memories revealed his family suffering the horrible fate of the Shadow Mafia before they were also reborn on the Delta!Earth as well as Sergi becoming the chosen 'author' to guard the book. It also showed Sergi as the reincarnated Arrhidaeus.

"My family!" he cried out as he saw close-ups of his parents and brother waving out towards him. His cat also appeared before they all reappeared to him in person, standing so proud and in tears of joy. The Marotta family finally reunited in this fateful moment.

"Oh Sandro…we have missed you!" Connie hugged him.

"Mama…papa…Sergi…and Cali!" he replied in tears, feeling his cat flirting across his legs, "H-how are you here and did the curse also turned back the clock on you guys!?"

"We never stopped praying for you," Tony answered.

"You are found…my brother," Sergi smiled, "Even though the curse was cast, you were the key to bring hope back to the balance of the universe…starting with the resurrection of your team."

"Even though I love and cherish them, I wouldn't be here without you," he looked at his family, "You chose to have me in two worlds and now…we can return and celebrate a new chapter. My entire life…and lives…form this day forth…I shall reclaim my name…as Sandro!" he vowed.

"You have always been our Sandro," his father replied.

"I know…I'm so sorry I didn't embrace my name the way I should have," he answered, "I love you."

"And we love you," Sergi answered, "We will wait for your return."

"Yes, and now as we gift you…your newfound power chosen by the great king himself!" Gen 1.0-Alex replied.

"Break the curse and come home with your family as soon as you can…" Connie said, "I need to see my granddaughter graduate."

"Before you do…I'll be…back too," Tony added.

"F-father…!? Y-you…alive!?" Sandro gasped.

"I'll see you at Anastasia's graduation," he replied.

Sandro nodded before turning to see his Gen 1.0 self leading him back to the light…

* * *

The soundwaves smacked at the massive walls that surrounded the entire megacity as the Chirpotfa and the Mullerians watched to see what happening. Cracks grew, slowly starting to crumble down as the humans gasped to see such power being unleashed from the core of the city.

The two clouds of ashes resembled to form a massive black dragon and a white phoenix roaring out to the skies beyond. Verrado gasped in horror as the two beasts unleashed their powers to destroy the remaining three towers and a rainbow of light finally exploded, breaking the curse…

Rasputin, Stellaluna and the army appeared while Dodecadron also joined in followed by Sergi. The breaking of the curse also broke the magic from the witches as the audience pinned to the floor got up before turning to their common enemy.

Anastasia smiled upon the sight of the beasts, feeling both her fathers' aura in them. The two gigantic creatures flapped their massive wings and looked at their grown daughter who was supposed to graduate from her school until the witches appeared.

The STYLE FIVE were finally waking up too before they also saw the massive winged creatures. They could sense Alex there too as the were also smiling in hope to see their final teammate appearing to them.

Verrado's reaction was horrified, realizing that the entire plan failed right before her very eyes. Anastasia turned to her and said, "What you've done was beyond unspeakable…all you ever wanted is inflict pain and suffering just because you think that's what magic can do. Well I'm not you…I am not a lost girl, a hamster, or some hopeless street rat who draws for attention. I am Anastasia Marotta and Alice Anderson…both sides of the looking glass as a swimmer…an artist…and yes…I admit of my magical heritage as well. **_You chose hate…_**" she replied.

**_"But _****_I choose love…_****_"_**

Verrado hissed as her body shook with tremors of anger. She flashed her hands out towards her with weaken fire magic while Anastasia attacked back instantly with her light magic, blasting the darkness to the witch. Seconds later, it struck the evil as she yelped in pain with her body twisting and morphing into a black, lifeless tree with roots.

**_"You think this is the end but…we have only begun…"_** the witch echoed her final words before she merged into the tree. Seconds later, it disappeared from everyone's view along with the other witches.

The Dragon and Phoenix landed down as the crowds moved out of the way. Anastasia turned to hold hands with her fiancée Elise as they watched the massive creatures transforming back to Alex and Kyle respectively as the flames and water magically revealed them.

As Alex wore his new outfit from the void encounter, Kyle also donned a cloak-like hoodie but in the original white color from his husband's with an ombre of mint-green and sea blue towards the bottom with golden trim. His inner shirt was a tank-top in lavender color and black trim to it while his white pants were flowy but had leggings.

In tears of joy, Anastasia ran over to hug her fathers while the other girls joined in. The STYLE FIVE smiled as they took their turn to reunite with their teammate as well after the family reunion.

"Is it really you?!" Rei asked.

"Everyone," Alex smiled and extended his arms out. The STYLE FIVE ran and grouped in a hug together, crying with so much tears of happiness.

"Oh Alex-chan! How did we not find you before?!" Nagisa added.

"We are so happy you are all back," Seijuurou grinned.

"Yes, us too," Makoto agreed.

"We were lost in our own path of darkness," Haruka answered, "But coming to this world…somehow…we felt you and yet we were bound to the dark one."

"It doesn't matter now, the curse is broken, our team is back," Alex replied.

They turned to see Noya hugging and crying at Kei like a maniac as Akiteru greeted the ex-volleyball players while Dodecadron and Rasputin were talking to Stellaluna and Goliath. Kenma stood with his parents with a low smile. Iwaizumi and Kuroo helped Noya to relax upon this reunion.

"I see now," Kenma noted, "I finally realize why I wanted to leave Atlantis…"

"And that is?" Tekela asked.

"Somehow, I felt the wind telling me about all of this…trail and challenges…curses and heroes…I was so bored back home despite our world being whole again," Kenma answered, "It's like a video game but in real life…"

"I'm guessing you don't want to go back, do you?" Zulion asked.

"Perhaps not…but one day I do wish to see everyone again," Kenma replied, "I do miss Shouyou and the others."

As the Magic Six were being introduced to Kyle, the King of Atlanteans made his approach.

"Y-your majesty! I'm sorry I didn't notice you," Alex gasped as he bowed, "But more so…how did you…get here?"

"My dear friends," Neo King Julius stated "I have come here because your lives are in greater danger than ever before. The witches that have manipulated all of you are at large and will do anything to destroy you."

"King, you're not telling us that we must be separated again, are you?" he looked concerned.

"The truth is…this reunion here should not have happened this soon because it is a time paradox. Haruka and the others here were taken to Hyperion but should have been reborn on Earth…the one where you and Kyle share a life together despite sharing the fact that you are also Alexander and Odysseus in the past," Julius answered.

"But…" Rei began, "We have a lot of questions here…there's a lot to figure out! We have no idea what world we were in and why we were separated in the first place!"

"We have so much to catch up on, we can't give up now!" Rin agreed.

"I know but…someday…you'll know why I have to do this," Julius answered, tapping on his staff to the ground and everyone suddenly fell asleep (save Tekela, Zulion, and Artemis).

"K-King what the hell is this?!" Tekela snapped, "And just how did you get here to this world?!"

"There's not much time before my power begins to backfire on me," Julius answered, readying his magic, "Haruka and the others must fill in the paradox by going back in time to Delta!Earth. Their memories of Alex will be forgotten until the time has come for their resurrection with the Suiei Gods. They will cross paths again with him of the past but they will not remember who he is."

Five magical circles rested beneath the STYLE FIVE, spinning slow but increasingly faster until they disappeared.

"Everyone here will wake up again once my time is up," Julius stated, "But the memories of the STYLE FIVE...must wait to resurface."

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Artemis asked, "If your magic didn't put me to sleep…"

"I need you to go to the temple…the one you saw long ago…activate it and the powers will bring you back to my world along with Alex, Kyle, and their family. They too will forget this encounter with the STYLE FIVE, but they will remember everything else. The other swimming guardians will stay here to build a new base in preparation for the return of the Magic Six and the Suiei Gods," the king explained.

"W-what's gonna happen to you?" Artemis grew concerned.

Julius smiled, "My power will seal me away for a while…my freedom will be the price, but I will wake up again someday."

"N-NO!" Zulion and Tekela panicked.

"The others already know what's bound to happen and they will rule in my absence," Julius answered, lifting his hand to see it has begun, "Artemis! You must hurry before the crystal consumes me!"

Artemis jumped off from the ground as the waters from Suiei Oceania led hm to the southwest direction, heading for the village of Iwamara.

* * *

**The Suiei Temple, Iwamara**

Three beams of light struck just outside the temple as Natsuya, Nao and Hiyori appeared in their senshi costumes. The former two informed Hiyori on what they had to do here as Neo King Julius messaged them a while back about what was yet to come.

"Are there more of these guardians?" Hiyori was stunned by the temple's aesthetics.

"More than you can imagine," Nao answered, "It used to be just the six of them, but recent events had forced more guardians to appear."

"I hope this world has some sort of a bar," Natsuya grinned a little while Nao sighed in a sweat drop of annoyance.

Hiyori looked up to see what looked like a shooting star coming down towards them, but it was another guardian dressed in its own unusual clothing.

"Who are you?" Hiyori asked.

But Artemis didn't answer as his eyes were already faded into a blue hue as the temple began to resonate with him.

"W-what is he doing?!" Hiyori started to freak a little.

"It has called for him," Nao answered.

Artemis walked over to the statue that belonged to Alex's god, Suiei Marotta of Gen 1.0. He rubbed his hand on the stone that symbolized Suiei Necklace. The stone dissolved away, revealing he real necklace beneath. Both Artemis and the statue resonated in power, unleashing beams of light throughout the temple before breaking out to the skies above.

"H-he's awakening to the gods!?" Natsuya cried out.

"Whatever it may be, we must prepare ourselves!" Nao agreed.

"Look you guys! The skies!" Hiyori cried out.

* * *

Back in the city, the strange phenomena cracked the skies open as the portal showed a marble of colors in space-time warping. Neo King Julius looked at his two trusted men with a smile as the crystallization of his body grew more intense.

"K-King…" Zulion teared up.

"Remember…we can change the future!" Julius smiled before closing his eyes. The king turned into crystal before it disappeared back to the crystal chamber where the other eight kings cried for their beloved ruler upon his return.

The sleeping magic dispelled off as the crowds woke up again in confusion.

"F-father…what's happening!?" Anastasia asked as the Marotta family and their friends looked up to the skies. Elisa looked up too in increasing worry as she held hands to her fiancée.

Everyone watched as Artemis floated up to the skies with the six astral images of the Suiei Gods; each of them glowed in their respective colors of red, pink, yellow, blue, green, and violet. Artemis extended his arms out to the side as his aura turned white like the prism.

Bolts of lightning struck outwards across the ominous skies followed by massive rumbles of thunder and earth shakes. The senshi gasped as magical circles appeared beneath their feet.

"T-the designs…a-are they!?" Ikuya began.

"I got a feeling we're gonna be…" Asahi replied.

A voice rumbled from above…

**_"Life…and death…continue in cycle…our destiny…lies beyond the portal. Come…chosen ones…"_** Artemis spoke in a soft monotone. On his back, a pair of wings grew, unleashing greater power across the plane as a massive wind swept across the entire continent and seas followed by a gentle earth shake.

Several magical circles appeared beneath in all of the chosen people. Anastasia, Elise held tight with Alex and Kyle while the sisters huddled closely together.

Zulion and Tekela also watched as they realized it was Artemis opening the portal but what was the destination on the other side?

"The King…could it be…?!" Zulion gasped, holding onto Tekela and Kenma as they and Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Noya, and the Tsukishima brothers were summoned while Seijuurou and Izusu weren't.

Rasputin, Dodedacron, Stellaluna and Goliath also didn't have the magic beneath their feet. The other Hidashimo senshi cried out to see Ikuya and Asahi trapped in the magic as they were also not affected by what was happening.

The magical circles encompassed the chosen people as they all closed their eyes before ascending through a tunnel of the time-space void. If anyone were to speak about this night…one would remember it as phenomena that changed history and the future once more…

**Book 1: The Curse of Hollywood Heights -END-**

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED IN: ****_Book 2: Transfiguration of the Bell _****_-_**

**Synopsis: **Artemis LeFay has gathered a summoning, bringing a handful of chosen ones to Olympia Magna in its Second Golden Age! The Great Neo King Julius remains trapped in crystal but the return of several sports anime crossovers and friends bring a new tribulation coming from the very heart of Sportsbrooke! Learn their final days on Olympia Magna with this exclusive curtain call arc of Generation 2.0!

**Special Announcement**: 2 ADDITIONAL EPILOGUE STORIES TO FOLLOW! STAY TUNED!


	14. Epilogue 1: Road to the Blue Destination

**Epilogue 1: Road to the Blue Destination**

* * *

**Beta Earth (Our World), September 26, 2018**

_"See you in 2020…"_

"2020…huh? Looks like the Olympics is happening?" Sandro muttered as he wondered what future will hold for this anime as well as his life.

After being accepted to the Cytotechnolgy program, it was difficult to watch the third season while keeping his grades up. As it was treated like a graduate program as anything less than 80% is considered a failure…

As for his future…he knew where he wanted to go. This program was a gateway for him to leave Cleveland once and for all. His heart ached so much as he reflected his past again…being a swimmer and then departing it during his puberty years. Assuming if he does succeed in this program and becoming a true laboratory professional, could it be possible to swim again?

"I swear…I will find my way back…" he vowed, "I want to love myself again…"

* * *

**December 21, 2018: Lymphatic System and Lyphoma Exam**

Sandro's eyes widened in horror to see both his written and practical exam grades for this topic of study. How did everything go so wrong? The program director handed a "Christmas Assignment" which was just a fun coloring activity, a words earch, and some trivia. However, he was too stunned and heart broken to even talk to his other classmates.

They were three other people; one of which was from Cleveland also, the second from a country area near Columbus and the third from Portland, Oregon. Sandro did his best to keep his professional demeanor wile excusing himself to get some fresh air. The program director noticed this but also kept silent. He wasn't ready to go on break…nor he was ready to fear the worst of possibilities…

"How can I succeed like this?" he cried to himself in the huddle room alone while trying to regain his composure.

After returning home, he couldn't bear to the cloudy of this future…

_I want to be free_, he thought, _my entire school life for 20 years…I want this to end! No more exams! No more stress! No more of investing money on this endless education!_

* * *

In due time, his retake exam of the Lymphatic System and Lymphoma were resolved with an improved grade. He was relieved for that but of course…the new year brings a 6-month countdown to finding a job as a Cytotech. Sandro knew deep down where he wanted to go…

_The endless desert, the palm trees, warmth, an eternal summer…_

After all, he had made some valuable connections in this city since his grandparents moved there. It was a dream to come true…if he could get there. Despite this, he had some arguments with his mother and his maternal mother as they were both against him leaving this town.

The truth is, he wasn't like his mother…who stayed in town despite all the bullying and the scars she endured all those years ago. He wanted a fresh start…a new beginning to heal his heart, body, and mind. He wondered sometimes (from his mother's stories in Italy) on what if she did stay in Italy…would she have married that one singer whom she later (and current) has a crush on? Would he had been a different person born of a different last name? Would he not have the same dreams? Would his brother not have Autism or would Sergi have been also a different person?

He got out of his bed and reflected in the mirror on his dresser.

"Had I not gone through what I did in my past…I wouldn't have been here," he realized, "It was pain but…I need to believe in myself…after all…that's what they told me on time…my enemies. They once told me that before turning against me. I know I'm a crybaby at times but it's because I cursed myself in this perfectionist-like personality that I want to get rid of…I need to get rid of…"

* * *

**May 2019: Job Interview in Arizona  
(I had an interview that involved a slide test)**

"95% on the GYN slide test! Congratulations!" the cytology manager reported his score. The minimal requirement was 90%. With permission, Sandro gave her a hug as they were both happy that this success happened.

With final evaluations set, the cytology manager and the anatomic pathology manager offered the job to Sandro as they were both in need of new Cytotechs. He nodded and said, "YES! Oh thank you so much!"

Upon returning to his hotel, he was so happy that the interview was a success and he was going to finally move out soon. However…

_"I have to finish school first and pass the board exam,"_ he muttered while staring out at Downtown Phoenix from the hotel he was at. There was still this final battle…

As it turned out, the final exams happened after he returned to Cleveland and time was counting down. He screwed up on the written part but passed the two practical segments. With so much studying and restudying and teaching his friends about the human anatomy and cytology and preparing for the board exam in July…_it was all in his hands to decide his fate._

* * *

**Early June 2019**

"Congratulations…you did it," the program director showed his redux written final with 89%. Sandro gasped in joy before hugging her with tears.

"Thank you!" he answered, "I'll be able to take the board exams!"

"Yes! You must keep studying, alright? I know you got the job in Arizona, but this is important too," she reminded him.

"Of course, I swear…I will pass the board exam!" he vowed.

The month was the biggest battle of his life…getting ready for the national boards as well as preparing for his future and graduation at the end of the month. His classmates were also doing well the entire time despite one of them showing some true colors and pissing a few people off. Back with the rotation in May to a local hospital, he was stuck with the one classmate whom the others dreaded on, but he kept his cool the entire week.

_It's not my business on what he does, I'm not gonna let my failure be because of him,_ he thought, _I don't have time for his baggage._

* * *

**July 1, 2019: The National Board Exam for CT.**

_Modorenai toki o jibun no FOUMU deeeeeee (Jibun no FOUMU deeeeee)  
Owaranai yume o oyoide iruuuuuuu (Oyoide iruuuuuuu)  
Deai no yukue ga dokoda to shite moooooooo (Dokoda to shite mooooooooo)  
Kawashita atsui omoi deeeeeee (Atsui omoi deeeeee)  
Seikai wa itsumo mizu ga shitte iruuuuuu (Mizu ga shitte iruuuuuuuu)  
Kokoro ga yoba reta saki eeeeeeeee  
Yukooooooouuuuuu_

_Motto (Motto)  
Mirai e (Mirai e)  
Kyou no (Kyou no)  
Kanata e (Kanata e)  
Ima no jounetsu o (Jounetsu o)  
Shinjiteeeeee_

_Motto (Motto)  
Jiyuu ni (Jiyuu ni)  
Kyou no (Kyou no)  
SUTOROUKO (SUTOROUKO)  
Kienai mabushi sa waaaaaaa (Mabushi sa waaaaa)  
Freeeeeeeeee!_

After going to the bathroom about a baker dozen times at home, it was time for him to depart to the board exam site. The graduation ceremony gave him many gifts and certificates from his intensive year of studying. But this was the final piece needed in order to be nationally certified as a Cytotech. The appointment was set for 5:30 in the evening and he had 2 and a half hours to go through it.

_Motto (Motto)  
Saikou no (Saikou no)  
Kyou o (Kyou o)  
Oyogou (Oyogou)  
Sunda kibou no na wa (Kibou no na wa)  
Freeeeeeeee!_

* * *

**Alpha Timeline: Tokyo All-Invitation – Last Swim**

Haruka and Rin both stepped onto the blocks as they reflected all what has happened so far. Rin's butterfly heat qualified him to continue his career but Haruka's freestyle was a struggle upon realizing his potential to reach to the world stage.

_"This is no dream,"_

_"You're right…it's not…we can reach out and touch it."_

_"Then let's find out what lies ahead of us…"_

_"Yeah, let's dive…"_

_"TO THE FUTURE!"_

The sound of the race begins as the two entered this final battle together…reaching to the other side of the light.

_Wo-oh (wo-oh)  
Wo-oh-oh-oh (wo-oh-oh-oh)  
Wo-oh-oh!_

* * *

**Beta Earth: 7:45 PM, July 1, 2019…**

With his heart racing in fear, Sandro pressed the completion button for the exam to submit. After having it clicked, a few prompts (saying "Are you sure you want to submit?") appeared which annoyed him but it was a matter of time as his entire body was filled with sweat and rapid heartbeat…

_Motto (Motto)  
Jiyuu ni (Jiyuu ni)  
Kyou no (Kyou no)  
SUTOROUKO (SUTOROUKO)  
Kienai mabushi sa wa (Mabushi sa wa)  
Freeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeee!_

_Everyone, please pray for me_, he thought as he made the final click on the computer that showed, 'Please be sure all your answers have been selected'.

_Click!_

**"Preliminary Score: PASS"**

Sandro gasped as he pushed back from his seat a little. He couldn't bear to even cry with joy at this…all the years of stress...and anxiety...

_I…I did it, I'm a Cytotech…I'm GOING TO ARIZONA!_ his heart screamed.

With this, the wonderful news spread like viral as this moment of his life dissolved so much pain away from the very first day of school as a Toddler at St. Claire's…to Elementary School at Milridge and later Lander…to Middle School…to High School…to Cleveland State University…to this…

Upon returning home, he cried in his parents' arms while enjoying some flavored vodka popsicles with his very best friend Ryan. They were all very proud of him as he felt the surrealism of being so successful at long last...

* * *

The next several weeks that followed was a ton of paperwork from the company he was going to work at. By July 27, he would finally depart Cleveland and move to his grandparents in the northwest area of Phoenix.

"Mom, I'm so sorry to grow up," he cried, spilling tears as the family gathered together at the Cleveland Hopkins Airport.

"I love you very much," she answered, "Don't cry or else I'll start too."

"This isn't a goodbye," Ryan reminded him, "It's a see you later."

"I know but…this has been a long journey and happiness that was long overdue," he answered.

He hugged Sergi, his father, his mother and Ryan too as they all ate breakfast earlier as a farewell. With a smile of excitement, the newly licensed Cytotechnologist walked through security and boarding to his flight…finally entering to his future…

The skies were clear and blue...just like the song from the third season finale. Once seated and the plane took off, the young adult could feel his heart racing with excitement on this new future at long last...

_Everyone,_ he prayed to the Free!Characters silently, **_get to the Olympics!_**

* * *

**_COMING WATER WEDS 2.12.2020!_**

**_Free! Cosmos World Chronicle  
_****~Dark Mirror: Reversi~**

**PART 1**

**Synopsis: **The Shadowy Legend of Dark Mirror expands further within a 2 volume special edition! What happened during the early stages of the darkness? With the legend of the Magic Six broken from betrayal, how will the survivors cope with what is yet to come?

_**COMING FRI. 2.14.2020!**_

**_Free! Cosmos World Chronicle_****  
-Book 1.5: The Prince of the West Star- (One-Shot)**

**Synopsis:** The quest for Kenma's happiness continues here! So much has happened before they arrived on Planet Duniya. In the land of fairies, pixies, creatures, and magic of the four directions, an evil king desires power in the heart of the kingdom! However, the person he is after may bring a frightening, familiar face of a demon who was believed to be dead!

**_COMING SPRING 2020!_**

**_Free! Cosmos World Chronicle  
-Book 2: World of Sports-_**

**Synopsis: **Artemis LeFay has gathered a summoning, bringing a handful of chosen ones to Olympia Magna in its Second Golden Age! The Great Neo King Julius remains trapped in crystal but the return of several sports anime crossovers and friends bring a new tribulation coming from the very heart of Sportsbrooke! Learn their final days on Olympia Magna with this exclusive curtain call arc of Generation 2.0!


	15. Epilogue 2: Dark Mirror -REversI Part 1-

**Epilogue 2: Special Edition – Dark Mirror: REversI Part 1-**

* * *

**_Free! Cosmos World Chronicle  
_****~Dark Mirror: Reversi~**

**Note: **This is a fanfic that detail more about the Era of the Shadow Mafia Empire Universe as well as a handful of characters that will appear in Gen 3.0. It is mostly a prequel to the original "Dark Mirror" aside from a few flashbacks.

**Plot:** With only six months into the Shadow Mafia Empire, each day brings more angst and pain to the heroes whom they were once filled with hope. Discover the untold stories of the Mikoshiba siblings, Nitori, Gou, Sousuke, and Chigusa as they try to unravel the past while confronting new enemies hidden behind the scenes of the Shadow Mafia's Evil Empire!

* * *

**Part 1: **前編

Down beneath the mountains of Italy, about 10 miles north of the Caserta Palace and its neighboring prison camp were a series of coal mines for the workers to collect and exploit. Several workers would rotate here with other duties such as tree-cutting, cotton picking, blacksmith, and other harsh-conditions that would bring exhaustion and illnesses. Many, if not all the workers were not allowed to take breaks of any shape or form.

Several slaves begged to have their souls devoured and become new full-fledge hunters with one instruction: to snuff the light out. By doing so, they had more freedom to roam the world and had better conditions. A few of them became elite members and worked with the core team or other satellite regions throughout the planet.

Back in the mines, Gou Matsuoka picked at a wall with her pickaxe to collect some coal dust. Her hair was total sweat and frizzed with her body was full of aches. She panted heavily with almost no breaths due to the damp and decreased oxygenation. Chigusa Hanamura turned to see her struggle and went to assist her on lifting the tool back up.

"Just…how…did this mission ended up so disastrous?" Aiichirou Nitori asked as he watched Seijuurou Mikoshiba trying to chuck out a few more coal pieces. It was clear that the ex-captain was beyond frustrated but also speechless.

"I-I don't know," he muttered.

"I want to go help the girls but even at our slightest movement…" Nitori began.

"Those bastards never take their eyes off anything, do they? Do they ever sleep?" Sei growled before turning to see Gou crying out in pain, "Dammit…"

Gou finally dropped her pickaxe and collapsed down, resting her back against the wall.

"Hang on! I got you!" Chigusa took out a small flask of water (whatever it was left from the world).

_I want to use my vampire abilities, but could they know about it,_ Nitori thought.

"Dammit! Screw this nonsense, I'm going over!" Sei replied.

"Wait! What about…" Nitori protested but the red-haired man walked his way over in no time. Gou tuned her head to see him.

"P-Please…I'll be okay!" Gou answered.

"No, you're not okay! I saw you struggling just now! You are in no condition for this!" he replied.

"I guess I can't lie to ya," Gou sighed deeply, "But those beasts will be here if they know we are not doing our work…"

"To be honest, I haven't heard any alarms yet…nor did we had one today," Chigusa commented.

"Hmmm, you're right Chi, that is strange," Sei answered, "Did something happened back outside?"

Gou started to tear up as she feared for her brother's life since that horrific day, "O-onii-chan…what did they do to him? Is he even still alive!? W-what if he's…"

"Gou, no! Don't think that! There's no way he is! Rin's stronger than that. He's not going to let those guys take him down that easily," Seijuurou answered as he wiped her tears with a cloth of his ripped shirt.

"I-I'm sorry… It just that...everyone...was dying before us," Gou said as she could envision the past all over again, "And Rei...oh how could he have done this to us?! What happened between him and the others?!"

"Whatever it was, I have a feeling it was something deeper," Chigusa suggested.

Nitori had enough and walked over to join the group, "Are you alright Matsuoka-san?"

"Just call me Kou…or Gou…whatever…better than being called a number," she replied.

"Those bastards have a lot of nerve using a numeric system on us!" Sei scoffed.

Just seconds later, the alarms that sound like a wild cat screeching goes off, alerting the miners throughout the network. Nitori, Gou and Chigusa gasped and feared that they were caught for not working.

"Of all times…" Seijuurou was ready for whatever would come next, "Let them give us more scars and I'll show them…"

They turned to see one of them appearing gripping chains with two prisoners. While it was hard to see through the shadows, it was clear that they were added to this area of the mines.

"NOW GET TO WORK YOU TWO!" the Shadow Mafia pushed two young-adult red-hairs to the scene.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the female stumbled down.

"UAAAAHHHH!" the male fell on his face of the hard dirt. He got up and shouted back, "HEY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PAL!?"

But the Shadow Mafia vanished into the shadows before he could finish, "Dark…ugly…trash."

"More prisoners I assume?" Nitori looked at Seijuurou.

"Quite loud if you asked me," the red-hair nodded.

The two got up on their feet and approached to them. Gou and Chigusa gasped at their hair colors and their facial features.

"W-who are they?" Gou looked fascinated.

"First, dat guy tells us to get to work and doesn't explain what it us…not how I volunteered for a summer job," the man grumbled.

Seijuurou's eyes narrowed at first but the gasped as he recognized the woman but never thought he'd see her again.

"O-onii-chan!?" Isuzu gasped.

"Oh my god…" Seijuurou gasped before rushing over to hug her, "I-It's really you!?"

"Oof-f of course it's me!" Isuzu answered back.

"E-eh? What's going on?!" Momotarou asked, "What's with you saying onii-chan?"

Isuzu turned to him and said, "Do you remember what I told you back in Hokkaido?"

"Y-yes but…" Momo answered as he stared at his newly revealed older brother.

"This is the man; our oldest brother…Seijuurou," Isuzu introduced him, "This is our family...I became a student of Hidaka U. High School while your brother was at Samezuka Academy, which is an all boy's school by the way. Mom and dad never told us about you but...after I found out you were adopted and lived in Hokkaido...that's when I knew that I had to reach out to you before they took over the planet. I kept in touch with Onii-chan for a time before things got hectic in Iwatobi."

"So that makes you three?" Gou asked as Chigusa stared in confusion.

Momotarou turned to look at Gou as his eyes began to sparkle up at this young beauty before him. However, he didn't notice that Isuzu was also attracted to Gou likewise. Nitori was already facepalming at this as he knew how much Seijuurou was head over heels for her.

"Hey um…" Momo began to speak, "Y-you…you look…"

The alarms go off again, knocking Momo's concentration from Gou as he yelped at the horrific cat screeching noise. Isuzu covered her ears likewise at this unpleasant sound echoing throughout the cavern.

Chigusa and Nitori grabbed their axes while Gou follows suit, telling the siblings, "Hey we have to work before they come back to inspect us!"

Seijuurou grabbed a spare pickaxe, handing it to Momo, "Go dig out some coal."

"T-They want us to do what?! Are you kidding me!?" Momo cried out.

Isuzu sighed while grabbing hers, "I hate this…I knew we were fucked the moment we were caught."

"First, I get snatched up while minding my own business, then I'm forced to dig up coal with such primitive tools... Ugh! This sucks! This sucks!" Momo muttered.

"Shhhhh, it's gonna get worse if you don't comply," Seijuurou replied as he started to dig again with Isuzu. Momo sighed before pitching in

"Have mercy on us," Chigusa prayed as they could all hear footsteps of another Shadow Mafia servant arriving on scene.

"Greetings fellow miners. We have two new additions today that will help contribute an increase in coal supply. Don't forget that the Tri-City Central Pre-exam will be conducted by the end of the month that will determine your eligibility to work or die," the figure spoke.

"Whhaaa…" Momo felt uneasy before his mouth was slapped over by Sei's hand.

"However, we have also learned that one of the members in a nearby mining division escaped. And so we ask if anyone who is willing for a better reward...is to tell us who left and where they fled to," the Shadow Mafia added.

No one answered in response, just continuing to do their digging.

"Very well then, consider this your warning," the hooded figure answered, revealing an unlucky miner that was randomly selected from the next division before using dark magic to snap its spinal cord and killing the victim in front of the group."

Momo almost nearly threw up at the sight as Isuzu turned away from this disturbing scene.

"You'll be picked up in the hour and return to your camp homes," the Shadow Mafia concluded before vanishing into the shadows.

Everyone remained silent but Momo muttered, "I wanna go home…"

"I'm afraid home is no longer here," Seijuurou said in response.

For the first time in his memory, Momo's eyes began to tear up, "I…what did we do to deserve all this horror? How did this all started?!"

Seijuurou and Isuzu hugged him in response as the former said, "It's a very long story. But it's one that we cannot give up…I don't know how but something will come."

"We can try to share what we experienced," Gou answered.

"Like they said, we got an hour before they pick us up. Shall we?" Seijuurou suggested.

"I'll try to make it look like we are working so the alarms don't go off again," Chigusa answered.

Sei, Gou, and Nitori each contributed a piece of the Legend of the Suiei Gods...starting with their own existences as Nikon, Acacius and Erastos from the past before being reincarnated to the present and carrying on the mission to support the Suiei Gods whom were the Magic Six...

Isuzu nodded as she recalled a few bits and pieces of the legend while Momo was strangely fascinated despite not having stag beetles involved.

More importantly, the heroes that they were inspired Momo as he too wanted to be one of those heroes with a very colorful personality.

"Okay then," Gou sighed, "Who wants to share the betrayal in Italy?"

"W-wait, you mean there's a betrayal?!" Momo gasped.

Nitori and Sei remained silent about this as Gou answered, "Fine, I'll share it."

"No…I'll do it," Sei replied as he took a deep breath to remember all of what happened that horrific day, _"What started out as a mission to Italy, while meeting friends and family along the way, soon took a turn for the worst. That fateful day. The day when Rei Ryugazaki betrayed the team. First, by doing away with Alex, then selling the rest of the gang out to the Shadow Mafia. One-by-one, Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa were the first among the slaughtered. Whatever became of Rin was unknown. Why Rei betrayed them was a mystery on its own. As for us, we became prisoners at their base for a while before they set us up for endless labor." _

Isuzu lowered her head down about this despite never meeting these people. She had heard some tales about them through the internet and gossip but to think that they were real people with magic. It was a pity that she wasn't available on schedule to be of some help to the team whether it was for swimming or being a hero.

"Well if you said no one knew what happened to Rin, could this mean that he's alive?" Momo asked.

"O-onii-chan…" Gou's face teared up.

"W-wait…you and Rin are siblings!?" Momo asked.

"That's enough!" Sei replied, "Yes…they are siblings…one of which they were from a loving family but their father past away when they were very young."

"I- I'm so sorry," Momo said, "But really though?! Rin could be somewhere biding his time! He could be rebuilding his strength to swoop in and save all of us…WHOOSH AND BAM AND…"

Seijuurou leaped over to cover his mouth before adding, "Even if that was the case…the power of the Suiei Gods are not how they work exactly."

"Eh?" Momo asked as he struggled to breathe over Sei's hand.

"Without the Suiei Gods…our world's supply of water depletes," Gou added.

"W-what?!" Momo asked, "H-how is that possible?!"

"The legend always says there must be a minimum of five to maintain the order. Without those numbers, well...you can see what the world is becoming of," Seijuurou explained, "Both the land and sea are decaying, replaced by blood and darkness."

Momo recalled back in Hokkaido when one of the students went to the beach but came back all oily and gross. Another scene took place when there was no water at the school pool and scarcity was on the rise there.

"So then what? What are we going to do?" Momo asked.

"We must pray and hope for some miracle," Nitori replied.

"T-that's it!?" he looked disappointed, "From what it sounds like we're waiting for doom's day!"

"It's better to keep the faith alive. Pray each day and maintain hope that we make it to another day. Another week. Hell, another year," Seijuurou crossed his arms over.

"First time for anything," Momo sighed.

"The Shadow Mafia have expectations to keep all humans working in these horrible job conditions. Otherwise...it's either death or selling your soul to them," Nitori explained.

"S-say what!?" the orange-haired gasped at the last part but the alarms blared off again.

"It's time isn't it," Gou sighed.

"WAAAAH! I CAN'T STAND IT!" Momo shouted, covering his ears.

* * *

**Caserta Palace, Main Throne Room**

Rei sat on his throne as two Shadow Mafia servants came back with reports about today's work in the mines.

"Sir, we picked up a couple of stragglers to increase the supply. One's a little high strung. Probably won't last the week. The other one looks like she could hold her own," the first servant reported.

"Interesting, what are their names?" Rei asked

"Siblings sir – Isuzu and Momotarou Mikoshiba," the second servant answered.

Rei waved out his hand to call forth several shadow butterflies to fly around his aura, "Mikoshiba…didn't think the red-hair captain had siblings, huh?"

"We found it interesting, too, sir. The reports never listed any known alive family members," the first servant agreed.

With a gesture, the dark megane summoned a set of microchips and instructed, "I want them carefully monitored. Sneak into their rooms with these chips embedded in their skin so I can watch them more closely."

"At once my liege," the second servant said.

"This will be interesting indeed, but without the Suiei Gods, they will have no means to be a threat to us. However, I do not like to let things go amiss. Go!" he ordered.

The two bowed before disappearing into the shadowy clouds. Rei sensed someone else in this room and beckoned them to come out.

"I am impressed," Taylor smiled, "You sure have learned quickly."

"Indeed...it wasn't much but I must thank you for all your support and resources. I never felt this happier," Rei replied.

"I am glad you made the right decision too. This empire will be an important legacy for us...for our home of Mayfield will finally have its place it deserves...people who are dedicated…people who are toughed-skinned…no more crybabies, weakness, or rebels," the leader answered, "Only those on top will rule the world."

"I have seen the city…quite a town of its own despite in ruins but you are right. It fell because it was too much weaknesses there," Rei agreed.

"Well now that I have my prize...I can just use it as a trophy to scare the workers should they ever try to show any form of emotion," Taylor smiled wickedly.

"Do whatever you want with your town, I am just here to keep my space of ruling," Rei sat back down.

"I am interested to know what you will do with your hometown," the other man replied.

"That's something I still have to decide," the megane said, "For now, I will leave Iwatobi into the wilderness."

* * *

After being separated from the ladies, Nitori, Momo and Sei were brought over to their rooms in a place known as the Shack where several other workers resided in numerous rooms. The building was once a museum outside of Rome, but it was now another piece of property for the Shadow Mafia to crowd its workers/slaves. All artifacts in there were removed, replaced with sleep mats, sleeping bags, old and torn pillows, and dust.

The trio managed to find some decent sleeping bags in a corner of one of the rooms.

"I'm surprised we found these," Sei muttered as he analyzed how recent they were.

"These won't last long if they were just fresh," Nitori added.

"You mean even this stuff is limited? I hate to see the food supply, if that's still a thing," Momo grumbled.

"Take whatever you can and stay quiet, Momo," Sei replied.

They lied down together in the corner, exhausted from today. Now that they were somewhat in a peaceful area, Nitori turned to the youngest Mikoshiba and asked, "What's your story before they brought you in?"

Momo's facial expression heighted up and replied, "Well, I was raised in Hokkaido and in my younger days, I was a champ amongst champs! Momotarou Mikoshiba the backstroke extraordinaire! My favorite pass time is collecting stag beetle! My title was Japan's Legendary Sea Otter! My favorite dish is the triple cheeseburger! My best dish to cook is "fried eggs" and the first place I wash in the shower is…"

"Ah…hahaha, I think that's quite a little much," Sei cut in as he finally smiled for the first time in a while.

Nitori shared a sweat drop of nervousness moment as Momo continued, "But you didn't even let me tell you the type of girls I like! That red head girl back there, she was cute! I wonder if she'd like stag beetles too. I once had me a nice, big one back home named Pyunsuke. She'd totally go crazy for him if he's still out there!

Sei's expression went silent again as he could only wonder why his two younger siblings were crazy for her.

"Eh? Why is everyone quiet?! Silence is the enemy here!" Momo commented.

"Momo…about Gou…" Sei began

"Yeah! TOTALLY CUTE, RIGHT?!" Momo fluttered, "IS SHE SINGLE?!"

"…he's her boyfriend," Nitori answered before Sei glanced at a semi-deadly yet tired look at letting this cat out of the bag.

"Wh-what?!" Momo gasped before he could feel himself fired up, "But she...she...me...you...her..."

"Well…he **_was_** her boyfriend before the takeover," Nitori explained, "But now this happened, it is forbidden to fall in love."

"W-WHAAAAA!?" Momo gasped.

"I know, awful isn't it?" Sei grumbled.

"I had a girlfriend myself but…" Nitori began.

"Ohhhh do tell Nitori-senpai!" Momo smiled again as he disregarded Gou and Sei's situation.

"Take it easy Momo, let him speak," Sei reminded him, "Go on, Ai."

"Well…she isn't quite exactly a human…she's a vampire. After our relationship bonded, I was given some of its traits with me."

"E-eh?!" Momo tilted his head.

"Yeah, I found it a little strange at first, too, but she kinda grew on us," Sei added.

"W-well…did she bite you? Was it painful!? Oh don't tell me you're hungry for blood from us, are you!?" Momo asked.

"Relax, he's not going anywhere," Sei sighed.

"However…" Nitori continued, "After the four members of the Magic Six were killed, she and her group were also assassinated instantly for assisting the team."

"W-what the fuck is wrong with these psychos?! You can't fall in love. You can't be free. You can't even breathe, according to what he said…" Momo began.

"I was kidding on the last part," Sei tried hard not to laugh.

"This is ridiculous! Ugggghhhh!" Momo gripped hard on his bedding.

"Just calm down, we are in a room of other people. Not that they plan to eavesdrop on us anytime soon, but everyone is desperate here too," Sei added, "Nitori, how are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm fine…for now. But if there's any blood I want to taste," he narrowed his eyes, _"Those bastards will pay for all of this."_

"I'll help too! They won't get away with this world domination!" Momo agreed.

Sei lowered his head as he prayed mentally for Gou, Chigusa and Isuzu to be alright with their camp group.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were in their own camp area as Isuzu tried to get some more insight with Gou and Chigusa. Isuzu watched two random girls fighting over for a sleeping bag with fists and kicks like street fighters.

"This happens almost every night," Chigusa said, "Someone doesn't get a sleeping bag and a fight happens. No one else bothers to assist them because we are all desperate for sleep."

"That's awful," Isuzu answered as she saw the conclusion of the fight where the blonde girl performed a K.O attack to the red-haired and claiming the sleeping bag.

"Thank god we are not in their segment of work," Gou muttered, "They'd certainly kill us if the Shadow Mafia doesn't."

"But I don't understand…this exam…if the workers are proved to be incompetent…are they…" Isuzu feared the response.

"Yes…death is about 99.9% of the time," Chigusa answered, "Unless…"

"I think that red-hair who got knocked out may sell her soul to them," Gou speculated.

"Don't say that!" Chigusa replied.

"What do you mean by selling their soul?" Isuzu asked, terrified to find out.

"Sometimes…if feasible, a worker decides to join the membership of the Shadow Mafia and take on more serious missions around the world. Their identity is further stripped and their inner-light is drained. All of their feelings and emotions are gone," Chigusa explained, "In is place, they are dwellers that continue to spread evil and despair."

Isuzu looked at Gou, noticing that some parts of her well being were torn to shreds. She had never seen someone who lost so much hope.

"Hey…by chance, were you in a relationship with my older brother?" Isuzu asked.

"Um I…I...was. He had the muscles that I could dream of every night," Gou answered.

"Well then, it appears you're not the only one. However, I was also a swimmer too...from Hidaka High in Tokyo...well that's before everything fell to ashes," Isuzu explained.

"How do you know about Momo exactly?" Gou asked.

"Well…the longer story is more complicated but, while I was in Tokyo in Hidaka U. High School, I read an article about a Mikoshiba from Hokkaido. When Sei and I were kids, mother told us a secret about a third child in our family, but the doctors ended up losing Momo to another family completely. She sued them and used the money for our futures…well…at least that is what it was. But anyway, I fond Momo in that article so I used some of the money plus our funds from my swim team to go on a little field trip up north to meet with his swim team.

"I was also shocked to see that Momo was also a captain too and his bright and colorful personality was like Seijuurou. At that time, Sei was in Italy with your guys' mission. We had playful competition races and did some charity events too…but then…"

Chigusa remained silent about this as Gou replied, "So I see…they too, invaded there."

"Our teams were taken hostage…I lost all my members and Momo's team were slaughtered. Realizing that we were siblings, they shipped us here," Isuzu lowered her head while barely spilling a tear drop.

"We're very sorry," Chigusa said.

"Gou…you cried about your brother – what as he like?" Isuzu asked.

"Well um…He was very strong...both in spirit and his physique. After our father died when we were kids, Rin wanted to do whatever he could to keep our family alive. He helped a lot of people that he cared for..." she explained.

"Including you," Isuzu added.

"Yes," Gou nodded, "He was tied to a powerful deity who watched over him and the others on their quests to preserve our world both its water supply and in peace."

"Sounds like he was truly a good man," Isuzu answered.

Chigusa returned from her moment as she got a copy of the week's schedule, "According to this, we're gonna be out in the woods for tree cutting?"

"Ugh, but better than the mines at least," Gou crossed her arms.

"The mines were definitely unpleasant," Isuzu agreed.

* * *

**Next Day:**

The group with Gou and Sei were assigned to head out to the Forest of Massimina and cut down several trees. Normally supplies were hardly provided but for once the Shadow Mafia sent some extra gear as Rei ordered them to (mostly to keep a close eye on the Mikoshiba trio as there were senors that tied to the microchips).

"I am somewhat surprised with the extra lumberjack materials they gave us," Chigusa looked a bit surprised.

"How generous of them," Seijuurou said it flatly.

"Does it not happen like this often? Let me guess, they expect us to use our teeth?" Momo asked.

"Hardly…" Sei answered.

"It's more like they give us tools and head-gear...and that's it…I don't see anything else…" Gou analyzed.

"I can't believe we are forced to cut down trees…hurting nature like this," Isuzu sighed.

"Just be careful with what you're doing. These guys won't hesitate to leave you begging for your life if you get injured," Sei replied.

After they arrived, the truck dropped them off with all the supplies as they went to work, heading towards a small clearing to start out with before making way. However, something felt a bit off about this place. One of the trees tumbled downwards and crashed, causing several birds and other forest creatures to flee.

While Gou was cleaning up the area with Chigusa, Nitori's nose twitched.

"N-Nitori?" Isuzu asked.

"You doing alright there?" Momo added.

Nitori's eyes narrowed, "We're being watched."

"Of course, no surprise," Seijuurou remarked.

"No…this is different," Nitori muttered before leaping his way out of the working area as the other protested him to come back.

"What the hell is he thinking!?" Chigusa replied.

"He's totally crazy!" Momo agreed.

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes and wondered about Nitori's behavior. Could it really be someone else besides the Shadow Mafia?

* * *

The vampire-man rushed through the grassy fields as he saw someone in the distance with its back turned. He pounced on him like a lion ready to eat his prey.

"OOFFF!" the man grunted as Nitori's hands pushed on the man's chest before him. However, after a split second, he moved out to let him breathe as he gasped on the facial features.

"W-wait a minute…y-you…the black hair…the torquoise eyes…Rin told me about you but…" Nitori began.

"And Rin told me about you too…" Sousuke Yamazaki concluded, narrowing his eyes a little.

"EEEHHHHH!? Rin's alive!?" Nitori cried out, moving to the side.

Sousuke lowered his head as he got up on his bottom while sitting, "I don't know. I came here as part of a spy team for my organization that I am with. I take it you've been captive with them?"

"As much as I want to escape…I got a group of others working on tree-cutting," Nitori said.

"I'll come on over," he replied.

"Eh?! But won't they find you!?" the vampire-man asked.

"As long as I learn to stay in the shadows, I'll be fine," Sousuke answered.

The silver haired-man led Sousuke back to the others as some of them were in deep shock to see him alive and well and having survived the reign of the Shadow Mafia so far...

Gou teared up a little, "S-Sousuke…!?"

"You know him, Gou-kun?" Sei asked.

"Rin was close friends to him back in elementary school!" she replied, "I haven't seen him since then! It was like...he disappeared..."

Sousuke approached to the others after Gou hugged him and answered, "Rin is a friend of mine, yet we were also rivals at the pool too. I've heard what happened 6 months ago, but I was not allowed to take a spy trip out here till we saved a chunk of the human population from the Shadow Mafia."

"Wait a sec, so you mean there are other survivors out there?!" Momo's jaw dropped.

"Sush!" Sei answered.

"There are several underground cities...literately beneath the earth. People now live in caves with underground fountains and springs," Sousuke continued.

"Sounds like you and the other survivors have a lot on the plate," Chigusa answered.

Isuzu wanted to say something, but she had not seen another set of muscles before her and this time her eyes turned to heart-shaped. Sei noticed this moment with a sigh before continuing, "How is it you were able to locate us? Were you searching for us specifically, or was this mere coincidence?"

"Oh I did plan to come here yes...I have some hidden supplies of food and drink for you all to use while you are here. I'll bring some stuff over," he said.

The girls thanked him while Momo cried out a yahoo. As they resumed their work, Sousuke brought over a large sack of non-perishable food items and several water bottles, Gatorade, and other protein and regular snacks.

"So are you really safe to be here? We do have a lot of secured things around…" Seijuurou asked.

"I'm under some magic to keep my undetected from the monsters but it won't last for too much longer," Sousuke said.

"What do you plan to do then?" the red-hair questioned.

"I don't know. I've been locating Rin for the last 2 months and still can't get his radiation on our radar. If he is alive, then there may be some hope to bring back the Suiei Gods...well...partially," he shrugged.

"Wait a sec, back up, how do you know about the Suiei Gods? I don't remember anyone of us bringing this up," Seijuurou answered as his eyes narrowed.

Realizing that he slipped, Sousuke added, "My supervisor has their connections from those in Japan. But there are other things beyond my understanding as to why I know about them. What matters is that if we can find Rin, all it takes is a new fellowship to link to his powers and…"

"Yeah, yeah a likely story. Tell us why you are interested in this legend?" Seijuurou crossed his arms.

"Sei, please…I'm sure he has his reasons," Gou begged him to relax.

"You have to admit, we haven't had the best of luck with people who know the legend," he answered.

Sousuke frowned for a moment before taking the courage to answer, _"It's because I owe Rin. But more so…I owe myself to believe in him that I should've had years ago..."_

"W-what did you do?" Momo asked.

The stronger man lowered his head as he recounts his story, "Back in Sano Elementary, we had our own swim team. Rin and I raced each other but then one day, he wanted to do a medley relay. We tried it out and we didn't win first place. While he was motivated to make our team stronger…I disagreed with him and hurt his feelings. We fought and separated ourselves. I wanted to apologize to him, but he already transferred to Iwatobi and never saw him again. And now this world…"

He gripped his fists while trying hard not to cry, "I wish I could've stayed by his side! Had I done so…"

"We may have had a chance if the numbers game wasn't stacked against us. Results could very well have been the same, but we could have had a chance," Seijuurou replied.

"So then...what now? What do you plan to do?" Nitori asked.

With a sigh, Sousuke dug into his bag before revealing something shocking to the group; the five Suiei necklaces that belonged to Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, Haruka and Rei.

"S-Sousuke, is that…!?" Gou gasped.

"Wait, one is missing," Nitori said.

"Good point, how did you get these in the first place!?" Seijuurou interrogated, "And what happened to Alex's?"

"A friend of mine managed to snag them before the Shadow Mafia could. He entrusted me to keep them for safekeeping. As for Alex's, all I know that it was hidden away in a world where time doesn't flow," Sousuke revealed.

"Where time doesn't flow?" Sei muttered before realizing that it was witch boy's help.

"I had this awesome theory but this one sounded way cooler," Momo rocked back and forth on the ground.

Sousuke packed up as he realized that time was running out. He thanked them for their cooperation and both parties agreed to end this reign when the opportunity finally arrives.

"He's such a ninja!" Momo smiled.

"We should get back to work," Chigusa answered.

As they resumed their work, no one didn't notice that something else was already here that witnessed this moment of hope...

* * *

Rei looked through the events that took place in the forest through a crystal ball as his Shadow Butterflies departed the area. Two other servants stood on standby for his upcoming commands.

"So, it appears that someone outside our parameters has tried to give our slaves some hope. And I see he has managed to keep our relics alive..." he grumbled quietly

"What do you want us to do with them?" the first servant asked.

Rei got up and walked in a circle for a moment before replying, "We have to find out more about this Sousuke...to ensure that he will not be a threat to our cause. You have chipped the three siblings, right?"

"Yes, my liege, they suspect nothing," the second servant reported.

"Then let us focus on this Sousuke…I have managed to read through that he has some close connections to him. I think it's time I see him for the first time since that day," he replied.

"We can track this man down if you wish," the first servant offered.

"Do not bother with him. Bring me my prized prisoner," Rei ordered.

"At once," they replied before vanishing to the shadows. Rei sat back down on his throne as he summoned another servant to remove the crystal ball out of the area.

A few moments later, the doors open with the two servants bringing Rin in chains and a brown papered-bag over his head. Normally the red-hair brother would be fired up and trying to beat them down, but it was no use to fight back. His magic was also gone and couldn't summon his Suiei God.

When they reveal his face, Rei smiled before stepping down but keeping his distance...

"Six months…six months later huh?" Rin stared at his former partner now filled with darkness and chaos.

"Indeed, it has been. I was totally right to have kept you safe from the outside world," Rei replied.

"You…you CALL THIS SAFE?!" Rin shouted as he struggled on the chains bonded to his wrists. The servants yanked him down to the floor to make a bow before lifting him back up.

"I did warn you back then that I wasn't going to forgive anyone who would take you away me, remember?" Rei asked.

"Rei…when does this stop? How long are you going to do this?" Rin asked.

"Until there is nothing left in this world," he replied.

"You may have lost Haruka when he bonded with Alex...and I totally get it. But they along with Makoto and Nagi..."

Rei twirled his hand to mute Rin's voice as the red-haired tried to shout back but it was all silence.

"There is one reason why I have you here...and it's a simple question...or rather a series of questions. Answer them truthfully and you will live," Rei continued before returning Rin's voice.

**_"Who is Sousuke and how important he is to you? Does he love you too?"_**

Rin gasped at the name as he remembered him from long ago back in Sano Elementary School along with Kisumi. Could it be possible that Sousuke is alive and somewhere out in the world?

"Answer the question you lowly wretch!" the first servant yanked the chain, prompting Rin to stumble and gag for breath.

After a moment Rin answered, "He was someone I knew from school but he was different than me."

"Different huh? How so?" Rei pushed up his glasses in fascination.

Rin didn't want to go back to memory lane about this, "What business do you have of him? He never met you so…"

"Answer his question!" the second servant snapped as he gently tugged the chain before doing it again more violently, "NOW!"

"I never saw him again after I went to Australia!" Rin answered.

"Well I can see that is true. You didn't see him again. But if he was alive right now...how would you react?" Rei asked.

"I don't know…how are you telling me the truth here?" Rin replied.

"INSOLENT WRETCH!" the first servant snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OUT OF LINE!" as they both yanked the chains again.

"That's enough now," Rei calmed down the servants, approaching to Rin, "I must say that you've kept some form of your body after 6 months. However, your muscles are indeed devolving slowly... degenerating..."

Rin could only keep on trying to talk him out, "Rei, please...you don't have to keep going like this. I get it that you were upset about Alex...but destroying everything will only leave you a hole in your heart...one that if you cross the line completely...won't ever be filled."

His face teared up a single drop, prompting Rei to collect it in a small flask as the megane smiled, "Perfect…"

Rin gasped, "W-what did you do!?"

"You see...love is weakness. I only asked of you about Sousuke as a ruse to collect some magic left in you. If you had answered it without any emotion, perhaps I wouldn't have got what I needed," Rei explained.

The red-haired trembled, "You...don't do this. Whatever it is you are planning...you can still turn back! **_I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO BREAK YOUR SPELL TO DO SO…"_**

"Hehe, try all you might," the two servants spoke in union, "But you will never break him from our kind!"

Rin could feel the darkness lurking on his body as he realized he was being taken back to his cell. With a final desperation, he screamed, **_"BUTTTERRRRRRRFFFLLLLLLYYYYY!"_**

Once the echoes died down, Taylor (known as Furtiue as his public persona) walked into the scene, "A teardrop huh? I should've done that when Sandro was alive. He must have had so much magic in his tears that would've been of great aid into taking the entire world."

Rei turned to him, "The magic in this tear drop is going to be used for something else."

Before Taylor could ask, they heard a soft rumble followed by a loud series of hyenas screeching. The other Shadow Mafia members appeared to the throne room as they could hear it too.

**_"Oh yes Rei, do get yourself an audience here…"_** a group of female voices appeared.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Taylor shouted.

At the rumble of thunder, a group of seven cloaked figures stood in the middle of the throne room. One of them stepped out from the crowd and unveiled her face.

"Y-you!" Rei recognized her as Taylor kept a straight look. Alex P, Anatoily, and Anthony were confused at this strange arrival.

"Yes it's us," Verrado replied, "It appears that you've done really well taking over this planet but I suppose the better question is…can you maintain it?"

"How dare you ask us like that?!" Anatoily growled but one of the other witches flung him back with magic towards the wall.

"Why are you here?" Rei asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

"You may have gotten your revenge, but I have come to remind you that this world has the potential of undoing itself. More so...that tear you have is something very powerful...something that my family has been waiting for to happen," Verrado explained.

"I do not wish to give you it. I've worked hard to get it!" the megane snapped..

"Yes, you did. However...to ensure that your world does not undo itself...I propose a trade. The tear drop...in exchange for this…" she summoned a small glass vial of some black substance.

"What the heck is that?" Alex P. asked.

"And what good would a vial of ink do?" Rei questioned.

"This is no ordinary ink…it is magical thanks to one of our previous rituals. In fact, this is the very same ink that allowed your story…this world…to take its course," Verrado continued.

"And who in the hell will be able to work with this?" Rei replied.

"Someone of a pure heart...someone who is untainted by the darkness. Find that person...and your empire will be guaranteed," the witch answered.

After a long second, the megane answered, "Fine. Release my allies!"

"Of course," she smiled as she released them before exchanging the products.

"I suppose I owe you for allowing us to take over this world," Rei recalled, "Our campaigns couldn't take root without your help."

"Maybe someday I will teach you more of what my family can do," Verrado answered before they disappeared.

"W-what the hell where they!?" Anatoily growled.

"None of your business," Taylor said before turning to Rei, "Let's go then."

* * *

**8 Months Later: About 1 year and 2 months into the empire**

As time passed, several workers died off from starvation, others from over labor, and some committed suicide. A few others have turned themselves in and became newly initiated Shadow Mafia. For the remaining survivors, dinner was served with the usual mish-mash of hash and ham and drinks were barely even a cup of water if any were to remain.

Isuzu looked at her portion and was ready to just throw up. She admired at how brave Gou was eating while not making a single gag. Chigusa sighed and pushed her plate to the side.

"These guys must have failed home econ," Momo muttered, wanting to flip his plate over.

"God, I hope we can see Sousuke again soon," Nitori looked at Sei.

"Anything from him would be great than eating this shitty slop," the red-haired agreed.

"Maybe if they allowed us to use spices, this wouldn't so bad. Maybe they used too many spices and it turned into this..." Momo continued to analyze the mush.

"God, how does he keep up with some energy like that?" Sei looked at Nitori.

"Maybe he hasn't accepted the fact that we…" Nitori began but stopped as they heard someone gagging. Everyone turned to see a random man choking up on his food.

"Is he okay?!" Isuzu looked up.

"Someone give him the Heimlich remover?!" Chigusa panicked.

Nitori sniffed something familiar yet it was impossible that he could sense it. Sei looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"I smell blood…they put it in his food," he muttered.

"Ugh, that's creepy and disgusting!" Momo gasped.

"I'm afraid the worse is yet to come," Nitori replied as the victim continued to choke and gag before crying out in pain of agony followed by a vomit of blood. The victim's skin started to twist and crack as every bone in his body could be heard snapping through cartilage.

_It can't be,_ Sei thought, _we gotta go now!_

"We have to get out!" he gasped, "I didn't realize it was HIS blood!"

"W-wait what's going on!?" Isuzu gasped.

Seijuurou grabbed both of his siblings, "Let's go if you wish to live!"

The group along with other attendants fled the lunch room in panic as the victim transformed into some heteromorphic Elder Bairn with gigantic feet and arms like an orc with claws of a vampire. Its head was on the torso and it started to grab a few stragglers before feasting on them. Momo turned his head briefly but nearly passed out at the sight of the newly formed monster ripping the stragglers apart as blood spewed around.

A couple of the Shadow Mafia arrived on scene to subdue the monster out before taking it with them.

They fled back to their dorms but decided to regroup at the men's area as most of them were already away on work schedule. Gou and the others made sure that the monster wasn't heading this way before settling in.

"W-what in the hell was that?!" Isuzu shook.

Gou lowered down her head as Chigusa remained silent about this. Momo shook his head back to reality as he tried to clear away the horror that he saw.

"Call them what you will. Monsters. Demons. Vengeance spirits. Either way, they all have the same trait: insatiable bloodlust and gluttony," Sei answered.

"B-bu-but it came from that poor person and they were human! How is that possible!?" Momo cried out.

"It's because that's not ordinary blood. The blood belongs from monstrous demons called Elder Bairns," Nitori revealed.

"Huh!? E-Elder Barns?" Momo tilt his head.

"Bairns…with an 'I', Momotarou. Pay attention," Sei said.

"Elder Bairns, Furukimono...Old Ones; they eat humans without a second thought. No questions, no hesitation, just pure carnage," Nitori added.

"You should be glad we got you all out of there when we did. If it had set its sights on you, that would have been the end of you. Once an Elder Bairn spots its next prey, it will stalk it until it feasts upon its flesh and blood. And no matter what, an Elder Bairn's belly is never full," Sei continued, "_No matter how dear someone may have been or how loved, it meant nothing to the Elder Bairn as they devoured any and every human being unfortunate to fall into their sight."_

"WAAAAHHH! So wait a second…is N-Nitori-senpai…" Momo began as he recalled him being also inhuman, "I-is he one of them too?!"

"I am not related to them exactly because the woman I fell in love with doesn't feast on humans that violently. Plus, she wasn't native to this world," the silver-hair replied.

Momo tilted his head again in confusion.

"However…one person from the Magic Six is half-breed of both human and Elder Bairn," Nitori concluded.

Isuzu lowered her head as she could only guess who it may be but Momo was already freaking out as Seijuurou tried to hold him back, but the younger brother broke off.

"Y-You mean to tell me that one of those guys was one of them this whole time!? W-what the hell happened to that team?!" Momo panicked.

**_"Shousha ni wa…houbi wo…haisha ni wa…batsu,"_** Gou muttered, recalling that phrase.

"Huh? Gou-kun?" Isuzu looked at her.

"It's a phrase that Alex used to say when he first arrived in our town... **_'A Prize for the Winner...and A Penalty...for the Loser'_**," Gou looked back.

"What does that even mean? And who is this Alex that you just mentioned?" Momo asked.

"You sure ask a lot…but I guess it is time we tell you who Alex really is and his role during the Magic Six," Seijuurou sighed.

Everyone looked at the red-hair as he coughed up the courage to tell the story, "The final member of the Magic Six team…Alex…he is the reincarnate of Alexander the Great. When he lived his life during the Ancient Greeks, something manifested his birth to become a half-breed of both human and Elder Bairn."

"Eh?" Momo looked at his brother, "Was he really born as a half-breed?"

"We don't know who was the full Elder Bairn…either his father or mother of that era," Sei answered while crossing his arms, "But in the present day…before coming to our country…his life was constantly in a turmoil. Always being made fun of for being 'different' than his classmates of his hometown school. Because of that, he constantly fluctuated between right and wrong, good and evil. All he ever wanted to do was help the ones he loved, but all that anger inside him warped his perspective on how to perceive a valid solution. Logic and reasoning could only do so much for him."

"What did he do?" Momo asked.

"He killed one source of his anger…a celebrity who happened to write a song that resulted people to make fun of his Italian heritage, thinking that he was Latino or some Spanish descent…" Sei revealed.

Momo gasped as he almost wanted to crawl back in fear. Isuzu lowered her head as she never thought that someone so dark would be a part of the team. Why did they allow him to fulfill his revenge?

"As it turned out, that person was allegedly an illusion to his mind and with that, he obtained his Suiei God to release his revenge…" Sei concluded.

"I remember hearing tales of Alexander the Great...he was not just a conqueror...he was a slayer...was said to fought dangerous monsters while going through various lands," Isuzu added.

"I must have missed that in history class," Momo shrugged.

"Some events are best left expunged from history books," the older brother replied.

"But how does Alexander the Great fit into all of this? I thought Alex was part of these Suiei Gods, or whatever they were called," Momo questioned.

"We don't know why he was chosen, but we do know that any remnants of the goodness of his heart called out to them," Gou explained, "Until R-Rei..."

"But if Alex had more potential for evil than Rei...why didn't he turn dark if he 'quote-on-quote' fulfilled his revenge?" Isuzu looked confused.

"Because since that person was an illusion to his mind and the fact that he overcame his fear…his heart didn't turn completely dark as we thought. If he did, he probably would've never obtained his Suiei God nor the necklace," Sei continued, "As for Rei…well…it's a whole another issue."

Both Seijuurou and Gou continued to chronicle the story of the Magic Six in more details; from some of them visiting Alex in America to their return to Tokyo and discovering Ama-chan behind some horrible scandal and up to the loss of Sergi, Alex's younger brother who was captured by the Shadow Mafia.

"God…he started off so much trouble," Sei reflected, "It was to the point he would've been irredeemable but Haru and the others helped him. Rei helped initially but changed drastically out of the blue when we began our quest to Italy. We never knew why but I think it's obvious why not; as Alex ws drawn closer to happiness…Rei drew closer to pain."

"O-Onii-chan?" Momo looked at him as the oldest brother punched the ground. Isuzu noticed his eyes began to mist slowly as she could never imagine him being so sad for something in his entire life.

"Looking back on it, we should have seen this coming. But we didn't. We were so wrapped up in trying to stop the Shadow Mafia, we didn't even take to account that something may have been wrong with one of our own!" he regretted, "We were right there. We could have saved them! All of them! If we had done this, maybe finish up the mission, we could have done so much more. Relays, training, forming one big team - all of it and more - but that's just pipe dreaming, isn't it? That's never going to happen."

"Onii-chan…" Isuzu breathed.

Fed up by all of this, Nitori got up on his feet as his eyes started to glow blue, "That does it. I'm gonna go."

The girls looked at him sharply as Momo gasped, "W-what did you say?!"

The human-vampire hybrid looked at the group ad said, "I'll do what I can to break in and find anything...even if it's a clue to whatever happened to that team. I'm tired of living like this!"

Seijuurou got up on his feet while wiping his eyes, "Are you sure about this Nitori-kun? You do realize there may not be any coming back."

"I can only try…" he smiled sadly, "I'm sure the Magic Six team…both dead and Rin…will want us to keep trying."

The red-haired pat him on the shoulder, "Then go. Be safe…and hurry back before they do anything to you."

"You're joking! Right?!" Momo gasped.

"We'll keep our fingers crossed for you, Nitori," Gou agreed.

"Go…use those fangs to fight adversity like any good Samezuka swimmer! Be both the shark and the vampire!" Sei blessed him this mission.

With a turn, Nitori jumped out the window as he called upon his vampire traits to lead him to the main Shadow Mafia Palace at the Caserta region of Italy. The group watched him disappear into the forest as a new countdown finally begins.

"We must act that we don't know anything," Seijuurou turned to them, "If they ask, we tell him he's dead."

"I don't like this though…" Momo muttered, "They could kill us if they find out we are lying, would they?"

"It's a risk we will have to take. Maybe if Nitori is fortunate enough, Sousuke may be out there too," he replied.

Isuzu looked at Gou who smiled a bit with some hope as Chigusa looked out at the moonlight…

**-Dark Mirror: REversI Part 1 END-**

**To be Continued in Part 2 which will be released after Book 2's completion**


End file.
